Teen Titans: The Sinners
by WingzemonX
Summary: Meses después de derrotar a la Hermandad del Mal, y casi un año de haber dejado atrás su destino y a Trigon, Raven empieza a replantearse su vida y su futuro. Pero las cosas no son sencillas. ¿Qué es esto que ha empezado a sentir por esa persona?, ¿Y quién es ese misterioso chico que afirma ser su hermano? Si no aclarara lo que siente a tiempo, podría caer víctima de su confusión…
1. Cap 01 Supergirl Go! Part 1

**+NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

_¿Cómo están? Bueno, me presento, me pueden llamar **Wingzemon X**, y éste es el primer fanfic que escribo basado en la serie animada de **Teen Titans**, y de hecho es la primera historia que escribo sin estar basado en algún Anime o Manga japonés. Igual espero que les guste y me den sus opiniones. Antes de entrar a la historia, deseo mencionar algunas notas aclaratorias:_

_1. Esta historia se encuentra completamente basada en la serie animada de ** Teen Titans**, creado por **Glen Murakami** y producida por **Warner Bros. Animation**. La trama se encuentra sobre la línea temporal de dicha serie, ubicada unos meses después del capítulo final._

_2. En este Fanfic se omite lo ocurrido en la película **Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo**._

_3. En algunos capítulos se hace referencias a acontecimientos ocurridos exclusivamente en los comics de **Teen Titans Go!**, o a personajes que aparecieron en estos. A su vez, puede llegarse también a hacer referencia a algunos datos de los personajes, propios de los cómics originales y que no se mencionaron en la serie. Cuando se haga tal referencia, se explicara en las notas al final del dicho capitulo._

_4. En este fanfic se puede hacer también referencias o incluso suceder apariciones de personajes pertenecientes a los comics de **DC**, y que nunca aparecieron o se mencionaron en la serie animada. En este caso, los personajes presentados estarán ligeramente basados en la versión que más conozca de dicho personaje (ya sea provenientes del cómic original o de alguna otra serie animada), pero en general sus apariencias y personalidades se basaran en mi propia interpretación de dicho personaje. Es decir, podrían no encajar al 100% en la versión original del personaje, pues serían adaptados a lo que es la trama de Teen Titans, y más específicamente a la historia en sí._

_5. Pese a que hay mucho dilema sobre si la serie animada de Teen Titans se encuentra en la misma cronología que las series de **DCAU (DC Animated Universe)** como **Batman: The Animated Series**, **Superman: The Animated Series**,** Justice League **y** Justice League Unlimited**, he decidido considerarlos como dos realidades separadas, sin ningún tipo de relación una con la otra. En otras palabras, he decidido considerar que el "universo" donde ocurre la serie de Teen Titans, es totalmente ajena a las series del DCAU._

_6. La historia es recomendada para **mayores de 15 años**. En general mantiene la misma esencia y humor de la serie original, con la diferencia de puede llegar a tratar en ocasiones temas más maduros y complejos, desde referencias sexuales, hasta situación de violencia. Pero en general, sigue manejando la misma mecánica de la serie original._

_7. Pese a no ser un Fanfic meramente romántico, a lo largo de sus capítulos se exploran las parejas de: **Raven y Robin** (la principal), **Starfire y Robin**, **Raven y Chico Bestia**, **Terra y Chico Bestia**… En otras palabras, un poco de todo realmente._

_ Básicamente eso es todo, sólo quería dejar claros estos puntos antes de entrar a la historia. Como digo, esta es mi primer Fanfic de Teen Titans, pero si les agrada puede que no sea el único. Espero que lo disfruten, y espero sus comentarios._

_ Atte._**_  
Wingzemon X_**

**_

* * *

_TEEN TITANS  
THE SINNERS**

** Por  
Wingzemon X**

** CAPITULO 01_  
"Supergirl Go!, Parte 1"_**

Era una templada mañana de inicios del año, esas mañanas que te hacen sentir que la primavera está cerca, aunque en realidad el invierno apenas estaba comenzando. Era muy temprano, tal vez alrededor de las siete o siete pasadas; el sol apenas y se asomaba por el horizonte de Jump City, por detrás del largo puente de la ciudad, y a su vez enmarcando la curiosa forma _"T"_ de la Torre Titán, en dónde sus amigos y ella habitaban; los eternos cuidadores de ese lugar: Los Jóvenes Titanes.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su última gran aventura? Dos o tres meses quizás, desde que volvieron a Jumpo City luego de reunir a todos esos aliados y lograr derrotar a Cerebro y su Hermandad del Mal. Esa sí había sido una gran odisea, en donde no sólo vencieron nuevamente a su adversario, pudieron conocer gran cantidad de sitios, y lo más importante, a una gran cantidad de amigos. Luego de pasar por aquello, los siguientes meses habían sido tranquilos, si tranquilos era la manera correcta de describirlos. En efecto, el mal no tomaba vacaciones, y por lo tanto los Héroes tampoco. Cada cierto tiempo tenían que entrar en acción y detener a algún ladrón, asaltante o busca pleitos causando problemas en la ciudad, pero nada fuera de lo común o de la escala de detener a una organización criminal que busca la dominación del mundo, o a un demonio interdimensional que desea la destrucción de todo. Luego de eso, salir de vez en cuando a enfrentarse a un villano recurrente, no era precisamente tan malo.

De hecho, esas intervenciones también se habían vuelto menos frecuentes. Desde que la mayoría de sus enemigos se unieron a la Hermandad del Mal para luego terminar siendo derrotados igual, parecen haberse tranquilizado un poco. Aunque de seguro nunca llegaría a la situación de nunca volver a necesitar de los Titanes, se podía decir que Jump City estaba mejor que nunca.

Esa mañana, la hechicera oscura del equipo se encontraba en la terraza de la torre, levitando a aproximadamente medio metro del suelo, con sus ojos cerrados y sus piernas cruzadas en su posición de meditación. Se había levantado desde muy temprano, como acostumbraba hacerlo en ocasiones para empezar el día de buena manera: Una buena noche de sueño, una meditación profunda y tranquila, y un buen desayuno la ayudaban a mantener el control y centro. Era una rutina que había aprendido desde sus primeros años de vida en las tierras de Azarath. Pero cada vez, sobre todo en esos últimos meses, comenzaba a pensar que era una rutina no del todo obligatoria para estar en paz consigo misma, pues, luego de tanto tiempo de sufrir con su supuesto _ "destino"_ marcado, por primera vez sentía que era realmente feliz. Feliz de estar viva, feliz de estar ahí en esa tierra, en esa torre, con sus entrañables amigos. Jamás pensó que llegaría el día que se sintiera así, y tal vez era por eso que no podía evitar sentir un poco de miedo, miedo de que todo eso que poseía ahora se esfumara el día de mañana, o perderse así misma en la felicidad que sentía. Tal vez por eso seguía meditando, y seguiría.

Una vez que terminó, colocó de nuevo sus pies el suelo y se dirigió de regreso al interior de la torre. ¿Ya se habrían despertado los demás? Lo más seguro era que no. Ninguno de sus compañeros era precisamente bueno para levantarse temprano, en especial en domingo, a excepción de uno de ellos. Últimamente, él siempre se levantaba casi al mismo tiempo que ella, pero rara vez se cruzaban. De vez en cuando lo veía en la sala de entrenamiento, donde muy seguramente se encontraba en ese momento también, pero nunca había querido interrumpirlo. Sin embargo, siempre llegaba a preguntarse mientras bajaba las escaleras y se acercaba a aquella habitación, si era buena idea o no ir y darle los buenos días.

La Torre Titán tenía de hecho dos salas de entrenamiento. Una era el gimnasio, con el equipamiento necesario para que los Jóvenes Titanes se mantuvieran en forma, y el otro era una sala se simulación, con diferentes obstáculos y en dónde podían entrenar más específicamente sus habilidades de combate y movimientos. Esa mañana, el ajetreo parecía provenir del gimnasio. Robin, el líder del equipo, se encontraba tan concentrado en lo que hacía que ni siquiera notó su presencia en la puerta. En ese momento lo único que traía puesto de su atraje habitual, era ese eterno antifaz negro sobre los ojos. Por lo demás, usaba su traje de Karate color blanco. Para cuando Raven llegó, el chico estaba pateando y golpeando con fuerza el saco de entrenamiento, y cada ataque era acompañado de un fuerte grito. Se le veía algo exhausto; de seguro ya llevaba buen tiempo ahí, pero ni así disminuía su ritmo.

Robin era realmente muy disciplinado en su rutina de entrenamiento, casi como Raven lo era con su rutina de meditación. Un pensamiento inusual surgió en la mente de la joven al estar viendo al chico de cabellos negros y peinado de pico: _"¿Él también sentirá que debe de seguir entrenando tanto para no perderse?" _Era un pensamiento un poco tonto, pues no podía comparar una cosa con la otra. Aún así, pareció concentrarse de más en ello sin darse cuenta, pues gracias a eso se había quedado de pie en la puerta más que en otra ocasión, lo que hizo que esa mañana fuera ligeramente diferente a las anteriores.

- Oh, Raven. – Escuchó como la voz de Robin pronunciaba, haciéndola sobresaltarse al salir de sus pensamientos.

El chico estaba secándose el sudor de su cara con una toalla, y mirando hacia la puerta con una sonrisa; Raven, por su lado, se sentía como un niño que había sido atrapado haciendo algún tipo de travesura.

- Lo siento, ¿te desperté acaso? – Preguntó con tranquilidad mientras colocaba la toalla alrededor de su cuello.

La pregunta le indicó a Raven que su líder no se había dado cuenta de que estaba despierta. La hechicera intentó tranquilizarse y recuperar la calma que su sesión le había dado.

- No, no te preocupes. – Le contestó con su típico tono de voz tranquilo y casi frío. – He notado que últimamente te despiertas más temprano que antes para entrenar.

- ¿Enserio? – Cuestionó él a su vez con algo de inocencia. – Puede que tengas razón. Supongo que desde que detuvimos a la Hermandad del Mal, no ha surgido ningún nuevo enemigo a gran escala, y no quisiera atrofiarme cuando ocurriese.

Parecía que la suposición de la hechicera era ligeramente cierta: entrenaba por lo mismo que ella seguía meditando. Claro que ambos lo miraban de manera diferente: Raven no quería perder quien era, y él no quería perder sus habilidades. Al cabo, era casi lo mismo.

- Lo dices muy seguro de que surgirá algo más. – Comentó un poco divertida la joven de la capa azul, siguiendo con la vista al chico, que se dirigía a una banca en donde tenía una botella de agua. – Ya hemos luchado contra súper villanos, organizaciones de dominación mundial y demonios omnipotentes. ¿Qué puede seguir luego de eso?

Ese tipo de preguntas siempre parecen atraer a la mala suerte. Justo un segundo después de que Raven dijera eso, la alarma general comenzó a sonar con fuerza en toda la Torre. Esa alarma sólo podía significarse una cosa: había problemas en Jump City.

- Creo que lo averiguaremos. – Comentó con seriedad el petirrojo, y entonces comenzó a correr a la salida. – ¡Andando!

Raven asintió con su cabeza cuando al chico pasó a su lado, y rápidamente se elevó un poco del suelo, volando detrás de él por el pasillo.

La alarma había sido oída por todos los Titanes por igual. Unos minutos después, los cinco se reunieron en la sala principal. La primera en llegar fue Raven, seguida luego por Robin, quien con la mayor rapidez posible se había ido a cambiar su atuendo, volviendo a su uniforme de capa negra, camiseta roja, pantalones verdes y botas negras. Los siguientes fueron unos adormilados Cyborg y Chico Bestia, que entraron a la sala tallándose los ojos y arrastrando los pies; Robin les había advertido que no se desvelaran la noche anterior jugando, pero al parecer no le hicieron caso.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó con desgano el joven mitad máquina, antes de soltar un fuerte bostezo. – ¿Quién me despierta tan temprano en domingo?

- Todavía no duerme mis diez horas. – Agregó el chico de piel verde, en el mismo estado que su amigo.

En ese momento, la silueta del quinto miembro del equipo pasó volando por encima de ellos, deteniéndose más adelante, y bajando para posicionarse justo a al lado izquierdo de Robin, quien estaba en la consola para enfocar en la pantalla de la sala el origen de la emergencia.

- Buenos días, queridos compañeros. – Saludó Starfire con una amplia sonrisa; parecía más animada que los otros dos. – ¿Qué es esta vez?

La mirada de todos se centró en la gran pantalla de la sala, que enfocaba a una de las cámaras de seguridad de tránsito de Jump City, y enfocaba al causante de tanto alboroto: una persona de aparente enorme tamaño, fornido, de hombros anchos, brazos gruesos, usando un traje de apariencia robótica de color rojo con partes metálicas, que le cubría todo su cuerpo a excepción de su rostro. Esa persona, caminaba por la calle, ahuyentando a la gente que corría despavorida, mientras pateaba, golpeaba y arrojaba automóviles por el aire contra las vitrinas y edificios. Era notable también como tenía en su pecho un escudo que claramente tenía una _"A"_ en él.

- Adonis de nuevo. – Murmuró Robin al reconocer con facilidad a quien se mostraba en el monitor.

- _'¡Jóvenes Titanes!'_ – Gritaba con fuerza Adonis, al tiempo que pateaba con fuerza un carro, haciendo que volara por los aires hasta chocar contra un poste de luz y tirarlo al suelo. –_ 'Vengan pronto, ¡que los estoy esperando!'_

- A veces pienso que debimos haber dejado a todos estos tipos congelados. – Comentó Cyborg con molestia, cruzándose de brazos.

- Parece estar haciendo todo ese ruido para llamar nuestra la atención. – Señaló Raven sin mutarse.

- Pues la ha obtenido. – Agregó con fuerza el líder del equipo, chocando su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda. – Jóvenes Titanes, ¡al ataque!

Ante el grito de batalla de su líder, todos los Titanes emprendieron la marcha sin espera.

Adonis seguía avanzando por una de las calles principales, causando cuanto destrozo podía a su paso. Las personas rápidamente se amotinaban intentando huir de él, mientras los policías intentaban detenerlo, mas las balas de sus armas parecían rebotar en su armadura sin hacerle ni un sólo rasguño; era obvio que ese tipo de amenazas no eran para ellos. Como respuesta a su ataque, Adonis tomó un vehículo rojo, alzándolo por encima de sus hombros y luego arrojándolo con fuerza contra una de las patrullas, provocando que los policías huyeran también.

- ¿Cuántos autos tengo que romper para llamar la atención? – Exclamó con fuerza el villano, alzando sus brazos al aire.

- Uno es más que suficiente. – Escuchó como alguien pronunciaba a sus espaldas.

Rápidamente se dio media vuelta, sólo para ver al recién mejorado Carro T estacionado justo a la mitad de la calle, y a sus ocupantes ya afuera, listos para el combate: los Jóvenes Titanes, con su líder Robin al frente, Chico Bestia y Cyborg a sus lados, Raven y Starfire flotando en el aire sobre ellos un poco más atrás, todos preparados para el combate.

La gente que aún quedaba en el sitio pareció sonreír feliz y aliviada al verlos al fin. No era difícil reconocer a sus eternos protectores.

- Ya era hora que aparecieran flacuchos. – Exclamó divertido, girándose hacia ellos.

Cyborg suspiró en ese momento con algo de aburrimiento, acto que pareció sorprender al hombre de la armadura roja.

- Adonis, ¿no pasamos ya por esto unas cinco veces? – Comentó el joven mitad robot, colocando sus manos atrás de su cabeza.

- Sí amigo. – Agregó Chico Bestia con energía. – De nuevo tú llegas con tu armadura, rompes cosas, te rompes tu traje, te quedas llorando como bebé y terminas en la cárcel. ¿No te cansas de hacer siempre es lo mismo?

Sus comentarios no hicieron más que aumentar el enojo del villano, y esto se notaba en cómo sus puños se cerraban con fuerza, su ceño se fruncía, sus dientes se apretaban entre sí y sus venas se marcaban en su frente.

- ¡Cállense tontos! – Gritó con fuerza. – Esta vez será diferente, ¡Pues mi traje de batalla se encuentra súper mejorado!

Como respondiendo a su grito, la parte de su cara que quedaba expuesta fue remplazada por una máscara con ojos brillantes. Su armadura al mismo tiempo pareció aumentar de tamaño, sus músculos se inflaron más, y varias de las partes metálicas comenzaron a brillar con una luz azulosa. Los cinco Titanes alzaron sus miradas, algo sorprendidos al ver esa transformación, quedándose ligeramente atónitos.

- En definitiva se ve más grande y brillante. – Comentó Starfire sin salir del asombro.

Robin agitó su cabeza, intentando calmarse.

- Da lo mismo. ¡Rodéenlo!

Los Titanes se lanzaron rápidamente a la acción. Cyborg se dirigió rápidamente al flanco derecho de Adonis, mientas Robin al izquierdo y Raven y Starfire se colocaron sobre él. El ataque frontal fue por parte de Chico Bestia, que tras convertirse en un rinoceronte, se dirigió con velocidad a su enemigo para embestirlo. Adonis alzó sus manos para detenerlo, siendo empujando ligeramente hacia atrás hasta poder lograrlo y luego arrojarlo con fuerza hacia un lado contra unas vitrinas.

Raven y Starfire comenzaron el ataque desde el aire contra el traje de batalla de Adonis. La hechicera utilizaba su energía oscura al tiempo que la Tamaraniana hacía lo mismo con sus esferas de energía. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos parecía causar un efecto en él. El tercer ataque fue por parte de Cyborg, que rápidamente convirtió su brazo derecho en su arma láser, apuntando directo a la espalda de Adonis. Su rayo fue directo contra él, chocando contra su armadura roja y empujando al villano un poco al frente. Sin embargo, no sólo no pudo derribarlo, encima de todo una vez más su traje no sufrió rasguño alguno.

- Rayos, su armadura realmente es más resistente. – Comentó el joven mitad robot. – Parece que en esta ocasión no será tan fácil.

- ¿Y qué te hizo pensar que lo sería tonto? – Contestó Adonis casi gritando; su voz ahora parecía algo electrónica, posiblemente a causa de la máscara que ahora usaba.

Rápidamente se giró hacia Cyborg, lanzándolo un golpe directo con su puño derecho. El Titán se lanzó hacia un lado para esquivarlo y el puño de Adonis chocó contra el pavimento, abriéndolo de la fuera de su golpe.

Aprovechando ese segundo de distracción, Robin se dirigió a su lado derecho, arrojando hacia Adonis alrededor de cinco bombas implantadas con imanes, que se pegaron en el traje metálico, las cuales unos segundos después explotaron con fuerza, cubriendo a Adonis de una densa cortina de humo.

- ¿Funcionó? – Preguntó el recién levantado Chico Bestia, estando de pie a lado de Cyborg, viendo fijamente hacia el enemigo.

Apenas acababa de hacer esa pregunta, cuando el largo brazo de Adonis se dirigió directo a donde estaba Robin, quien de inmediato se quitó de su camino y fue el poste de luz detrás de él el que sufrió el daño del golpe que iba hacia él.

- ¡Tendrán que intentar algo mejor eso, Jóvenes Tarados! – Exclamó con fuerza el hombre de la armadura una vez que el humo se disipara, y de nuevo, ileso.

Los cinco Titanes se quedaron atónitos. La situación parecía más seria de la que se veía a simple vista, pues la amenaza de Adonis era más que cierta: su armadura estaba mejorada, más de lo que habían predicho.

- ¿Cuál es el plan ahora? – Comentó Raven desde los aires.

- Se los diré en cuanto lo piense. – Fue la respuesta rápida de Robin, la cual no animó mucho a sus compañeros.

- Ahora es mi tuno al bate. – Pronunció divertido el villano, y entonces comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, y luego a correr.

Todos reaccionaron de golpe intentando quitarse de su camino.

Raven se elevó, mirando en todas direcciones algo que pudiera usar. Vio un camión urbano que había quedado vacío, pues sus ocupantes habían escapado luego de que Adonis empezara a hacer de las suyas. Miró de nuevo hacia el adversario, viendo como Chico Bestia, convertido en Gorila, de nuevo lo enfrentaba de frente, intentando detenerlo con su fuerza. Luego de forcejear un poco, Adonis se soltó del agarre del gorila verdoso y luego le dio un golpe con fuerza en la cara, haciendo volar hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas en la calle y volviendo a la normalidad al no poder mantener la transformación. La hechicera oscura aprovecho la oportunidad.

- Azarath, Metrion… ¡Zinthos! – Gritó con fuerza y sus ojos brillaron con fuerza.

Usando su magia cubrió al autobús con su energía, y lo alzó unos centímetros del suelo, para luego arrojarlo contra Adonis. Éste, que estaba de espaldas al camión, se dio rápidamente media vuelta sólo para recibir el golpe de frente. Adonis y el camión fueron arrojados hacia atrás, hasta chocar contra un edificio.

- Si no lo detenemos rápido, destruiremos toda la ciudad. – Señaló Cyborg.

- Y mi nariz. – Agregó el Chico Bestia, tambaleándose y frotándose su cara.

En ese momento, Starfire pasó volando a toda velocidad sobre ellos, en dirección a donde Adonis había chocado, con sus ojos y manos resplandeciendo por su energía.

- ¡Starfire! – Gritó Robin sorprendido. – ¡Espera!

Starfire no se detuvo; iba a aprovechar antes de que se recuperara. Adonis hizo a un lado el camión y se puso de pie, sólo para recibir de frente una holeada de esferas de energías arrojadas por la extraterrestre. Luego, Starfire se detuvo en el aire, juntó sus manos al frente reuniendo toda su energía para liberarlo al final con un fuerte rayo contra Adonis. Éste, cruzó sus brazos frente a él recibiendo el rayo de frente, y comenzando a avanzar lentamente, aunque la energía de su atacante lo empujaba ligeramente hacia atrás.

- No… Puedo… Detenerlo… - Murmuraba la pelirroja mientras seguía arrojándole su energía sin parar, pero poco a poco comenzaba a ceder.

- ¡Débiles! – Pronunció con fuerza Adonis, mientras avanzaba hacia Starfire, hasta que pudo abalanzar sus manos al frente y tomarla prisionera entre ellas. – ¡Te tengo chiquilla!

- ¡Starfire! – Exclamó Robin al ver esto y de inmediato se lanzó al frente corriendo.

- ¡Robin!, ¡espera! – Raven se sorprendió al ver como su líder se lanzaba de esa forma al ataque sin pensarlo. Ella y los otros titanes rápidamente lo siguieron desde atrás.

Starfire forcejeaba en las manos de su enemigo, pero éste la apretó con más fuerza, provocando que de sus labios surgiera un quejido de dolor.

- ¿Ya no eres tan valiente? Anda, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Algún rayo?, ¿algún tru…? – Las palabras de Adonis se callaron al ver como los ojos de la chica comenzaron a brillar con fuerza, enfocados totalmente en él. – ¿Qué es eso…?

Dos rayos de energía surgieron de sus ojos, directos contra la cara de Adonis, o más bien a su máscara. El villano tuvo que soltarla al ser empujado hacia atrás por los rayos, tambaleándose un poco. Pero igual que antes, su armadura pudo protegerlo bien.

- ¡No te hagas la lista conmigo! – Exclamó con fuerza, y ligeramente molesto, lanzando un golpe casi a ciegas al frente que Starfire esquivó, pero no así el segundo.

El puño izquierdo de Adonis la golpeó directo en el torso, mandándola a volar hacia atrás, y haciéndola chocar contra Raven en el aire. Como resultado de este choque, ambas terminaron el suelo.

- ¡Cúbranme! – Les indicó el líder de los titanes a sus otros dos compañeros, y sacando su vara se lanzó contra Adonis.

Rápidamente se elevó de un salto, dándole varias patadas en el torso, pero era obvio que no le afectaría. Adonis intentó golpearlo, pero de nuevo el chico maravilla logró escurrirse rodando en el suelo hacia su franco derecho para esquivarlo. Luego, se volvió a elevar de un salto, parándose sobre los hombres de Adonis. Rápidamente, antes de que éste pudiera tumbarlo, sacó de su cinturón un dispositivo pequeño que colocó sobre su cabeza. Luego, bajó rápidamente hacia atrás, segundos antes de que un choque eléctrico proveniente del dispositivo cubriera el cuerpo de su enemigo.

- ¡Aaaaaah! – Gritó Adonis con fuerza, tabaleándose hacia un lado y hacia el otro.

Una vez que los rayos eléctricos se esfumaron, cayó de rodillas y lo que brillaba de su traje pareció apagarse. ¿Se había apagado?

- ¡Lo logró! – Exclamó Chico Bestia rápidamente con entusiasmo. – ¡Robin lo logró!

Sin embargo, el festejo del Titán había sido demasiado apresurado. El traje de Adonis volvió a brillar en un segundo y se levantó de nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado.

- O… creo que no… - Agregó incrédulo el chico verde.

- ¡Buen intento chico maravilla! – Rió divertido Adonis mientras se volvía hacia él.

- Maldición. – Exclamó frustrado al ver que su movimiento no había funcionado.

Adonis comenzó a atacarlo una y otra vez con sus puños. La agilidad de Robin le ayudó a evitar los primeros siente golpes, mientras retrocedía, pero el número ocho lo golpeó directo en el abdomen. Robin, como humano, no poseía la misma fuerza y resistencia que su compañera Starfire, por lo que era evidente que ese golpe lo afectaría muchísimo más. El chico de antifaz voló por los aires con fuerza hacia un lado, prácticamente girando en su trayecto. Sus compañeros vieron atónitos como su líder era arrojado de esa forma hasta chocar contra un faro con su hombro, abollándolo y luego cayendo como roca a la acerca.

- ¡Robin! – Exclamó Raven, levantando su mirada como podía y volteando a ver a su líder caído; sus amigos la acompañaron de la misma forma.

El chico de capa se intentó sentar, pero el dolor del impacto no se lo permitía por completo. Miró al frente de manera borrosa, intentando enfocarse en Adonis, y lo primero que pudo ver es al hombre de la armadura, alzando sobre su cabeza un vehículo de gran tamaño; posiblemente el mismo camión urbano que Raven le había arrojado.

- Ya no eres tan fuerte, chico maravilla. – Exclamó riendo y entonces, sin el menor pudor, arrojó el autobús al frente con todas sus fuerzas, prácticamente como un proyectil – ¡A ver cómo me esquivas esto!

Todo lo siguiente sucedió en cámara lenta. Los ojos de Robin se aclararon al momento de ver como eso se acercaba de golpe contra él, poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro. El resto de sus compañeros apenas y pudieron reaccionar y entender lo que ocurría, y todos ellos se encontraban justo al lado contrario, prácticamente con Adonis entre él y ellos. Aún así, Cyborg intentó reaccionar lo más rápido que pudo, alzando su brazo derecho, con la esperanza de que un fuerte rayo de su brazo hiciera a un lado el camión lejos de Robin. Al mismo tiempo, Raven intentó concentrarse, usar su magia y detener la amenaza, y alejarlo del petirrojo. Sin embargo, ninguno fue lo suficientemente rápido; parecía que ninguno lograría hacerlo. Ni siquiera Robin con sus agudos reflejos fue lo suficientemente rápido para reaccionar antes de éste ya se encontraba prácticamente contra él. ¿Podría ese ser el final del Robin?

Algo inesperado sucedió de pronto. Una silueta veloz descendió a una velocidad inimaginable desde el cielo, en línea recta hacia donde Robin estaba parado, o más específicamente a enfrente de él. Fue tan rápido que absolutamente ninguno lo vio, ninguno de los Titanes y tampoco Adonis. Lo único que vieron, fue como prácticamente por arte de magia, y no por la de la hechicera gótica del equipo, el camión se detenía de la nada, quedándose flotando en el aire por ninguna razón, al menos no visible por los demás Titanes, pero claro para Robin, aunque se encontraba tan sorprendido que no era capaz de entenderlo por completo. Dos segundos después de haberse detenido, el camión se dirigió ahora en reversa a su origen. En otras palabras, directo hacia Adonis, incluso con más fuerza que como él lo había arrojado. Adonis se sobresaltó sorprendido, pero rápidamente reaccionó usando su fuerza para desviarlo y arrojarlo hacia su zurda, casi aplastando al Chico Bestia si no fuera porque este se hizo a un lado para evitarlo.

¿Qué había ocurrido? En un principio todos pensaron que había sido Raven, pero el autobús no había sido cubierto con la misma energía oscura de siempre. ¿Entonces qué había sido? ¿Quién había salvado a Robin? Las miradas de todos se giraron de inmediato en dirección a donde el líder se encontraba, pero ya no estaba solo: su salvador estaba de pie frente a él, con sus brazos alzados al frente luego de haber detenido el camión y empujarlo de regreso. Su salvador, era de hecho salvadora, una chica de cabello rubio claro, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, suelto por detrás, pero con dos pequeñas colas, una a cada lado de su cabeza. Ojos azules y piel blanca en su rostro, un hermoso rostro joven, con una mirada decidida y una amplia sonrisa. Traía puesto un traje azul de mangas largas, con un escudo rojo y amarillo en el pecho con una clara _"S"_ en él, unos shorts cortos rojos y botas altas por debajo de las rodillas del mismo color. Además, usaba una larga capa roja en su espalda que ondeaba hacia un lado por el viento. Esa chica, le había salvado a la vida a Robin. Pero, ¿quién era? Algunos de ellos creían reconocerla, incluyendo a Robin, pero no podían creer lo que veían.

- ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño, grandote? – Pronunció con fuerza la extraña, recuperando la compostura luego de su acto, y volteando a ver al atacante con determinación. – O en su defecto conmigo.

Nadie pronunció palabra por los segundos siguientes; incluso Adonis parecía estupefacto.

- Es… - Pronunció en voz baja Chico Bestia, pero no fue capaz de terminar su oración de la impresión.

- Es… - Dijo inmediatamente después Cyborg, pero con el mismo resultado.

Quién terminaría lo que ellos querían decir, y revelaría la identidad de la extraña, fue justamente el joven que había sido salvado.

- ¿Súper… Chica…? – Murmuró en voz baja Robin, aunque igual que sus compañeros parecía no poder salir de la sorpresa.

Las palabras de Robin confirmaron lo que los demás, incluso Adonis, habían supuesto: la salvadora era ni más ni menos que Súper Chica, la heroína de Metrópolis. El villano en turno se sobresaltó, más que sorprendido, asustado, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

- ¡¿Qué?, ¡¿Súper Chica? – Pronunció sorprendido. – Pero, ¿cómo…?

Todos estaban sorprendidos por esa presencia tan inesperada. Sin embargo, la menos afectada parecía ser Starfire, que si bien le parecía sorprendente que esa chica hubiera realizado tal acto, aunque tal vez ella también lo hubiera podido hacer aunque no a esa increíble velocidad, no tenía idea de quién era _"Súper Chica"_, aunque por las expresiones del resto intuía que era alguien conocida por todos.

- ¡Hey!, sólo pasaba por aquí y decidí caerles. – Comentó con un tono divertido la rubia, dando un par de saltos, para luego separar sus pies del suelo y elevarse levemente. – Yo también quiero jugar, así que muéstrame tu mejor movimiento.

Rápidamente se lanzó hacía Adonis, volando con sus puños alzados hacia él. El villano de la armadura parecía algo nervioso al ver como se le acercaba de esa forma, pero sin espera lanzó su puño con fuerza contra ella, esperando alcanzarla, pero falló. Súper Chica se detuvo en seco, justo para quedar lejos del alcance de su puño. Adonis siguió intentando golpearla, una y otra vez, pero ella se movía a una gran velocidad hacia su izquierda, luego a la derecha, atrás y adelante, incluso encima y entre sus piernas; los golpes de Adonis ni siquiera se le acercaban.

- Eres lento, por aquí. – Murmuró a modo de burla, estando flotando justo frente a él, y luego desapareciendo y reapareciendo detrás de él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. – Atrás de ti. –Adonis se giró a toda velocidad, arrojándole otro puñetazo sin espera, pero una vez más lo esquivó, elevándose y colocándose flotando sobre su cabeza. – No, por acá. ¿Qué no me ves?

Adonis parecía estar impacientando cada vez más, y al mismo tiempo enojándose, lo que hacía que sus golpes fueran cada vez más inexactos y al azar, lo cual obviamente facilitaba a Súper Chica para esquivarlos.

Todos los Titanes miraban asombrados tal escena, y como ella tenía total control de la _"pelea"_, a excepción de Robin; de todos ellos, él era el único que ya había visto con anterioridad las habilidades de Súper Chica. A su vez, la más asombrada ahora era Starfire, que miraba todo con una amplia sonrisa y sus ojos totalmente abiertos.

- ¡Es grandiosa! – Exclamó sorprendida, juntando sus manos frente ella; se veía tan ilusionada que sus ojos casi brillaban. – ¡Miren su velocidad!

Adonis se giró rápidamente hacia su izquierda tirando un golpe contundente, mismo que Súper Chica detuvo sin problema con una mano.

- ¡Miren su fuerza!

El hombre del traje de batalla se quedó atónito al ver como detenía su golpe más fuerte con tanta facilidad. Rápidamente se alejó de ella, dando varios pasos hacia atrás totalmente petrificado; no necesitaba más pruebas que esa para saber cuál sería su suerte, y ella se dio cuenta de ello.

- ¿Eso es todo? – Comentó divertida mientras se elevaba un poco más, se tronaba los dedos de sus manos y luego su cuello, moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado y hacia el otro. – Bien, ahora es mi turno supongo…

Dicho eso, se apretó sus puños con fuerza, y se lanzó de nuevo contra él, pero ahora con la obvia disposición de no esquivar más.

- ¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡Espera! – Exclamó exaltado el villano, agitando sus mansos frente a él, pero su oponente hizo caso omiso de sus palabras.

Súper Chica arremetió primero con un golpe directo en la cabeza, que prácticamente le arrancó el casco de la armadura, haciéndolo volar hacia atrás, revelando su cabeza ovalada de cabello negro y corto. Luego, golpeó de nuevo, ahora directo en el pecho, abollando el traje. Luego otro, y otro, y otro más, varios golpes consecutivos con rapidez y fuerza, y cada uno dañaba, rompía o abollaba el traje de combate de Adonis con gran facilidad. Por último, jaló por completo su brazo derecho hacia atrás, apretó con fuerza su puño y entonces lanzó un golpe contundente directo al pecho de la armadura, mandando a volar a su objetivo. Adonis dio vueltas sin control en el aire, mientras su armadura se deshacía en el camino, dejando restos por todo el suelo, hasta que su cuerpo descubierto chocó contra la pared de otro edificio, quedándose estampado en ésta y aparentemente inconsciente; había sido totalmente derrotado.

- Pan comido. – Comentó relajada la chica rubia, sacudiéndose las manos una con la otra y descendiendo hasta colocar sus pies de nuevo en el suelo.

Con una amplia sonrisa, se giró hacia Raven, Starfire, Cyborg y Chico Bestia, que la miraban fijamente desde lejos sin salir para nada de su asombro y emoción; Starfire estaba a punto de explotar.

- Hola chicos. – Saludó ella agitando su mano. – ¿Cómo están?

- ¡Eso estuvo grandioso! – Gritó a todo pulmón la Tamaraniana, asustando al resto de sus compañeros. Sin espera, se lanzó hacia Súper Chica, abrazándola con fuerza y dando varias vueltas en el aire con ella. – ¡Eres increíble!, ¡grandiosa!, tus movimientos, tus golpes, tu velocidad, ¡tu hermoso cabello rubio natural!

Súper Chica sólo parpadeaba confundida ante la reacción de Starfire, aunque no parecía imponer mucha resistencia a como ella la abrazaba y hacia que giraran de esa forma. Normalmente un abrazo eufórico por parte de Starfire sería suficiente para dejar adolorido a cualquier por días, pero evidentemente la fuerza de Súper Chica le permitía resistirlo.

- Ah, gracias. – Murmuró un poco confundida la chica de azul una vez que la soltó; parecía un poco mareada por las vueltas.

Tomándose su cabeza y quedándose quieta para recuperarse, volteó hacia un lado, sólo para encontrarse de frente a Chico Bestia, que la veía fijamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ojos tintineando como estrellas, y expresión embobada.

- ¿En verdad eres la gran Súper Chica…? – Murmuró en voz baja.

- Ah, eso creo, al menos de que haya otra… - Intentó explicar, pero fue interrumpida por un grito de emoción del chico verde.

- ¡Es increíble! ¡Yo soy Chico Bestia y soy tú más grande fan en este mundo! – Mencionó emocionado, acercándosele rápidamente, y haciendo que ella se hiciera un poco hacia atrás.

- Ah, ya veo. Bueno, mucho gusto en conocerte, Chico Bestia…

- Súper Chica sabe mi nombre….

Chico Bestia se sentía flotar entre nubes en ese momento, tanto que de seguro no sintió mucho el empujón que luego le dio Cyborg con fuerza, haciéndolo a un lado para colocarse frente a Súper Chica; ésta parecía un poco extrañada de las reacciones de todos. Cyborg también se veía emocionado, sonriendo ampliamente, e incluso se veía un poco sonrojado.

- Mucho gusto, yo soy Victor, pero puedes llamarme Cyborg. – Balbuceó tímidamente. Luego se aclaró un poco la garganta, intentando recuperar la compostura. – Yo soy, el más grande de aquí…

- Sí, puedo verlo. – Murmura divertida, viéndolo hacia arriba; en definitiva era el más alto de todos.

Súper Chica se elevó lentamente, suspendiéndose hasta tener su cara a la altura de él, y acariciarle un poco su cabeza rapada.

- Eres un grandote, fortachón.

Cyborg se puso totalmente rojo ante esto, provocando que una pequeña risita surgiera de los labios de Súper Chica. Starfire volvió a acercársele, tomándola de los hombros y girándola hacia ella en ese momento.

- ¡Yo soy Starfire! – Le dijo con fuerza, casi gritando. – ¡¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

- Ah, claro. – Respondió ella con normalidad.

La pelirroja sonrió ampliamente con ilusión y volvió a abrazarla, volviendo a dar varias vueltas con rapidez.

Era obvio que los tres estaban realmente emocionados por la presencia de Súper Chica, más que si vieran a cualquier otro tipo de celebridad. Raven, por otro lado, no compartía del todo su entusiasmo. La hechicera permanecía alejada, parada en el mismo sitio, prefiriendo ver todo desde lejos. No era que no supiera quién era; ya había tenido oportunidad de escuchar de ella. Tampoco era que no le sorprendiera su presencia; de hecho, le intrigaba mucho. Simplemente, no sentía la necesidad de reaccionar al igual que sus compañeros, y rara vez lo hacía realmente.

Sin embargo, algo que parecía molestar un poco a la chica de piel gris, era el hecho de que, al parecer, todo el mundo se había olvidado de Robin por la emoción. En otras circunstancias de seguro hubieran corrido directo hacia él. Pero, nadie, a excepción de ella, notaba que el chico también se mantenía alejado del ajetreo. De hecho, seguía sentado en la banqueta, en el mismo sitio que había caído luego de ser golpeado pro Adonis, mirando fijamente en dirección a donde estaban Súper Chica y los otros, notándose cierta desconfianza en su mirada. Sin tener que leer su mente, pera ella era obvio que no estaba del todo contento de haber sido salvado. De hecho, más bien algo parecía molestarlo. ¿Sería posible que la presencia de la recién llegada no le causara la misma felicidad que a los demás?

** FIN DEL CAPITULO 01**

**+NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

- _En este capítulo apareció el personaje de **Súper Chica (Supergirl)**, personaje de los DC Comics, prima y compañera del súper Héroe **Superman**. Esta versión de Súper Chica está ligeramente basada en la que aparece en la serie de **Superman: the Animated Series** y **Justice League Unlimited**, pero en esencia es una versión totalmente nueva, creada especialmente para **Teen Titans**, y más específicamente para este fanfic. Su apariencia (incluyendo la de su uniforme) está también basada en la Súper Chica de los cómics originales, con mis agregados personales. En lo que respecta a su personalidad, ésta es casi una interpretación propia del personaje y puede con concordar por completo con la original. En otras palabras, pese a ser el personaje de Súper Chica que todos conocen, es más una versión propia para este fanfic. Si alguien tiene dudas sobre éste tema, no dude en preguntarme y lo explicaré con más detalle._


	2. Cap 02 Supergirl Go! Part 2

** TEEN TITANS**

** THE**

** SINNERS**

** Por  
Wingzemon X**

** CAPITULO 02_  
"Supergirl Go!, Parte 2"_**

La Torre Titán no acostumbraba recibir muchas visitas. Muchos pensarían que era por seguridad, pero de hecho se debía a que rara vez alguien iba a visitarlos. El único familiar de Starfire que se paraba de vez en cuando en el Tierra, era su hermana Blackfire, y sus visitas nunca eran del todo amistosas. De Raven, sus amigos no estaban muy seguros si tenía familia o conocidos anteriores a unirse al equipo. Durante la invasión de Trigon, se enteraron de era hija de éste y de una mujer humana, pero no sabían más. Los padres de Chico Bestia habían muerto, y de la Patrulla Condenada hacia mucho que no sabían algo. Cyborg de seguro tenía familia en la ciudad, sus padres, tal vez hermanos, pero tampoco iban a verlo a la Torre; más bien era él quien iba a verlos a ellos. Por último, Robin, pese a que era bien sabido por algunos de sus compañeros lo que fue su vida antes de llegar a Jump City, desde la muerte de sus padres hasta con quien trabajó todos los años siguientes a eso, tampoco había recibido alguna visita en todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos, al menos no hasta ese día.

Así que, excepto por alguno de los Titanes Honorarios, o algún villano ocasional que los quisiera molestar en su propia casa, las visitas externas a la Torre Titán eran pocas. Por lo mismo, el tener sentada en su sala a alguien, que encima de todo era la famosa Súper heroína Súper Chica, causaba un gran revuelo en algunos de los chicos. Luego de verla en acción derrotando con gran facilidad a Adonis y su armadura mejorada, Starfire, Cyborg y Chico Bestia se encontraban realmente emocionados con su presencia, y sin dudarlo la invitaron a pasar la tarde en su hogar. En verdad era como tener a una celebridad en casa.

- ¡No puedo creer que realmente conozca a Súper Chica en persona! – Exclamó con fuerza Chico Bestia, continuando con su sonrisa embobada. Rápidamente sacó de entre sus cosas varios artículos que tenía de Súper Chica, enseñándoselos mientras los enumeraba. – Soy tu fan, ¡enserio! Tengo tus posters autografiados, tu autobiografía, y estas tazas chistosas con tu cara.

La joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules rió divertida al ver lo que el Titán hacía y decía; le parecía realmente una persona divertida. Ella estaba sentada en el sillón rojo circular de la sala, con Starfire a su derecha y Cyborg a su Izquierda. Raven también estaba sentada, pero en uno de los extremos del sillón, algo alejada del grupo. Pero el más alejado era Robin, que miraba todo desde la puerta de la sala, con sus brazos cruzados y su mirada seria; seguía sin verse muy contento por la visita como los demás.

- Gracias, eres muy amable. – Agradeció sonriéndole ampliamente. – Pero yo nunca he escrito una autobiografía.

- Fue tan impresionaste lo que hiciste allá. – Agregó Starfire inmediatamente después; su expresión no era mucho mejor que la de Chico Bestia. – Es tan inspirador ver a una heroína de tu altura en acción.

- ¿Eso? No fue nada. – Comentó divertida, y entonces se paró del sofá de un salto, elevándose en el aire frente a ellos. – Una vez tenía a todo un ejército de bárbaros con garrotes y espadas, todos contra mí. Todo fue golpes, patadas, gritos y llantos. – Mientras contaba esto, comenzó a tirar golpes y patadas al aire, mientras era seguida por los ojos de su impactado público. – Pero no quiero aburrirlos con viejas historias como esa.

- Por favor, ¡abúrrenos! – Exclamó Cyborg rápidamente, aunque luego se sonrojó apenado al darse cuenta de lo que dijo. – No, quiero decir…

Súper Chica volvió a reír, y ante las peticiones de sus nuevos amigos, accedió a comenzar a contarles algunas historias, flotando frente a ellos de un lado otro, apoyada de algunas mímicas y movimientos mientras narraba; los tres Titanes la miraban fijamente con expectación.

Raven parecía un poco indiferente al asunto. Toda la emoción desbordante de sus compañeros era un poco exagerada para ella, pero lo que más le interesaba era la actitud de Robin. Mientras Starfire y los otros seguían en lo suyo, ella optó por ponerse de pie y caminar hacia su líder, que no se había movido de enfrente de la puerta desde que llegaron. Tal vez esperaba la primera excusa para salir de ahí, o simplemente quería mantenerse alejado.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó con seriedad, parándose a su lado.

- Sí, claro.

La voz de Robin no apoyaba para nada su respuesta. Se le veía una notoria molestia y seriedad, incluso más de la que normalmente lo caracterizaba. Al voltear a ver de nuevo a los demás, Súper Chica estaba imitando que giraba con rapidez a un enemigo en el aire, y los otros giraban sus cabezas en la misma dirección y ritmo.

- Los chicos parecen muy impresionados con Súper Chica.

- ¿Tú no? – Preguntó Robin de la misma forma que antes.

- Supongo que una vez que ves a un superhéroe, los has visto a todos, no importa que tan más fuerte o veloz sea… o famoso.

- Y terminó en el hospital un mes. – Culminó la chica rubia su historia de esa forma, y se dejó caer de sentón al sillón entre Starfire y Cyborg, rebotando un poco en él. – Nunca supo qué lo golpeó.

Los tres Titanes le aplaudieron al mismo tiempo al terminar.

- ¡Eres impresionante! – Exclamó con fuerza la pelirroja, mirándola fijamente. – ¡Has participado en peleas de proporciones épicas para salvar al mundo!

- Nosotros también. – Comentó Raven en voz baja desde atrás, pero nadie pareció escucharla. Starfire continuó con lo que decía.

- ¿Robin y tú se conocían de antes?

- Oh, sí. – Respondió Súper Chica, volteando a ver sobre su hombro al chico de antifaz. – Fuimos compañeros de aventuras en un par de ocasiones, ¿cierto, Dickie?

La rubia le guiño el ojo de forma coqueta al llamarlo de esa forma, y ambos actos parecieron cambiar el estado de ánimo del joven de serio a extremadamente furioso.

- ¡No me llames Dickie! – Exclamó con fuerza, con algunas venas marcándose en su cabeza. Súper Chica, sin embargo, no le puso mucha atención, y continuó charlando.

- Lo conocí cuando era un niño debilucho, pero lindo. No sé qué le pasó al crecer. Creo que pasó demasiado tiempo en esa cueva. Eso lo amargo un poco de seguro.

Cyborg y Chico Bestia asintieron con su cabeza, afirmando positivamente a lo que Súper Chica decía, más que nada para mostrarle que estaban de acuerdo con ella. Esto evidentemente hizo enojar más a Robin.

- ¡Deja de decir esas cosas! – Volvió a gritar, dando un paso al frente. – Mejor dinos, ¿qué te trajo realmente a Jump City?

- Creo que lo mismo que a ti, Dickie.

- ¡No me llames Dickie!

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, Robin.

Una pequeña carcajada se escapó de los labios de Súper Chica, aunque intentó disimularlo. Lentamente se fue alzando del sillón de nuevo, elevándose y luego parándose de nuevo, justo frente a Robin, mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa despreocupada.

- Igual que tú, me canse de ser sombra, quiero para variar obtener la gloria, la emoción. En otras palabras, también estoy lista para independizarme.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó confundido el petirrojo.

- Estoy hablando, de que… - Rápidamente se dio media vuelta, alzando sus brazos al aire. – ¡He venido a unirme a los Jóvenes Titanes!

Todos se quedaron estupefactos al escuchar eso por casi un minuto, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos totalmente abiertos, aunque sus pensamientos eran diferentes entre sí.

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamó Robin luego de un rato, rompiendo el silencio. – Pero, espera, ¿a qué te refieres con…?

- ¡¿Es enserio? – Interrumpió Cyborg, poniéndose de pie de un salto; una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornaba su rostro.

- ¡¿Súper Chica como una Joven Titán? – Pronunció con fuerza Chico Bestia, parándose también y acercándosele de golpe a la heroína, mirándola con corazones a su alrededor. – ¡Eso sería grandioso!

Robin intentaba decir algo, pero cada vez que abría la boca, alguno de los chicos pronunciaba un cumplido o alusión positiva hacia la idea.

- ¡¿De verdad te unirás? – Exclamó con fuerza Starfire, tomándola de las manos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos con ilusión. – ¿Podremos ser compañeras de combate y de casa? ¿Luchar contra el mal en el día y pintarnos las uñas de noche? ¡Hay tanto que puedo aprender de ti!

- ¡Esperen!, ¡alto! – Gritó Robin a todo pulmón de golpe, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio y lo voltearan a ver al mismo tiempo. – No es tan sencillo como sólo decir _"vengo a unirme"_.

Todos los Titanes lo voltearon a ver confundidos ante sus palabras sin entender que era lo que acababa de decir. Algunos llegaron a verse entre ellos como preguntándose con sus miradas algún tipo de explicación; el ambiente se tensó de golpe.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? – Preguntó divertida la rubia, colocando sus manos atrás de su cabeza. – ¿Tengo que pasar algún tipo de novatada, prueba de valor o algo así?

- No, es sólo que… - Robin buscaba la manera de explicar lo que quería decir, pero… ¿qué quería decir exactamente? – Bueno… No estamos aceptando nuevos miembros actualmente.

Esas palabras confundieron todavía más a los Titanes. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Por qué decía esas cosas? Incluso Raven, que ya había detectado que a Robin le molestaba la presencia de Súper Chica, no entendía su actitud.

- ¡¿Cuál es tu problema, Robin? – Exclamó con fuerza Chico Bestia, acercándosele de golpe, tomándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo. – Súper Chica viene ofreciendo a unirse a nosotros, ¡Súper Chica!, ¿y tú le contestas_ "No estamos aceptando nuevos miembros actualmente"_? ¡¿Acaso comiste queso expirado?

- ¡Suéltame! – Dijo rápidamente el líder del equipo, liberándose de su agarre; estaba algo mareado luego de todas esas sacudidas.

- Sí, ¿y qué es eso de que no estamos aceptando nuevos miembros? – Preguntó Cyborg igual de confundido. – Aceptamos a más de treinta para pelear contra la Hermandad del Mal.

- Eso fue diferente.

Robin guardó silencio unos segundos. Él mismo sabía que lo que decía o había dicho no tenía mucho sentido, pero no podía echarse para atrás ahora.

- Con gusto puedes ser una Titán honoraria, o hay otro grupo, los Jóvenes Titanes Este…

- ¡Hey!, nada de honorarios. – Interrumpió rápidamente Súper Chica, alzando un dedo hacia él. – Y no quiero otro grupo, elegí especialmente éste porque tú fuiste mi inspiración para tomar esta decisión.

- Pues te equivocaste. Yo no vine a Jump City por lo que tú dices.

- Eso dices tú. Pero bueno, además de todo, he escuchado que esta ciudad es realmente divertida, y está llena de locos como el tipo de la armadura roja. – Rápidamente se giró hacia los demás, intentando tener su apoyo. – No creo que les venga mal otra mano, ¿o sí?

- ¡Claro que no! – Contestó Starfire con alegría. – Yo estaría encantada de tenerte aquí.

- Yo también. – Agregó Cyborg.

- ¡Y yo!, no se olviden de mí. – Dijo a su vez Chico Bestia, dando varios saltos con energía.

El apoyo de los tres era más que evidente desde el principio, pero para Robin sólo era muestra de que se estaban dejando llevar por la emoción y no estaban pensando bien las cosas. Pero, ¿él sí lo estaba haciendo? ¿Él sí estaba pensando bien las cosas? ¿O también se estaba dejando llevar por algún tipo de emoción?

Una vez que Starfire, Cyborg y Chico Bestia expresaron su opinión, y obviamente Robin también indirectamente, los ojos de todos se giraron hacia Raven; fue evidentemente para ella que esperaban que también dijera su punto de vista. La hechicera miró unos segundos a los chicos, y luego a Robin. Él no la veía como los demás, tal vez porque no quería presionarla a que estuviera de acuerdo con él.

- Creo que me abstengo de votar. – Fue su respuesta rápidamente y directa.

Evidentemente no quería ponerse en medio. No era que eso fuera una pelea, en realidad todos eran amigos, compañeros de equipo. Pero igualmente era un conflicto en el que prefería no intervenir.

- Bueno, son tres contra uno de todas formas. – Señaló Súper Chica, y entonces se le acercó al chico de antifaz, inclinando su cuerpo hacia él. – ¿Qué dices?

Robin se cruzó de brazos y se volteó a otro lado en silencio; no parecía querer responder esa pregunta. Ella volvió a reír por dentro por sus reacciones; ¿le divertía acaso la situación?

- ¿Qué pasa, Robin? ¿Te intimido? – Rió divertida, y entonces sin previo aviso, se puso en guardia de combate, alzando sus puños, y comenzó a lanzarle varios golpes, no con la intención de golpearlo, de hecho eran lentos, y más que nada lo empujaba hacia atrás un poco; evidentemente era casi como estarlo picando. – No tienes por qué tenerme miedo, anda, arriba esa guardia, muéstrame lo que tienes.

El chico no pareció reaccionar bien al principio, pero luego comenzó a intentar quitarse los puños de encima, pero ella continuaba y continuaba con lo mismo sin detenerse, mientras reía entre golpe y golpe.

- ¡No!, ¡Para! – Le decía él con insistencia. – ¡Basta!

En ese momento todos se dieron cuenta que Robin se estaba enojando de más, y eso los ponía un poco nerviosos.

- Ah, creo que es mejor que no hagas eso… - Murmuró Starfire, acercándosele con cuidado. – ¿Qué tal si…?

- Pareces niña, anda. – Continuó Súper Chica sin prestarle atención a la advertencia de Starfire. – ¿Por qué no me quieres en tu súper equipo especial? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? Dime, dime, dime…

- ¡Por qué tú no sabes lo que es trabajar en equipo! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, quitándose las manos de ella de encima.

Súper Chica se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, mirándolo fijamente confundida, y al igual que todos los demás se quedó completamente callada. Robin desvió su mirada, y entonces se dio rápidamente la media vuelta, se dirigió directo a la puerta de la sala, la cual se abrió a su paso.

- Robin… Espera… - Pronunció Starfire, intentando detenerlo, pero la puerta se cerró detrás de él, dejando la sala sumida en un profundo silencio incomodo.

¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Por qué a Robin le molestaba tanto Súper Chica? ¿A qué se refería con que ella no sabía trabajar en equipo? La invitada en la Torre Titán parecía igual de desconcertada que ellos. Luego de un rato, se aclaró un poco la garganta, y se giró hacia los demás con una amplia sonrisa despreocupada, poniendo sus manos atrás de su espalda casi con inocencia, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Bueno, creo que me pase un poco, ¿verdad? – Comentó con una risa nerviosa. – Oigan chicos, ¿qué tal si mientras Dickie piensa y toma una decisión, me enseñan un poco de su ciudad?

- Ah, ¿Algo así cómo un tour turístico? – Preguntó Chico Bestia con duda.

- Algo así. Podemos surcar los cielos de un lado a otro toda la tarde. ¿Qué dicen?

- Oh, pero yo no puedo volar. – Contestó Cyborg, rascándose la cabeza.

Súper Chica volvió a reír y se le acercó rápidamente, dándole un golpecito en su brazo.

- Hey, no te preocupes grandote, yo puedo cargarte sin problemas. – Le dijo antes de guiñarle el ojo.

- ¡¿Enserio? – Contestó éste a su vez, feliz y sonrojándose por completo.

De inmediato Cyborg y Chico Bestia se apuntaron a la propuesta. Raven y Starfire, por otro lado, se veían un poco más renuente; ambas miraban hacia la puerta por la que se había ido Robin, preguntándose qué era exactamente lo que le pasaba. Sin embargo, de ambas, sólo la hechicera de capucha azul de inmediato decidió pasar.

- Creo que yo me quedaré. – Comentó mientras también caminaba a la puerta y salía de la sala. – Diviértanse.

Starfire dudó un poco entre qué hacer. Por un lado, sentía que debía ir con Robin, pero por otro, quería ir con Súper Chica. Además, tenía algunas dudas, sobre lo que Robin había dicho, y también sobre lo que Súper Chica había dicho. ¿Qué pasaba entre ellos realmente?

- ¿Qué dices Starfire? – Escuchó como Chico Bestia le preguntaba. Al voltearse, Súper Chica, Cyborg y él la miraban con ansia.

- ¿Vienes o qué? – Agregó Cyborg de la misma forma.

Starfire volteó un momento de nuevo a la puerta, y luego una vez más a ellos, sonriéndoles con delicadeza.

- Sí, andando…

Robin se había ido directo al gimnasio, dónde había estado justo esa misma mañana. En esta ocasión sin embargo, no se había molestado en cambiarse a su traje de entrenamiento, en su lugar se fue directo con su uniforme de siempre, aunque se retiró sus guantes y botas. ¿Qué quería exactamente? ¿Buscaba una forma de distraerse de todo lo que había pasado? ¿De aclarar su mente? Quién sabe. Primero comenzó con una rutina de abdominales. Iba por la repetición número treinta aproximadamente, cuando Raven apareció en la puerta, igualmente justo como esa mañana. Él notó cuando ella llegó, pero no le dirigió la palabra hasta que terminó con el primer ejercicio, aproximadamente medio minuto después.

Luego de eso, se puso de pie con cuidado, y respiró profundamente un par de veces para recuperarse y poder seguir. Colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza y comenzó ahora con una sesión de sentadillas; Raven seguía de pie en la puerta sin decir nada, sólo mirándolo en silencio.

- No tenías que negarte a votar sólo para que no me molestara. – Comentó el chico maravilla mientras realizaba sus sentadillas.

- No voté simplemente porque no quise hacerlo. – Fue la respuesta sencilla de la hechicera.

Robin no contestó de nuevo, por lo que ella decidió abordarlo. Levitó un poco para adentrarse al interior del gimnasio, y luego pararse a lado del futon.

- Sé que no soy la primera en tu lista para hablar cuando tienes problemas, y la verdad no sé quien lo sea. Pero fue evidente para todos que la presencia de Súper Chica te molesta demasiado. ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada. – Respondió cortante entre respiros sin detenerse. – No es nada que deba de preocuparte.

Era fácil decirlo, pero difícil que quien lo escuchara lo creyera. Robin no era la persona más extrovertida y amable del mundo, pero no acostumbraba actuar así con las personas. Claro, había algo diferente en esta persona, y Raven pensaba que eso que la hacía diferente tenía algo que ver con su actitud: ella lo conocía de antes, de antes de ser un Joven Titán. Era la primera persona de alguna forma relacionada con el pasado de Robin que ponía un pie en esa torre, ¿sería eso lo que lo molestaba?

- ¿Por qué dijiste que no sabía lo que era trabajar en equipo? – Le preguntó directamente.

Robin no contestó de inmediato, sino que continuó con sus sentadillas por un rato más hasta que terminó. Se quedó de pie unos momentos, estiró las piernas, y luego se apoyó en sus rodillas, respirando agitadamente, intentando recuperar el aliento.

- No quise decirlo de esa forma. – Comenzó a explicarle; parecía más abierto a hablar de un tema que tenía más que ver con otra persona que con él, y eso Raven lo sabía muy bien. – Lo que ocurre es que Súper Chica es uno de los Superhéroes más poderosos que conozco. Gran fuerza, velocidad, rayos cálidos, inmune a todo. Ella nunca necesita que alguien le ayude, tú misma lo viste hace un momento. Está acostumbrada a lograr todo por su cuenta, y viene aquí para querer obtener la gloria que no consigue en Metrópolis. Una persona así no funciona en un equipo.

En efecto era evidente que alguien con los poderes de Súper Chica, rara vez necesitaba que alguien le diera una mano para resolver un problema, y normalmente ese tipo de personas no funcionaban bien en un equipo, en donde unos complementaban a otros. Sin embargo, si fuera ese el único motivo por el no quería a Súper Chica en el equipo, ¿Por qué ofrecerle ser una Titán honoraria o unirse a los Titanes Este? ¿Por ser amable? Tal vez, aunque también podría significar que no la quería específicamente en ese sitio, específicamente en ese lugar. Raven tenía una teoría.

- Entiendo. – Murmuró en voz baja. – ¿No será que te sientes amenazado por ella?

- ¿Qué? – Robin se sobresaltó confundido por su comentario.

- ¿Crees que Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Starfire se impresionarán tanto por Súper Chica y sus habilidades, que si se uniera al equipo comenzarían a verla con más derecho a ser la líder que tú?

- ¡Claro que no! Tú sabes bien que… - Robin guardó silencio un segundo, como dudando, pero luego reafirmó lo que estaba por decir. – Tú sabes bien que esas cosas no me preocupan.

- ¿Por qué no? Después de todo, Súper Chica tiene la fuerza y velocidad que tú nunca, jamás tendrás, sin importar que tanto entrenes, hagas lagartijas, sentadillas, abdominales, o golpees el saco. Puede volar, arrojar rayos por los ojos, crear huracanes con su sola respiración; todo el mundo se sentiría intimidado por ella.

- ¡Yo no! – Exclamó con fuerza, aparentemente molesto, dando un paso hacia ella.

Ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos el uno al otro en silencio por casi un minuto. Ninguno apartó la mirada del otro en todo ese tiempo; parecían estarse analizando mutuamente. Nadie más podía soportarle la mirada a Robin por mucho tiempo, y mucho menos a Raven, pero eso era diferente entre ellos.

Luego de un rato de no decir nada, ni siquiera moverse, Raven sonrió ligeramente, como rara vez lo hacía, y esto sorprendió un poco al muchacho. La hechicera dio unos pasos con cuidado al frente hasta poder colocar su mano derecha sobre su hombro de manera amistosa; Robin solamente parpadeó confundido ante esto.

- Tú eres el líder de los Jóvenes Titanes, Robin, y eso no va a cambiar nunca. – Comenzó a decir sin apartar su mano ni su sonrisa. – Fuiste quién nos convenció de unirnos a todos, el primero en confiar en Starfire y en mí aunque no tenías motivos para hacerlo. Incluso en un grupo de más de treinta personas, casi todos con poderes, tú sigues siendo el más indicado para dirigirnos. Eso no tiene que ver con la fuerza o la velocidad, sino con algo más importante. Has cambiado, ya no eres el mismo que eras cuando llegaste a esta ciudad. Debes de ser más seguro contigo mismo.

El chico de antifaz parecía sorprendido por sus palabras, y no esperaba que le fuera a decir eso. Eso que había hecho, de poner su mano en su hombro y hablarle viéndolo fijamente y de manera calmada, eso era lo que él hacía normalmente al hablar con ella para poder inspirarle confianza. No era que supiera de antemano que haciendo eso lo lograría, simplemente era algo que le había nacido por sí solo desde la primera vez que la conoció. ¿A eso se refería cuando decía que no era el líder por sus poderes sino por algo más importante? ¿Era su forma de demostrárselo? No entendía del todo, pero sus palabras le habían hecho sentir un ligero calor en el pecho.

Robin le sonrió de manera amistosa, y entonces la imitó del mismo modo, colocando su mano derecha sobre su hombro, mientras la miraba fijamente.

- Gracias, Raven. Significa mucho para mí escucharlo.

Ambos intercambiaron algunas sonrisas y miradas por un par de segundos, y entonces Robin caminó de regreso a dónde había dejado sus guantes y botas; parecía que ya no iba a continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, lo que demostraba dos cosas: que se había puesto a ejercitar para distraerse, y que Raven lo había hecho sentir mejor con sus palabras, lo que la hacía sentir relativamente bien.

- ¿Te molestó también lo que ella dijo? – Le preguntó la Hechicera mientras lo seguía con la vista. – Sobre tus motivos para venir a Jump City.

El muchacho guardó silencio mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas para colocarse de nuevo sus botas; Raven llegó a pensar que tal vez había hecho una pregunta indebida.

- ¿Tú también piensas que dejé Ciudad Gótica porque ya no quería ser la sombra de alguien más? – Comentó con seriedad mientras ahora seguía con sus guantes.

- No en realidad. Pero ya que nunca nos lo has dicho abiertamente, es obvio para algunos llegar a suponer algo como eso. Pero no tienes que decirlo si no quieres

- No es eso. – Murmuró en voz baja y entonces volteó a verla. – Hace tiempo te pedí que fueras honesta conmigo con el asunto de Trigon. Es justo que yo lo sea ahora. Te contaré la verdad de por qué dejé Ciudad Gótica…

Raven se sorprendió mucho al escuchar esas palabras. Robin no estaba bromeando, realmente tenía pensado contarle su verdad, y así lo hizo…

Luego de recorrer la ciudad por cielo y tierra, ver el Gran Puente de la Bahía, el Centro Comercial Jump y demás sitios de interés, un tour turístico por Jump City no podía terminar sin una visita al Rincón de la Pizza, la pizzería más grande de la ciudad y de la cual los Titanes eran clientes recurrentes. El grupo, acompañado de su hermosa visitante, se sentaron en una de las mesas de la terraza en forma de Pizza, su lugar favorito. Jump City no era tan ostentosa y grande como Metrópolis, pero hasta ahora a Súper Chica parecía gustarle; mínimo se veía contenta.

- Y ésta es la mejor Pizzería de la ciudad. – Comenzó a explicar Chico Bestia, parado en su silla con los brazos extendidos. – Debes de probar la pizza vegetariana.

- Nada de vegetariana. – Interrumpió Cyborg rápidamente, alzando un dedo. – Pediremos una de pepperoni, con salchicha, jamón y anchoas.

- ¡¿Estás loco? – Exclamó rápidamente el chico verde. – ¡No vamos a comer eso!

- ¡Pues tampoco vamos a comer una Pizza para conejos!

- ¡Ni siquiera le das una oportunidad!

Súper Chica reía divertida al ver como ambos se peleaban; en verdad eran personas muy divertidas, y vivían en una ciudad muy pintoresca.

Starfire se había mantenido algo seria durante todo su tour, algo un poco raro en ella. Le era difícil no pensar en Robin, preguntándose qué era lo que le molestaba tanto. Notó en ese momento que varias personas volteaban constantemente hacia su mesa y murmuraban entre ellos. Era obvio que no miraban directamente a su mesa, sino más bien a su invitada.

- Parece que muchas personas te reconocen, Súper Chica. – Comentó la Tamaraniana, sonriendo levemente.

Al escuchar el comentario, Súper Chica volteó a ver a su alrededor, sólo para darse cuenta que todo el mundo se viraba hacia otro lado, como disimulando que no la habían visto.

- Debe ser por el traje. – Comentó despreocupada. – O esto realmente.

La rubia señaló a la _"S"_ roja y amarilla en su pecho, su escudo distintivo, aunque no sólo de ella.

- Debe de ser increíble ser tan… Famosa.

- ¿Crees que soy famosa? – Preguntó soltando una risa ligera. – Bien, definitivamente dicen que tengo apariencia de cantante pop, pero no tengo la voz.

Starfire parpadeó confundida sin entender del todo su comentario.

- Oigan chicos. – Dijo con fuerza la chica de capa roja, llamándola atención de Cyborg y Chico Bestia. – Pidamos una mitad y mitad, ¿qué les parece? Y comeré un pedazo de ambas si eso los hace feliz.

- ¡Es una grandiosa idea! – Exclamó embobado el Chico Verde.

- No sé porque no lo pensé antes. – Agregó Cyborg de la misma forma, ambos volteando a verla con una amplia sonrisa.

- Yo la pido.

- ¡No!, ¡Yo!

De un momento a otro, ambos Titanes se sumergieron en una fuerte carrera hacia la caja para ordenar la Pizza, empujándose y jalándose entre ellos para ganar. Súper Chica los miraba divertida mientras se alejaban, aunque Starfire no entendía qué era lo que le provocaba tanta gracia exactamente.

- Chicos, ¿quién los entiende?, ¿cierto? – Comentó animada la rubia, volteándose hacia la pelirroja.

- Sí, chicos. – Contestó ésta a su vez, riendo de manera nerviosa. – Oye, Súper Chica…

- Tú puedes llamarme Kara, pero sólo cuando estemos a solas.

- Bien… Kara…

Starfire guardó silencio, un poco dudosa de cómo expresar la pregunta que quería hacer.

- ¿Es cierto lo que le dijiste de Robin?

- ¿Qué de todo? ¿Qué era un chico lindo de pequeño? Bueno, todos los son cuando son niños, pero cuando crecen…

- No, no. – Interrumpió rápidamente, agitando sus brazos. – Me refiero a…. Me refiero a si es cierto que Robin vino a esta ciudad porque se cansó de ser la sombra de alguien más en su casa. No entiendo el significado de la palabra _"sombra"_ en esa oración. Robin no me parece una sombra, y tú tampoco.

En la mente de Starfire obviamente aparecía la imagen de una sombra, una silueta oscura, que a su vez la hacía pensar que Raven cuando se ponía totalmente oscura al usar su magia, y llegó a pensar que el comentario tenía que ver algo como eso. Era obvio que alguien externo, aún no familiarizado con todas las metáforas o dichos de la Tierra, se confundiera al escuchar frases como esa.

- No lo tomes literal. – Intentó explicarse. – Lo creas o no, yo también soy extraterrestre, por así decirlo, pero ya con los años aprendí la forma en la que hablan aquí. Al decir lo que dije, quise decir que Robin y yo somos, o más bien fuimos, entrenados y acogidos por un Súpero Héroe más grande, más famoso y más poderoso, de cierto modo. Y para la gente, somos los _ "ayudantes"_, no los héroes. Eso significa ser la sombra de alguien más. ¿Entiendes?

- Eso creo.

Le parecía haber entendido la idea general. En algunas ocasiones había oído mencionar a Chico Bestia y a Cyborg que Robin antes trabaja con un famoso Héroe, tal vez uno de los más grandes del mundo, aunque nunca le habían contado la historia completa, y ella tampoco la había preguntado.

- Sobre si es el motivo por el cual Dickie dejó Gótica… - Súper Chica se detuvo en ese momento, alzando su mirada hacia el cielo; una parvada de aves pasaba volando sobre ellas en ese momento. – No lo sé en realidad. Él nunca lo ha dicho abiertamente hasta donde sé, y por lo que veo tampoco a ustedes se los ha dicho. No lo tomes a mal, él es así. Eso lo aprendió de su mentor.

- ¿Entonces porque dijiste eso? Creo que a Robin no le agradó.

- Oye, sólo estaba jugando. – Rió nerviosa. – Molestándolo por así decirlo.

- ¿Entonces era mentira que te sientes también una sombra?

Guardó silencio sin poder contestarle su pregunta. ¿Era mentira? Tal vez sí, tal vez no; era difícil de contestar. Puede que hubiera algo de verdad en sus palabras, pero no estaba muy segura de hasta qué punto. Las situaciones que unían a Súper Chica y Robin con sus respectivos mentores, eran totalmente diferentes. ¿Podía afirmar que se sentía de esa forma? ¿Fue por eso que lo dijo?

- Supongo que en parte era mentira, pero también logro entender un poco cómo se siente eso. – Susurró en voz baja, mirando hacia otro lado. – Pero oye, ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por él? ¿Hay algo entre Dickie y tú?

- ¡¿Eh? – Exclamó sorprendida la Tamaraniana, sonrojándose de golpe. – No, no, no. Yo, él, bueno…

Sentía como la lengua se le trababa y era incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabra cuerda. Viró su mirada hacia la mesa, avergonzada, jugando con sus dedos mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para expresarse.

- Bueno, Robin… Él es una persona muy importante para mí, ¡para todos quiero decir! Lo es para…

Las palabras de Starfire fueron interrumpidas en ese instante al sentir como algo escondía el sol sobre ella, cubriendo su mesa en la sombra. Rápidamente ambas Súper Heroínas alzaron su mirada, sólo para ver como un enorme objeto caía en picada hacia dónde ellas estaban.

- ¡Cuidado! – Exclamó con fuerza Súper Chica, y entonces ambas reaccionaron lanzándose cada una hacia un lado para esquivar fuera lo que fuera.

El objeto cayó de golpe sobre su mesa, destruyéndola por completo. Pero no sólo eso, golpeó con fuerza el suelo de la terraza, y éste se desquebrajó. Parecía que las columnas que soportaban el peso también se habían desquebrajado y no soportarían mucho. Las personas rápidamente se lanzaron hacia el interior del restaurante, antes de toda la terraza en forma de pizza se desplomara a tierra. Para cuando eso paso, Súper Chica y Starfire ya se encontraban suspendidas en el aire sobre tal destrucción.

- ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso? – Dijo con fuerza Cyborg, corriendo desde adentro del edificio hacia la terraza, aunque ésta ya no existía, por lo que estuvo a punto de caerse, si no fuera porque Chico Bestia lo detuvo como pudo.

Una vez que todo el polvo levantado por la destrucción se disipó, los Titanes fueron capaces de ver con claridad lo qué había provocado el desastre. El objeto no era un objeto realmente, era una persona, enorme, vestida con una gran armadura roja, la cual todos reconocieron de inmediato.

- ¡¿Listos para el segundo round, Titanes? – Exclamó con fuerza, alzando sus brazos al aire, y varias partes de su traje brillaron de nuevo.

- ¡Adonis! – Exclamó sorprendido Cyborg al verlo, era el mismo Adonis que acababan de combatir esa mañana, incluso con su mismo traje mejorado.

- ¡¿Cómo reparó su armadura tan rápido? – Preguntó sorprendido el chico verde.

- Olvida eso. ¿No debería de estar en prisión o algo así?

- Ah… - Chico Bestia alzó un dedo, pensando. – Creo que lo dejamos implícito…

En efecto, Súper Chica había hecho trisas su Traje de Batalla, ¿cómo lo había reparado tan rápido? ¿O acaso tenía un repuesto? Bien, fuera lo que fuera tenían que detenerlo antes de que causara más destrozos.

- Creo que la Pizza tendrá que esperar. – Comentó Cyborg con seriedad al tiempo que de un salto caía entre los escombros de la terraza, convertía su brazo derecho en su arma láser, y luego lo apuntaba con ella directamente.

Chico Bestia se convirtió en un pequeño colibrí para poder bajar y luego volver a la normalidad justo al lado de su compañero.

- Veo que te gusta recibir golpes, amigo. – Comentó confiado. – ¿Acaso ya olvidaste a nuestra arma secreta?

Al decir eso, Starfire y Súper Chica descendieron un poco, quedando sobre Cyborg y Chico Bestia; éste último señalaba a Súper Chica con su dedo índice.

- Sí, ni siquiera tú eres tan tonto para retar de nuevo a Súper Chica, ¿o sí? – Agregó Cyborg sin bajar su arma. – Te pateara el trasero hasta China de nuevo.

- Basta, chicos. – Comentó ella a su vez un poco apenada.

- No lo creo. – Rió divertido Adonis; parecía demasiado confiado pese a ver sido derrotado contundentemente hace sólo unas horas atrás. – Porqué éste nuevo traje es mucho mejor que el anterior, especialmente para vengarme de la chiquilla imprudente.

- Oye, yo no quiero problemas. – Comentó Súper Chica, colocando sus manos atrás de su cabeza. – ¿Por qué no dejamos esto para otro día? Estoy paseando con mis amigos.

- ¿Qué ocurre Súper Boba? ¿Tienes miedo de enfrentarme de nuevo?

- ¡¿Miedo? Súper Chica no le tiene miedo a nada. – Contestó rápidamente Chico Bestia. – ¿Cierto?

- Bueno…

- Sí, muéstrale quien manda aquí, Súper Chica. – Agregó Cyborg de la misma forma, sin dejarla decir nada.

Kara dudó un poco y entonces volteó a ver a Starfire a su lado, la cual simplemente se encogió de hombros. Bien, era bueno que Robin no estuviera ahí, así que no tendría más motivos para afirmar que no sabía trabajar en equipo. Suspiró resignada, se estiró un poco y se colocó en posición.

- Muy bien amigo, terminemos con esto rápido. – Dijo con forzado entusiasmo y entonces se le lanzó encima a toda velocidad.

- Eso mismo digo. – Contestó el villano sonriendo ligeramente, aunque su máscara lo cubría.

La escena pareció una repetición de lo ocurrido esa mañana. Adonis lanzaba golpe tras golpe, y Súper Chica los esquivaba, moviéndose con gran agilidad en el aire; aunque en esta ocasión la súper heroína de cabellos rubios no se veía tan animada como antes, y a la vez Adonis no se vía tan desesperado. Algo no estaba bien, y Starfire pareció ser la única en detectarlo a simple vista.

- ¡Eso es! – Gritó con fuerza Chico Bestia. – Adonis no puede verle ni el polvo.

- Acabará con este tipo en un parpadeo, ya lo verán. – Agregó Cyborg igual de entusiasta.

Starfire seguía sin estar convencida de lo que pasaba, y por lo tanto en esa ocasión no compartía las energías de sus amigos.

Luego de un rato de golpear y esquivar, Súper Chica cambió el papel, deteniendo un puño de Adonis como si nada y luego empujándolo con fuerza hacia atrás, hasta casi hacerlo caer entre los escombros.

- ¿Ya te cansaste? – Murmuró un poco seria, mirándolo fijamente. – No le veo nada mejorado a tu trajecito, para mí es exactamente el mismo de antes.

- ¿Eso crees? – Preguntó divertido el villano. – ¿Porqué no intentas atacarme ahora y te demuestro las mejoras?

- Cómo quieras.

Súper Chica apretó sus puños con fuerza y entonces se preparó para dar el contraataque. Se abalanzó rápidamente contra su enemigo, lista para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero Adonis sólo se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar, prácticamente esperándola.

- Eso es, ¡ya eres mía! – Exclamó con fuerza justo cuando ella ya estaba cerca, y en ese momento una compuerta en el pecho de Adonis se abrió, revelando una pequeña cavidad por la que se asomaba un objeto de color verde, que parecía brillar con fuerza, como una piedra fosforescente.

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamó sorprendida la rubia al ver esto. Intentó detenerse, pero el propio impulso que llevaba su vuelo la hizo prácticamente estamparse contra Adonis.

Éste, a su vez, la tomó con fuerza, apretándola contra él con sus brazos, haciendo que su rostro quedara contra esa piedra brillante. Súper Chica comenzó a soltar pequeños gemidos, al parecer de dolor, y sus brazos y piernas colgaban, como si no tuviera energías. Si no fuera por el agarre de Adonis, de seguro se desplomaría en el suelo.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando? – Preguntó Starfire atónita al ver esto.

Chico Bestia y Cyborg también se sorprendieron; Adonis la tenía en su poder, ¿pero cómo? Fue entonces cuando Chico Bestia logró divisar qué era lo que Adonis tenía en su pecho, y su descripción encajaba perfectamente con lo que había oído en alguna ocasión que era la debilidad de los Kryptonianos como ella.

- ¡Es Kryptonita! – Dijo rápidamente en voz alta. – Eso anula sus poderes, ¡debemos salvarla!

Sin esperar mayor explicación, los tres se prepararon para lanzarse al ataque, pero ni siquiera pudieron dar un paso al frente.

- ¡Yo no lo haría si fuera ustedes! – Les advirtió Adonis. – Con la Kryptonita, Súper Boba es tan vulnerable como cualquier chiquilla normal. Sólo tengo que apretar un poco más fuerte, y todos sus huesos se harán polvo.

Dicha esa amenaza, apretó un poco su agarré, lo que provocó que la Súper Chica soltara un chillido de dolor. Encima de todo, la estaba sujetando casi como escudo humano, por lo que era imposible hacer algo contra él. Los tres Titanes no tuvieron más remedio que resignarse y bajar sus brazos. Adonis sonrió triunfante por su aparente victoria.

** FIN DEL CAPITULO 02**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

_- En esta historia se toma como trasfondo que por la relación que existe entre ** Superman** y **Batman**, **Súper Chica** y **Robin** se conocieron en el pasado e incluso participaron juntos en algunas misiones como Súper Chica lo menciona. Este dato no se encuentro basado en alguna versión en particular de los personajes, simplemente es un agregado propio mío para la historia._

_ - Súper Chica llama a Robin en este capítulo como "Dickie", esto es por el nombre verdadero de Robin, **Richard Graysone**, alias **Dick Graysone**. Igual que en el punto anterior, en esta historia también se toma en cuenta que el Robin que aparece en la serie animada de Teen Titans, es el primer Robin, Dick Graysone. Hay mucho debate entre si es él o el tercer Robin, **Tim Drake**. En lo personal creo que hay suficientes pistas a lo largo de la serie para poder afirmar que es de hecho, Dick Graysone, y así se tomara en cuenta en el resto de la historia. Si alguien tiene dudas sobre este punto, puede preguntarme y con gusto lo explico con más detalle._

_ - Súper Chica le dice a Starfire en este capítulo que puede llamarla "Kara", esto es por su nombre verdadero, **Kara Zor-El**, y como se dijo anteriormente es prima de **Superman**. Hay alrededor de tres personajes en el DC cómic que han tenido el nombre de Súper Chica, pero decidí optar por usar a Kara, que es la más, por decirlo de una forma, popular y conocida, en especial por sus versiones animadas. Aunque repito, sólo tiene el trasfondo propio del personaje, ya que la Súper Chica que aparece en esta historia es más una versión mía, aunque se encuentra basada en parte en las diferentes versiones que conozco de ella._


	3. Cap 03 Supergirl Go! Part 3

** TEEN TITANS**

** THE**

** SINNERS**

** Por  
Wingzemon X**

** CAPITULO 03_  
"Supergirl Go!, Parte 3"_**

Cuando Robin y Raven llegaron a los escombros de la Pizzería, la policía ya tenía acordonada el área. No era la primera vez que le ocurría eso a su restaurante favorito. Le había pasado lo mismo en algunas ocasiones anteriores, y por coincidencia de cierta forma siempre por culpa de los Titanes; Robin se había llegado a preguntar cómo era que aún los dejaban entrar luego de eso. En esta ocasión sólo había sido la terraza, la cual se había desmoronado por algo que cayó del cielo, o eso era lo que las personas habían declarado. También habían dicho otra cosa: Súper Chica estaba sentada en la terraza cuando eso pasó. Aparentemente todo el mundo la había reconocido, y no era para menos considerando que llevaba su traje tan distintivo. Si ella estaba ahí, Starfire, Chico Bestia y Cyborg debieron de haberlo estado también. Sin embargo, no había ni rastro de ellos en ese lugar.

Ambos Titanes se movían entre los escombros con cuidado, buscando alguna pista. Robin moviéndose de una piedra a otra, y Raven flotando sobre él para ver todo desde el aire. Sin embargo, no había mucho que ver realmente; sólo rocas, cemento, mesas y sillas rotas.

- Esto fue obra de Adonis sin duda. – Comentó Raven desde los aires, y luego bajó hasta pararse sobre un pilar que aún seguía de pie.

La descripción que había dado la gente sobre el causante de todo eso encajaba a la perfección con Adonis, pero muchas cosas que no cuadraban. Robin sacó en ese momento su comunicador, abriéndolo y comenzando a hablar por él para intentar comunicarse con sus amigos.

- Titanes, respondan. – Exclamó con fuerza sin recibir ningún tipo de respuesta. – Cyborg, Chico Bestia, Starfire, respondan.

Lo intentó un par de veces más, pero el resultado fue el mismo: no había respuesta de su parte. Robin no necesitó más para saber que algo estaba mal.

- Adonis debió de habérselos llevado.

- ¿Cómo Adonis pudo derrotarlos si Súper Chica estaba con ellos? – Señaló Raven incrédula.

En efecto, Súper Chica derrotó a Adonis sin el menor problema la última vez. Y además estaba acompañada de Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Starfire. ¿Cómo pudo haberlos derrotado a todos de tal forma que incluso se los pudo llevar así como así? Había un misterio más en todo eso: ¿Cómo pudo Adonis volver luego del combate con Súper Chica con su traje de batalla reconstruido tan rápido? Algo no estaba bien ahí, pero Robin comenzaba a tener una teoría qué podría explicar cada interrogante.

Activó en su comunicador una función para rastrear energías y comenzó a caminar alrededor del lugar. Lo que sospechaba se mostró en la pantalla claramente.

- Detecto rastros de un tipo desconocido de radiación. – Comentó con expresión seria.

- ¿Desconocido?

Robin asintió con su cabeza, caminando con lentitud hacia un lado, hacia dónde parecía que iba dicho rastro.

- Pero yo sé lo que es. – Afirmó con firmeza, volteando a ver a su compañera. – Kryptonita.

Raven parpadeó sin entender. A simple vista parecía no estar familiarizada con la palabra, y Robin se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que pasó a explicarse.

- Es un mineral radioactivo proveniente del planeta natal de Súper Chica. Bloquea por completos sus poderes y la debilita. De seguro Adonis la uso para derrotarla y luego tomarla como escudo para forzar a Starfire y los otros a rendirse.

Escuchar eso por primera vez no era tan fácil de entender por cualquiera, pero la Hechicera era más inteligente que cualquiera. El punto de todo era que Adonis tenía consigo un arma secreta que puso en desventaja a sus contrincantes… Otra vez. Pero en esa ocasión estaban hablando de una planeación que resultaba un poco extraña viniendo del villano del que hablaban.

- ¿De dónde pudo haber sacado Adonis la Kryptonita?

Esa una buena pregunta. La Kryptonita no era tan común, en especial en esa área, y Adonis no parecía precisamente el tipo de persona que sabría cómo usarla o dónde encontrarla. Pero había una teoría que podía explicar no sólo lo de la Kryptonita, sino también el nuevo traje de batalla de Adonis, y era justamente la que Robin estaba formulando en su cabeza.

- Creo saber de dónde, o más bien de quién…

En una de las bodegas del puerto, alejada de todo el ajetreo que Adonis había hecho en el centro, se veía algo de movimiento cuando no debía de ser así. Adonis los había llevado hasta ahí bajo la amenaza de hacerle daño a Súper Chica, sujetándola contra él como un escudo humano todo el tiempo. Ella, por el efecto de la Kryptonita, no era siquiera capaz de moverse. Los chicos accedieron a ir, prácticamente como rehenes, pues no podían dejar sola a su nueva amiga en esa situación. Una vez ahí, Adonis los hizo entrar en lo que parecía ser una en una especie de caja sin paredes, o al menos no las tenía al principio, pues en cuanto entraron ahí, cuatro paredes, que más bien eran campos de fuerza de color rojizo, los rodearon y atraparon; era una jaula.

Luego de eso, Adonis colgó a Súper Chica, sujetada de las muñecas por una cadena, y a la Kryptonita junto con ella para que no pudiera hacer nada.

- ¿Enserio crees que esto nos detendrá? – Vociferó Cyborg, convirtiendo su brazo en un arma láser, y apuntando a la barrera. – Estaremos afuera en un segundo.

El joven mitad máquina disparó su rayo con fuerza y éste se fue directo hacia una de las paredes, pero el campo de fuerza pareció absolverlo, desapareciendo y quedándose intacto. Esto los dejó sorprendidos a los tres.

- Déjenme intentarlo. – Agregó Starfire, al tiempo que sus ojos comenzaban a brillar.

Cubrió sus manos de energía, y comenzó a atacar con rapidez hacia la barrera consecutivamente, pero dio el mismo resultado: el campo de fuerza parecía absorber su energía.

- Eso sí que es extraño. – Comentó confundida la Tamaraniana.

- ¡Es mi turno! – Exclamó con energía Chico Bestia, y en ese momento se transformó en una enorme ballena, esperando poder romper su prisión.

Sin embargo, su plan no salió como lo esperaba, pues en su lugar terminó aplastado entre las paredes de su cárcel, y a la vez aplastando a sus compañeros contra ellas, casi asfixiándolos. Rápidamente volvió a la normalidad al darse cuenta de esto.

- Lo siento… - Murmuró apenado, colocando una mano atrás de su cabeza.

- ¡Te sugiero que no vuelvas a hacer eso! – Le gritó con fuerza su compañero intentando recuperarse. – Como sea, algo no está bien aquí…

- Lo sé, estamos atrapados en esta cosa, y Súper Chica está indefensa.

- No se refiere a eso. – Escucharon como Starfire comentaba de pronto con notoria seriedad. Ella estaba de pie, mirando fijamente el campo de fuerza que los rodeaba. – Esto es demasiado elaborado para Adonis.

El chico de piel verde pareció no comprender a que se refería, pero era evidente que tanto ella como Cyborg estaban pensando en lo mismo.

- Armadura súper mejorada, Kryptonita, escondite secreto, campo de fuerza a prueba de nosotros. – Comenzó a enumerar el chico mitad robot. – Esto es más de lo que uno esperaría de un villano como Adonis.

- ¡Los estoy escuchando! – Contestó molesto éste a su vez, volteándolos a ver.

- Habla de una vez. ¿Para quién estás trabajando ahora?

- Yo no diría trabajando. – Escucharon como una voz grave pronunciaba desde un lado de la bodega, llamando la atención de los Titanes. – Es más bien, un intercambio equitativo.

De entre las sombras, una persona surgió, seguido por cinco robots de color azul que flotaban detrás de él, aparentemente armados con armas láser y misiles. Se trataba de un hombre mayor, con un traje blanco y abultado, un gorro también blanco en la cabeza y unos anteojos redondos y rojos que le escondían los ojos. Su piel, lo poco que se le podía ver del rostro, era pálida y arrugada. En cuanto apreció, Starfire y los otros lo reconocieron de inmediato.

- Cuanto tiempo sin verlos, Titanes. – Saludó con una amplia sonrisa en recién llegado, caminando hacia sus _"invitados"_, y sonriéndoles con ligera malicia. Fue seguido por sus cinco robots desde cerca. – No desde nuestro último enfrentamiento en Paris.

- ¡Chang! – Exclamó Cyborg molesto. – Debí de haber sabido que tú estabas detrás de la armadura mejorada de Adonis.

Chang rió divertido, y se acercó hacia el joven mitad robot, parándose justo delante de él, aunque con el campo de fuerza entre ellos, mirándolo fijamente casi retándolo. Cyborg lo miró con molestia, manteniéndose firme.

- No habrás creído que realmente él sólo había hecho ese gran traje de batalla, ¿o sí?

- Oiga. – Exclamó Adonis desde atrás, aparentemente molesto ahora ese comentario. ¿Qué clase de imagen tenías estos sujetos de él?

- Debiste de haberlo adivinado desde antes, querido Cyborg. – Continuó el villano. – Apliqué en ella parte de tu tecnología que aprendí gracias a Sangre.

El Titán se sorprendió al escucharlo decir eso. Claro, ahora todo tenía sentido; por eso algo le parecía familiar en la estructura del nuevo traje de batalla, pero nunca pensó que parte de su tecnología podría haber sido usada ella. Después de todo, ¿cómo hubiera podido Adonis obtenerla? Pero ahora todo tenía sentido. Hermano Sangre había hecho que Chang aplicara su tecnología, que había obtenido cuando se infiltró en la Colmena, en él mismo para convertirse en un humano mitad Cyborg. Ahora, él la había usado para hacer esa armadura; ese maldito.

Chang se olvidó de ellos y se dirigió ahora hacia donde Súper Chica estaba colgada. Se le veía realmente mal, débil, adormilada; el efecto de la Kryptonita era devastador en ella. Chang se paró de frente, mirándola de arriba abajo, como analizándola.

- Así que tú eres Súper Chica. Es la primera vez en todos estos años que puedo estar así de cerca de un Kryptoniano.

- ¿Quiere mi autógrafo? – Murmuró con desgano la rubia, teniendo los ojos cerrados. – Suélteme una mano y con gusto se lo daré.

- Quiero más que eso, mi pequeña. – Le contestó divertido, sonriendo ampliamente con malicia.

- ¡¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Chang? – Le gritó Starfire con fuerza, cargando sus manos de energía, aunque bien sabía que no era capaz de repeler el campo de fuerza.

- ¡Déjala ir! – Agregó Chico Bestia de igual forma. – ¡No sabes con quién te metes!

El Profesor parecía ignorar sus gritos y amenazas. La verdad, se encontraba muy emocionado por la oportunidad que se le presentaba. Había esperado ese momento por mucho tiempo, y ahora que Adonis le había informado que Súper Chica estaba en Jump City, sabía que era su oportunidad.

- Mis queridos Titanes, ustedes van a ser testigos de un importante avance para la ciencia humana. – Comenzó a declarar el villano, mientras caminaba hacia un lado, a dónde había una enorme sabana oscura, cubriendo un objeto de gran tamaño. ¿Qué era eso? – Conoceremos cuál es la naturaleza verdadera del cuerpo de un Kryptoniano y qué provoca que los rayos del sol les otorgue esos enormes poderes. Tengo la teoría de que es un proceso similar al de las plantas. Las células del cuerpo de los Kryptonianos absorben los fotones de la luz, y los convierten en energía.

- Bien, ya lo descifraste, felicidades. – Murmuró molesta Súper Chica, mirándolo de reojo a como sus fuerzas le permitían. – ¿Puedo irme?

Chang rió divertido ante la actitud de la Súper Heroína.

- Eso es apenas la teoría. – Explicó, al tiempo que tomaba la sabana oscura con una mano, y la retiraba de un jalón, dejando al aire una extraña máquina, de apariencia casi tenebrosa. – Aún falta la comprobación.

La máquina era de gran tamaño, compuesta de un asiento con unos controles, y al frente varios brazos mecánicos con diferentes instrumentos en las puntas, en donde se podían distinguir bisturís, picos, láser, cuchillos largos y afilados, agujas, y demás. Parecía realmente una máquina sacada de alguna película de terror.

- ¿Qué es esa cosa? – Susurró Chico Bestia atónito.

- Maldito loco, ¡¿piensas diseccionarla acaso? – Exclamó furioso Cyborg al mismo tiempo.

- Si la Kryptonita me lo permite, por su puesto. – Contestó con perversidad, sentándose en el asiento de los controles. – Si puedo dar con el origen de la mutación que posee el ADN de los Kryptonianos, podría crearse un ejército entero de Súper hombres. ¿Se imaginan las posibilidades?

- Únete al club. – Interrumpió Súper Chica, volteándolo a ver con una expresión seria. – No eres el primer chiflado en pensar eso. Y tu maquinita no me asusta.

La ojos azules se quedó viendo la máquina fijamente. La verdad tenía una apariencia muy desagradable, pero no le atemorizaba como bien había afirmado. Aunque, tal vez debería, pues con la Kryptonita su cuerpo era tan vulnerable a ese tipo de objetos como cualquier otro terrícola. ¿Cómo iba a salir de esa?

- Todo esto es muy interesante, Profesor. – Comentó Adonis, luego de soltar un fuerte bostezo. – ¿Pero qué tiene que ver conmigo?

- Bien, tú querías a los Titanes, ¿o no? – Le contestó al tiempo que presionaba algunos botones en la consola. – Ahí los tienes, has lo que quieras con ellos.

- Oh, sí. Eso me gusta. – Exclamó divertido, chocando su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda y entonces caminó hacia la jaula, seguido por detrás por los robots de Chang. – ¿Quién será el primero?

- Te crees muy rudo cuando tu enemigo está en una jaula, ¿verdad? – Comentó Cyborg con firmeza, y sus amigos detrás de él se mantuvieron de la misma forma. – Sácanos de aquí y veremos qué puedes hacer.

- Qué bocón. Con gusto te haría pedazos con mis propios puños, pero por ahora, ¿qué te parece si hago esto?

De pronto, presionó uno de los botones de la consola que controlaba el campo de fuerza, y entonces éste comenzó a brillar, y de él surgieron varios choques de electricidad directo hacia los tres, comenzando a cubrir sus cuerpos con esa energía, haciendo que gritaran de dolor y se retorcieran un poco.

- ¡¿Qué es esto? ¡Aaaaaah! – Exclamó entre quejidos Chico Bestia, cayendo de rodillas.

- Sí, ¡giman basuras! – Adonis comenzó a reírse con fuerza ante el espectáculo.

Al mismo tiempo, Chang, tomó los controles de su máquina, y comenzó a acercar sus brazos mecánicos hacia Súper Chica, la cual simplemente veía acercársele esos filos instrumentos más y más, sin siquiera pestañar, mientras oía de fondo los gritos y quejidos de sus nuevos amigos. Realmente, ¿Cómo saldría de esa?

Un búmeran rojo y amarillo se dirigió de golpe directo a la consola del campo de fuerza, encajándose en ella y luego explotando justo frente al rostro Adonis, al mismo tiempo que varias cuchillas hechas de energía oscura atacaron consecutivamente los brazos mecánicos de la máquina de Chang, destruyéndolos antes de que alguno lograra tocar a Súper Chica. Los rayos que atacaban a los Titanes se esfumaron, al igual que las paredes que los aprisionaban. Ambos villanos, totalmente confundidos, voltearon hacia el origen de los ataques, más específicamente a una viga sobre ellos, en la cual se encontraba parado Robin, con Raven suspendida a su lado.

- Lamentamos interrumpir su fiesta. – Exclamó el líder de los Titanes con firmeza. La caballería había llegado.

- ¡Robin!, ¡Raven! – Exclamó con entusiasmo Starfire, alzando su cabeza como pudo al sentirse libre.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Dickkie? – Murmuró Súper Chica en voz baja, alzando su mirada lentamente con cierta debilidad. Una leve sonrisa surgió en sus labios.

Los salvadores bajaron rápidamente hasta colocar sus pies en tierra. Robin clavó su mirada de golpe en Chang, notándose ligeramente molesto por su presencia. Su teoría había sido acertada después de todo.

- Chang. – Murmuró en voz baja, sacando rápidamente su báculo y preparándose para atacar con él en cuanto fuera necesario. – Sabía que estabas detrás de esto. Sólo había una persona en Jump City que podía perfeccionar de tal modo la Armadura de Adonis, y a la vez tener conocimiento de la Kryptonita. Pero no contaste con el rastro de radiación distintivo que ésta deja a su paso.

Así era como habían podido dar con ellos: siguiendo el rastro de radiación que la Kryptonita había dejado. De seguro la coraza bajo la que Adonis la escondía era de plomo. El plomo era capaz de repeler la radiación de ese mineral, pero era obvio que la tendría expuesta para poder debilitar a Súper Chica en todo el camino. Gracias a eso, pudieron seguirlos sin problema gracias a sus dispositivos.

- Muy astuto, Chico Maravilla. – Comentó en voz baja el villano del traje blanco, dando unos pasos lentos hacia atrás. – Pero tal vez no tanto…

Rápidamente, Chang sacó de atrás una pistola de rayos, tomándola con la mano izquierda. Todos los Titanes reaccionaron, listos para defenderse, pero inmediatamente después se detuvieron en seco, pues el villano se encontraba apuntando con su arma no hacia ellos, sino hacia Súper Chica, colgada justo a un lado de él.

- Quietos todos. Un paso en falso y Súper Chica será Súper Dona.

Nadie se movió. Súper Chica estaba muy débil por la Kryptonita. Un disparo de esa arma de seguro le atravesaría el cuerpo. Todos se encontraban prácticamente al otro lado de la bodega, Robin y Raven especialmente estaban más lejos, y los otros tenían a Adonis entre ellos y el rehén. Raven podría intentar usar su magia para quitarle su arma a Chang, pero era muy arriesgado. Un error podría costarle la vida a alguien.

- Toma a Súper Chica y la Kryptonita. – Le ordenó Chang a Adonis sin bajar su arma. – Nos iremos de aquí por la puerta de atrás, y ninguno nos seguirá.

Adonis asintió con su cabeza y caminó hacia donde estaba la Súper Heroína. Los Titanes miraban fijamente a Chang, y éste los miraba a ellos. La atención de todos estaba en otra parte, y no en ella. Súper Chica alzó su mirada, viendo fijamente el arma que le apuntaba directamente. Intentó concentrarse, enfocarse en esa arma, intentar sacar fuerzas de alguna parte, intentar que la Kryptonita no le impidiera hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Sus ojos brillaron de un tono rojizo ligero; lo estaba logrando. Dos pequeños rayos de energía surgieron de sus ojos, más débiles que los que normalmente creaba cuando tenía todo su poder, pero lo suficiente como para quemar un poco la mano de Chang y obligarlo a soltar su arma justo después de vociferar un grito de dolor.

Ese era el momento de actuar.

- ¡Titanes!, ¡Al Ataque! – Gritó Robin con fuerza, y a su llamado todos sus compañeros se lanzaron al frente.

Chang rápidamente presionó un botón rojo en su traje, y los Robots que lo seguían se dirigieron de golpe hacia los Titanes, comenzando a atacarlos con varios rayos láser que comenzaron a esquivar con rapidez. Sin espera. Cyborg comenzó a atacarlos con su arma láser a su vez, Starfire con sus esferas de energía, volando hacia un lado y otro de la bodega. Raven se cubría con su magia y luego contraatacaba, y Chico Bestia se convertía en un enorme Dinosaurio, golpeando a algunos de los robots con su cola. Robin por su parte, se dirigió hacia Súper Chica con la intención de liberarla.

- ¡No tan rápido chiquillo! – Exclamó Adonis con fuerza, colocándose frente a él al tiempo que su armadura se transformaba en su versión mejorada.

Robin se detuvo rápidamente, colocándose en posición de batalla. Era obvio que no podría hacerle frente a Adonis y su traje mejorado. Si lo hacía, el resultado de seguro sería el mismo.

- Tú y yo nos iremos de aquí, cariño. – Afirmó Chang, bajando a Súper Chica y soltándola, aunque aún seguía con sus manos aprisionadas, y la Kryptonita pegada a su cuerpo.

La colocó sobre su hombro, y entonces comenzó a alejarse rápidamente hacia la parte de atrás, dejando a sus espaldas toda la pelea. Robin intentó alcanzarlo al ver esto, pero de nuevo Adonis le cubrió el camino.

- ¡¿Creías que bromeaba?

El hombre de armadura comenzó a arrojarle varios golpes consecutivos al Titán, mismos que éste comenzó a esquivar con su característica agilidad, retrocediendo con saltos cortos pero bien planeados. Se había dado cuenta desde la primera vez, pero ese nuevo encuentro se lo confirmaba. El traje mejorado de Adonis lo hacía mucho más fuerte, pero evidentemente lo hacía más lento al mismo tiempo; Robin tenía una ventaja en ese sentido, sólo tenía que pensar en una forma de usarlo a su favor.

- Eres un cobarde, ¿lo sabías? – Pronunció Súper Chica con debilidad, mientras era llevada por Chang contra su voluntad.

- Soy un hombre de planes, no de acción, chiquilla. – Contestó él a su vez, algo agitado.

- No me digas… – Rió ligeramente la rubia al escucharlo. – Pues creo que tus planes no salen siempre tan bien al parecer… ¿no?

Chang estaba a punto de contestarle, cuando tuvo que frenar de golpe, al ver como una extraña energía de color negro se concentraba en el suelo más adelante, y luego se alzaba, comenzando a tomar una forma humana, y aclarándose y dejando a la vista la capa azul y los ojos brillantes de Raven.

- ¿Vas algún lado, Chang? – Le preguntó la hechicera con seriedad.

- ¿No pueden dejarme solo ni un segundo?

En ese momento, presionó otro de los botones de su traje, y de inmediato dos armas láser aparecieron en el techo, apuntando directo a Raven; en verdad Chang había equipado bien su nuevo escondite. Rápidamente la hechicera creó un campo de fuerza con una mano para repeler los rayos, y luego con la otra creó dos picos de energía que se dirigieron directo a las armas, destruyéndolas sin problema una detrás de la otra. Chang había aprovechado ese momento para acercarse a la puerta posterior y abrirla.

- ¡No tan rápido! – Gritó Raven con fuerza, y sus ojos parecieron brillar como una respuesta a su grito.

Rápidamente alzó su mano hacia Chang, dirigiendo su energía hacia las piernas de éste, jalándolo y provocando que se tropezara. Chang, Súper Chica y la Kryptonita terminaron cayendo al suelo, aunque ésta última se desprendió. Chang intentó recuperarse rápidamente, lo suficiente para ver como la Kryptonita rodaba hasta quedar justo a los pies de Raven, quien la tomó con una mano frente a sus ojos incrédulos.

- Creo que guardaré esto por ti. – Comentó con seriedad la Titán, y entonces introdujo su mano, con todo y Kryptonita, en el interior de su capa, haciendo que se perdiera en la oscuridad de ésta, hasta desaparecer. Un buen truco de magia… ¿o no?

- ¡No! – Exclamó atónito el villano al ver esto. ¿La había desaparecido?

Un vistazo rápido a Súper Chica le contestó su interrogante. Ésta seguía en el suelo, pero entonces comenzó a moverse ligeramente, hasta sentarse. Sus cabellos le cubrían el rostro, pero sus ojos miraban fijamente hacia las cadenas que la aprisionaban, mismas que se hicieron pedazos con un sólo jalón rápido de sus manos. Esto dejó helado a Chang.

La batalla continuaba al mismo tiempo. Cyborg, Starfire y Chico Bestia se encargaban de los robots de Chang, los cuales ya estaban prácticamente derrotados. Por su parte, Robin seguía casi jugando al gato y el ratón con Adonis. Intentando esquivarlo, huir de él e intentar confundirlo.

- ¡Deja de huir cobarde! – Gritó con fuerza el villano mientras lo seguía, prácticamente destruyendo todo a su camino.

Robin subió rápidamente a unas cajas apiladas, y luego sacó su gancho con la intención de dispararlo hacia las vigas de arriba. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo, Adonis comenzó a destruir las cajas con sus puños, rompiendo el soporte del héroe y provocando que cayera al suelo de espaldas. Antes de que pudiera levantarse de nuevo, Adonis dio un largo salto, cayendo de pie prácticamente sobre él, con sus enormes pies a los costados de su enemigo.

- Ahora sí. – Exclamó Adonis confiado, alzando su puño, listo para propinarle el golpe final al Petirrojo. – ¡Prepárate a convertirte en costal de polvo de huesos!

Rápidamente abalanzó su puño derecho directo hacia él, con toda la intención de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, y por lo tanto posiblemente hacerlo pedazos. Sin embargo, para su mala suerte, no pudo siquiera tocar a Robin, pues a menos de medio metro de alcanzar su objetivo, su puño se detuvo de pronto. Pero no por sí solo, sino detenido por una mano con la fuerza suficiente para detener su avance, la mano de una persona parada a su lado, la mano de un brazo cubierto con la tela azul de la manga de su traje. Adonis volteó a ver atónito hacia su derecha, divisando de inmediato la capa roja ondeante de la causante de que su ataque fuera parado, y sus ojos grandes y azules, puestos en él con una expresión seria y dura.

- Espero que hables por ti, amigo. – Exclamó en voz baja la Súper Heroína de cabellos rubios, la gran Súper Chica.

Adonis se sobresaltó sorprendido y rápidamente dio un salto hacia atrás, mirándola fijamente totalmente estupefacto.

- ¡¿Estás libre? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Dónde está…?

Volteó rápidamente hacia todos lados, intentando encontrar a Chang o a la Kryptonita, pero sólo divisó a un lado como Raven tenía aprisionado al profesor con su energía oscura, y ni rastros de su arma secreta, y al otro, el resto de los Titanes ya habían acabado por completo con los robots de Chang, y sus pedazos se encontraban por toda la bodega. Sudor frío comenzó a recorrer el rostro del villano; una vez más adivinaba con facilidad en que situación se encontraba.

- Gracias, Kara. – Agradeció Robin, poniéndose de nuevo de pie, y sonriéndole a la chica que ya lo había salvado dos veces en un solo día, curiosamente del mismo enemigo en ambas.

- Hey, con esta vamos dos a una. – Comentó divertida mirándolo de reojo. Aparentemente se refería a que ella lo había salvado dos veces, y él sólo una. – Aún no estamos a mano.

La rubia se alzó un poco en el aire, apretando sus puños con fuerza, y clavado sus ojos directo en su enemigo, el cual parecía de nuevo sumido en el miedo.

- ¿En qué estábamos? – Comentó divertida. – Ah sí, me dijiste que te atacara y así vería de qué eras capaz, ¿no?

Sin esperar más, se lanzó como bala hacia él. Adonis, casi a ciegas, tiró un golpe al frente, mismo que Súper Chica esquivó, girando hacia un lado, colocándose a la zurda de Adonis, para luego lanzarle una patada con fuerza, misma que lo golpeó en el brazo, rompiéndolo y a la vez mandándolo a volar contra unas cajas de la bodega, obviamente rompiendo éstas por el impacto.

Súper Chica ni siquiera esperó a que Adonis se recuperara antes de volverse a lanzar en su contra. Cuando éste se comenzaba a levantar, lo tomó con fuerza del brazo que aún le quedaba, levantándolo y comenzado girar con mucha velocidad en el aire, y por lo tanto girarlo a él al mismo tiempo.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? – Gritó asustado el villano de la Armadura, mientras comenzaba a sentir cómo arrastrado por tornado.

- ¡Ese traje te hace fuerte!, ¡¿También te hace poder volar?

De pronto, aprovechando todo el impulso que sus vueltas le habían dado, lo arrojó con fuerza hacia el techo, mandándolo a volar hacia el aire, atravesando el techo, y aún así elevándose más hacia las nubes, siempre acompañado de un fuerte grito de su parte que se fue apagando poco a poco mientras se alejaba. Kara se elevó a toda velocidad detrás de él, saliendo de la bodega y siguiéndolo hacia el aire, mientras todos los Titanes la seguían con la vista, un poco impresionados, e incluso algo asustados.

- Creo que está enojada. – Señaló Starfire, mirando por el agujero del techo.

- ¿Tú crees? – Agregó Raven a modo sarcástico inmediatamente después.

Lo siguiente que los Titanes escucharon, fue el grito de regreso de Adonis al volver a caer, al parecer de nuevo lanzado por Súper Chica, atravesando el techo de nuevo, pero ahora cayendo justo sobre donde se encontraba la _"máquina de torturas"_ de Chang, destruyéndola por completo por el impacto, quedando al final de cuentas inconsciente entre todas sus partes. Era una derrota aplastante.

Súper Chica volvió un segundo después, descendiendo lentamente por el primer hueco que había hecho en el techo, limpiándose las manos con una amplia sonrisa, hasta tocar de nuevo el suelo con sus pies. Todos la miraban fijamente sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

- ¿Y bien? – Pronunció divertida, volteándolos a ver de manera relajada. – ¿Qué pasó con la Pizza?

Los Titanes parpadearon confundidos, se miraron mutuamente unos a otros, y luego comenzaron a reír divertidos. Súper Chica los acompañó luego de un rato.

La policía no tardó mucho en llegar, y de inmediato subieron a Chang esposado, y a un inconsciente Adonis a sus vehículos. Luego de los destrozos que Adonis había hecho, obviamente con la ayuda de Chang, definitivamente no los verían en un buen tiempo. Los cinco Titanes, y su invitada de honor, miraban triunfantes como una vez más tenían éxito en una misión, aunque esta misión les había caído del cielo, literalmente, y esa idea se aplicaba tanto a Adonis como a Súper Chica. Ésta última parecía la más conforme con el resultado.

- Esto fue realmente divertido, ¿no creen? – Exclamó la ojos azules con energía, girándose hacia ellos.

- Si ser atacada, debilitada y casi diseccionada es tu concepto de diversión… - Contestó Raven con seriedad ante su comentario.

- Y todo en sólo un día normal en Jump City. – Agregó divertido Chico Bestia.

Una vez que el vehículo de la policía se alejó con Chang y Adonis, Robin se giró hacia su equipo, mirándolos con una amplia sonrisa y una mirada entusiasta.

- Buen trabajo, Titanes. – Les dijo, y luego se volvió hacia la Kryptoniana. – Súper Chica, gracias por todo.

Kara parpadeó confundida al oírlo decir eso, y en especial con esa cara de casi felicidad, muy en contraste a como se encontraba la última vez que lo vio. No era la única, pues Cyborg, Chico Bestia, e incluso Starfire se sorprendieron por ese cambio tan repentino de actitud. La única que mantenía la calma era Raven; su conversación había sido más productiva de lo previsto.

- Me disculpo por lo que dije de que no sabes trabajar en equipo. – Prosiguió el chico de antifaz, y entonces extendió su mano hacia ella. – Y será un honor para mí tenerte en los Jóvenes Titanes.

Esto último en verdad dejó a todos sin habla. Súper Chica simplemente miraba fijamente la mano de Robin sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento. De pronto, su rostro pareció tranquilizarse, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

- Es muy amable de tu parte, Robin. – Comentó en voz baja, y entonces extendió su mano al frente, tomando con firmeza la que su amigo le ofrecía.

Este acto emocionó por completo a todos, en especial a los tres chicos que acababan de llevarla de tour por la ciudad. Estaban a punto de dar un salto de alegría y de proponer una merecida celebración, cuando de pronto...

- Pero me temó que tendré que declinar tu invitación. – Afirmó de golpe la chica de cabellos rubios, sonriendo con algo de pena, mientras se rascaba su mejilla.

Los cinco Titanes se quedaron paralizados por casi un minuto; al parecer sus cerebros no acababan de procesar bien esas palabras. Luego, las sonrisas optimistas de sus caras se fueron disipando poco a poco, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se abrían por completo de par en par, y un enorme signo de interrogación surgía sobre sus cabezas.

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamaron todos con fuerza sin salir del asombro.

Súper Chica rió nerviosa, dando un paso hacia atrás y colocando una mano atrás de su cabeza.

- La verdad es que sólo estaba bromeando con eso de unirme, sólo quería hacerte enojar, Dickie. – Dijo en voz baja, seguida de una fuerte risa nerviosa, que en lugar de parecerles divertida a sus oyentes, simplemente los dejó helados. – No me malinterpreten. La verdad es que son un gran equipo, mejor de lo que yo esperaba.

Súper Chica se giró un poco, dándoles la espalda mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

- Pero yo ya tengo una ciudad a la cual proteger, y creo que ésta se basta muy bien con ustedes cinco. Has hecho un gran trabajo, Robin.

Los Titanes parecieron volver a la normalidad gradualmente, digiriendo de mejor forma su negativa tan elocuentemente dicha. Aunque algunos no parecieron aceptarla de buena gana, como Chico Bestia y Cyborg.

- Gracias, pero no he sido yo, lo hemos hecho todos juntos. – Agregó Robin con firmeza, volteado a ver a sus compañeros de reojo, mismos que le contestaron, simplemente asintiendo.

Súper Chica sonrió sin dejar de darles la espalda. En verdad Robin había cambiado mucho; no era el mismo chico que había conocido. Se había vuelto más maduro, y un gran líder. Sabía muy bien a quién le alegraría mucho escuchar eso, aunque de seguro no lo demostraría vívidamente.

- Pero igual aceptaré el comunicador de Titán honorario. – Indicó rápidamente, dándosela media vuelta y extendiendo su mano hacia Robin.

- Debí haberlo predicho. – Contestó éste con tranquilidad, y sin espera le entregó su propio comunicador, colocándolo en su mano. – Si necesitas ayuda en cualquier momento, úsalo y te ayudaremos.

- Gracias, Robin; Lo tomaré en cuenta. – Le contestó, y luego le volvió a guiñar el ojo, aunque ahora de manera amistosa. Se colocó el comunicador en su cinturón, y entonces separó los pies del suelo, elevándose levemente. – Creo que es momento de volver; me espera un largo viaje.

Sus palabras parecieron entristecer un poco a algunos de los Titanes.

- ¿Segura que no puedes quedarte un poco más? – Preguntó Starfire, juntando sus manos frente a ella a modo de suplica.

- Sí, de seguro habrá muchos malhechores que golpear mañana. – Agregó Cyborg, imitando el mismo actor de su compañera.

- Oh, eso es lo más lindo que me han dicho en mucho tiempo, grandote. – Murmuró Súper Chica con un tono juguetón, acercándosele flotando y acariciándole un poco su cabeza. Esto de nuevo provocó que el joven mitad máquina se sonrojara por completo. – Pero debo volver a mi propia ciudad, lo siento.

Dicho eso, se giró de nuevo a Robin, colocándose frente a él con sus manos atrás de su espalda.

- ¿Quieres que pase algún mensaje si veo a alguien de Ciudad Gótica?

El petirrojo guardó silencio, bajando un poco su mirada. No estaba muy seguro de qué contestar a esa pregunta. Posiblemente el día anterior hubiera dicho que no, pero algo había cambiado ese día. ¿Fue su visita? ¿Su plática con Raven en donde le contó la verdad de porqué había ido a Jump City? Tal vez era todo eso. Una expresión más segura surgió en su rostro entonces.

- Sólo diles que los extraño. – Dijo volteando a verla.

- Y estoy segura que ellos querrán oírlo. – Agregó la rubia, y entonces comenzó a elevarse poco a poco hacia el cielo. – ¡Cuídense!

En ese momento se elevó rápidamente hacia el cielo, perdiéndose entre las nubes sobre ellos. Súper Chica, una de las heroínas más famosas del mundo, había venido de visita a Jump City, y ahora se había ido de regreso a Metrópolis, pero de seguro los Titanes no olvidarían a su visitante en un buen tiempo.

- Parece que aprendiste rápido a lidiar con esto. – Susurró Raven en voz baja de pronto, mirando de reojo a Robin. Hablaba como queriendo que los demás no la escucharan.

- Sí, y todo gracias a ti, Raven. – Le contestó de la misma forma, sonriéndole ligeramente. – Gracias.

Sin razón alguna, ese _"gracias"_ sobresaltó ligeramente a la hechicera, y la obligó a voltear su mirada a otro lado, ligeramente… ¿apenada? Era la primera vez que sentía algo como eso, y ni siquiera era la primera vez que Robin le daba las gracias. Pero si era la primera vez que la hacía sentir un ligero calor en el pecho, que provocó que una leve sonrisa surgiera en sus labios, aunque estuviera oculta entre las sombras de su capucha.

- Oigan ustedes, ¿se quedarán atrás o qué? – Escuchó como Cyborg decía desde lejos; él y los otros ya se habían adelantado, comenzando a caminar por la calle.

- Sí, hay una deliciosa Pizza vegetariana esperándome. – Agregó Chico Bestia inmediatamente después.

- Querrás decir una deliciosa pizza de pepperoni, jamón, salchicha, y anchoas.

- ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!

Robin se dirigió de inmediato a alcanzar a sus compañeros. Raven, por su parte, se quedó un rato en el mismo sitio, mirándolos desde lejos en silencio. Volvió a sonreír, y entonces comenzó a avanzar también detrás de ellos. Una pizza y una tarde tranquila con sus amigos era lo único que podía pedir ene se momento. De nuevo reafirmaba lo que había meditado esa mañana: nunca se había sentido tan feliz como en esos momentos…

Mientras Raven y los otros se alejaban, ninguno notó que alguien los miraba. De hecho, no los miraba a todos realmente, sino más bien a la hechicera de capa azul y piel gris, admirándola a cada paso que daba, desde el techo de una de las bodegas del puerto, en una ubicada justo frente a la de Chang. De seguro los había estado viendo desde ese lugar durante su pelea… Pero, ¿desde cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo esa persona de chamarra negra, con el gorro de ésta ocultando su cabeza y rostro, los había estado vigilando? ¿Desde cuándo había estado vigilando a Raven?

- Muy impresionante. – Murmuró en voz baja para sí mismo, mientras una sonrisa sagaz surgía en su rostro oculto en la oscuridad. – Al fin te encontré… hermanita...

** FIN DEL CAPITULO 03**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

_¿Cómo están? ¿Qué les ha parecido el fanfic hasta ahora? Súper Chica se ha ido, pero volverá en capítulos posteriores, no se preocupen. Bueno, pueden intuir hasta ahora que estos primeros tres capítulos fueron algo introductorios, más que nada para mostrarles en qué situación se encuentran nuestros protagonistas, y también para practicar un poco en cómo manejar a estos personajes. Otra función fue introducir a Súper Chica en la historia, o más bien a mi versión de Súper Chica. _

_En el siguiente capítulo comienza a acomodarse todo para lo que será la historia central de este Fanfic. Estén pendientes que se publicará dentro de poco. _

_ ¡Saludos!_

_Atte.  
Wingzemon X_


	4. Cap 04 Una Semana Después

** TEEN TITANS**

** THE**

** SINNERS**

** Por  
Wingzemon X**

** CAPITULO 04_  
"Una Semana Después"_**

Una semana después de la visita de Súper Chica, todo estaba normal en Jump City. Esa tarde, los trabajadores salían ansiosos a su hora de comer, para recobrar energías y luego volver al trabajo una vez más. Los niños salían rápidamente de sus escuelas, emocionados por jugar un poco antes de ir a casa, comer y tener que hacer la tarea. Los autos se movían con tranquilidad por las calles, junto con los autobuses y motocicletas, al mismo ritmo que los peatones en la acera. Las luces de los semáforos cambiaban en su eterno ciclo de verde, amarillo y rojo, una brisa ligera soplaba, las nubes se movían lentamente en el cielo, y una fuerte explosión se suscitaba en el Banco Principal de Jump City, cubriendo todo el interior con una densa neblina verdosa, que de inmediato comenzó a hacer que todos los clientes, cajeros, y guardias comenzaran a toser, se acercaran poco a poco al suelo, hasta que uno a uno cayó inconscientes por causa del gas somnífero que se encontraba en la bomba de gas que había explotado. En efecto, todo estaba normal en Jump City.

El causante de dicho alboroto caminó tranquilo desde la puerta hasta las cajas, esquivando con la mayor indiferencia a las personas tiradas tras su bomba de humo. Su silueta oscura avanzó por la neblina con despreocupación, mientras aquellos que quedaban aún algo conscientes intentaban seguirlo con la vista.

- Disculpen el escándalo damas y caballeros, sólo vengo a hacer un retiro rápido. – Comentó con sarcasmo el asaltante, pasando de un sólo salto las cajas y cayendo del otro lado como si nada.

Era un hombre, aparentemente joven, delgado, con un peculiar disfraz totalmente negro que le cubría todo el cuerpo, incluyendo su cabeza, y en su rostro llevaba una máscara que simulaba a una calavera, con una _"X"_ roja en la frente. Usaba capa, también negra, larga y un poco maltratada. Usaba guantes de apariencia metálica, y un cinturón del mismo estilo en la cintura.

Uno de los cajeros pareció intentar levantarse y presionar el botón de alarme debajo de su lugar, pero rápidamente el extraño de negro lo tomó de la muñeca, deteniéndolo.

- No se levanten, me atiendo solo, gracias. – Comentó seguido de una risa burlona. El gas terminó de surtir su efecto y el cajero se desmayó.

Sin más espera, caminó directo a su objetivo: la bóveda principal. Se paró frente a ella, inspeccionando la enorme puerta de acero de arriba abajo hasta posar sus ojos en el panel de la derecha, compuesto por un teclado de números, una ranura para las llaves electrónicas, y una pequeña pantalla de leds.

- Que dilema, creo que olvide mi clave. – Dicho eso, se acercó al panel, y sacó de su cinturón lo que parecía ser un pequeño dispositivo con una luz roja que tintineaba: una bomba. – Por suerte, siempre vengo preparado.

Una vez colocado el dispositivo en el panel, se dio media vuelta, se alejó varios pasos de la bóveda, justo antes de que la bomba explotara, haciendo pedazos el panel de seguridad, y haciendo que la compuerta se abriera de par en par. Sin espera, se abalanzó de un salto al interior de la bóveda, mirando todo el dinero ahí guardado en bolsas, y éstas en estantes a la vez.

- Oh sí, vengan con papá.

Tomó dos de las bolsas y las amarró a su espalda, para luego tomar otras dos más con sus manos. De seguro no podría cargar más, pero con eso era más que suficiente, por lo que se dispuso a dejar el lugar antes de que la policía llegara o el efecto del gas se esfumara. Pero apenas y había puesto un pie fuera de la bóveda, cuando notó como un objeto se dirigía a toda velocidad directo hacia él. Con los agudos reflejos que lo caracterizaban, se hizo a un lado, sólo para ver como el objeto se clavaba justo en la pared a su lado, lo que le facilitó el poder verlo mejor: una especie de búmeran, rojo y amarillo.

- Creo que no tienes suficientes fondos, Red X. – Escuchó como una voz desagradablemente familiar le decía justo desde la puerta del banco.

El villano al que acababan de llamar _"Red X"_, volteó por simple inercia hacia dónde provenían dichas palabras. Claro, no tenía necesidad de voltear para reconocer de quién, o más bien quienes se trataba: los Jóvenes Titanes, con su líder Robin al frente, Cyborg a su derecha, Chico Bestia a su izquierda, Starfire y Raven suspendidas sobre ellos.

- Oigan, como que me está empezando a dar un poco de… sueño… - Comentó de pronto Chico Bestia, seguido de un largo bostezo y poco a poco se fue recostando en el suelo, hasta aparentemente quedarse dormido; a diferencia de sus otros cuatro amigos, era el único que había olvidado ponerse su máscara antigás.

- De nuevo olvidó su máscara. – Comentó molesta la hechicera de la capucha azul, mirando de reojo a su compañero _"caído"_. Esperaba que el efecto se pasara rápido.

- Pero si son mis viejos amigos, los Jóvenes Titanes. – Comentó divertido el asaltante. – ¿Cómo es que pasó tanto tiempo de no vernos? Deberíamos de juntarnos a ver unos videos uno de estos días, ¿no creen?

- No es esta vida. – Contestó cortante el líder del grupo, y rápidamente sacó su vara, la giró varias veces y luego la tomó con fuerza, señalándolo con ella. – La renta de ese traje ya expiró, es hora de que me lo regreses.

- ¿Puedo renovarla? Después de todo en estos momentos, dinero… ¡es lo que me sobra!

Red X arrojó de pronto una de las bolsas con dinero hacia el frente, directo a dónde Robin estaba parado. El petirrojo reaccionó haciendo la bolsa a un lado con su vara, sólo para inmediatamente después encontrarse con la silueta oscura del villano, con su pie unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro. Esto tomó por sorpresa al chico de antifaz, que aún ni siquiera se recuperaba del primer ataque, por lo que no pudo evitar la patada directa en su cara, empujándolo hacia atrás.

Cyborg se giró rápidamente hacia Red X con la intención de atraparlo, pero éste se esfumó como por arte de magia, reapareciendo justo donde la bolsa de dinero que había arrojado se encontraba. En realidad no era magia, sino un truco guardado del traje que usaba, más específicamente de su cinturón que trabaja a base de Xenothium, o al menos así era originalmente cuando el propio Robin lo diseñó. La primera vez que este nuevo Red X apareció, Robin le había quitado el cinturón, pero cuando lo volvió a ver, tenía un remplazo. ¿Era una copia acaso? ¿Trabajaba igual que el hecho por Robin? Quién sabe. Lo importante era que tenía las mismas habilidades escurridizas de antes, lo que lo volvía realmente peligroso.

- Tomaré esto, si no les molestia. – Comentó al estar a punto de tomar la bolsa, cuando ésta se cubrió de la característica energía oscura de Raven, y fue jalada hacia la hechicera. – Oye, eso es mío.

- No lo creo. – Comentó con seriedad la hechicera, sosteniendo la bolsa de dinero entre sus manos.

Aparentemente molesto, el ladrón volvió a desaparecer usando la habilidad de su cinturón, apareciendo de nuevo prácticamente entre ellos, suspendido en el aire. Rápidamente lanzó una patada hacia Cyborg, otra hacia Robin, y dio un salto hacia afuera del banco, aunque obviamente los titanes fueron tras él, o al menos los que no estaban dormidos.

Una vez afuera, se quitaron sus máscaras de gas para poder ver mejor. Starfire comenzó a atacarlo desde al aire con varias esferas de energía, mismas que Red X esquivaba con facilidad, moviéndose hacia un lado y hacia el otro por la calle; cargar tres bolsas de dinero no parecía un impedimento para él. Robin corrió con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarlo, y entonces atacarlo con su báculo. El ladrón reaccionó, bloqueando su ataque con una de cuchillas de su brazo izquierdo que tenía libre. Sin que alguno se detuviera, comenzaron a atacarse mutuamente, cada uno bloqueando y contra atacando.

- ¿Por qué regresaste? – Le preguntó el chico de capa negra y amarilla sin quitarle los ojos de encima ni detener sus ataques.

- Es una bonita ciudad, con gente agradable. – Le contestó el tipo de máscara, y entonces lo empujó un poco hacia atrás, e inmediatamente después dio un largo salto en el aire, dando una maroma, hasta caer con tranquilidad sobre un poste de luz.

Sin embargo, al hacer esto, sólo logró colocarse de frente directo a donde Starfire se encontraba suspendida. La pelirroja la miraba fijamente con seriedad, y apretando sus puños estos se cubrieron de energía verdosa; era obvio que estaba lista para atacar en cuanto su adversario hiciera un movimiento.

- Hola muñeca. – Comentó divertido él a su vez, estando de cuclillas sobre el póster. – ¿Todavía sigues con estos perdedores?

Starfire se extrañó un poco por la palabra _"muñeca"_, pero recuperó la compostura rápido.

- Sí, y estos perdedores te patearán el trasero. – Fue la respuesta directa y ligeramente agresiva de la Tamaraniana. Entonces sus ojos brillaron y comenzó arrojar varias esferas de energía hacia él.

Red X no esperó, y de inmediato volvió a saltar. Las esferas de Starfire terminaron destruyendo el poste en el que estaba parado, pero él había quedado ileso.

- Qué carácter. – Pronunció divertido mientras descendía de nuevo hacia la acera. – Lo bueno es que me gustan las chicas rudas.

- Entonces a mí me amaras. – Escuchó como la voz femenina de la otra chica del grupo pronunciaba sobre él.

Los ojos de Raven brillaron con fuerza y sus manos se cubrieron de su energía oscura.

- Azarath Metrion… ¡Zinthos! – Exclamó con fuerza, alzando sus manos hacia abajo, y alrededor de quince rayos negros se dirigieron en su contra como agujas.

De nuevo, el villano de negro hizo alarde de su agilidad y agudos reflejos, esquivando cada uno de ellos saltando hacia adelante, hacia atrás, a la derecha y a la izquierda. Luego, se volvió a tele transportar, quedando sobre Raven, y tomándola por sorpresa con un golpe en su espalda que la empujó con fuerza al suelo.

El combate continuó igual por un rato más en plena calle. Cada Titán usando sus propias armas, pero ninguno logrando tocarlo, ni siquiera quitarle las bolsas de dinero. Al contrario, él era capaz de esquivarlos, y contraatacarlos, sin que estos pudieran defenderse; ese traje era realmente un dolor de cabeza.

Luego de correr directo hacia Cyborg y esquivar todos los rayos que le arrojaba, se elevó de un largo asalto, y apoyándose en uno de los hombros del titán, logró subir hasta la cornisa de uno de los edificios cercanos.

- Esto fue divertido amigos, pero tengo que irme. – Comentó con sarcasmo, despidiéndose con su mano y luego comenzando a alejarse por los tejados.

- ¡Está escapando! – Exclamó furioso Robin.

- ¡Nosotras vamos por él! – Escuchó como Starfire decía, al tiempo que ella y Raven se adelantaban volando para seguirlo.

Robin y Cyborg no se quedaron a esperar, y de inmediato se dirigieron a pie en dirección a donde su adversario iba, rodeando el edificio.

- Oye, Raven. – Murmuró Starfire mientras volaban detrás de Red X. – ¿Qué significa que alguien te diga _"muñeca"_?

- ¡Luego hablamos! – Fue la respuesta cortante de la hechicera, y entonces comenzó a bajar.

Raven comenzó a descender rápidamente hacia Red X, listo para atacarlo en cuanto lo tuviera en la mira. Sin embargo, justo cuando pensó que lo tenía, el villano desapareció del tejado, tomándola por sorpresa y reapareciendo otra vez sobre ella. En esta ocasión pegó sus pies contra su espalda y empujándola con fuerza hacia abajo, haciéndola bajar y chocar contra el techo del edificio.

- Lo siento, tú te lo buscaste. – Comentó él a su vez, cayendo de pie sobre la cornisa.

Alzó su mirada, notando como ahora era Starfire la que se le acercaba desde los aires. Por debajo de su máscara, Red X sonreía. Acercó su mano a su cinturón, y justo cuando la pelirroja estaba lo suficientemente cerca, sacó una cuerda con un gancho, arrojándolo hacia ella y rodeándola, amarrándola.

- ¡Esto no es nada personal, muñeca! – Exclamó con fuerza mientras se hacia atrás, comenzando a caer y jalándola al mismo tiempo.

Mientras caía, Red X jaló con fuerza la cuerda, girándola e impulsando a Starfire hacia un lado, prácticamente arrojándola contra otro edificio cruzando la calle.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaah! – Gritó con fuerza la Tamaraniana, mientras era arrojada con fuerza hacia la puerta de vidrio de una tienda. Intentó frenarse en el aire como pudo, pero no pudo evitar estrellarse contra la puerta, atravesarla, caer adentro de la tienda, rodar por el piso hasta chocar con uno de los estantes, y quedar cubierta con los productos de éste. – Auh…

Starfire comenzó a levantarse poco a poco como pudo, quitándose de encima todos esos… ¿chocolates? Sorprendida, vio que había entrado volando justo en una dulcería, una gran dulcería con varios estantes, y en la mayoría podía ver chocolates, dulces, pasteles, caramelos, de todas formas y colores. Toda la tienda estaba decorada con papel rojo, luces y formas de corazón de un lado a otro. Todo era extrañamente hermoso, y a la vez delicioso, tanto que olvidó por un segundo como había entrado.

- Bienvenido o bienvenida a la dulcería de la Señorita Doll. – Escuchó como alguien decía desde el mostrador; era un chico joven, delgado, de piel pálida, ojos adormilados, sin la menor expresión; se le veía algo aburrido, o cansado. Ni siquiera la volteaba a ver, sino que estaba hojeando una revista con pereza; vestía un traje rosa, con un corazón gigante como gorro. Parecía no importarle para nada la puerta y el estante roto. – ¿Quiere probar uno de nuestros exóticos chocolates de San Valentine?

- ¿Chocolates de San Valentine? – Preguntó con inocencia, acercándose al mostrador; no podía quitar los ojos del curioso gorro en forma de corazón en su cabeza.

- Por favor, permítame invitarla a tomar uno de nuestros folletos informativos sobre la fecha en cuestión, con nuestras recomendaciones personales, o lo que sea.

El chico señaló hacia un porta folletos sobre el recibidor, que estaba a su diestra. Más que folletos, parecían pequeños libros de color rosa, con varios corazones en su portada.

- Es usted muy amable. – Agradeció la joven, tomando uno, aparentemente ignorando la falta de emoción en la voz del chico. – Que folleto tan bonito.

Mientras todo eso pasaba adentro de la dulcería, afuera Red X caía con normalidad de regreso al suelo. Raven, desde el techo del edificio, lo miraba con enojo. Usando sus poderes y alzando sus manos hacia abajo, comenzó a mover sin el menor pudor cuanto objeto tenía al alcance, arrojándoselo a Red X uno tras otro. Autos, botes de basura, incluso pedazos de vidrio que habían quedado de la puerta que Starfire rompió. Su objetivo, sin embargo, se las arregló para esquivar todo con su aguda agilidad, aumentando un poco la frustración de la chica, y a su vez hacía que sus actos no fueran tan precisos.

- Tendrás que pegarme más duro que eso. – Comentó divertido Red X, dando un largo salto para esquivar uno de los autos que le arrojaba y cayendo de nuevo al suelo.

Sacó en ese momento varios de sus Shuriken en forma de _"X"_, listo para arrojárselos como un contraataque. Sin embargo, en ese momento escuchó un sonido extraño, que se hacía más y más fuerte, y no lograba identificar de dónde venía. Parecían pisadas, o de algo que golpeaba con fuerza el pavimento.

- ¿Qué es ese soni…? – Murmuró el villano al tiempo que miraba en todas direcciones, pero al voltear a su izquierda sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al ser tacleado de frente por lo que le pareció que era un toro verde abalanzándosele encima a toda velocidad, golpeándolo con fuerza y mandándolo a volar por los aires como un muñeco de trapo, tirando las bolsas de dinero que traía consigo en el proceso.

Evidentemente el toro verde en cuestión no era otro que Chico Bestia, que había aparecido justo en el momento adecuado. Una vez realizada su tarea, se detuvo, y volvió a su forma normal, sonriendo ampliamente al darse cuenta de que lo que había logrado.

- ¡Bien!, Chico Bestia al rescate. – Exclamó triunfante, alzando un puño con fuerza.

Raven desde lo alto miró todo eso algo sorprendida, pero luego sonrió satisfecha y comenzó a descender hacia la calle.

- Ya era hora que despertaras. – Comentó la hechicera mientras bajaba. – No la pasamos muy bien mientras tú dormías.

En cierta forma Raven lo felicitaba por su éxito, aunque claro, no hubiera podido golpearlo si ella no lo hubiera distraído. Justo cuando sus pies tocaron la calle, Starfire salió de la tienda, caminando hacia ellos mientras seguía leyendo el folleto que había tomado.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le pregunto la joven de capucha azul.

- Raven, ¿sabías que en Japón las chicas les regalaran a los chicos que les gustan chocolates en el Día de San Valentine y luego ellos tienen que regresarles el presente con algún otro regalo que no sea chocolate?

Raven y Chico Bestia parpadearon confundidos al oír esa respuesta, o más bien pregunta, y se voltearon a ver el uno al otro, como preguntándose mutuamente de qué estaba hablando.

- No… - Contestó con algo de duda. Starfire continuó, leyendo aún el folleto.

- ¿Y que el chocolate favorito de los chicos japoneses es el chocolate amargo, que tenemos en una gran variedad de formas y precios?

Lo primero que Raven pensó era que muy seguramente se había golpeado fuerte la cabeza en su caída, aunque luego se dio cuenta de que sólo era Starfire siendo Starfire.

En efecto, dentro de un par de semanas sería 14 de febrero, Día de San Valentine, el día del amor y la amistad, el día de los corazones y los chocolates. Casi se les había pasado por alto. Para Raven era casi normal que ni siquiera se acordara, pero Chico Bestia pareció tomar más enserio el asunto. No era que el San Valentine fuera una fecha importante para él, pero lo hacía pensar… en alguien. De hecho, no se encontraba muy lejos de aquel lugar; ¿sería buena idea ir a dar un vistazo?

- ¡Está escapando de nuevo! – Gritó con fuerza Raven, al darse cuenta de que Red X se ponía de pie comenzando a huir corriendo.

Rápidamente Raven y Starfire reaccionaron, elevándose y volando hacia él. Red X corría por la calle a toda velocidad, pero Robin y Cyborg aparecieron justo en su camino, obligándolo a detenerse. Robin sostenía su vara, listo para el ataque, mientras Cyborg lo apuntaba con su arma láser.

- No tan rápido, chico. – Murmuró el joven mitad máquina, sin dejar de apuntarlo.

- Cielos, este juego ya no es divertido, amigos. – Comentó molesto, dándose media vuelta, pero Starfire y Raven ya estaban detrás de él; se encontraba rodeado.

- Entrégate y dame de regreso ese traje. – Comentó con fuerza el líder del grupo.

- ¿Lo quieres de vuelta? Creí que no lo querías. Además, creo que me queda mejor a mí.

- Es demasiado peligroso para estar en las manos equivocadas.

- ¿Eso crees? – Murmuró divertido, mientras discretamente acercaba su mano a su cinturón. – ¡Creo que las mías son muy adecuadas!

Red X arrojó de pronto otra bomba de gas al suelo, aunque ésta no era de somnífero, sino sólo una cortina de humo para cubrirlo. Los Titanes lo perdieron de vista por un momento, y el humo no los dejaba ver o respirar bien. Robin se lanzó igual a ciegas hacia el humo, intentando atacarlo, pero el villano prácticamente se esfumó. Para cuando el humo se fue, Red X había desaparecido.

- ¡Escapó otra vez! – Exclamó frustrado el petirrojo, golpeando el suelo con su puño como señal de enojo.

- Al menos evitamos que se llevara el dinero. – Señaló Cyborg mientras volvía su brazo a la normalidad, aunque su comentario no pareció aliviar el enojo de su líder.

- Ya habrá otra oportunidad de atraparlo. – Escuchó como Starfire pronunciaba, acercándosele a su lado.

La joven descendió hasta ponerse de pie a la izquierda de Robin, volteándolo a ver con una amplia sonrisa; el chico simplemente miraba al suelo con enojo. En ese momento, Starfire notó algo en él que casi la asustó.

- ¡Robin!, ¡tu mejilla! – Exclamó sorprendida, logrando de esa forma llamar la atención del chico.

Robin volteó a verla confundido, y luego dirigió sus dedos a su mejilla, para luego inspeccionarlos; la tela vede de su guante se encontraban manchada de sangre, su sangre. De seguro había sido uno de los Shuriken o cuchillas de Red X que le había herido en el combate.

- Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. – Comentó el petirrojo, restándole importancia al asunto.

Sin embargo, Starfire no perdió tiempo y de inmediato sacó uno de sus pañuelos, y se le acercó al chico, comenzando a limpiarle su mejilla con delicadeza. Éste acto lo sorprendió mucho, e hizo que en su rostro surgiera un delicado sonrojo.

- ¿Pero qué haces, Starfire? – Preguntó con algo de timidez.

- Déjame limpiarte. – Le contestó la pelirroja a su vez.

Mientras ella hacía eso, no se dio cuenta de que era vista a lo lejos por Raven. La expresión seria en los ojos de la hechicera podía parecer igual que siempre, pero había algo distinto, algo que nadie hubiera sido capaz de percibir a simple vista. Había algo en esa escena, el ver como Starfire limpiaba de esa forma la herida de Robin, la hizo sentir… ¿Sentir qué exactamente? No sabía siquiera qué sentía, simplemente lo sentía. Era como una presión en el pecho, algo que le quitaba el aire, algo que la hacía querer dejar de ver eso, pero al mismo tiempo era incapaz de quitarles los ojos de encima. En conclusión, una sensación bastante desagradable. Rápidamente se cubrió su cabeza con su capucha azul y se dirigió con pasos desganados a ellos.

- ¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó en voz baja.

- Luego de que entreguemos el dinero. – Señaló Cyborg, recogiendo las bolsas que traía Red X. En ese momento, volteando a ver a ambos lados, se dio cuenta de que el grupo no estaba completo. – Oigan, ¿y Chico Bestia? No me digan que sigue dormido en el banco.

- No, él estaba aquí hace un momento. – Comentó Starfire, intentando buscarlo con las vista pero en efecto, no lo vio en ningún lado.

¿A dónde había ido?

No muy lejos de dónde había sido la pelea con Red X, se encontraba la preparatoria Murakami. No era una escuela fuera de lo normal, ni muy rica ni muy pobre, simplemente una escuela promedio se podría decir. Los uniformes de sus alumnos eran sencillos: las mujeres usaban falda azul, los hombres pantalones azules, y ambos usaban camisas blancas y corbatas negras. En esos momentos el frío del invierno los obligaba a usar además de todo, un saco negro.

Ya debería de ser en esos momentos la hora de salida muy seguramente, pues ya todos los alumnos salían apresurados de las áreas de la escuela, ansiosos de llegar a sus casas, tanto que ninguno parecía ponerle mucha atención al chico verde pegado en la reja, mirando con insistencia a la puerta del edificio, luego hacia el estacionamiento, hacia un lado, hacia el otro, como esperando encontrar algo. Hacía ya algunas semanas que no se paraba por ahí, no porque no quisiera, simplemente porque no había tenido la excusa adecuada para ir a esa parte de la ciudad; Red X se la había dado. ¿A qué iba? A nada realmente, solamente a estar ahí, a observarla, a verla, intentando que ella no lo viera, sólo queriendo cerciorarse de que se encontrara bien. Al estar unos minutos ahí parado sin señal de quien buscaba, comenzó a preguntarse si la había pasado de algo, o si se había enfermado, o algo peor. No podía evitar sentirse así, después de todo estábamos hablando de…

Estando tan concentrado en su búsqueda, no se dio cuenta de que una joven de ojos grandes y azules, cabello rubio y largo hasta la espalda y complexión delgada, se paraba a su lado izquierdo, a un par de metros de él. La joven usaba el uniforme femenino de Murakami, y tenía una mirada de notorio enojo, mientras veía lo que ese chico hacía.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí? – Pronunció con fuerza de golpe, asustando al chico verde.

- ¡Ah! – Exclamó éste asustado, dando un salto y luego varios pasos lejos de la chica rubia; ella era justamente a quien esperaba ver. – Terra, digo, yo, Ah… Sólo estaba, paseando por aquí.

Chico Bestia rió nervioso, sintiendo su penetrante mirada sobre él. La chica de ojos azules se veía molesta, con los brazos cruzados, y el ceño fruncido; cualquiera diría que estaba viendo a la persona más despreciable del planeta y no aún superhéroe, y eso ponía muy nervioso al Joven Titán.

- ¿Y acostumbras mucho pasear enfrente de mi escuela acaso? – Preguntó ella sin cambiar su expresión.

- ¡No!, claro que no. Bueno, a veces… Pero…

- ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me dejes en paz? – Le gritó con fuerza la rubia, dando un paso hacia él y jalando sus brazos hacia los lados. – Me meterás en problemas. Ya no me molestes más, ¡¿qué no lo entiendes?

Chico Bestia sintió como si se hiciera pequeño ante los gritos furiosos de la chica.

- Pero… Yo sólo quería ver si estabas bien, si no te había pasado nada, si estás con buena salud.

- Estoy bien, gracias por tu preocupación, ¡Pero no la necesito!

- Sí, lo sé, sé que puedes cuidarte sola y eso, lo siento. Bueno, ya que estamos hablando, también quería preguntarte si no te gustaría salir de nuevo a pasear, comer, como la vez anterior. Comer pizza, visitar la Torre Titán, conocer a mis amigos…

- Tengo mucha tarea. – Interrumpió cortante y entonces comenzó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento dónde tenía aparcada su bicicleta, aunque el chico la seguía. – Los exámenes son la semana que viene; no tengo tiempo.

- Pero sólo será un minuto, Terra.

La rubia se detuvo de golpe al oírlo decir ese nombre, y rápidamente se dio media vuelta hacia él, más enojada que antes si es que eso era posible.

- ¡No me llames Terra! – Le volvió a gritar. – ¿De cuantas formas tengo que decírtelo? No soy a quien buscas. Así que vete.

- Pero…

- ¡Vete! – La joven corrió apresurada a su bicicleta de color azul, y rápidamente se montó a ella. – No quiero ser grosera, pero si te vuelvo a ver por aquí, le diré al director.

Y con esa última amenaza, emprendió camino, pedaleando a toda velocidad, pasando incluso frente a él en su camino, y por último alejándose por la calle hasta perderse de su vista. Era obvio que tenía prisa, de llegar a casa, o simplemente de alejarse de él. Chico Bestia no pudo hacer más que quedarse ahí, mirando al horizonte en dirección a dónde se había ido, solo…

Se quedó de pie en ese lugar por un rato más, pensativo, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Terra, o quien él pensaba que era Terra, se veía realmente molesta, mucho más que antes. ¿Sería posible que al fin la haya hartado? ¿Sería posible que realmente ya no quisiera verlo para nada? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era así con él? ¿Por qué era así con una persona que lo único que había intentando hacer desde que la conoció era ser su amigo y hacerla sentir bien? ¿Por qué se comportaba así con alguien… que se había enamorado de ella incondicionalmente? ¿No veía lo mucho que lo estaba lastimando?

Aunque ya había repasado eso en su mente un millón de veces, una vez más quiso considerar la posibilidad de que no se tratara de Terra. Pero eso era imposible, era idéntica. Sus ojos, su cabello, sus facciones, su complexión, su voz, todo concordaba. Además, el propio Geo-Force, su hermano mayor, la había reconocido. Y si aún después de todo eso, en verdad no era ella, entonces, ¿dónde estaba Terra? Su estatua, que en realidad era ella misma petrificada, había desaparecido de su altar. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Alguien se la había llevado? ¿Quién y con qué propósito? ¿Slade tal vez? Pero era demasiada coincidencia que al mismo tiempo una chica idéntica a ella apareciera en la ciudad.

¿Cuál era la verdad detrás de Terra y de esa chica? No la sabía, ni tampoco cómo resolverla. Lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era que, fuera Terra o no, esa chica lo acababa de lastimar con sus palabras, realmente lo había lastimado. La expresión siempre relajada y contenta que lo caracterizaba, se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojo, cambiando a una cara de seriedad, de desgano, de tristeza. Sin tener nada más que hacer ahí, se dio media vuelta en dirección a la salida, prácticamente arrastrando los pies.

Justo cuando salió por el portón principal, pudo notar como el Carro T se estacionaba frente a él, y se baja la ventana del conductor, el cual obviamente era Cyborg.

- Hey, Chico Bestia, ¿dónde te metiste? – Comentó divertido éste. – ¿Subes o qué?

- Ya voy. – Le contestó casi ausente.

Chico Bestia se subió a la parte de atrás y el auto se puso en camino a casa, esperando no tener que volver a salir por lo menos por lo que restaba del día.

Dentro del auto, Cyborg conducía y Robin iba en el asiento del copiloto. Éste último estaba serio, simplemente mirando al frente, aunque sin mirar algo en especial, sólo mirando la nada; posiblemente seguía pensando en Red X. Atrás, Starfire iba en medio, continuando revisando el curioso folleto que le habían dado durante la pelea con notoria emoción, en contraste con Raven a su derecha y Chico Bestia a su izquierda, ambos en silencio, y ambos con la mirada melancólica en sus respectivas ventanillas.

- Oye esto, Raven. – Comentó de pronto la Tamaraniana, ignorante el estado de ánimo de su amiga. – Aquí dice que se le dice Día de San Valentine al Día de San Valentine, por un Obispo romano de nombre Valentine que casaba parejas enamoradas a escondidas de la ley.

- Y fue ejecutado por eso. – Contestó la hechicera sin mucho ánimo. – ¿Cuál es el escándalo Starfire? No es tu primer día de San Valentine en la Tierra.

- Lo sé, pero antes no sabía realmente qué era.

- ¿Y qué se supone que creías que era? – Comentó Robin un poco curioso, volteándola a ver hacia atrás.

- No estoy segura. – Contestó con inocencia y volvió a su folleto. – Pensé que era algún tipo de festival de apareamiento terrícola.

Todos los demás guardaron silencio ante ese comentario, y prefirieron no hurgar más en el tema. ¿Qué le había hecho pensar eso? Era mejor no preguntar.

- No te emociones tanto, Starfire. – Comentó Cyborg sonriente. – Todos saben que el día de San Valentine es sólo una fiesta inventada para vender más chocolates y objetos en forma de corazón.

- ¿Enserio? – Parpadeó confundida la pelirroja. – Pero aquí dice que el Día de San Valentine es para demostrarle tu amor a las personas que amas, con diferentes detalles, en su mayoría de índole dulce.

Lo único Cyborg pudo pensar luego de escuchare eso, era si realmente decía eso, aunque lo más seguro era que se trataba de la interpretación que ella había dado. Sin embargo, el comentario de Starfire sí había logrado llamar la atención de una de las personas en ese vehículo, y de quien menos lo esperarían: Raven. La hechicera pareció ligeramente interesada al oír la parte de _"demostrarle tu amor a las personas que amas"_, y por ello la había volteado a ver ligeramente. No había nada fuera de lo común en lo que dijo, nada que ningún anuncio publicitario no dijera mejor. Pero aún así, por alguna razón, Starfire se había ganado su atención, en especial con lo siguiente que hizo.

- ¿Tú qué piensas, Robin? – Preguntó, haciendo su cabeza un poco hacia el frente.

Raven se sobresaltó ligeramente al escuchar cómo le preguntaba eso, y su atención se acrecentó. De inmediato, miró hacia el asiento de Robin, aunque al estar sentada justo detrás de él no podía siquiera verlo. Aún así, deseaba escuchar su respuesta. _"¿Tú qué piensas Robin?"_

El chico maravilla volteó a ver a Starfire con tranquilidad, y no pareció pensar mucho en su respuesta.

- La verdad no pienso que se trate de un día fuera de lo normal, Starfire. – Contestó. – Cyborg tiene algo de razón en lo que dice.

Su respuesta pareció desalentar a Starfire, pero a la vez también a Raven. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Esperaba que diera otro tipo de respuesta? ¿Y qué si lo hacía? ¿Por qué sería eso tan importante?

- Aunque… - Escucharon como Robin agregaba, y ambas alzaron de nuevo sus miradas con expectación. – Supongo que a nadie le molesta recibir chocolates de regalo. Claro, al menos que no te guste el chocolate.

Esa respuesta que para cualquiera resultaría muy burda, viniendo de Robin era decir demasiado. ¿Qué significaba esa respuesta? ¿Acaso era una manera de no ser tan pesimista con Starfire y no desalentarla en algo que evidentemente la emocionaba mucho? ¿O realmente pensaba lo que decía?

- Entonces, ¿si alguien…? – Starfire estaba por decir algo, pero pareció detenerse como si acabara de olvidar lo que iba a decir. Tomó el folleto de nuevo y releyó una de sus partes en voz alta. – Si alguien querido te demuestra su cariño con un detalle que guste a tu paladar, de nuestra surtida variedad de chocolates, ¿lo recordaras por siempre?

Era evidente que acababa de leer íntegramente la frase publicitaria de la dulcería, pero era claro el punto de la pregunta.

- Bueno, no sé si por siempre, pero supongo que no me molestaría. – Contestó un poco dudoso.

Esa fue suficiente respuesta para Starfire, y a la vez también para Raven. Evidentemente Robin no tenía ninguna opinión especial por el Día de San Valentine, pero tampoco le desagradaba la idea de recibir chocolates. Starfire volvió a sentarse con normalidad en su asiento, y fue en ese momento en el que pudo notar que su compañera de equipo no estaba del todo ausente en la conversación, y eso provocó que una amplia sonrisa surgiera en sus labios.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Raven? – Preguntó entusiasmada la extraterrestre.

Raven se sobresaltó al escuchar su pregunta, y rápidamente se volteó hacia otro lado, al tiempo que se cubría su cabeza con su capucha. Sin embargo, lo que realmente quería cubrir era el notorio sonrojo que había surgido en sus mejillas, y que ella podía sentir vívidamente. ¿Qué le tenía que contestar? ¿Cuál era su opinión real del Día de San Valentine? Era una pregunta tan tonta que jamás se la había hecho hasta ese momento, y eso era porque pensaba que tenía muy clara su opinión; nada más alejado de la realidad al parecer.

- Yo… - Balbuceó dudosa la hechicera, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar una idea que aún ni tenía.

De pronto, su meditación fue interrumpida por una aguda y fuerte risa, proveniente directamente de la boca de Cyborg.

- ¿Le preguntas a Raven que piensa del día de San Valentine? – Preguntó divertido el conductor. – Raven es demasiado madura y sensata como para que le guste una fiesta llena de corazones y chocolates, ¿cierto, Raven?

¿Demasiado madura y sensata? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Era una forma _"linda"_ de decir _"amargada e indiferente"? _¿Eso era lo que él pensaba de ella? ¿Lo que todos sus amigos pensaban de ella? No podía culparlos, esa es la imagen que ella misma se había esforzado en proyectarles a ellos, incluso a sí misma. Cerró sus ojos con cierto pesar y volteó a ver de nuevo a la ventanilla como antes.

- Sí, eso mismo. – Contestó en voz baja la joven de piel gris.

Starfire no estaba del todo convencida que decía la verdad, pero igual se sintió un poco mal de que su compañera, la única mujer además de ella, no la apoyara. Pero aún quedaba una persona, y ésta la llenaba de optimismo. Rápidamente se giró emocionada hacia el Chico Bestia, con sus ojos casi brillando.

- Bueno, de seguro un romántico como Chico Bestia me entenderá, ¿verdad?

El chico verde no contestó de inmediato; seguía pensativo, viendo como el vehículo avanzaba poco a poco por la calle, viendo los postes de luz pasar, los edificios y casas. ¿Un romántico había dicho? Un romántico al que la única chica que le había hecho caso en su vida ahora lo manaba al diablo. Lo único bueno, o tal vez lo peor del asunto al mismo tiempo, es que era la chica más grandiosa que había conocido. ¿Qué clase de opinión podría tener en esos momentos?

- Tal vez… Tal vez ellos tienen razón, Starfire. – Comentó de pronto, rompiendo las ilusiones que Starfire había puesto en él. – Tal vez es una fiesta tonta.

La sonrisa desapareció poco a poco de sus labios, y con cierta decepción se fue sentando en su asiento con la mirada baja. Siguió revisando el folleto de igual forma, viendo todo lo que decía, y las fotos de los chocolates, aunque ya no parecía tan emocionada como antes. Ninguno dijo palabra alguna en el resto del camino hasta la torre.

** FIN DEL CAPITULO 04**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

**_- _**_En este capítulo se menciona a **Geo-Force**, hermano mayor de Terra. Este personaje nunca apareció en la serie animada, pero el hecho que se menciona en este capítulo ocurrió en el cómic **Número 51** de **Teen Titans Go!** En donde Geo-Force llega a Jump City a buscar a su hermana. _


	5. Cap 05 Admiradores Secretos

** TEEN TITANS**

** THE**

** SINNERS**

** Por  
Wingzemon X**

** CAPITULO 05_  
Admiradores Secretos_**

¿Qué significa que a una persona le guste otra? O más específico: ¿qué significa que a una chica le guste un chico? Uno puede decir con total naturalidad que le gusta el chocolate, o le gustan los Waffles, o la pizza, y su significado tendría sentido. Uno podía decir que le gustaban las novelas de misterio, o romance, o las películas de acción, o de aventuras; eso aún tendría sentido. Podías afirmar que te gustaba el calor o el frío, la playa, los bosques, las montañas o la ciudad; todo eso podía llegar a comprenderlo. ¿Pero qué significaba realmente que una persona te guste? Y yendo más lejos aún, ¿qué significaba estar enamorada de alguien? ¿O qué alguien estuviera enamorado de ti? Nunca antes se había hecho esas preguntas con tanta profundidad como esa tarde.

Ya estaba casi atardeciendo, y un escaso vistazo de luz anaranjada penetraba por su ventanal, mientras ella por su lado se encontraba recostada boca arriba en su cama, mirando fijamente al techo de su habitación como si ahí se encontrara las respuestas a todos esos problemas. En una de las pocas pláticas que había tenido con su madre sin que estuviera relacionada con Azarath, Trigon, o la magia que estaba aprendiendo, ésta le había contado algunas cosas sobre enamorarse. Arella, como se llama su madre, le había dicho que en la Tierra jamás tuvo la dicha de sentir lo que era enamorarse profundamente de alguien, y que éste le correspondiera. Ella siempre fue rechazada, excluida por como vestía, por como actuaba, por sus gustos y preferencias. Tal vez fue por eso que fue tan fácilmente seducida por el misterio y poder que aquella secta que adoraba a Trigon le ofreció. Pero sí le habían llegado a gustar algunos chicos, como a cualquier adolescente normal, pero nunca profundizó mucho más en el tema. Tampoco era que podía hablar de eso abiertamente con los Monjes o demás personas de su hogar; todos tenían una actitud muy rara sobre eso. Además, por su entrenamiento, Raven tenía prohibido experimentar ese tipo de emociones, ya que no podía permitirse que éstas controlaran sus poderes, y era una vía fácil a que la maldad de Trigon la poseyera. Por lo tanto, nunca había recibido una guía muy extensa sobre lo que era el amor o las relaciones. Pero Trigon ya no existía, y ya no era una amenaza para ella, y tal vez era por eso que comenzaba por primera vez a pensar tan abiertamente en ello.

Estuvo más en contacto con todo el asunto de los chicos, las chicas, gustarse, enamorarse, casarse y demás, una vez que vino a la Tierra. Claro que tampoco era una gran guía la que encontró ahí, pues tampoco podía ir y preguntarle a alguien _"¿Qué es el amor?"_; incluso en ese momento la sola idea le parecía tonta. Tampoco era que lo estuviera buscando realmente, pues ese no había sido el propósito por el cual había ido a ese planeta, además que tenía que seguir controlando sus emociones pese a ya no estar en Azarath. Lo que pasaba realmente, es que era difícil voltear y no ver emoción tras emoción de un lado a otro; toda la Tierra era una masa gigante de emociones. Por un lado había películas, novelas, series, incluso caricaturas, poemas, hasta la novela más gótica tenía algo de romance de ella. Parejas en la calle, en la televisión, incluso en su propia casa… Para una persona como ella eso era demasiado. Y ahora, la cereza de su pastel: estaba comenzando a pensar que alguien le gustaba. Y de hecho no estaba comenzando, pues era una idea que había estado rondando en su cabeza durante mucho tiempo atrás. Y no era un alguien cualquiera, sino alguien que había estado a su lado durante mucho tiempo.

Pero, ¿realmente le gustaba esa persona? Tal vez era sólo un gran cariño, o profunda admiración como ella había pensado en un principio, o tal vez sólo es ese cariño de _"casi hermanos"_; él de vez en cuando había dicho que sentía que era como la hermana que nunca tuvo, ¿pero qué sentía ella? Y en el remoto caso de que sí le gustara, ¿qué tanto? ¿Eso se podía medir en cantidad?, ¿se podía decir cuanto alguien te gustaba en una escala del 1 al 10? ¿Y en qué número estaba ella en ese momento? ¿Y sólo le gustaba o tal vez algo más? ¿Cómo se diferencia el gustar del _"algo más"_? ¡¿Qué era el algo más?

Sentía que la cabeza estaba a punto de explotarle. Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, era obvio que no llegaría a nada. Incluso intentó meditar, toda la tarde lo estuvo haciendo, pero no podía aclarar su mente lo suficiente para lograrlo. Raven, la hechicera centrada, la que tenía que meditar todos los días para mantenerse serena y firme, ¿no era capaz de aclarar sus pensamientos? ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Pero más importante aún, ¿qué podía hacer para solucionarlo? Su auto encierro no había dado resultados hasta entonces, así que optó por una medida diferente: salir y caminar un poco. No era algo que acostumbraba hacer, pero en esos momentos haría lo que fuera con tal de poder calmarse.

Salió de la cama de un salto y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta de su cuarto. Se cubrió la cabeza con su capucha azul, intentando ocultar su rostro y comenzó a caminar discretamente por el pasillo, mirando a todos lados para cuidar que nadie la viera. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Se estaba escondiendo acaso? No era que se estuviera escondiendo, simplemente en ese estado no tenía ánimos de verlo… a él. No sabía cómo reaccionaría si lo viera en esos momentos, pero posiblemente algunas ventanas podrían resultar rotas. Por suerte, desde que volvieron a casa luego de enfrentarse a Red X, pese a ver fallado en su captura, todos se habían ido a hacer cosas por su cuenta. Si lo conocía tan bien como creía, podía adivinar que se encontraba en su cuarto, viendo una y otra vez los recortes de periódico pegados en su pared sobre Red X, repasando una y otra vez cada punto del caso, intentando encontrar algo que se le hubiera pasado, algo que lo ayudara a descubrir quién era, o más importante, cómo atraparlo. Muchos dirían que era un obsesivo; para Raven, era metódico y detallista, igual que ella…

Al caminar por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras, pasó por mera casualidad frente a una habitación que tenía la puerta abierta. Pasó de largo sin ponerle importancia al principio, pero un segundo después se detuvo en seco y se giró de nuevo de reversa. ¿Por qué estaba abierta esa habitación? Se suponía que hacía mucho que nadie entraba a ese lugar. Se paró con cuidado en el marco de la puerta, y dio un paso al frente. Ese cuarto no había cambiado en nada desde que su ocupante lo dejó hace ya mucho tiempo. Seguía igual, con ese gran ventanal con vista a la bahía y esas paredes que simulaban un cielo estrellado. ¿Por qué seguían teniendo esa habitación intacta? ¿Tenían aún la esperanza de que su ocupante la volviera a usar algún día?

A simple vista no había seña de ser humano adentro, a excepción de una cabellera verdosa que se asomaba un poco por encima el respaldo del sillón.

- ¿Chico Bestia? – Preguntó un poco sorprendida al reconocer su cabello y comenzó a caminar hacia él.

Eso explicaba mejor las cosas. Chico Bestia durante algún tiempo acostumbró pasar horas en ese cuarto, en el cuarto que algún tiempo fue de aquella persona: Terra. Pero ya hacía mucho que no se paraba ahí. Al pararse al lado del sillón, miró claramente al Titán de piel verde, sentado de una forma nada cómoda, con lo que parecía ser una caja de joyas en forma de corazón sobre sus piernas. Raven ya había escuchado de ese objeto: era un regalo que Chico Bestia le había dado a Terra, mismo que había dejado atrás al irse.

El chico pareció no sólo no escucharla al pronunciar su nombre, sino tampoco la notó de pie a su lado hasta un rato después, en el que volteó a verla con una mirada cansada y totalmente ausente.

- Ah, hola Raven. – Saludó algo desganado y entonces se viró de nuevo a la caja en sus piernas. Era obvio, incluso para Raven, que algo le pasaba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó ella con cuidado.

- Nada. Sólo… pienso.

- ¿Enserio? No te vayas a lastimar.

El comentario sarcástico de la hechicera no pareció tener la menor reacción en su compañero; al parecer ni siquiera la había escuchado. Dejó caer su cuerpo poco a poco a su derecha, hasta quedar recostado sobre el sillón, mirando hacia las enormes ventanas por las cuales se veía que el sol se estaba metiendo, mas no parecía que Chico Bestia disfrutara del atardecer.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… No te preocupes.

Raras veces había visto a su compañero en ese estado. Normalmente Chico Bestia era siempre el animado, el feliz, el sonriente, y quien intentaba animar a los que estaban decaídos. Pero ahora él se encontraba en el otro lado. ¿Quién anima al animador en esos casos? ¿Ella? No era la mejor candidata para eso, y menos en el estado en el que se encontraba. Además, el verlo en esa habitación la hacía recordar la única vez además de esa que lo había visto así de decaído, y estaba segura de que ambas ocasiones tenían el mismo motivo: Terra. Nunca había estado preparada para dar consejos amorosos, y menos en esos momentos, así que sin decir más se disponía a caminar a la puerta e irse.

Pero, algo la detuvo. ¿Qué fue? ¿Conciencia quizás? ¿No quería irse y quedarse pensando en que dejó a su amigo sintiéndose mal sin hacer nada al respecto? Pero ella era una fiel militante del _"Necesito estar un tiempo a solas"_ para recuperarse de cualquier cosa, aunque en esos momento a ella no le estaba resultando del todo. ¿Qué hacer? Una idea un poco egoísta le surgió de pronto al pensar que tal vez el concentrarse en los problemas de otro, la ayudaría a olvidar los propios, aunque eso no le entusiasmaba del todo. En conclusión, Raven era un manojo de ideas, dudas, preguntas y dolor de cabeza en ese punto, y realmente no le gustaba serlo.

- Sé que de seguro me voy a arrepentir de esto pero… - Murmuró en voz baja mientras se giraba de nuevo al sillón. – ¿Quieres hablar de algo?

No hubo ninguna respuesta por un rato, hasta que vio como Chico Bestia asomaba su cabeza por encima del respaldo del sillón y volteaba a verla. Parecía que realmente lo necesitaba, y no era el único, aunque en ese momento Raven no lo sabía.

Seguir hablando en el cuarto de Terra no parecía la mejor idea para solucionar lo que fuera que molestaba al Titán, por lo que decidieron salir y tomar aire fresco. No se alejaron mucho de la casa, simplemente fueron afuera, a la orilla del agua, a la pequeña playa de la isla en la que se encontraba su Torre. Era un buen sitio para hablar y pensar, al tiempo que admirabas el atardecer. Tuvieron algunos problemas al principio para comenzar, pero luego Chico Bestia explicó exactamente lo que lo tenía así, empezando por contarle porque estaba en esa escuela cuando lo recogieron en el Carro T esa tarde.

- Ya veo. – Murmuró Raven estando sentada en una roca un poco elevada, mientras él estaba de pie en la arena. – Esa es la escuela en donde estudia la chica que crees que es Terra.

- No creo, estoy seguro que es ella. – Exclamó él rápidamente, viendo fijamente al frente con seriedad.

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro como para afirmarlo de esa forma?

Chico Bestia guardó silencio, dudando de decirle o no ese dato que había omitido la primera vez que les contó que creyó haber visto a Terra, y de hecho no se los dijo nunca después de eso, ni siquiera cuando recibiendo la visita de Geo-Force. No estaba muy seguro de porqué lo había ocultado, pero parecía tiempo de decirlo.

- No se los dije antes porque no sabía cómo lo tomarían. – Explicó como preámbulo antes de decir lo que quería. – Pero Terra desapareció de la cueva de Slade, ya no está ahí.

- ¿Qué? – Exclamó sorprendida, poniéndose de pie. – ¿A qué te refieres con que desapareció?

Chico Bestia no era tan tonto como algunos pensaban. En cuanto vio a la chica que le pareció idéntica a Terra, lo primero que pensó fue que podría habérselo imaginado, por lo que de inmediato fue a revisar el sitio en donde Terra se encontraba. El lugar era una cueva a las afueras, en donde Slade tenía su guarida, y dónde luego de haber detenido un terremoto para salvar la ciudad, la joven había quedado petrificada en piedra, como una estatua.

- Aquel día cuando la vi en la calle, fui a revisar la cueva, y ya no estaba. Su estatua desapareció de su altar, y no hay rastro de ella ahí

- ¡¿Cómo? – Raven pareció sorprenderse demasiado, y rápidamente bajó de la roca de un salto, parándose a su lado. – ¿Por qué no nos dijiste eso?, eso cambia todo.

Raven intentó calmarse y no dejarse llevar por las primeras impresiones. Si bien, lo primero que cualquiera podría llegar a pensar al ver que ya no estaba en la cueva, y ver a una chica tan parecida a ella, era que se trataba de la misma Terra, no era la única explicación a todo ese asunto. Aunque tenía que admitir que todo eso era extrañamente conveniente.

- No debemos de sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Aunque lo que digas sea cierto, eso no significa que esa chica sea Terra. Si en verdad se liberó, ella podría estar en otra parte, tal vez ya ni siquiera se encuentre en esta ciudad. Pero también puede ser que alguien se la haya llevado.

- ¡Dices eso porque no la has visto! – Exclamó con fuerza, girándose rápidamente hacia su compañera de equipo. – Ella es idéntica a Terra, el propio Geo-Force la reconoció al verla.

- Geo-Force no había visto a Terra en hace mucho tiempo. Si a ti te parece que es idéntica a ella, fácilmente a él también.

La intención de Raven no era desilusionar a Chico Bestia, ni tampoco de ponerle los pies en la tierra. La verdad tampoco tenía la intención de afirmar que lo que él pensaba era falso. Los hechos apuntaban a que la teoría de Chico Bestia era plausible. Terra había desaparecido de su altar, una chica aparentemente idéntica a ella aparece en las calles de la ciudad, y su hermano mayor viene y parece afirmar que es ella al verla. Es lo suficiente como para pensar que se trata de ella, pero no eran pruebas definitivas. De seguro él lo sabía, pero seguía aferrándose a esa posibilidad, la posibilidad de que realmente fuera Terra, que realmente estuviera viva. Terquedad, ceguera, obstinación. ¿Todo eso era parte de estar enamorado?

- Bueno… Suponiendo que se tratase de Terra realmente, ¿no has considerado la posibilidad de que haya perdido la memoria? No sabemos qué efectos pudo haber tenido el estado de petrificación en que se sumió, o el traje de control nervioso que Slade le puso.

- Eso también lo pensé en un principio. – Le contestó con algo de pesar. – Pero hay algo raro, porque cuando hablo con ella, yo siento que realmente sabe de lo que le estoy hablando, ¿me comprendes? Dice no recordar nada, pero yo percibo que se siente como avergonzada, o incomoda… No sé, es difícil de explicar.

- ¿Cómo si quisiera olvidar lo que le estás diciendo? – Murmuró de pronto la hechicera de azul.

- Tal vez. Sea como sea, no quiera ni verme, ni saber nada de mí. Y eso me pone realmente… triste.

Ambos guardaron silencio luego de eso. Raven no estaba segura de qué decirle. En efecto toda esa plática la había hecho dejar de pensar en sus propios asuntos, al menos en un inicio. Luego, comenzó a preguntarse si realmente esa chica que Chico Bestia decía podía ser Terra, y concentró gran parte de sus pensamientos en descifrar las distintas posibilidades. Primero la más sencilla: Terra se liberó de alguna forma, y es la chica que Chico Bestia afirmaba. Ésta a su vez se desprendía en dos opciones más. La primera, era que guardaba las memorias de su vida pasada, y la segunda que no. Si aún mantenía sus memorias, las razones por las cuales tomaba esa actitud podía ser variadas, pero algunas se contraponían entre sí. Lo más viable sería que realmente hubiera perdido la memoria. Ahora, también cabía la posibilidad de que se hubiera liberado, y no fuera esa chica, y al mismo que ni siquiera se hubiera liberado y alguien se la hubiera llevado de la cueva; Slade sería el sospechoso número uno en ese caso. Así que no había una forma sencilla de descifrar ese asunto, al menos no en ese momento o en ese lugar.

Para cuando Raven salió de todos esos pensamientos, notó como Chico Bestia se agachaba y tomaba una de las piedras a sus pies, se levantaba jalaba su brazo para atrás y entonces arrojaba la piedra al frente, haciendo que ésta diera tres saltos sobre el agua, y luego se sumergiera. Una sonrisa ligera surgió en sus labios al hacerlo.

- La primera noche que ella pasó aquí en la Torre, vinimos a este lugar, y me enseñó a hacer que las piedras saltaran en el agua.

Dicho esto, bajó para tomar otra piedra e intentarlo de nuevo. Parecía que ese recuerdo le traía buenos sentimientos al chico verde, los suficientes como para hacerlo sonreír pese a estar tan triste en el fondo. Raven lo quiso intentar también. Se agachó a tomar una piedra y la arrojó al agua como Chico Bestia, pero ésta se hundió de golpe, chapoteando.

- No, así, mira. – Le dijo su compañero, mientras volvía a tirar otra piedra y ésta una vez más se iba saltando.

No entendía como lo hacía; ante sus ojos lo había hecho exactamente igual. Lo intentó una vez más, pero de nuevo la piedra se hundió sin remedio; esto pareció no hacerle mucha gracia, a diferencia de Chico Bestia que comenzó a reírse ligeramente a ver esto, lo que ocasionó que la hechicera le plantara una mirada fulminante que casi lo dejaba helado. Decidida a no quedarse en ridículo, tomó otra piedra, pero en esta ocasión la cubrió con su energía oscura, y salió disparada al frente, mientras moviéndola con su magia rebotaba una y otra vez, alrededor de unas quince o veinte veces al frene, hasta casi llegar a la otra orilla. Raven sonrió triunfante.

- Oye, eso es trampa. – Murmuró Chico Bestia.

- ¿No se te ocurrió que tal vez Terra también lo hacía?

El chico verde estaba por contestarle eso, pero entonces pensó que no era tan imposible. Antes de ese momento había pasado por alto que Terra podía mover piedras en aquel momento.

- ¿Qué ocurrió realmente entre ustedes? – Preguntó de pronto la hechicera sin quitar sus ojos del mar. La pregunta lo extrañó un poco. – Quiero decir, es obvio para mí que te gustaba, y creo que tú a ella. ¿O me equivoco?

¿Por qué le hacía esa pregunta? Raven no entendió su propio acto, hasta darse cuenta de que de nuevo estaba pensando en él, en ese chico que la había tenido sin descanso toda la tarde, en esa situación que la había tenido aturdida por meses. ¿Qué la había hecho recordar de nuevo ese asunto? Posiblemente el escuchar como Chico Bestia le contaba ese momento feliz con la persona que quería; ella también deseaba recordar momentos felices con quien quería. De nuevo, todas las dudas volvieron de golpe, una tras otra.

- Yo, creo que sí. – Contestó un poco dudoso el chico de orejas puntiagudas. Un nuevo recuerdo feliz le venía a la mente, sobre su salida con Terra la noche justo en que se entero… de la verdad sobre ella. Pero antes de ese momento, esa estaba siendo la noche más feliz de su vida. – Luego de lo ocurrido con Slade, yo… Ya no sé qué es lo que realmente Terra sentía por mí, pero yo creo que sí. ¡Ah! – Un pequeño gritó surgió de sus labios mientras se agarraba su cabeza. – ¡Soy el chico con la peor suerte del mundo! La primera vez que me enamoró realmente de una chica, y la primera vez que ésta me hace caso… Y…

Raven pareció casi asustarse por esa reacción tan repentina, y en especial al ver como el chico apretaba con fuerza sus ojos al igual que sus puños. Le pareció ver claramente como unos pequeños rastros de lagrimas se asomaban por entre sus parpados… ¿Eran lágrimas de tristeza?, ¿rabia?, ¿frustración tal vez? Las lágrimas eran un acto que ella no comprendía, pues nunca había llorado en su vida, aunque esto era más un decir que una afirmación, pues de seguro si había llorado, pero en alguna ocasión que ella recordara vívidamente.

- Aún me sigo preguntando a veces porqué Terra nos traicionó. – Murmuraba mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados. – ¿Qué le dio Slade que nosotros no? Que yo no… Las cosas podrían haber sido tan diferentes.

La predicción de Raven con respecto a que se iba a arrepentir de eso, se estaba cumpliendo, más que nada porque ahora se encontraba en una situación ligeramente incomoda, en la que sabía que tenía que decir algo para hacerlo sentir bien, pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué era. En ocasiones lamentaba el no poder entender bien las emociones humanas, en otras lo agradecía; no estaba muy segura en cuál de los dos casos se encontraba en esos momentos.

- Ah… Anímate Chico Bestia. – Comentó un poco dudosa, colocando su mano en su hombro. – Las cosas… No son tan malas.

El chico rió un poco; ¿acaso era algún tipo de broma?

- No me imagino cómo podrían estar peores.

De nuevo el silencio. Tal vez no habría como compararse, pues eran situaciones muy diferentes, de hecho demasiado diferentes. ¿Cómo se podría decir cuál de las dos estaba peor? ¿La de ella o la de él? Dio unos pasos al frente, hasta casi dejar que el agua tocara sus pies descalzos. Alzó su mirada un poco hacia el horizonte, admirando el hermoso atardecer, como el cielo parecía cubrirse de llamas, y el agua se tornaba anaranjada con el reflejo de éste. Esa vista, de alguna forma la ayudaba a pensar.

- Suena raro viniendo de mí, pero creo que debes de mantenerte optimista al respecto. – Comentó de pronto dándole la espalda; Chico Bestia simplemente la volteó a ver confundido, escuchándola atentamente en silencio. – Si realmente es Terra, y realmente está viva, aún hay esperanzas de que tú y ella puedan reencontrarse, y hacer las paces, y que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Tal vez ni yo ni los otros podamos volver a verla con los mismos ojos que siempre, pero tú eres diferente. Tú aún sientes algo por ella, aunque sabes que no debes, aunque sabes que eso te hará daño, simplemente no puedes hacerlo a un lado. Te quieres aferrar a esa pequeña esperanza de que todo será como tú deseas, y esa pequeña esperanza se vuelve en todo tu mundo. Y mientras tengas esa pequeña esperanza, no debes de perder la fe…

Chico Bestia se quedó atónito, parpadeando confundido al escuchar esas palabras surgir de los labios de Raven. Quitando el hecho de que tal vez era el mayor número de palabras que la había escuchado decir seguidas, realmente era sorprendente lo que decía.

- Sí que eres buena interpretando los sentimientos, Raven. – Comentó confundido, rascándose su mejilla. – Casi podría decir que sabes exactamente lo que siento… ¡¿Me estás leyendo la mente?

- No, no es eso. – Contestó con tranquilidad, sin quitar sus ojos del atardecer. – Y no sé exactamente qué es lo que sientes realmente. Sólo supongo que debe de ser, un poco… Un poco parecido a si a ti te gustara una chica, a la que has visto siempre como algo inalcanzable, y no sabes bien qué opinión tiene de ti, pero además de todo siempre has sabido que a ella le gusta otro chico, que encima de todo podrías considerarlo tu mejor amigo, y eso hace que lo veas totalmente imposible, pero aún así no puedes olvidarla, por más que te lastime, porque inconscientemente te aferras a una pequeña esperanza… sólo una pequeña esperanza de que todo sea como quieres… Creo que debe de ser un poco parecido…

Y de nuevo, el silencio se sumió entre ellos. Raven miraba al frente, viendo fijamente como el sol se estaba metiendo, poco a poco, como las estrellas aparecían sobre ella y… Un momento, ¡¿Qué era lo que acababa de decir?

Los ojos de Raven se abrieron por completo cómo platos, y la piel de su rostro, que siempre había permanecido pálida ante los ojos de sus amigos, se comenzó a poner roja como sangre, y todo el cuerpo se le tensó de golpe. Rápidamente se giró incrédula hacia su oyente, que estaba de pie detrás de ella, mirándola con atención aparentemente estupefacto. Él la miró, ella lo miró, y ambos se quedaron así por casi un minuto, antes de que Chico Bestia rompiera el silencio.

- Bien… Ah, si por mí te refieres a ti, por chica te refieres a chico, y por mejor amigo te refieres a mejor amiga… Entones el chico sería…

Ahora eran los ojos de Chico Bestia los que se abrían de par en par ante la epifanía que acababa de cruzar por su cabeza.

- ¡No me digas que a ti te gusta…! – Gritó casi a todo pulmón, a lo que Raven reaccionó con gran agilidad, lanzándosele encima y tapándole la boca con ambas manos.

- ¡Cállate!, no lo digas en voz alta, ¡tonto! – Le gritó con una mirada molesta, aunque su rostro continuaba rojo. – Olvida lo que dije, no es cierto, ¡lo inventé!, ¡Era un escenario hipotético! ¡No es real! ¡¿Entiendes?

Chico Bestia asintió con su cabeza, aunque era obvio que no le creía ni una palabra. Raven dudó unos segundos, pero luego optó por apartar sus manos y alejarse de él.

- No se lo digas a nadie, nunca, jamás, ¡O si no te sacaré los ojos! – La última amenaza la exclamó con mucha fuerza, al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban con fuerza y sus dientes prácticamente se convertían en colmillos.

- Está bien, te lo prometo, Raven; no se lo diré a nadie, lo juro. – Le contestó él, alzando sus manos al frente para intentar tranquilizarla. – Pero no lo entiendo, ¿desde cuándo?

- No quiero hablar de eso. – Le contestó de manera cortante, al tiempo que se cubría la cabeza de nuevo con su capucha y se disponía a volver a la Torre, pero la mano de Chico Bestia en su hombro la hizo detenerse.

- Oye, tú me trajiste hasta aquí porque te preocupaba lo que me pasaba, ¿o no? Ahora yo te hago la misma pregunta: ¿Quieres hablar de algo? O más bien, ¿necesitas hablar de algo?

Raven se quedó de pie sin hacer el menor movimiento, ni siquiera otorgándole una mirada a su compañero. ¿Quería hablar de algo? Definitivamente no. ¿Necesitaba hablar de algo? Tal vez, pero no era fácil. ¿Cómo contarle e Chico Bestia lo que tanto le atormentaba? Sería imposible que él la entendiera… ¿o sí? ¿Le ayudaría de algo el hablarlo con alguien? No estaba segura, pero era algo que jamás había intentado. Pero aún así, ¿qué podría contarle? Ni siquiera ella tenía claro todo el asunto…

- No estoy segura desde cuándo. – Pronunció de pronto sin voltear a verlo. – Desde que lo conocí la primera vez, sentí por él una profunda admiración, por su fortaleza, su valentía, como era capaz de hacer que todos lo siguieran, y de inspirar incluso a mí, y todo eso sin tener ningún tipo de poder especial; paradójicamente creo que eso lo hacía ser más único. Pero siempre pensé que era sólo eso, una fuerte admiración, como un modelo a seguir, y nunca tuve planes de que fuera más que eso.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque desde que era niña me enseñaron a controlar y suprimir mis emociones. Si no lo hacía, mis poderes podían salirse de control, y causar mucho daño. Además, estaba también el marcado destino que me unía a Trigon. Si me dejaba consumir por este tipo de sentimientos, mi lado _ "malvado"_ podría consumirme.

- Pero tu padre ya fue derrotado, Raven. – Comentó Chico Bestia, riendo un poco. – Ya no tienes que preocuparte por él.

- Tal vez. – Susurró en voz baja, pero con algo de pesar. Entonces, se volteó un poco de perfil hacia el chico, aunque seguía teniendo sus ojos en el suelo, al tiempo que alzaba su mano derecha y la colocaba sobre su pecho con cuidado. – Pero una parte de él siempre estará aquí, y eso nunca podré evitarlo. Sin embargo… Aún así, desde el último combate que tuve con él, y una vez que logré derrotar a mi destino, inconscientemente me he estado permitiendo _"sentir"_ algunas cosas. No es que yo lo quisiera, simplemente ha pasado.

- ¿Y te enamoraste de Robin entonces?

Esa fue la primera vez en toda la conversación que dijeron directamente su nombre, o más bien su nombre de héroe: Robin, la persona que la tenía sumida en todas esas dudas y preguntas, la persona que la hacía sentir por primera vez todos esos sentimientos. El escuchar su nombre en ese momento la hizo sentir que se le erizaba la piel; ¿esa era buena o mala señala?

¿Enamorarse? ¿Había dicho enamorarse? Qué fácil lo decía. ¿Cómo saberlo de antemano? ¿Cómo saber si era admiración, cariño, o era realmente amor? ¿Cómo se diferenciaban todos esos sentimientos?

- No sé si enamorarme sea la forma de decirlo. – Contestó en voz baja; de nuevo un ligero sonrojo surgió en sus mejillas. – El problema real es que ésta es la primera vez que me he permitido sentir algo como esto. Me preocupa estar confundiendo mis sentimientos al ser la primera vez que los experimento, y lo que creo no es eso lo que realmente siento por él, y al mismo tiempo no saber cómo lidiar con ellos y perderme a mí misma y el control de mis poderes. Y por más que medito, no logró aclarar mi cabeza. Es la primera vez que me ocurre, ¡y no me gusta!

Al voltear a ver de reojo a su compañero, se sorprendió mucho al ver la cara que tenía. Chico Bestia la miraba fijamente con una mirada divertida, con los brazos cruzados, y una amplia sonrisa en los labios. A simple vista la hechicera interpretaba esa expresión como un indirecto _"Ay Raven, te falta mucho por aprender"_.

- Eso en lenguaje común significa que estás confundida. – Comentó de pronto el chico verde. – Y es algo muy normal cuando lidias con estas cosas. Esto no es porque tengas suprimidas tus emociones ni nada de eso; el enamorarse es así, nadie lo comprende la primera vez.

- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó algo asombrada, y a la vez curiosa de sus palabras; tal vez era la primera vez que algo que decía Chico Bestia llamaba tanto su atención.

- ¡Sí! Recuerdo la primera vez que me gusto alguien claramente. Tenía como siete años en realidad, y ella era una niña de una tribu de África que conocí cuando viajaba con mis padres. No hablaba su idioma, creo que no le caía bien, y me arrojaba al lodo cada que podía. – El chico rió nervioso, rascándose su mejilla. – En aquel entonces me sentía un poco como tú, sin saber bien qué pasaba, sólo sabía que me hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago el estar cerca de ella.

- ¿Mariposas?

Raven se tocó su vientre con duda; no parecía comprender la metáfora. Chico Bestia rió un poco al ver esto. Raven parecía muy inocente en ese tema.

- Bueno, tampoco soy un experto. Sólo sé que el enamorarse nadie te dice cómo es, qué se siente o si lo estás o no; es algo que simplemente lo sabes. – La mirada del chico se volvió ligeramente triste. – Eso me pasó con Terra…

- ¿Y aún te gusta?

- Creo que más que la primera vez. Y por eso me duele esta situación. El tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos…

Rápidamente agitó su cabeza para desvanecer todos esos pensamientos; en esos momentos hablaban de Raven, y el ponerse triste a hablar de eso de nuevo, seguro no le sería de mucha ayuda a su amiga.

- ¡Hey!, pero el tuyo no es mi caso. – Le dijo con una sonrisa casi forzada. – Tú tienes a Robin aquí mismo, puedes luchar por él.

- ¿Luchar? ¿Crees que esa sea la forma correcta de decirlo? Se dice fácil, pero no lo es tanto cuando tu enemiga es tu mejor amiga, ¿o sí?

Chico Bestia enmudeció en ese momento. ¿Cómo lo había olvidado tan fácil? Con toda la emoción, la plática sentimental, el corazón abierto y demás, se había olvidado por completo de ese otro asunto, un asunto que complicaba por completo todo: Robin y Starfire. Él no había dicho _ "luchar"_ con esa intención; se refería más bien a conquistarlo, enamorarlo, o como se dijera, pero era obvio que Raven lo había tomado como que debía de pelearse con Starfire por él. Eso era realmente complicado. Raven y Starfire eran sus amigas, a las dos les tenía un gran cariño, ¿cómo podría decirle a Raven que peleara por Robin si eso significara tal vez lastimar a su otra amiga? Si eso causaba lío en la cabeza de él, de seguro en la de Raven debían de ser el triple.

- Todos siempre hemos sabido que hay algo entre Robin y Starfire aunque ninguno se atreva a aceptarlo. – Escuchó como Raven pronunciaba en ese momento con algo de pesar. – Y como te dije, mis sentimientos en estos momentos no son claros, así que no tiene caso entrometerme entre ellos. Después de todo, ambos son mis mejores amigos.

- ¿Entonces piensas sacrificarte?

- No puedo sacrificar lo que nunca tuve realmente. No sé, tal vez esto se me pasé el día de mañana. Eso sería lo mejor… Así todo volverá a la normalidad.

De nuevo se sumieron en el silencio. Chico Bestia se había quedado sin palabras. Comenzó a pensar que, pese a que su situación con Terra estaba horrible en esos momentos, la de Raven posiblemente se encontraba ligeramente peor. ¿Qué podía hacer él? Le encantaría decirle que la apoyaba, que él estaba de su lado, que se esforzara y que lograría lo que quería. Pero, ¿Y Starfire? No podía lastimar a ninguna, no podía tomar partido por ninguna. Por lo tanto, lo más sensato que podía hacer era simplemente no meterse… Pero la sola idea no lo dejaría dormir esa noche.

Entonces, al pensar en Starfire, se le ocurrió algo. No era una gran solución, ni siquiera se acercaba a serlo, pero tal vez ayudaría a que Raven se sintiera mejor.

- Oye, dentro de unas semanas es San Valentine, ¿por qué no le das algo a Robin? – Le comentó con energía.

- ¿No oíste lo que acabo de decir? – Le contestó ligeramente molesta.

- Sí, sí, lo sé. Tus sentimientos reprimidos, tus poderes, tu padre, Starfire, y todo eso. Pero, ¿no te gustaría darle algo? Hacerle un regalo con tus propias manos y dárselo. No tiene que saber que se lo diste tú. Para eso existen las _"Admiradoras Secretas"_.

Raven parpadeó confundida al escucharlo, en especial la parte de _"Admiradoras Secretas"_, que la había pronunciado moviendo sus cejas hacia arriba y abajo con cierta complicidad en sus palabras.

- Tú hazle o cómprale algo que quieras darle, dáselo o envíaselo con una tarjeta firmada por _"Tu admiradora secreta"_ y listo.

- ¿Y qué ganó yo con eso? ¿Cuál es el propósito?

- No tiene ningún propósito. Simplemente le das algo como muestra de tu cariño, y ves como él disfruta lo que le regalaste con una sonrisa en los labios. Eso te hará sentir mejor.

- No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo darle un regalo de San Valentine sin que sepa que es de mi parte me hará sentir mejor? Eso no aclarara mis sentimientos, ni hará que la situación mejore. Tal vez todo lo contrario…

- No debes de pensar tanto las cosas, las mejores cosas de la vida se dan cuando no las piensas.

Raven pensó en esos momentos que definitivamente Chico Bestia era un experto en el tema de hacer las cosas sin pensar. No tenía sentido, y seguía repitiéndose así misma que era una idea tonta. ¿Cómo hacer algo como eso la ayudaría? No tenía la menor lógica… Pero tal vez, los sentimientos no se manejen bajo una lógica en realidad. Por alguna razón que ella no comprendía, la idea de darle un regalo a Robin le parecía llamativa. Había visto en algunas de las tantas novelas o películas que Starfire le había hecho ver que a los chicos les gustaba recibir regalos de la chica que le gustaba. Y además, las palabras de Robin al decir que no le molestaría recibir chocolates, rebotaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. ¿Sería posible que estuviera considerando hacer algo que Chico Bestia le había sugerido? Si no fue con la invasión de Trigon, ahora pensaba que el verdadero Fin del Mundo sí se acercaba.

- Admiradora secreta. – Repitió en voz baja, mirando hacia otro lado. – Tal vez lo considere…

- No hay de qué. – Pronunció divertido el chico verde, aunque Raven no le había dado las gracias; tal vez pensó que estaban implícitas. – Cuando quieras compañera de amores.

¿Compañera de amores? Definitivamente no le gustaba el nombre, pero entendía porque lo decía. Se suponía que estaban ahí para hablar de él, pero terminó acaparando la conversación.

- Esa chica… - Comentó de voz baja, mirándolo fijamente con seriedad. – ¿En verdad estás seguro de que es Terra?

Chico Bestia se sorprendió por la pregunta tan repentina, pero la contestó sin duda asintiendo con su cabeza. Realmente sentía que era ella, estaba casi seguro. Raven sonrió ligeramente.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no le das algo para San Valentine?

- Ah, creo que si le diera algo lo tiraría o no lo aceptaría.

- No tiene que saber que tú se lo diste. – Comentó divertida y entonces intentó mover las cejas hacia arriba y hacia abajo justo como él lo había hecho hace un momento, aunque no le salía del todo bien. – Para eso existen los _"Admiradores secretos"_.

Chico Bestia la miró fijamente un poco desconcertado por sus palabras, pero un segundo después volvió a sonreír con alegría ante la idea.

El atardecer casi se acababa, y la noche llegaba a Jump City. Sin más que decir, ambos Titanes se dirigieron de regreso a la Torre. Cada uno por su parte tendría mucho que pensar esa noche, y planear si tomarían o no el papel de _"Admiradores Secretos"_.

** FIN DEL CAPITULO 05**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

_- Al principio de este capítulo se hace mención a **Arella**, madre de Raven, y se hace alusión un poco a su pasado. Pese a que Arella hizo su aparición fugaz en la serie, nunca se comentó abiertamente su pasado. Lo que se menciona en este capítulo se basa de cierta forma en la historia de dicho personaje en los cómics originales de **Teen Titans.** _

_- Se hace mención también a **Azarath**, la tierra en dónde Raven nació y creció. En la serie, Azarath también tiene su fugaz aparición, y se muestra que ésta fue destruida por Trigon. Sin embargo, en el Cómic **Número 44** de **Teen Titans Go!,** se muestra que Azarath fue reconstruida, posiblemente restaurada por la magia de Raven al igual que lo fue la Tierra luego de la pelea con Trigon. Para efectos futuros, en esta historia se tomara como que Azarath fue en efecto reconstruido como lo indican estos cómics, pese a que ese número en especial no se consideró como parte de la historia. Si alguien tiene dudas sobre este punto, con gusto se lo explico con más detalle._

_- Se hace también una mención al pasado de **Chico Bestia** y sus padres. Esta información está basada en parte en la historia propia del personaje original, aunque está directamente basada en el **Número 45** de **Teen Titans Go**! Que narra cómo Chico Bestia obtuvo sus poderes._

_- Mucho tiempo después de escribir este capítulo, tuve la oportunidad de ver el episodio 65 de la serie, **"Las Cosas Cambian"**. En un inicio no lo noté, pero en efecto, contrario a lo que se dice en este capítulo, **Chico Bestia** si les menciona a sus amigos que la estatua de **Terra** desapareció de la cueva. Como defensa, diré que el comentario prácticamente fue ignorado por los demás y por eso de seguro se me pasó por alto. Para efectos futuros de la historia, se tomará como un hecho que no fue así._


	6. Cap 06 Vida Perfecta

** TEEN TITANS**

** THE**

** SINNERS**

** Por  
Wingzemon X**

** CAPITULO 06_  
Vida Perfecta_**

Ya habían pasado cerca de tres semanas desde la última vez que Raven fue a su librería favorita, o más bien su nueva librería favorita luego de que la plaza en donde estaba la anterior fuera demolida para construir en su lugar un edificio de oficinas, mismos que aún seguía en construcción para ese entonces. Pero no le había ido tan mal, pues la librería no cerró para siempre, simplemente se mudó a otra plaza, al Centro Comercial Jump, el más grande de la ciudad, a un local más grande, con la misma variedad de antes y con las mismas personas que ya conocía; eso era lo bueno. Lo malo era que ésta nueva ubicación le quedaba relativamente más alejada que la anterior, y además de todo, ese Centro Comercial junto con ser el más grande, era también el más concurrido. A Raven nunca le había gustado mucho estar rodeada de enormes multitudes, en especial en sitios cerrados. El exceso de gente había sido benéfico para la librería, pues la clientela y las ventas iban en aumento. Se alegraba por ellos, pues los conocía desde que llegó a Jump City, cuando compró su primer libro terrestre. Pero el ir y encontrar la librería llena de gente, en especial en las tardes, le producía un poco de incomodidad, y no la dejaba pasearse a gusto por los estantes; tal vez era por todo eso que no iba tan seguido como antes.

Ese día en la tarde, la hechicera oscura de los Jóvenes Titanes había ido sola al Centro Comercial, que era un enorme edificio de tres niveles, y se encontraba igual de concurrido que siempre. Normalmente iba sola, e iba directo a la librería. Algunas excepciones surgían cuando Starfire se apuntaba a acompañarla, aunque ella parecía más interesada en recorrer todas las tiendas más que la librería en sí, y frecuentemente ella era jalada por todos lados por su compañera. También de vez en cuando salían los cinco juntos a pasear por la plaza, como un grupo de amigos normal. Esas salidas eran más agradables para Raven que salir sola o con Starfire. Nunca entendió porque, simplemente era así.

La librería, llamada _"Libros, Películas y Música Blue Moon"_, estaba algo llena cuando llegó, y al igual que casi toda la plaza, tenía adornos de corazones y besos por todas partes. La mayoría de las personas eran jóvenes con uniforme escolar, que de seguro se paseaban por el Centro Comercial al salir de clases. Ir a clases. Pese a su personalidad tan… ¿antisocial sería la palabra adecuada?, siempre había tenido curiosidad de saber que se sentiría vestir un uniforme e ir a la escuela; la televisión siempre lo hacía parecer algo interesante, pero la televisión siempre exageraba todo. Intentando ignorar un poco a todas esas personas, entró al establecimiento con pasos lentos. Por mera costumbre, se acercó a la caja para saludar al encargado en turno.

- Hola Bob. – Saludó en voz baja, parándose frente al mostrador.

Bob era un chico de aproximadamente veinte años, cabello castaño oscuro, un poco largo de atrás, ojos adormilados color azul. Tenía la piel blanca, y era de complexión delgada. Era el sobrino del dueño, según había escuchado en alguna ocasión, y trabajaba ahí para pagarse la universidad. Era todo lo que sabía de él realmente, no era que en verdad le interesara mucho la vida de una persona que sólo veía de vez en cuando, pero siempre era muy amable con ella. El chico alzó su mirada hacia la joven, sonriéndole con cuidado.

- Hola Raven, hace mucho que no te veía. – Comentó divertido. – ¿Vienes a reforzar tu colección? ¿Qué buscas esta vez? ¿Libros de hechizos, poemas, o alguna novela gótica por diversión?

Como se había dicho, Raven visitaba esa librería desde que llegó a la ciudad, y al parecer la gente que ahí trabajaba ya conocía también sus gustos. Sin embargo, de seguro nadie, ni la gente de esa librería, ni sus amigos, ni su madre misma adivinarían qué era lo que en esa ocasión iba a buscar, algo totalmente distinto a lo de siempre.

- Supongo que un poco de todo. – Comentó nerviosa, mirando hacia otro lado. – Sólo daré una vuelta a ver si veo algo interesante que me distraiga.

- Adelante, estás en tu casa.

Raven asintió con su cabeza, y entonces comenzó a caminar hacia los estantes.

- Ah, oye, espera. – Escuchó como Bob le decía rápidamente, obligándola a detenerse y voltear a verlo de nuevo. – Por órdenes del jefe tengo que recordarles a todos los clientes que entren sobre nuestra sección especial de San Valentine.

Dicho eso, apuntó con su dedo a un área específica de la librería, justo en el centro. Era una parte entre dos libreros, con más corazones y adornos cursis que el resto del lugar, con una mesa amplia en el centro en el que se encontraban varios libros, discos y películas, apilados y acomodados para el público.

- ¿San Valentine? – Murmuró en voz baja la hechicera.

- Sí, ya sabes. Libros de poemas románticos, tarjetas, recetarios, cosas de esas. Sé que no te interesa, pero mi tío me descuenta dos dólares por cada cliente al que no le digo.

Raven sonrió de manera forzada mientras algo de sudor frío le recorría la frente. Claro, ¿por qué a ella le interesarían esas cosas? Cyborg lo había dicho, ella era demasiado sensata y madura para que le gustara una fiesta tonta de corazones y chocolates. Pareció reírse un poco de manera disimulada, y entonces comenzó a caminara hacia atrás lentamente.

- Gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta. – Dijo rápidamente mientras se giraba y caminaba con pasos veloces hacia los libros.

Bob notó algo curioso en la actitud de su clienta recurrente, pero no pudo pensar mucho más en el tema pues unos chicos se le acercaron para que le cobrara un par de discos.

_"Estuvo cerca"_, fue lo que pensó la Titán luego de pasar por eso. Sin ningún motivo en especial, se oculto detrás de un librero de la sección de Literatura/Ciencia Ficción, que curiosamente estaba justo a lado de la sección especial de San Valentine. Lo que Raven venía a buscar, de seguro se encontraba justo en ese lugar, pero una vez ahí comenzó a tener dudas de eso y a volverse a preguntar así misma que demonios hacía.

La costumbre de Raven era que, si no sabía algo, lo averiguaba, y normalmente su fuente de información favorita eran los libros. Por lo tanto, para un tema que no entendía mucho, como era dar un regalo de San Valentine, necesitaba un libro que la guiara; esa era su misión esa tarde. Sin embargo, en esos momentos le dieron ganas de salir corriendo. La sección de San Valentine estaba llena de gente, la mayoría chicas de instituto. Encima de todo, suponiendo que encontrara el libro adecuado, ¿tendría que ir a la caja para que Bob se lo cobrara? ¿Y qué pasaría si él viera que estaba comprando? De seguro le preguntaría, y no sabría ni que contestarle. En ese momento pensó que había sido una pésima idea ir a una librería que de antemano sabía que estaba muy concurrida, y encima de todos los empleados la conocían muy bien. De hecho, toda la idea cada vez que la pensaba le parecía más y más mala. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo en ese lugar?

La televisión le había mentido de nuevo. Estar enamorada no era lo mejor del mundo, ¡era un completo asco!

- ¿Y qué vienes a buscar exactamente, Sarah? – Escuchó como una voz femenina murmuraba prácticamente a sus espaldas, al otro lado del librero detrás del cual se escondía.

- Busco un libro para hacer chocolate. – Explicó otra inmediatamente después.

¿Un libro para hacer chocolate? Esas palabras parecieron llamar rápidamente la atención de Raven. Se dio media vuelta e hizo unos libros a un lado del estante, asomándose discretamente hacia el otro lado. Justo frente a ella estaban tres chicas, las tres vestidas con un uniforme de saco negro, y falda azul. No podía verles sus rostros, pues le estaban dándola espalda, aparentemente viendo la mesa con artículos de San Valentine. Una de del ellas tenía el cabello anaranjado, suelto hasta la mitad de la espalda, otra el cabello negro sujeto que una cola de caballo, y por último la tercera tenía cabello rubio lacio y suelto hasta la cintura.

- ¿Hacer chocolate? – Preguntó la chica de cabello negro. – ¿Por qué no lo compras?

- Leí en una revista que es mucho mejor si tú haces tu propio chocolate para dárselo al chico que te gusta; es de mejor suerte. – Explicó la joven de cabellos anaranjados, siguiendo inspeccionando los libros en la mesa.

¿Hacer tu propio chocolate y dárselo al chico que te gusta? ¿Se podía hacer eso? Había pensado en dar un chocolate, como el molesto folleto con el que Starfire tanto insistía, mismo que al parecer la pelirroja prácticamente ya había olvidado para ese entonces. ¿Pero hacerlo uno misma? ¿En verdad eso sería mejor?

Las meditaciones de Raven sobre el tema fueron interrumpidas al darse cuenta de que estaba escuchando conversaciones ajenas, y de personas que no conocía; definitivamente esa situación de incertidumbre la hacía actuar de formas que nunca antes había hecho. Estaba por colocar los libros de nuevo en su lugar y moverse hacia otro lado de la librería, cuando escuchó en ese momento la voz de la tercera chica, la cual la dejó helada…

- Pero tú no sabes ni cocinar un huevo, Sarah. – Comentó riéndose la rubia, girándose hacia su amiga.

Fue en ese momento, cuando se volteó un poco, en el que Raven pudo verle claramente su rostro a esa tercera chica de cabellos rubios y largos, ojos grandes y azules, piel blanca, rostro redondo, y una larga sonrisa de oreja a oreja… Que ella reconoció de inmediato. Los ojos de Raven se abrieron por completo como señal de su asombro, y sintió como todo su cuerpo se le petrificaba de golpe. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, pero ese rostro, esa complexión, esa sonrisa, esos ojos, todo concordaba, inclusive su voz era la misma. No podía creerlo, pero ahí estaba, parada a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, aunque tuvieran un librero lleno de libros entre ellas, pero no tenía ni la menor duda: era ella, era claramente ella.

- _"¡No puede ser!"_ – Pensó atónita la chica de piel gris. – "¡_Es Terra!, ¡en verdad es Terra!" _

O al menos era una chica totalmente idéntica a ella en todo aspecto visible. ¿Sería la misma de la que Chico Bestia hablaba? Tenía que serlo, ¿cuántas chicas idénticas a Terra podrían estar rondando por la ciudad? Además, usaba uniforme escolar, que concordaba con lo que su compañero les había comentado. Tenía que ser la misma. Pese a todo lo que Chico Bestia había dicho, como se la había descrito, como insistía en que se trataba de Terra, nunca imaginó que realmente fuera tan idéntica. Raven era buena con los rostros, y podía afirmar que ese no era sólo un parecido casual. Si no era Terra, tenía que ser algún tipo de gemela perdida o clon maligno. Extrañamente, en esa ciudad ambas posibilidad no eran del todo inverosímiles.

Sin embargo, por encima de todas las teorías y posibilidades que había pensado hace dos días al hablar con Chico Bestia, lo que más le desconcertaba en esos momentos era como se veía esa persona. Se veía feliz, relajada, contenta, sin ningún tipo de peso en los hombros. No parecía haber odio, enojo, rencor o miedo en ella, nada de lo que Raven había percibido en Terra la última vez que la vio. Claro, esa era lo que su observación le decía, no sus poderes; tendría que acercársele, tocarla y profundizar en su mente para averiguar la verdad, pero no podría hacer eso sin que se diera cuenta, o sin que ella se lo permitiera. Pero lo que su primera impresión le decía, la hacía dudar si realmente era ella. Si lo era, la teoría de la amnesia le parecía ahora la más viable.

- ¿Qué les parece éste? – Comentó la joven a la que la posible Terra y la otra chica habían llamado Sarah al tomar un recetario y comenzar a hojearlo; tenía ojos verdes, piel blanca como leche y pecas en su rostro. – Miren, parece que tiene muy buenas opciones.

- No sólo es tener la receta, también necesitas los moldes. – Comentó la otra chica de cabello negro y cola de caballo, de ojos azules y piel morena, asomándose sobre su hombro derecho para ver el recetario.

- Y saber lo que haces, no lo olvides. – Agregó la rubia, asomándose a su vez por el hombro izquierdo de Sarah y haciendo lo mismo.

- Los moldes puedo comprarlos en una dulcería cerca de la escuela; igual tengo que comprar el chocolate. Sobre lo otro, para eso tengo a mis queridas amigas para ayudarme.

Dicho eso, la joven de pecas rodeó los cuellos de ambas con sus brazos, y las abrazó contra ella, con una amplia sonrisa inocente en los labios. Ellas a su vez parecieron no compartir su alegría.

- Ni en sueños. – Murmuró con seriedad la posible Terra. – Tenemos mucha tarea, recuerda que los exámenes son la semana que viene. El Día de San Valentine tiene que esperar.

- Tammy, eres demasiado cumplida, deberías de alocarte un poco. – Comentó Sarah casi como puchero.

¿Tammy? ¿Era ese su nombre? Hasta donde sabía, el nombre verdadero de Terra era Tara, Tara Markov; eso lo había visto al leer la mente de Geo-Force. Tammy podría ser un nombre falso en todo caso, así como Terra.

- ¿Tú no le regalarás a nadie? – Le preguntó la joven de cabello oscuro a la nombrada Tammy. Ésta parpadeó confundida por su pregunta.

- ¿Yo? ¿Y a quién le regalaría? No tengo novio ni nada parecido.

- Vamos, ¿ni un chico que te guste aunque sea un poco? – Preguntó Sarah con curiosidad.

Tammy guardó silencio y bajó su mirada algo pensativa. ¿En qué pensaba? Su rostro se tornó algo serio, incluso algo triste. ¿Algún recuerdo desagradable le había venido a la mente? Esto sólo duro un segundo, pues inmediatamente después volvió a la normalidad, sonriendo despreocupadamente como si nada hubiera pasado.

- No, para nada. – Contestó tranquila. – No tengo tiempo para esas cosas.

Las tres chicas continuaron revisando los libros uno por uno, sin darse cuenta de que Raven las observaba desde atrás. Luego de un rato, Sarah eligió uno de ellos, que parecía ser un recetario de dulces. Una vez cumplida la búsqueda, se dirigieron a la caja para pagarlo e irse. Raven esperó a que se alejaran lo suficiente para poder salir de su escondite. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Seguirla? No lograría nada, al menos que la abordara de frente, pero no podía hacer eso, ¿o sí? Al menos no frente a sus amigas. Sería seguirla, esperar que estuviera sola, y entonces acabar con el misterio de una vez por todas. Pero no sabía bien como actuar. Terra nunca fue persona favorita, y siempre desconfió de ella; le era muy difícil verla como una amiga. No estaba segura si se encontraba emocionada de ver que sí podría estar viva, o feliz por ver lo feliz que se encontraba, o molesta de hecho porque se anduviera paseando por como si nada hubiera pasado, sin la menor intención visible de al menos pedirles unas disculpas.

Se movió sigilosamente para ver como las tres avanzaban, pero al hacerlo pasó justo frente a la mesa en dónde estaban los recetarios de dulces. Inconscientemente sus pies se detuvieron en seco, y su atención cambó un poco, de la joven de cabellos rubios y sus amigas hacia los libros. Ese en especial, el mismo que ellas habían elegido, era un recetario un poco grueso, de portada roja y azul, con el dibujo de un delicioso chocolate en forma de corazón, decorado de forma casi artística. Por ese segundo, vinieron a su mente lo que aquella chica había dicho, sobre hacerle un chocolate al chico que te gusta, y a la vez como Robin dijo que no le molestaría recibir chocolates en San Valentine, que era casi lo mismo que decir que le gustaría… ¿o no? Pero, el hacerle un chocolate ella misma, ¿sería más significativo? ¿En verdad daba mejor suerte? ¿Mejor suerte para qué? ¿Para qué necesitaría ella la suerte exactamente?

La curiosidad pareció ganarle, por lo que tomó el recetario entre sus manos, hojeándolo un poco. Traía gran variedad de recetas para preparar diferentes postres: pasteles, panecillos, galletas, mouse, todo hecho de chocolate, incluyendo chocolates decorados especialmente para San Valentine, paletas, incluso ángeles en forma de chocolate. No sabía que tan bien sabrían o que tan difíciles serían de hacer, pero al menos las fotografías del libro hacían que se le antojaran incluso a ella.

En ese momento pareció reaccionar al recordar a Terra, o a la chica que pensaba que era Terra. Rápidamente se viró hacia la caja; ya no había rastro de las tres chicas. Desconcertada, rápidamente se lanzó hacia el mostrador.

- ¡Bob! – Exclamó con fuerza. – ¡¿A dónde fueron las tres chicas?

- ¿Cuáles tres chicas? – Le contestó él ligeramente confundido.

- Las que tenían uniforme escolar, una de ellas era rubia, de cabello largo.

- Ah sí. Se acaban de ir hace un segundo. ¿Por qué…?

Antes de que el chico pudiera terminar su pregunta, Raven corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la puerta. Se paró afuera, mirando a todos lados, intentando visualizarlas entre la gente, pero no había ni rastros de ellas. Sólo veía gente, y más gente, caminando de un lado a otro unos detrás de otros, pero ni señas de las tres chicas. Suspiró resignada. Igual no sabía bien qué debía de hacer si la seguía, y Chico Bestia sabía dónde estudiaba. Si se decidía a hacer algo para descubrir si era Terra o no, podía hacerlo en otra ocasión.

De pronto, se dio cuenta que entre tanto ajetreo, no había soltado el recetario de chocolates que estaba viendo; aún lo tenía en sus manos. Eso significaba que lo había sacado de la tienda sin pagarlo, aunque por suerte sólo estaba a unos tres pasos afuera de la librería. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Se lo llevaría o no? No estaba para nada segura, pues encima de todo la cocina no era su fuerte. Fuera lo que fuera que decidiera, tenía que volver con el recetario antes de que alguien dijera que Raven de los Jóvenes Titanes era una ladrona.

Mientras entraba de regreso a la tienda, Raven no se había dado cuenta de que ahora ella era la observada. Parado en la tienda de ropa justo frente de la librería, entre toda la multitud que pasaba por ahí, alguien la estaba viendo, y de hecho la había visto desde que entró a ese lugar. Era una persona, con una chamarra gruesa color negro, con el gorro de ésta cubriéndole la cabeza, y a su vez escondía su rostro a excepción de su boca. Quien quiera que fuera, Raven no lo había notado, y no era la primera vez que la observaba de esa forma...

Tammy Hawk era una estudiante promedio de preparatoria que vivía con sus abuelos en una cómoda casa de los suburbios de Jump City. Su hogar era de color blanco, con tejas rojas en el techo, de dos pisos, con un bonito jardín frontal y un amplio patio trasero con manzanos, y una pequeña área para reuniones. La propiedad era rodeada por una pequeña cerca blanca en la parte de frente, y por unos arbustos altos en forma de muro por detrás. El barrio era muy amistoso y tranquilo; nunca pasaba nada, ni un robo, ni una agresión, ni siquiera un auto a exceso de velocidad, ni niños haciendo travesuras. Era una buena estudiante, no era de notas perfectas, pero se defendía sin reprobar ni una sola materia. No tenía un número desorbitante de amigos, sólo unas cuantas amigas de la escuela, pero con ellas se llevaba muy bien. De hecho, se llevaba bien con todo el mundo; nadie conocía a una sola persona en la Preparatoria Murakami que tuviera algo contra ella. No tenía novio, y no porque no fuera bonita. De hecho era de las más bonitas de su salón, con un hermoso cabello rubio y largo, y unos ojos grandes y azules que llamaban la atención de cualquiera. Debía de tener uno o dos pretendientes en su escuela, pero ella definitivamente no había tenido el gusto de conocerlos hasta entonces. Tampoco le importaba mucho tener un novio, pues prefería mejor preocuparse de sus amigas, los estudios y de sus abuelos.

Su vida era perfecta, ella siempre lo repetía, a veces con demasiada insistencia para el gusto de algunos. Sentía que no necesitaba nada más que esa hermosa casa, esos amorosos abuelos, ese tranquilo barrio, esa linda escuela y esas magnificas amigas para poder ser feliz. Y claro, su reluciente bicicleta color azul a la que le sacaba brillo cada sábado por la mañana y que la llevaba a dónde quisiera, sin gastar ni un centavo y manteniéndola en forma al mismo tiempo. Sí, definitivamente su vida era perfecta tal y como estaba.

Luego de comprar el recetario de Sarah, habían ido a tomar un refresco en el área de comida del Centro Comercial, luego pasearon un rato por las tiendas, sólo viendo sin comprar nada realmente, hasta que se hizo hora de volver a casa. Le encantaba salir con sus amigas, eran tan divertidas y ocurrentes; nunca se aburría con ellas. Podían pasar horas enteras platicando de todo, y a la vez de nada, y el tiempo se iba volando. Les debía mucho a Sarah y a Mary. Ellas habían sido las primeras en acercársele el primer día de clases, y desde entonces eran inseparables. Salir con ellas, pasear por el centro comercial, tomar una malteada entre risa y risa, ver ropa que nadie sabía si algún día podrían comprar, eran de las mejores cosas que había experimentado en su vida, su vida que era perfecta.

Llegó a la calle de su casa cuando el sol comenzaba a meterse. Una vez en casa, aparcó su bicicleta en el porche, tomó sus libros de la pequeña canasta y se dirigió hacia adentro, esa dulce casa que siempre olía a nueces; le encantaban las nueces. Su abuela estaba en la cocina en esos momentos cortando algunas zanahorias, de seguro para la cena.

- Ya llegué. – Exclamó con fuerza la joven al entrar al comedor, que se encontraba justo a lado de la cocina sin ningún muro que los separara.

- Bienvenida a casa, Tammy. – Le saludó la señora Hawk sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo. Ella era una mujer mayor, delgada y alta, de cabello gris, corto, piel blanca, con sólo un par de arrugas en su rostro, sobre todo en el área de la boca. – La cena estará en un rato más.

- Qué bueno, me muero de hambre.

Tammy dejó sus libros en la mesa del comedor y luego se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina para darle un beso en su mejilla a su abuela; era una costumbre que se le había pegado. Luego, se dirigió a la alacena para tomar el codiciado frasco de galletas caseras; no había galletas mejores a las que hacía su abuela.

- No comas muchas galletas, te espantaran el apetito, jovencita. – Escuchó cómo le decía mientras vertía las zanahorias que había cortado en una enorme hoya; Tammy sólo rió divertida y dio una pequeña mordida a su galleta con chispas de chocolate.

- ¿El abuelo no ha llegado? – Preguntó mientras masticaba el pedazo de galleta en su boca.

- Creo que trabajará hasta tarde hoy.

El abuelo de Tammy era contador en una importante empresa de venta de mobiliario de oficina. Había trabajo ahí durante ya casi treinta años, y el año que viene se jubilaría. Luego de eso pasaría mucho tiempo en casa; de seguro terminaría aburriéndose mucho, pues era un hombre que no podía quedarse quieto. Tal vez era por eso que a su edad se mantenía aún tan activo y vigoroso, todo un ejemplo a seguir.

Mientras comía su galleta, Tammy se sentó sobre la cocina, viendo como su abuela terminaba de preparar la comida.

- Hoy fuimos a la librería, a la que está en el Centro Comercial, porque Sarah fue a comprar un recetario para hacer chocolates.

- ¿Le va a hacer uno al chico que le gusta? – Preguntó la señora mayor mientras seguía con lo suyo. – Qué romántico.

- Yo lo lamento por él. – Rió divertida. – De seguro le hará daño al pobre.

- Bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta, y que ella se lo haga debe de ser un bonito gesto. Yo sé hacer unos ricos postres con chocolate, ¿no quieres que te enseñe?

- No gracias, no tengo a quien regárselos. Pero si me los quieres hacer, me los como con gusto.

La señora Hawk rió ligeramente ante su comentario. Era una mujer algo seria, no muy expresiva y callada, pero era realmente la mujer más amorosa que conocía. La diferencia recaía en que ella mostraba su cariño más con acciones que con palabras, como hacer esas deliciosas galletas, o sus nutritivas pero apetitosas cenas.

Una vez terminada su galleta, se bajó de un salto y se dirigió con pasos rápidos hacia las escaleras.

- Estaré arriba. – Informó mientras subía apresurada lo escalones hacia su cuarto.

Su vida era realmente perfecta…

La puerta de la habitación de Tammy estaba adornada por afuera por un gran poster con la famosa imagen del Tío Sam señalando, pero en lugar de la frase clásica que lo acompañaba normalmente, su poster tenía las palabras _"Te quiero lejos de este cuarto"_ en letras grandes y rojas. Había sido un regalo de Mary, igual de ocurrente que siempre. La habitación era algo pequeña, de forma rectangular, con una cama pegada a la pared derecha, un closet en la pared izquierda, un escritorio, un pequeño librero y una ventana que daba al patio trasero. El cuarto estaba a oscuras cuando entró. Ya estaba atardeciendo, y las cortinas estaban cerradas, aunque sí lograba entrar un poco de luz, lo suficiente como para no pegarse contra las paredes. No encendió la luz; le gustaba estar a oscuras de vez en cuando, claro, mientras podía hacerlo.

Se estiró un poco y luego se dejó caer boca abajo en la cama; estaba algo cansada, y su cama era deliciosa. Pero no podía dormirse, aún tenía que cenar, bañarse, adelantar tarea, y etc. El lunes comenzaba los exámenes; no había tiempo que perder. Rápidamente se puso de pie de un salto y se dirigió al escritorio para acomodar antes de empezar con sus labores. Encendió la pequeña lámpara de escritorio, y comenzó a revisar las cosas que tenía sobre el mueble. Tan concentrada estaba en eso, que no había puestos sus ojos en el espejo que tenía colgado justo en la pared frente al escritorio, el espejo que apuntaba sobre su hombro directo a la pared contraria, donde… Alguien estaba parado, justo a lado de la puerta, mirándola fijamente oculto entre las sombras, ya que la luz de la lámpara apenas y lograba tocarlo.

Parecía estar ahí, observando, simplemente esperando… Hasta que la joven al final alzó su mirada inocentemente, logrando divisar algo en su espejo, pero sólo de reojo. Volteó a ver bien al espejo para asegurarse de qué veía, y ahí estaba claramente, la silueta de una persona parada a unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella, justo ahí en su propia habitación; su sonrisa se desvaneció de golpe su labios.

- Bu… - Exclamó en voz baja el extraño, y ese sólo sonido pareció hacer que Tammy brincara del asombro.

Apenas y pudo reaccionar, dándose media vuelta justo cuando esta figura se le lanzaba encima, colocando su mano derecha contra su boca para evitar que gritara, y sujetándola del brazo con la otra. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Para cuando la joven de cabellos rubios pudo reaccionar, aquel extraño la tenía sujeta de esa forma contra el escritorio, mirándola fijamente a través de su máscara, del cual sólo se asomaba su ojo izquierdo. La joven se encontraba totalmente petrificada del miedo.

- Te recomiendo que guardes silencio, Terra. – Pronunció de pronto aquel hombre, con un tono de voz grave y profundo. – No queremos asustar a la pobre señora Hawk. Es una mujer tan anciana y delicada, no sabemos lo que un susto podría provocarle, ¿o sí?

¿Eso era una amenaza? Ella lo tomó como tal, y supo en ese momento que era mejor mantener la calma. Si gritaba, su abuela subiría, y quién sabe lo que ese individuo le haría. Aunque su mente parecía más concentrada en cómo la había llamado: _"Terra"_.

El extraño la soltó en ese momento, dando unos pasos hacia atrás. Como se lo había indicado no gritó, ni hizo el intento de llamar a alguien, ni siquiera de correr a la puerta. Lo que sí hizo fue rápidamente apartarse dando varios pasos hacia atrás, dirigiéndose a su cama y colocándose en la posición adecuada para darle una fuerte patada al extraño si intentaba siquiera el acercársele. Sin embargo, él no hizo tal cosa. Al contrario, se quedó de pie en el mismo sitio, colocando sus manos atrás de su espalda y mirándola fijamente en silencio.

Una vez en esa posición, Tammy fue capaz de verlo con más claridad gracias a que estaba parado justo frente al escritorio, y por lo tanto la luz de la lámpara lo alumbraba. A simple vista era un hombre alto, de hombros anchos. Parecía traer, además de esa máscara con sólo un agujero para los ojos, un tipo de armadura o traje de apariencia metálica que lo cubría casi por completo; prácticamente podría decirse que parecía un robot.

- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó la chica luego de un tiempo con notoria desesperación. – ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Pensaste que podías traicionarme, enterrarme vivo, y luego volver como si nada, tener una vida feliz y tranquila sin ninguna consecuencia? – Fueron las palabras con las que que le contestó, con el mismo tono de voz. – Que ingenua eres, Terra.

- ¿Otra vez con eso? Ya le dije al otro chico hace meses que yo no soy esa tal Terra, ¡yo me llamo Tammy!, ¡Tammy Hawk!

- Tu actuación pudo haber engañado al Chico Bestia, pero no a mí. Debiste de haberlo ensayado mucho, ¿no es así? Que cruel de tu parte fue el romperle el corazón, por segunda vez.

Tammy guardó silencio unos segundos, como si las palabras de ese individuo la hubieran dejado muda. Bajó su mirada unos segundos, pero luego sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, como queriendo liberarse de todos esos pensamientos.

- ¡Yo no estoy actuando! – Exclamó con fuerza. – En verdad no me llamó Terra, ¡soy Tammy!

- Bien, a como lo veo hay sólo tres opciones. – Pronunció el extraño y entonces comenzó acercársele con pasos lentos.

La rubia se tensó y rápidamente se preparó para atacarlo con fuerza si se atrevía a acercarse más. Sin embargo, el hombre de voz profunda simplemente se paró frente a la cama y alzó su mano al frente para que pudiera verla con claridad; tenía levantado su dedo índice.

- Uno, estás diciendo la verdad y no eres Terra. – Dijo justo antes de alzar ahora su dedo medio. – Dos, eres Terra pero no recuerdas nada, ya sea por un efecto secundaria de tu estado de crisálida, o tal vez tú misma estás bloqueando esos recuerdos como un estado de autodefensa. – Prosiguió, levantando por último su dedo anular, completando los tres. – O tres, que es a la que yo le apuesto, eres Terra y sí recuerdas bien lo que hiciste, y es por eso que deseas con tantas fuerzas apartarte por completo de esa vida, olvidarte de tus poderes, y no volver a ver cara a cara a las personas que tanto confiaron en ti y terminaste traicionando, tener una vida normal sin súper poderes y súper villanos. En otras palabras, esconderte como el ratón asustado que siempre has sido.

- Te equivocas. – Fue la respuesta inmediata, aunque tímida de Tammy. – Yo no soy esa persona, no lo soy. Yo soy Tammy Hawk, esa es quién soy.

- Lo repites demasiado para estar segura de quien eres. ¿Segura que deseas convencerme a mí y no a ti misma?

De nuevo la chica enmudeció. ¿No tenía una respuesta a eso? ¿Cuál de las tres opciones era la correcta? El extraño endureció la mirada, como signo de su frustración. Esperaba ver alguna reacción reveladora en la chica, pero sólo veía miedo y confusión, lo que lo estaba haciendo dudar. ¿Sería posible que la opción dos o incluso la uno fueran las verdaderas?

- Bien, entonces no te molestara comprobarlo. – Pronunció justo antes de que rápidamente abalanzar su mano hacia la pierna de la joven.

Tammy no fue capaz de siquiera moverse, y aquel hombre la tomó de su tobillo izquierdo. Sintió como algo la pinchaba un instante, como una aguja, y al siguiente segundo pareció soltarla. El hombre se apartó y sacó de su cinturón algo similar a un tubo de ensayo, colocando en su interior una pequeña aguja que tenía oculta en su dedo, y que ahora aparentemente estaba cubierta con su sangre.

- Podrás cambiarte tu nombre y apariencia si lo deseas, pero esta muestra de ADN, al compararla con otra que obtuve en el tiempo que fuiste mi aprendiz, nos revelara si eres o no Terra. – Mientras decía esto, sostenía el tubo hacia el frente para que ella pudiera verlo con claridad. – Pero tú y yo sabemos cuál será el resultado, ¿así que porque no nos ahorramos la molestia y lo aceptas de una buena vez?

Ambos se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, sin pronunciar palabra alguna por casi un minuto. Tammy a simple vista se veía aturdida, asustada, pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Era el miedo natural de ver a un hombre tan intimidante en su cuarto, a oscuras y amenazándola? ¿O le asustaba lo que aquel hombre acababa de decir? ¿Le asustaba el resultado que ese _"prueba"_ podría arrojar? Como él acababa de decir, ¿ya conocía el resultado?

La voz de su abuela desde el primer piso pareció sacarla de ese estado casi hipnótico en el que se encontraba.

- Tammy, baja a cenar cariño. – Escucharon ambos que la señora mayor decía con fuerza.

Tammy volteó a ver a la puerta, y luego al intruso.

- Anda, ve. – Le contestó al tiempo que guardaba de nuevo el tubo de ensayo. – Y procuremos guardar este encuentro en secreto. Para cuando subas de nuevo, ya me habré ido.

La joven no lo pensó dos veces, y de inmediato se puso de pie y se dirigió corriendo a la puerta. En cuanto la abrió escuchó a sus espaldas como le daba una última advertencia antes de irse.

- No tengo que decirte que si vuelvo y me entero que te has ido de la ciudad, quien lo pagará será ella, ¿o sí?

Tammy se quedó como piedra en la puerta. Tenía miedo de voltear a verlo siquiera por lo que simplemente se dignó a cerrar con fuerza la puerta detrás de sí. Se quedó de pie en ese sitio por un largo rato, mirando al frente y deseando que cumpliera su promesa: que al volver a subir, ya no estuviera ahí. Respiro lentamente intentando calmarse, y entonces se dirigió rápidamente a las escaleras.

Su abuela ya estaba sirviendo su plato de sopa en su lugar de siempre, el lugar a la izquierda de la cabecera. La joven se quedó unos momentos en la entrada del comedor, intentando recuperar por completo su aliento por última vez. Justo cuando la señora Hawk volteó a verla, Tammy ya había recuperado su aparente compostura, sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¿Todo está bien? – Le preguntó mirándola extrañada.

Esa pregunta fue como una navaja en su corazón. No, no todo estaba bien. D hecho, todo se había tornado mal de un segundo a otro. Tenía que mantenerse fuerte y no decir o hacer algo fuera del lugar, todo con tal de que ella no se diera cuenta.

- Sí todo… está bien… - Murmuró en voz baja, y entonces se sentó en su lugar, aunque el hambre se le había desaparecido por completo, y no por culpa de la galleta.

Su abuela no pareció detectar el cierto pesar que se escondía en su voz, y de nuevo fue hacia la cocina para servir otro plato más. Tammy miraba su propio reflejo en su plato. Su vida perfecta estaba a punto de desmoronarse…

** FIN DEL CAPITULO 06**


	7. Cap 07 Nuevo Truco

** TEEN TITANS**

** THE  
SINNERS**

** Por  
Wingzemon X**

**CAPITULO 07_  
Nuevo Truco_**

Raven pasó toda esa noche y el día siguiente revisando una y otra vez el recetario, obviamente encerrada en su cuarto para que ninguno de sus compañeros la viera. Para ellos no era nada extraño, pues de hecho era una práctica común en ella el encerrarse en su cuarto y no salir por algún tiempo, en especial cuando tenía un buen libro que leer; curiosamente, ese también era el caso en esa ocasión de cierta forma. Esos últimos días habían sido muy calmados. Desde el intento de robo de Red X, no habían tenido que salir a alguna misión, lo que le facilitó concentrare en su investigación secreta. Sin embargo, tuvo problemas para llegar a un buen resultado.

Revisó receta por receta, y cada vez que pensaba que había dado con la adecuada, viéndola con más cuidado le parecía que era muy difícil de hacer, o que tenía algún ingrediente que ni siquiera sabía qué era, o le parecía muy cursi, exagerado o predecible, o simplemente se arrepentía y buscaba otra de inmediato. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Tal vez inconscientemente se resistía a elegir una, ya que el hacerlo significaría que de hecho la haría, y aún una parte de ella no estaba convencida. Necesitó mucha fuerza de voluntad, decisión, meditación, y discusiones consigo misma para al fin decidir. Su elección fue hacer algo convencional: una artesanía de chocolate. Sí, no muy original, pero esperaba al menos encontrar un molde con una figura algo más especial; chocolate era chocolate después de todo.

Para comprar los moldes, fue a la misma Dulcería en la que Starfire se había estrellado hace algunos días durante la pelea con Red X; para entonces ya habían reparado la puerta. Fue una suerte ir, porque además también se enteró por parte de una muy animada, sonriente, y ligeramente terrorífica empleada, que no se puede usar cualquier chocolate para derretirlo y hacer figuras, sino que se usaba uno especial que ahí mismo vendían. Era más caro que el común, pero eso era de esperarse. Pasó casi una hora viendo los moldes, uno por uno, buscando el adecuado. En parte tardó tanto por la extensa variedad que había, y porque no lograba decidirse por ninguno. Había de las formas comunes, corazones, besos, ángeles, rosas, y otros de formas exóticas como animales, personajes animados, carros, e incluso algunos con formas un poco más… "Atrevidas", incluyendo un molde en forma de pantaletas, y otros más que hicieron apenarse a la hechicera.

Luego de un rato, dio con uno que le llamó la atención. Era un molde en forma de un ave, con las alas alzadas, que Raven identificó como un cuervo. Era extraño, ¿Quién querría hacer un chocolate en forma de cuervo? Tal vez para Halloween o algo así, ¿pero para San Valentine? Era un poco pequeño. La empleada le explicó que era para hacer varios, que con dos cajas del chocolate para derretir, podía hacer entre cuatro y cinco cuervos de chocolate de ese tamaño. Sonaba bien; quedaba más con ella, y pensó que era buena elección, en especial si lo decoraba y demás. Sonó bien en un inicio, pero fue hasta que caminaba de regreso a la Torre, ya con los moldes, el chocolate, y otros ingredientes comprados, que se preguntó a sí misma porqué había comprado un molde de una forma que "quedaba más con ella", si se suponía que lo enviaría como Admiradora Secreta. La idea hizo que se parara a media calle, fría y pasmada. Si le entregaban cuatro cuervos de chocolate a Robin, ¿no adivinaría que eran de su parte? ¿Qué otra persona le haría cuervos de chocolate para San Valentine? ¿En qué estaba pensando al elegir ese molde? Todo el camino de regreso a casa se estuvo repitiendo las mismas palabras una y otra vez: "Enamorarse es un asco".

Fuera como fuera, ya no había vuelta atrás. Tenía todo comprado y no le había salido barato. Qué pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

La oportunidad de hacer el primer intentó surgió justo esa tarde. El cielo estuvo nublado desde la mañana, pero se comenzó a oscurecer mucho más después del medio día. Robin y Starfire habían salido a patrullar desde la mañana… juntos, y ellos dos solos. Últimamente acostumbraban hacerlo, ¿por qué? No había ningún motivo en especial, o más bien ninguna explicación en especial. Robin sólo avisaba: "Starfire y yo saldremos a patrullar" y se iban, sin más y sin menos. Antes no le importaba, pero ahora no le era para nada agradable; bien, en realidad nada en esa situación le parecía agradable. Cyborg y Chico Bestia acababan de bajar al garaje. Al parecer Cyborg iba a hacer algunos ajustes al Auto T, y Chico Bestia iba a "ayudarlo", o más bien a estorbarle.

Raven no había vuelto a hablar con su "Compañero de Amores" desde la conversación que tuvieron el otro día. No sabía cómo le iba a él con su regalo, y tampoco le había querido pedir consejo para elegir el suyo. No era que no confiara en su amigo, pero prefería que supiera lo menos posible, pues no era precisamente bueno guardando secretos. Viéndolo de nuevo, tal vez en verdad no confiaba mucho en él.

Así que, con el campo libre, se dirigió discretamente a la cocina de la Torre, con todo el material necesario. Dio un largo vistazo a la sala de estar para asegurarse de que realmente no hubiera ningún moro en la costa. Toda la habitación se encontraba sola, a excepción de Sedita, la larva mascota de Starfire, que dormía plácidamente en el sillón. Esa era su oportunidad. Haría un primer experimento de intentar derretir chocolate, sólo para verificar que realmente había entendido bien el procedimiento que explicaba el libro. Rápidamente puso todo sobre la barra: los moldes, el chocolate, el libro, el dulce, la azúcar, y demás. ¿Y ahora?

- "Azarath, dame fuerzas…" – Pensó para sí misma con pesar, soltando inmediatamente después de un largo suspiro.

Tomó el recetario y comenzó a hojearlo hasta llegar a la receta que intentaría. Según las instrucciones, tenía que derretir la barra de chocolate en baño maría por veinticinco minutos.

- "¿Baño María?" – Se preguntó confundida al no reconocer el término.

El recetario tenía al final un glosario con algunos términos generales, así que se dirigió a él. Literalmente decía: "Baño María, coloqué una hoya grande llena de agua en el fuego, y dentro de ésta un recipiente más pequeño con el ingrediente a derretir." En otras palabras, tenía que llenar una hoya de agua, poner un recipiente con el chocolate dentro de ésta y poner las dos cosas en el fuego.

- "Suena fácil…" – Pensó un poco más optimista.

Colocó una hoya grande en la estufa, la llenó de agua hasta la mitad, puso otra más pequeña adentro de ésta, luego cortó en cuadros el chocolate dentro del segundo recipiente, y entonces le prendió fuego. Veinticinco minutos. Ese era un largo rato, y temía que alguien llegara en ese tiempo. No había mucho que hacer, así que simplemente se cruzó de brazos, viendo fijamente el agua y el chocolate, esperando que éste último se derritiera. Sólo aguantó un par de minutos, antes de comenzara a aburrirse. Veinticinco minutos era demasiado tiempo. Para matarlo, haría algo que no acostumbraba mucho: ver televisión. Se dirigió al sillón, se sentó a lado de Sedita y encendió el televisor, comenzando a navegar por los canales, intentando encontrar algo interesante.

Un rato después aprendería de mala gana que la cocina era como la hechicería: siempre se tenía que leer bien las instrucciones antes de hacer algo…

Afuera el cielo se había nublado por completo, y el aire estaba cubierto por una ligera neblina que se hacía más y más cargada conforme uno se adentrara al mar. Justo enfrente de la Torre Titán, suspendida sobre las aguas azules, se encontraba una construcción de metal de apariencia vieja y oxidada. Se sostenía de algunos pilares que se perdían debajo de la superficie, y especialmente un tubo principal de acero reforzado justo en el centro. Era una plataforma petrolera, abandonada cabía decir. Ahora lo estaba, pero antes había tenido mucho trabajo, e incluso luego de eso. Luego de que el petróleo que sacaba se terminó, volvió a tener movimiento un tiempo después, pero ahora no por el petróleo, sino por las locas intenciones de un villano llamado Demente Mod. Era de los enemigos más exenticos que los Titanes habían enfrentado. Los secuestró de alguna manera que todavía ninguno entendía, y los llevó a ese sitio que era su guarida, en donde había construido una versión bizarra de una escuela con la intención de lavarles el cerebro. Fue una experiencia un tanto desagradable, pero habían podido salir de esa como de muchas otras, incluso peores.

Luego de atrapar al Demente Mod, su guarida quedó abandonada, pese a que lo volvieron a ver un par de veces más luego de aquello. Ahora, la Plataforma Petrolera tenía un inquilino nuevamente, y una vez más no era uno con buenas intenciones.

Slade, considerado como un genio del crimen, que estuvo a punto de tener Jump City y toda esa región en su poder, había pasado por muchas cosas en los últimos meses, empezando con su abrupta muerte a manos de su aprendiz Terra, quien lo traicionó y arrojó a la ardiente lava. Ese debió de haber sido su fin, pero no lo fue. Trigon, el padre de Raven, lo resucitó para que trabajara para él y lo ayudara a llegar a la Tierra por medio de su hija, a cambio de devolverle su vida, trato que obviamente Trigon no respetó. Luego de eso, tuvo que emprender un viaje a las profundidades de un verdadero infierno, a lado de su peor enemigo, con tal de recuperar lo que deseaba. No conforme con eso, tuvo que pelear a lado de él y los otros para salvar al mundo. Sí, definitivamente su vida era todo menos aburrida.

¿Qué había hecho luego de eso? No mucho en realidad. Morir y resucitar hacía que uno sintiera la necesidad de recobrar el tiempo perdido, y darse cuenta de que sin importar cuantas cosas planees, en un parpadeo todo puede cambiar. No tenía pensado quitar el dedo del reglón; aún seguía firme en sus planes. Pero ahora se veía forzado a gatear antes de caminar o correr, pero era difícil gatear luego de haber caminado tan bien. Por lo pronto, había tres temas que lo concentraban casi por completo: Recobrar fuerzas poco a poco, armas, dinero, hombres, etc. Mantener bien vigilados a sus enemigos principales, los Jóvenes Titanes; por eso mismo se había mudado justo enfrente de su Torre, y ellos ni siquiera lo habían notado. Y el tercer tema era el que tal vez más le obsesionaba: la venganza en contra de la chiquilla que se atrevió a traicionarlo y que en parte ocasionó todo ese desastre.

La Plataforma petrolera por dentro había sido prácticamente rediseñada para Slade. Oscura, con luces rojizas, trampas y armas ocultas, escudos con la enorme "S" típica que usaba, y una gran súper computadora que era el centro de todas sus operaciones por el momento. Tenía cámaras discretamente colocadas en la parte de afuera que enfocaban directamente a la torre, con el alcance suficiente para tenerlos bien vigilados a cualquier momento. Pero igual, no había mucho que pudiera ver que no supiera ya. La visita de Súper Chica hace un par de semanas había sido lo más interesante en todos esos meses posteriores a la derrota de la Hermandad del Mal. Aún así seguía vigilando. Ese día se encontraba de hecho sentado frente a los monitores de su computadora, mirado la Torre desde afuera, y también enfocándose en sus ventanas. Ahí podía ver claramente a Raven viendo la televisión, mientras su chocolate seguía en la estufa. Nada interesante.

- Mis pequeños Titanes se la han pasado muy tranquilo últimamente. – Pensó en voz alta para sí mismo. – Ni saben lo que les espera. Mi muerte ha retrasado mis planes un poco más de lo planeado, pero eso se solucionará pronto.

En ese momento estiró su mano hacia la consola, presionando un par de botones. Entonces, el monitor principal cambió, de enfocar a Raven, a enfocar una casa… Una casa normal de los suburbios, de color blanco, con tejas rojas en el techo, de dos pisos, con un bonito jardín frontal. Los Titanes no eran los únicos a los que había tenido vigilados en ese tiempo. Cambió luego a otra cámara, que enfoca la parte posterior de la casa, y moviendo los controles, hizo un acercamiento a una de las ventanas, logrando ver el interior de esa habitación en particular.

Ahí estaba, la supuesta Tammy Hawk, sentada en su escritorio quemándose la cabeza de tanto estudiar. Se veía muy normal, incluso después de haber recibido su visita unos días atrás. ¿Acaso lo había bloqueado como muy de seguro bloqueó todo lo que le disgustaba de su vida anterior?

- Por lo pronto, me encargaré de mi antigua y linda aprendiz antes que nada. – Murmuró sin quitar sus ojos de la chica rubia en la pantalla.

Por más que insistiera, Slade estaba seguro de que era Terra, tanto que no necesitaba hacer las pruebas de ADN con las que la había amenazado. Pero igual tenía pensado hacerlas, en ese momento de hecho, sólo para estar complemente seguro. De uno de los bolsillos de su cinturón, extrajo dos cosas: un tubo de ensayo con una aguja en su interior, y un sobre que contenía varios cabellos de color rubio. La primera la había tomado de Tammy, la segunda era de Terra, del tiempo en que fue su aprendiz. Esa era la prueba que necesitaba.

Sacó con cuidado la aguja del tubo y los cabellos del sobre, colocándolos sobre una superficie metálica. Luego, un láser se posicionó sobre ésta, y una luz azul los recorrió de un lado a otro repetidas veces, escaneándolos. Mientras en el monitor principal seguía viendo a Tammy estudiar, en otro comenzaban a aparecer algunos datos del escaneo de las muestras, y como una barra de estado comenzaba a marcar el progreso de la operación. Era lento, pero una vez terminado el perfil de ADN, podría lograr la comparación, y demostrar de una vez por todas que esa chica era Terra, y entonces desearía jamás haberlo conocido.

Slade se recargó contra su silla, juntando la yema de sus dedos, y posando sus ojos en la figura de la joven rubia a través de la ventana. Su éxito estaba próximo.

- Muy pronto me vas a pagar todas las que me debes, Terra… - Murmuró en voz baja, mientras debajo de su máscara una sonrisa triunfante se dibujaba.

- ¿Por qué no ahora mismo, Slade? – Escuchó de pronto que una voz ajena al eco de sus propias palabras pronunciaba justo detrás de él.

El villano se sobresaltó sorprendido, y rápidamente se paró de la silla y se dio media vuelta, con la agilidad y destreza que ya lo definían. Entre las sombras del otro lado de la habitación, logró divisar la silueta de alguien, de pie, mirándolo oculto, ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo ese intruso había estado ahí viéndolo y escuchándolo? ¿Cómo pudo entrar sin que se diera cuenta?

- ¡¿Quién está ahí? – Exclamó con fuerza, apretando sus puños con fuerza.

Escuchó en ese momento como una risa maliciosa resonaba en todo el cuarto gracias al eco de éste, una risa que casi lo hizo sentir escalofríos, a él que no le temía ni a la propia muerte.

- ¿Así que ahora aprovechas la ratoneras de otros? – Agregó el extraño, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia él, saliendo poco a poco de su escondite, y dejando que las luces rojizas lo tocaran. – Qué bajo has caído, maestro.

Slade se quedó atónito ante la imagen que se presentaba frente a él. Su primera reacción fue de no poder creer lo que miraba. El intruso era una intrusa, una chica joven, delgada, de largo cabello rubio y lacio que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Usaba una máscara de color negro, que le cubría los ojos, la nariz, y toda la parte superior de su cabeza. Vestía además una camiseta negra, de mangas largas y cuello alto que le cubrían por completo el torso y los brazos. En las manos, dos guantes de piel, color café, del mismo tono y material que sus pantalones largos. Por último, en los pies, tenía dos botas negras altas, y el pantalón metido debajo de éstas. Su piel era blanca, al menos lo que lograba ver de su rostro gracias a la luz del lugar, y tenía una larga sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que no reflejaba felicidad: sino puro cinismo.

Ese cabello, esa expresión en sus labios, ese estilo de ropa, su modo de hablar y como lo había llamado "maestro". No podía verle por completo el rostro por esa máscara, pero había algo en su interior que le gritaba quien era, aunque era imposible creerlo.

- ¡¿Terra? – Exclamó sorprendido dando un paso hacia atrás. Rápidamente miró por encima de su hombro hacia el monitor principal, que seguía enfocando a Tammy en su cuarto. – ¿Pero cómo?

La imagen era en vivo; Tammy estaba en su cuarto, no podía ser la persona que tenía frente a él. Entonces, ¿quién era esa intrusa? ¿Una impostora? ¿O tal vez en verdad se había equivocado? No, no podía ser. Intentó aclarar sus pensamientos a una velocidad increíble, intentando repasar todas las posibilidades de nuevo. No tenía que dejarse llevar por la primera impresión: eso bien podría ser un truco. Ahora no importaba si esa persona era Terra o no, lo importante era que de seguro no estaba ahí para saludar y comer galletas.

- Escuché que me estabas buscando, Slade. – Comentó la supuesta Terra, caminando hacia él con tranquilidad. – Enserio que eres una peste. Pensé que te había eliminado, pero veo que no. No importa, porque ahora he vuelto a atar todos los cabos que dejé sueltos atrás, y tú eres el más importante, maestro.

Slade se mantuvo sereno y calmado mientras se le acercaba. Mostrar aunque sea el menor signo de temor podría ponerlo en desventaja. Además, no tenía porque ponerse así, sin importar quien fuera esa persona.

- No sé quien seas, pero si realmente eres Terra, cometiste un grave error en atreverte a venir aquí. – Le explicó el villano, riendo ligeramente. – ¿Por qué crees que elegí este sitio como mi nueva guarida? No hay ni un gramo de tierra o piedra que puedas usar en esta construcción de metal. La tierra más cercana se encuentra a kilómetros bajo el nivel del mar, y ni siquiera tú eres capaz de llegar a ella desde esta altura y con toneladas de agua encima.

Terra se detuvo a medio camino, quedando aproximadamente a tres metros de Slade, mirándolo fijamente. Su sonrisa se acrecentó de golpe, y volvió a reír del mismo modo que antes. De nuevo, esa risa le causó incomodidad a Slade. ¿Por qué se reía? ¿Qué tenía planeado?

- Me parece muy bien. – Explicó una vez que terminó de reír. – ¡Así podre enseñarte el nuevo truco que aprendí por mi cuenta!

Dicho eso, alzó sus manos al aire, y comenzó a apretar sus dedos con fuerza entre ellos. Se le notó algo de esfuerzo en el rostro, al tiempo que su cuerpo parecía cubrirse de una energía rojiza y brillante. Slade no entendía lo que hacía, hasta que sintió como todo el lugar temblaba ligeramente sin razón.

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamó sorprendido y se sostuvo de la consola para no caer. Terra reía triunfante.

Dos vigas de acero reforzado de encima de ellos, se desprendieron de la construcción y se dirigieron de golpe hacia ella, quedándose flotando en círculos. No podía ser posible lo que veía.

- ¿Controlas el metal? – Murmuró Slade, incrédulo.

- ¿Qué es el metal sino minerales pulidos y tratados? – Le contestó con energía. – En otras palabras, ¡Piedras!

Rápidamente alzó sus manos hacia el frente, y las dos vigas de metal se dirigieron en su contra de golpe. Slade reaccionó, tomando las muestras de cabello y sangre de la superficie metálica, y lanzándose hacia un lado, justo antes de que las dos vigas se estrellaran contra la computadora, destruyéndola.

- ¿Qué ocurre Slade? Pensé que te pagaría todas las que te debo. Anda, ¡Aquí estoy!

Las manos de Terra se cubrieron de nuevo de la misma energía, y las dos vigas, acompañadas de varios pedazos metálicos de la computadora rota, se alzaron en el aire y se dirigieron contra Slade. Éste se levantó de un salto, y comenzó a moverse con velocidad hacia el otro lado del cuarto, escuchando a sus espaldas como los objetos chocaban contra el suelo y paredes, como otras columnas y vigas de metal se desprendían también, y se unían al armamento de su contrincante. Rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes sacar de su cinturón una granada de mano, y arrojarla hacia adentro. La granada explotó justo cuando Slade salió al pasillo, cubriéndolo todo de fuego y humo. No esperó a ver si había surtido algún efecto; de seguro no. En su lugar, se dispuso a alejarse por el pasillo. Estar en una construcción de metal con un enemigo que controlaba el metal, era algo realmente desventajoso.

Terra se había hecho un escudo de metal alrededor para cubrirse de la explosión. Luego de que todo pasara, comenzó a caminar entre las llamas, dirigiéndose totalmente serena a la puerta, mientras todos esos escombros de acero flotaban a su alrededor, siguiéndola.

- ¿No estás muy viejo para jugar a las escondidas, Slade? – Dijo divertida mientras salía también.

La rubia comenzó a caminar por el sitio sin soltar sus armas ni un sólo segundo. Slade era un ratón escurridizo; ¿dónde se había metido? Miró por el rabillo del ojo como una silueta pasaba rápidamente frente a ella. Su reacción inmediata fue lanzar todo el metal que traía consigo hacia esa parte, pero sólo terminó chocando contra la pared. Algo molesta, se dirigió corriendo en esa dirección. Slade parecía dirigirse al centro de la plataforma, donde pasaba el tubo principal por el que se extraía el petróleo con anterioridad,

Terra penetró en esa área, oscura y húmeda, mirando en todas direcciones, intentando ver a dónde se había ido, pero nada; de nuevo no había rastro de él.

- ¿No estás muy joven para jugar a la novia despechada? – Escuchó de pronto que la voz de Slade pronunciaba sobre ella.

Rápidamente alzó su mirada, sólo para ver como su presa bajaba desde el techo hacia ella, con su pie derecho extendido a su rostro. La reacción de Terra fue alzar el metal del suelo bajo ella para cubrirse con él como un escudo. La patada de Slade, fue repelida, pero inmediatamente después éste hizo una maroma hacia atrás, cayendo a sus espaldas, y golpeándola con una patada más, lanzándola con fuerza hacia el frente por el impacto y derribándola.

Antes de que pudiera recuperarse por completo, se le lanzó al ataque de nuevo. Terra rodó por el suelo para esquivarlo, y luego se puso de pie, todo en el mismo movimiento. El plan de Slade era no darle el tiempo suficiente como para concentrarse y manipular el metal, que aparentemente requería de mayor concentración que la tierra. Comenzó a lanzarle varios golpes y patadas consecutivamente, mismos que ésta intentaba cubrir, pero Slade era realmente bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y no pudo evitar recibir algunos de los golpes, incluyendo un puñetazo con fuerza en su rostro, que la sacó volando contra la pared e incluso le hizo sangrar del labio.

Slade miró su guante; algo de la sangre de su contrincante había quedado en la tela negra de éste. No pensó mucho en eso, pues sin espera corrió con velocidad hacia donde Terra había caído, con la intención de someterla por fin. Sin embargo, ésta alzó su mirada hacia él, y en ese momento el villano pudo notar como sus ojos brillaban de un extraño tono rojizo. Ella alzó sus manos hacia él de golpe, y el cuerpo de Slade se detuvo en seco, en contra de su voluntad. Antes de pudiera saber que pasaba, sintió como era empujado por los aires con mucha fuerza, hasta chocar su espalda contra el tubo principal, y quedarse pegado a él prácticamente colgado sin poder moverse.

- Parece que ese traje metálico será tu perdición, Slade. – Murmuró divertida, mientras se ponía de pie y se limpiaba la sangre con una mano y la otra la dejaba extendida a él.

Tenía razón, el metal de su traje había hecho que su cuerpo fuera manipulado por ella; debió haberlo previsto. Ahora no podía moverse, por más esfuerzo que aplicaba; parecía que lo tenía a su merced.

Terra se paró justo enfrente del tubo, levantando la cabeza hacia él, riendo ligeramente de lo indefenso que se veía. Luego, alzó con su poder otra viga de metal, elevándola hasta colocarla justo frente de su contrincante, con la obvia disposición de clavársela, o aplastarlo con ella; la verdad eso daba lo mismo.

- ¿Unas últimas palabras, maestro? – Murmuró con malicia.

- Sí. – Fue su respuesta, mientras la miraba de reojo. – Definitivamente tú no eres Tera.

- ¿Ah? ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Es sencillo… - De pronto, moviendo los dedos de su mano derecha, logró sacar de adentro de su muñequera un pequeño dispositivo con un botón rojo parpadeante. – Ningún aprendiz mío sería tan estúpido...

Terra se sobresaltó sorprendida al ver lo que hacía. Volteó rápidamente hacia los alrededores. Pegados en el techo, en las paredes, incluso en la parte superior del tubo principal, se encontraban ocultos entre las sombras, varios dispositivos circulares, cada uno con una pequeña luz roja parpadeado. No tardó mucho en adivinar qué eran: explosivos. Slade la había guiado hasta ese sitio apropósito.

- ¡No!

Intentó reaccionar y atacarlo con la viga, pero Slade fue más rápido. Presionó en ese momento el botón del dispositivo que había sacado de su muñequera y todos los explosivos del cuarto estallaron con fuerza al mismo tiempo, haciendo que las siluetas de ambos se perdieran entre una oleada de fuego. Estos a su vez activaron otros que se encontraban en diferentes sitios de la plataforma, y de un segundo a otro todo el lugar se cubrió de llamas y humo. Las explosiones se suscitaron incluso en la parte de afuera, una tras otra, creando un fuerte incendio.

Sedita corría de un lado a otro por toda la sala, llorando y gritando, mientras Raven se movía sigilosamente por la enorme nube de humo que había cubierto el área de la cocina. Luego de un par de intentos a ciegas y de dos ataques fuertes de tos, logó apagar la estufa. Al principio el humo le impidió ver qué había pasado, pero una vez aclarado… en realidad tampoco le fue de mucha ayuda. En el recipiente pequeño, sólo había una masa carbonizada, negra y humeante, que tal vez en algún momento fue un chocolate.

- Esto no se ve bien. – Murmuró en voz baja, mirando en silencio la hoya. ¿El chocolate puede quemarse? ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho eso? Algo molesta, tomó el recetario con sus dos manos, y lo encaró como si fuera una persona. – ¡Hice todo lo que me dijiste libro mentiroso! ¡¿Qué hice mal?

Volvió a hojearlo rápidamente hasta llegar de nuevo a la receta que había intentado hacer. ¿Había hecho algo mal o no había entendido algo? ¿Tal vez sólo era su pésima suerte en la cocina? Raven prefería pensar que se debía al hecho de que pareciera que el libro lo había escrito un niño de siete años. Lo que sí había sido una buena suerte era que la alarma anti incendios no se hubiera activado, pero igual eso no evitó que alguien la sorprendiera con las manos en la masa… Y quién menos deseaba.

- ¿Raven? – Escuchó como alguien pronunciaba a sus espaldas, y esa voz la dejó helada. No podía ser quien pensaba que era.

- ¡Robin! – Exclamó con fuerza la hechicera, dándose media vuelta y ocultando rápidamente el recetario detrás de ella.

En efecto, el Líder de los Titanes acababa de entrar en el cuarto, tosiendo un poco por todo el humo que aún quedaba ahí, y teniendo a Sedita en sus brazos, pues ésta se le había lanzado encima desde que abrió la puerta. Robin miraba extrañado el cuarto llenó de humo, y especialmente la cocina que era el origen de todo eso.

- Creí que habían salido a patrullar… - Murmuró Raven nerviosa. Seguía escondiendo el recetario, aferrándolo a su espalda con desesperación.

- Regresamos antes; parece que va a empezar a llover. – Le contestó él mientras se le acercaba unos cuantos pasos, al tiempo que ella retrocedía, hasta colocarse frente a la estufa, intentando esconderla también. – ¿Estás… cocinando?

Ambos guardaron silencio, mirándose fijamente sin decir nada por casi un minuto. Robin esperando una respuesta, y Raven intentando pensar qué contestar.

- No… - Murmuró en voz baja, mirando de reojo hacia otro lado.

- ¿Entonces qué es eso?

- ¿Qué es qué?

- La hoya en la estufa. – Dijo mientras alzaba su dedo y señalaba hacia lo que Raven ocultaba.

- Ah, eso. Es… - De nuevo se calló, pensando rápidamente en alguna explicación creíble. Antes de ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo realmente mala que era para mentir. – Es una poción mágica que tiene que calentarse a fuego lento. Es para… La vida.

Robin parpadeó confundido al escuchar eso. ¿Una poción mágica para la vida que tiene que calentarse a fuego lento? Bien, la magia no era lo suyo, así que no tendría por qué pensar que le mentía. Lo que sí era evidente era que, poción mágica o no, no parecía que le había salido como ella quería.

- Bueno, tu poción mágica para la vida huele un poco… quemada…

- Ah… Gracias… - Susurró ella, sonriendo ligeramente de manera forzada.

- ¿Todo está bien…?

Las palabras de Robin se cortaron de golpe, pues su atención pareció cambiar hacia el gran ventanal de la sala. Algo del otro lado pareció llamarlo, lo que provocó que se olvidara por un segundo del asunto de la poción para la vida, y se dirigiera al ventanal, luego de dejar a Sedita sobre la barra para comer. Raven no supo si sentirse aliviada o desconcertada por la reacción tan repentina de su líder.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Murmuró Robin mirando por la ventana, más para sí mismo que para su compañera.

Raven rápidamente escondió el recetario dentro de su capa, y entonces se acercó flotando hacia ponerse a lado de Robin e intentar ver a qué se refería. El mar se encontraba nublado a lo lejos, y con una neblina ligera en el horizonte. No se podría ver mucho en ese escenario, sólo blanco, gris… y un extraño resplandor anaranjado que sobresalía.

- Fuego. – Murmuró al reconocer de qué se trataba.

- Esa es la Plataforma Petrolera. – Señaló el chico de antifaz con seriedad. Raven asintió afirmativamente con su cabeza.

- La antigua guarida del Demente Mod. Pero desde que desmantelamos su escuela ha estado abandonada.

- Parece que ya no. – Robin sacó en ese momento su comunicador y lo acercó al rostro. – Titanes, reúnanse de inmediato. Hay trabajo que hacer…

Los Titanes se pusieron en marcha a la plataforma en el Auto T con dos misiones por cumplir. La primera, apagar el incendio, y la segunda, una vez apagado averiguar qué o quién lo había ocasionado, pues estaban seguros que no había sido simple accidente. Cyborg y Robin aparcaron el Auto T, suspendido con sus turbinas, a lado de la Plataforma, y activaron una pistola extintora que soltaba espuma anti fuego, y comenzó a darle la vuelta a la construcción para cubrir la mayor área posible. Por otro lado, Chico Bestia se había transformado en un elefante, y Starfire se había encargado de cargarlo, acercarlo al agua para que tomara agua con su trompa y luego elevarlo para la rociara sobre las llamas. Por último, Raven había atravesado las llamas, protegida con un campo de fuerza creado por su magia, para introducirse en el interior del complejo y buscar si había alguna persona atrapada. Recorrió el sitio de un lado a otro, pero no encontró rastro de presencia humana. Sólo fuego, humo, y metal. Tendrían que esperar a que el fuego se apagara para poder inspeccionar con más cuidado.

Luego de un rato salió atravesando una de las paredes y se quedó de pie en la parte de afuera, donde ahí no había fuego, al menos no todavía.

- Raven a Robin. – Pronunció la hechicera en su comunicador. – No encontré a nadie ni dentro ni fuera.

- 'Correcto, no te preocupes.' – Se escuchó la voz de Robin del otro lado. – 'Creo que la ayuda viene en camino.'

Raven no entendió a que se refería, hasta que sintió como una gota de agua le tocaba el rostro. Al principio pensó que había sido Chico Bestia, pero no era él; esa gota había caído del cielo, seguida de otra y otra y otra más. De la nada, el agua comenzó a caer con fuerza moderada, dando lugar a la lluvia que Robin había predicho.

- Bien, la lluvia nos dará la mano. – Murmuró contento Chico Bestia, volviendo a la normalidad y cayendo en los brazos de Starfire.

- Parece que es nuestro día de suerte. – Agregó su compañera, sonriendo con el mismo optimismo.

La lluvia comenzó a ayudar, pero de todos modos Cyborg y Robin no dejaron de arrojar la espuma desde el Auto T. El incendio no duraría mucho más. Raven permaneció en una de las plataformas de afuera, cubriéndose del agua con su magia. Lluvia, oportuna e inoportuna al mismo tiempo, como siempre.

De pronto, le pareció ver algo que se movía de reojo a su diestra. Rápidamente se giró con la guardia arriba por mero reflejo. El humo cubría su vista, pero logró ver la silueta de alguien entre toda esa nube oscura.

- ¿Quién está ahí? – Preguntó en voz baja, acercándose con pasos lentos hacía ese sitio. – ¿Te encuentras bien?

El humo se fue disipando poco a poco mientras avanzaba, y esa persona ni siquiera se movía; permanecía de pie, esperándola. Poco a poco su imagen fue totalmente visible para Raven, la imagen de esa chica de cabellos rubios y largos, que eran movidos por la ligera brisa del mar, mientras la miraba totalmente tranquila, sin importarle el fuego, el humo o la lluvia.

- ¿Qué? – Exclamó sorprendida la chica de capa azul, deteniéndose de golpe. Esa persona usaba una máscara negra que le cubría los ojos y la nariz, pero aún así, aún a pesar del humo y la neblina, le pareció reconocerla. – ¿Terra? ¿Eres tú?

¿Terra?, ¿Qué le hacía pensar eso de repente? No podía ver su rostro, no la había visto de cerca siquiera, ¿sólo por su cabello y ropas sentía que era Terra? No, era algo más. No tenía ni idea de qué era, pero realmente algo en su interior se lo decía. Pero no podía ser ella, ¿o sí? Antes de que diera otro paso, la extraña saltó hacia el barandal, y luego se echó de un clavado al mar, todo sin pronunciar ni media palabra.

- ¡Espera! – Gritó con fuerza, pero no logró alcanzarla. Sólo pudo ver cómo caía al agua y se perdía debajo de ésta.

- '¿Qué ocurre, Raven?' – Escuchó en ese momento que la voz Robin le hablaba desde su comunicador.

- Vi a alguien, pero saltó al agua.

- '¡¿Qué?'

- ¡La seguiré!

- 'Raven, ¡espera!'

Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces. De inmediato se paró en el barandal y saltó al agua. Mientras descendía, cubrió su cuerpo de nuevo con un campo de energía y así pudo penetrar al interior del agua y desplazarse en ésta con completa libertad, igual como si estuviera volando por los aires. Sin embargo, no encontró ni rastro de su objetivo. No podía verla en ninguna dirección, casi como si se la hubiera… tragado la tierra. Se movió un poco alrededor de la plataforma intentando buscarla y luego se movió en dirección a donde la extraña había saltado; en esa dirección se encontraba el puerto. Los puntos de tierra más cercanos eran ese sitio y la isla de la Torre T, así que podía apostar que hacia allá se dirigiría. De inmediato se lanzó como torpedo hacia el puerto. En todo el trayecto siguió sin encontrar rastro de la persona que buscaba. No pudo haber simplemente desaparecido, ¿o sí?

Cerca del final, salió del agua, elevándose muy alto y retirando su campo; ya no le importaba que el agua la tocara. Miró en todas direcciones, esperando verla salir, o tal vez corriendo por el puerto, pero nada; se había esfumado. Descendió hacia el puerto, parándose justo en la orilla en donde los barcos aparcaban. Con esa lluvia sería difícil encontrar algún rastro de que alguien hubiera salido del agua en ese lugar.

Se sintió realmente frustrada. No podía ser que hubiera alucinado, eso había sido real. No podía decir con completa seguridad si era Terra o no, aunque realmente era una coincidencia tener un encuentro así cuando acababa de ver a aquella chica dos días antes en la librería. Pero estaba segura de que había alguien ahí, alguien que saltó al agua y huyó de ella en cuanto la vio. ¿Por qué estaba en ese lugar? ¿Por qué huyó de esa forma?

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados de tajo al sentir unos pasos resonar sobre el suelo mojado detrás de ella. De inmediato pensó que se trataba de esa chica, por lo que rápidamente se giró, cubriendo sus manos con su energía oscura, lista para atacar. Sin embargo, no se trataba de la persona que esperaba, sino alguien más.

- Ah, espera, ¡no! – Exclamó rápidamente el extraño, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, alzando sus manos hacia ella. – No soy ningún criminal, tranquila.

En efecto no era quien buscaba. Se trataba de un chico unos cuantos centímetros más alto que ella, vestido con una chamarra negra abultada, con el gorro cubriéndole la cabeza, pantalones rojos anchos, zapatos negros, y usaba guantes sin dedos en cada mano, también negros. Raven se tranquilizó al inspeccionarlo con la mirada un par de segundo, y entonces disipó su magia y recuperó la compostura.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó con algo de dureza; las gotas de lluvia empapaban a ambos. – ¿Viste a una chica de cabellos rubios salir del agua?

- No, no vi a nadie. – Respondió el chico en voz baja, casi con timidez. – Yo sólo estaba, viendo hacia tu Torre.

El chico miró hacia un lado, en dirección a dónde estaba la Torre T. Raven miró también por un segundo en esa dirección y luego volteó a verlo, confundida.

- ¿En medio de la lluvia? – Le preguntó alzando su ceja izquierda.

- Si, yo sólo… - Intentó explicarse, aunque parecía que su lengua se trababa un poco. – Intentaba ver la forma de ir hacia allá… Y verte.

¿A ella? ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Era algún tipo de broma? Raven no pudo hacer ningún tipo de pregunta, pues el extraño prosiguió con su explicación sin espera, y las palabras que le siguieron la dejaron totalmente pasmada.

- Tú eres Raven Roth, ¿no es así? – Pronunció en voz baja, dando un paso hacia ella. – La hija de Angela Roth.

Raven se sobresaltó sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras, y por simple reflejo retrocedió rápidamente, casi cinco metros de donde estaba parada, cargando de nuevo sus manos con su magia, lista para atacar si acaso esa persona se atrevía a dar aunque fuera un paso hacia ella. Parecía que acababa de tocar una llaga que no debía tocarse.

- ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi madre? – Preguntó con fuerza, con notoria exigencia en su voz. – ¡¿Quién eres?

El chico guardó silencio, sin moverse ni un centímetro; las palabras de Raven no parecían intimidarlo. De pronto, tomó la capucha de su chamarra con la mano derecha, y se la retiró lentamente hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su cabello rojizo, con peinado de pico al frente y una pequeña cola hacia atrás, ojos rojizos y serios que adornaban un rostro joven… de piel gris y pálida.

Raven se sorprendió en cuanto pudo ver por completo su cara, su piel, su mirada. No, no podía ser lo que estaba viendo.

- Lo sé porque te estuve buscando por mucho tiempo, y el nombre de tu madre fue mi única pista desde un principio. – Explicó el muchacho en voz baja y calmada. – Mi nombre es Jared. Soy tu hermano, Raven…

Los ojos de Raven se abrieron de par en par ante el asombro, y su magia se esfumó de sus manos sin siquiera quererlo… Para una persona que se supone debía que tener dominados sus sentimientos, esa no había sido su mejor semana…

** FIN DEL CAPITULO 07**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

_- En este capítulo, Jared (el chico que aparece al final) llama a Raven como **"Raven Roth"**, haciendo referencia también al nombre real de su madre, **"Angela Roth"**. Este dato es basado en los cómics originales de Teen Titans, pese a que en la serie nunca se mencionó el nombre real de Arella._

_- **Jared**, el chico que apareció al final de este capítulo, NO es 100% un personaje de mi creación. Se encuentra ligeramente basado en un personaje de los Cómics de Titans. Su nombre, su parentesco con Raven, y parte de sus poderes, se encuentran basados en éste. Sin embargo, su apariencia física, personalidad y algunos poderes agregados, son de mi creación._


	8. Cap 08 Soy tu Hermano

**TEEN TITANS**

**THE  
SINNERS**

**Por  
Wingzemon X**

**CAPITULO 08  
"_Soy tu Hermano"_**

- ¿Mi hermano? – Fue lo primero que surgió de los labios de Raven, luego de haberse quedado hecha piedra por varios segundos, casi minutos.

Durante ese tiempo, sintió que se perdía en sus propios pensamientos, que se encontraba en algún otro lugar y tiempo que no era ese, cuando en realidad no se había movido en lo más mínimo. Ambos seguían de pie en el puerto, con la lluvia empapándolos, con el olor agua salda a su alrededor, y la brisa marina tocándoles el rostro. Se habían estado mirando fijamente el uno al otro, esperando que cualquiera de ellos rompiera ese profundo y penetrante silencio. Él chico en verdad esperaba que fuera ella, pero la verdad era que Raven apenas y podía pensar.

¿Qué era lo que acababa de decir? ¿Su hermano? ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? ¿Qué se podía responder a algo como eso? ¿Qué se le puede decir a un extraño que se para de la nada frente a ti y te dice "_Soy tu hermano"_ así como así, sin siquiera verlo venir? ¿Su hermano? Eso era una estupidez. Rápidamente agitó su cabeza, aclarando su mente de todas esas ideas. Su rostro se endureció de nuevo, y recuperó el control de un segundo a otro, al menos por afuera, pues ese momento no era menos que la cereza del pastel de emociones que era por dentro.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó con ímpetu, notándose cierto enojo en su voz. – ¡¿Quién demonios eres?

- Ya te lo dije, soy tu hermano. – Repitió el chico que se había presentado como "_Jared"_. Una sonrisa ligera surgió en sus labios, la suficiente para reflejar una profunda felicidad en todo su rostro mientras se le acercaba con cuidado. – Te he estado buscando por todas partes, y ahora te encontré…

- ¡Atrás! – Gritó la hechicera con fuerza, agitando su mano derecha hacia un lado, creando un destello de su magia en el suelo delante de él y haciendo que detuviera su marcha.

Jared la miró confundido. Raven se veía estremecida y molesta. Su respiración era un poco agitada, y su rostro se encontraba totalmente tenso. Definitivamente estaba muy afectada, no sólo por él, no sólo por lo que acababa de decir, sino por todo lo que ya le pasaba desde antes.

- ¿Acaso crees que soy tonta? – Le gritó de la misma forma que antes. – Es imposible lo que estás diciendo, ¡Yo no tengo ningún hermano! ¡Dime quién eres realmente!, ¡Dime como sabes esas cosas de mi madre y de mí!

- No es imposible. – Intentó explicarse, aunque su voz se trababa; Raven sabía cómo ser intimidante cuando lo quería. – Lo que te digo es verdad. Tú y yo somos hijos del mismo padre, nacidos de madres humanas diferentes.

La sorpresa regresó de inmediato a su cabeza en cuanto escuchó esas palabras. ¿Hijos del mismo padre? ¿Estaba hablando enserio? Entonces, ¿estaba diciendo que era hijo de…?

- ¿Eres…? – Murmuró en voz baja, dando un paso hacia atrás, casi con miedo en sus actos. – ¿Eres hijo de Trigon?

Jared parpadeó confundido, pero luego volvió a sonreír un poco, volteando a ver hacia otro lado con expresión pensativa.

- ¿Trigon? – Murmuró en voz baja. – ¿Así se llamaba mi padre?

"_Si a eso se le puede llamar padre"_, fue lo que pensó ella al mismo tiempo. ¿Hijo de Trigon? ¿Hijo del ser más despreciable que había conocido en toda su vida? ¿Hijo de ese ser que jamás fue un padre para ella sino puro odio y dolor? ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Estaba consciente de lo que estaba diciendo? En ese momento le llamó la atención como había dicho hace un momento "_nacidos de madres humanas diferentes"_. ¿Humanas? ¿Eso quiere decir que sabía que su padre no era humano? Hasta ese entonces no se había fijado en su piel, de color gris igual a la de ella. Y también había algo en sus facciones, en su mirada, en sus ojos… Era algo demasiado familiar, algo que casi parecía llamarla. No, ¡eso era imposible!

- No juegues conmigo, ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Exclamó con fuerza, elevando su voz de golpe.

- Sólo quería verte, conocerte. Te digo que te he estado buscando por mucho tiempo para verificar que eras real. No tengo ninguna mala intención, debes de creerme.

- ¿Creerte? ¡Ni siquiera te conozco!

- Ni yo a ti, pero…

Raven evidentemente estaba renuente no sólo a creerle, sino a escucharlo siquiera. Jared desvió su mirada hacia el mar, viendo como el agua se movía lentamente. Sus ropas y cabellos a se encontraban totalmente mojados; la lluvia se había acrecentado para ese momento.

- Entiendo cómo te sientes, yo también me sentí confundido y asustado cuando me enteré que podría tener una hermana. – Comenzó a decir sin voltear a verla. – Pensé que estaba solo en este mundo hasta ese momento, y me dedique en cuerpo y alma a buscarte. Escuchaba de las hazañas de Raven de los Jóvenes Titanes en rumores, periódicos y noticias, pero no quería acercarme hasta estar seguro de que eras quien buscaba. Pero ya no tengo duda… - En ese momento volteó a verla de golpe; en su mirada se notaba cierta desesperación, pero a la vez mucha alegría; ella no sabía bien cómo interpretarlo. – Tú eres Raven, eres mi hermana. ¡¿Acaso no lo sientes? Mírame a los ojos y sabrás que te estoy diciendo la verdad.

Raven enmudeció. Lo miró a los ojos como pedía, y no pudo evitar percibir todo lo que éstos reflejaban. Consternación, ansiedad, energía, un fuerte deseo y esperanza. Realmente no sentía mentira en esos ojos. ¿Podría ser cierto lo que le decía? ¿Podría realmente ese chico… ser su hermano? El sólo llegar a considerar la idea por un momento la hizo sobresaltarse asustada. Rápidamente tomó su capucha y se cubrió la cabeza y rostro con ella.

- Estás confundido, te equivocaste de persona. – Dijo con rapidez, y entonces caminó apresurada a la orilla.

- Por favor, al menos dame la oportunidad de conocerte, de hablar contigo.

- No, ¡ya no insistas! – Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de elevarse y alejarse volando en dirección a la Torre con rapidez.

- ¡Espera! – Le gritó él intentando detenerla pero ella no lo escuchó. La Titán se alejó entre la lluvia sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

Bien, eso ya era el colmo. Todo eso tenía que ser una maldita jugarreta, era lo único que tenía sentido para Raven. Alguien en alguna parte del universo se estaba riendo de ella, como un niño se ríe de una hormiga a la que quema con una lupa. No era suficiente tener que lidiar con sus confusos sentimientos por Robin, sus celos hacia Starfire, ese problema de querer pasar por una Admiradora Secreta, y preguntarse cuál era la verdad de Terra. No, encima de todo eso, tenían que sumarle ahora a un completo extraño que se apareciera de la nada y le dijera "_Soy tu hermano"_ así como así sin ninguna razón. Y lo peor del asunto, era que una parte de ella sentía que no era una broma ni una mentira…

No entendía cómo, ni porqué, pero incluso antes de que ese chico dijera quién era, justo en cuanto se retiró el gorro y vio su rostro, de inmediato pensó en… Trigon. No había ningún motivo para ello, no comprendía por qué había pasado; simplemente ese había sido su primer pensamiento. Y luego, el escuchar como decía que era su hermano, como insinuaba que era hijo de ese demonio… No, eso era imposible, no tenía el más mínimo sentido. ¿Cómo creerle? ¿Quién le creería a alguien que dijera de de golpe algo como eso?, ¿y afirmando ser hijo de un monstruo como Trigon? ¿Qué debía de hacer o decir ella ante ello? Era demasiado pedir que digiriera "_Si, te creo, eres mi hermano"_ tan fácil. Tenía muchas cosas más importantes en que ocuparse, y eso de seguro no era más que un error, o una simple burla. Entonces, si eso era lo que realmente pensaba, ¿por qué se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la terraza de la Torre T, aún con una ligera llovizna mojándola más de lo que ya estaba, mirando en dirección al muelle?

¿Seguiría en ese sitio aún después de cómo había reaccionado? No, de seguro ya se habría ido; ella era la única loca que se quedaría tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia sin motivo. De seguro terminaría resfriándose, pero no quería entrar. Ver la sala aún aumente por el accidente que acababa de pasar, de seguro no le ayudaría en lo más mínimo a sentirse mejor. Nunca antes había deseado tanto haber desaparecido con la Llegada de Trigon; la desaparición total de su existencia sonaba mejor a tener que pasar por todo eso. ¿Qué debía de hacer ahora?

De pronto, mientras tenía sus ojos enfocados en lo que alcanzaba de ver del puerto, sintió que las gotas de lluvia ya no le tocaban el cabello, ni el rostro, ni los hombros. ¿Había dejado de llover tan abruptamente? No, no era eso: alguien había colocado una sombrilla de color azul sobre su cabeza. Se sobresaltó un poco asustada, alzando su cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo, en donde se encontró de frente con el rostro de su "_caballero"_, y era la segunda vez que la tomaba por sorpresa de esa forma en ese día.

- ¡Robin! – Exclamó extrañada, incluso ruborizándose un poco. No, no podía ser posible... Normalmente le alegraba verlo, pero ese día se presentaba ante ella en los peores momentos.

La hechicera rápidamente desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, intentando ocultarle su rostro. Seguía con su capucha puesta, pero aún así se sentía indefensa, como si el petirrojo fuera capaz de ver a través de la tela de ésta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí afuera con esta lluvia? – Le preguntó el chico, sentándose a su lado, sujetando la sombrilla entre ellos para que los cubriera a los dos, aunque se notaba que conscientemente la inclinaba más a ella. A su vez, en su otra mano traía una toalla, la cual se la ofreció de inmediato para que se secara.

Raven aceptó la toalla con duda, y comenzó a secarse su cabello. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso justamente ahora? ¿Por qué tenía que acercársele y hacer ese gesto tan considerado y lindo justo cuando era un mar de confusiones por dentro? ¿Por qué tenía que sentarse de esa forma tan cerca de ella justo cuando temía perder el control de sus poderes y tumbarlo de la Torre en cualquier momento? El corazón de Raven latía con tanta rapidez que sentía que le iba a estallar. Se aclaró la garganta como pudo, y entonces pasó a contestar la pregunta de su líder, sin desviar ni un milímetro su rostro hacia él.

- Yo… sólo estaba pensando. – Contestó con un susurro suave, intentando recuperar la frialdad característica en su tono, algo que nunca le había sido tan difícil como entonces. – ¿Dónde están los otros?

- Siguen explorando la plataforma para buscar pistas de lo sucedido. Yo vine a ver si estabas bien; dijiste que habías visto a alguien y lo seguirías, y no te volviste a reportar.

Los ojos de Raven se agrandaron un poco al escucharlo. ¿Sería cierto lo que acababa de percibir en sus palabras?, ¿o era sólo una jugarreta de su mente? Le pareció sentir algo más en Robin que una simple inquietud de líder hacia un miembro de su equipo, algo más que una simple preocupación de amigo…

- ¿Te preocupaste por mí? – Murmuró en voz baja, volteándolo a ver de reojo.

- Ah, claro que sí. – Contestó el chico, con un poco de duda. – Bueno… Yo…

Robin desvió su rostro a otro lado. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Se había apenado? ¿Era eso posible? El corazón de Raven se aceleró de golpe y una sonrisa se fue dibujando en sus labios poco a poco… Al tiempo que la ventana que se encontraba justo debajo de ellos se rompía de golpe, casi como si le hubieras arrojado una piedra gigante. Pero no había sido nada de eso; había sido su magia como respuesta a su emoción. Esa era la ventana del cuarto de Chico Bestia; bien, al menos el roto no fue Robin.

- ¿Escuchaste algo? – Preguntó confundido el chico de antifaz, al no reconocer de dónde había venido el sonido de cristal rompiéndose.

- ¡No!, ¡Nada! – Contestó apresurada la hechicera y entonces pasó a cambiar el tema, o más bien volver al original. – Lamento no haberme reportado de regreso. Lo siento…

- Descuida. ¿Pudiste ver quién era?

La Titán se quedó callada ante la pregunta. Prácticamente se había olvidado de ese asunto luego de lo ocurrido con el tal "_Jared";_ Jared, era un lindo nombre. ¿Quién era la persona que había visto y seguido sin ningún resultado? En esos momento dudaba incluso el haberla visto realmente, con más razón que se trataba de quién pensaba que se trataba.

- Sé que suena a una locura, pero me pareció que era… Terra. – Le contestó con seriedad; parecía haber recobrado un poco la compostura.

- ¡¿Cómo? – Exclamó Robin sorprendido; ella asintía como afirmación.

- Usaba una máscara negra, pero tenía su mismo cabello rubio, su complexión y sonrisa. Me miró como si me conociera y entonces saltó al agua. La seguí, pero simplemente desapareció.

- Pero, ¿cómo podría tratarse de Terra? Ella está…

Robin estaba a punto de decir que Terra estaba hecha una estatua en la antigua cueva de Slade, pero de la nada pareció recordar algo, algo que prácticamente había olvidado, o inconscientemente había hecho a un lado al considerarlo irrelevante.

- Chico Bestia. – Murmuró en voz baja, intentando aclarar sus ideas

- Él nos habló hace tiempo de una chica que creía que era Terra. – Agregó Raven a su vez, completando lo que el Petirrojo estaba pensando. – Pero no es sólo eso: yo la vi.

Ese comentario pareció sorprenderlo más que el anterior. No dijo nada, solamente se quedó callado, mirándola en espera de una explicación más extensa, pero en realidad no había mucho más que explicar.

- Bueno, yo pienso que era ella. – Continuó. – No creo que existan tantas chicas estudiantes que se parezcan a la misma persona. Pero Chico Bestia tenía razón, es idéntica a Terra. Su cabello, su rostro, su voz, sus ojos…

Robin la escuchó con mucha atención. No sólo escuchaba sus palabras, verificaba en su tono y rostro si realmente pensaba que podría tratarse de Terra, y así era. Si incluso Raven consideraba que podría ser ella, entonces lo hacía una teoría mucho más creíble. No era que no confiara en la percepción de Chico Bestia, pero no podría ser imparcial en el asunto. Él era el más apegado a Terra, y podría querer aferrarse a cualquier posibilidad, por más pequeña que fuera, de que ella estuviera viva.

El Titán bajó su mirada, meditando sobre la nueva información que acababa de recibir.

- ¿Y podrías afirmar que esa chica es la misma que viste en la plataforma?

Raven parpadeó ante esa pregunta, aunque luego de pensarlo unos segundos no había mucha duda en que contestarle.

- No. – Respondió de manera sencilla y corta. En verdad no podía afirmar tal cosa. – Pero me parece demasiadas coincidencias juntas.

- Suponiendo que era Terra, ¿qué hacía en ese lugar? ¿Crees que ella haya causado el incendio?

- No lo sé, pero si lo provocó, no sé con qué propósito. – Indicó mientras miraba hacia la plataforma a lo lejos; el incendio ya había sido apagado.

- ¿Llamar nuestra atención tal vez? Era claro que lo veríamos desde la Torre.

- Tal vez…

Una media hora atrás estaría totalmente dispuesta de hablar de ese asunto, y de discutir las diferentes teorías y posibilidades que podría originar, e intentar llegar a alguna posible explicación como Robin y ella hacían en algunas ocasiones al enfrentarse a un misterio como el que los perturbaba en ese momento; era algo que de hecho la habría hecho feliz. Sin embargo, en esos momentos el tema de Terra y la plataforma habían pasado a segundo plano, incluso junto al tema de sus cuervos de chocolate. En esos momentos no lograba concentrarse por completo en otro tema que no fuera… el de ese chico.

Robin no era tonto; de seguro ya se había dando cuenta de ello.

- Hay algo más que te molesta, ¿cierto? – Le preguntó de manera directa.

¿Molesta? Era difícil decir lo que sentía era molestia, o qué exactamente. Simplemente no estaba bien, y con eso era suficiente.

- No es molestia realmente. – Contestó con un poco de duda, mirando hacia otro lado. – Simplemente… ¿No has sentido en alguna ocasión que todo se te junta de golpe al mismo tiempo de manera incontrolable y no sabes a cual de todas tus preocupaciones ponerle atención o hacia donde ir y casi sientes que te estiran en todas direcciones?

- En ocasiones. – Asintió el chico con tranquilidad. – Creo entender lo que dices. ¿Pero qué ocurrió?

Raven dudó. ¿Podía decirle a Robin lo que había ocurrido? Era algo sin importancia realmente… ¿o no? No lo sabía, no sabía nada y esa era la verdad. Hace unos días le dijo a Robin que si necesitaba hablar de algo que se lo dijera, pero no estaba del todo convencida en aplicar lo mismo de manera reciproca. ¿Le ayudaría contarle? Robin era muy inteligente, siempre sabía qué hacer y qué decir, tal vez él podría darle su opinión sobre el asunto, decirle que era una tontería y que lo olvidaba. Sabía que no le diría eso, pero lo deseaba tanto…

De nuevo volteó a ver hacia el puerto, y volvió a preguntarse si todavía ese chico continuaba ahí.

- Seguí a Terra, o a quien creo que era Terra, hasta los muelles de allá. – Comenzó a explicar; Robin también volteó hacia la misma dirección. – Ahí había un chico que se encontraba viendo hacia la Torre.

- ¿Viéndola? ¿Algún tipo de espía?

- No lo sé, no me lo pareció. Fuera como fuera, lo que ocurre es que me dijo algo… muy extraño…

- ¿Qué cosa?

Robin notó mucho pesar y hasta cierta tristeza en la voz de Raven. No se tenía que ser un gran detective para adivinar que lo que sea que le perturbaba, era algo grave. Raven era muy fuerte, y normalmente sabía cómo lidiar con cualquier situación. La única vez que la había visto así de afectada como se encontraba en ese momento, era en el tiempo que lidiaba con el asunto de Trigon. Curiosamente esa ocasión también tenía algo que ver con ese mismo tema de cierta forma. Parecía que su padre era el talón de Aquiles de la Titán.

- Me dijo… - Comenzó a decir en voz baja, volteando a ver a su compañero con angustia. – Me dijo que era mi hermano…

El chico de antifaz se sobresaltó de tal forma que casi se ponía de pie de un salto. Su reacción no era nada comparada con la que Raven había tenido, pero igual lo había tomado por sorpresa.

- ¿Tu hermano? – Fueron las únicas palabras que pudo articular, y no eran de gran ayuda a la situación.

Raven continuó, intentando resumir lo que había ocurrido.

- Dijo que era Hijo de Trigon, al igual que yo. Sé como suena, pero dijo que miraba la Torre, buscándome. Y sabía cosas como el nombre de mi madre humana, o que mi padre no era humano. Y no lo sé… Sentí, algo realmente familiar en él. Había algo en su rostro, en sus ojos…

- Raven, tranquila. – Robin colocó en ese momento tomó el paraguas con la otra mano, para poder colocar su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su compañera. Mientras hablaba, la hechicera parecía haberse alterado un poco.

Le hizo caso, intentando respirar un poco, recitar su mantra en su mente un par de veces, y entonces volver a tranquilizarse. De seguro pasaría toda la noche meditando, aunque sospechaba que no lograría nada con eso.

- ¿Cómo es posible que exista otro hijo de Trigon además de ti? – Fue la duda obvia que surgió en Robin en cuanto escuchó su rápida explicación.

Raven no había dicho mucho sobre su concepción, solamente que Trigon era su padre, y su madre una humana. Así como días antes, Robin le había confesado el porqué dejó Ciudad Gótica, algo que aún mantenía en absoluto secreto y sería así hasta que él mismo se decidiera a decirlo, ahora era su turno de confesarse. Por primera vez le contó a su amigo la verdad, sobre quién era su madre, y cómo fue que ella nació. No era una historia muy agradable de contar, pero igual lo hizo. De esa forma, Robin pudo entender cómo era posible que hubiera otro hijo de Trigon, aunque esa había sido sólo una teoría en la que Raven había estado pensando, estando ahí sentada todo ese rato.

Para cuando Raven terminó, la lluvia se había detenido al fin. Robin sacudió un poco el paraguas y luego lo cerró, al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

- Sea o no cierta tu teoría, debes de tener mucho cuidado, Raven. – Comentó el chico con seriedad. – Recuerda lo que ocurrió con Wildfire.

Wildfire era el hermano menor de Starfire y Blackfire, quien fue enviado fuera de su planeta natal cuando éste fue invadido. Nadie lo ha visto desde entonces, hace ya varios años. Un día apareció de la nada en la Tierra, visitando a su hermana. Starfire estaba que reventaba de alegría en esa ocasión. No terminó de hablarle, abrazarlo, enseñarle cada centímetro de la Torre, yendo de un lado a otro con emoción. Tal vez ese había sido el momento más feliz de Starfire desde que llegó a la Tierra. Sin embargo, todo era una mentira.

Wildfire no era Wildfire, sino Madame Rouge, la malvada cómplice y as bajo la manga de Cerebro, el líder de la Hermandad del Mal. Se había disfrazado de Wildfire para engañarlos e infiltrarse en la Torre. Esto lo había logrado en complicidad con Blackfire, quien le dijo todo lo necesario para hacerse pasar por su hermano menor. Starfire estuvo destrozada luego de eso. Pensó que al fin había encontrado a su pequeño hermano, pero no fue más que un engaño. Entendía porque Robin le advertía haciendo referencia a aquel acontecimiento, y de hecho también había llegado a pensarlo.

- Lo sé. – Respondió en voz baja, parándose también. – Pero todo esto es tan repentino, no sé ni qué pensar. Jamás consideré siquiera la idea de que hubiera otro como yo.

- Si en verdad es tu hermano, eso no quiere decir que sea completamente como tú, Raven.

Era evidente que a Robin no le olía bien todo ese asunto. No era raro en él realmente: Robin siempre se tomaba su tiempo para confiar en la gente.

- ¿Crees que no debo de creerle?

- No digo que te esté mintiendo, simplemente sugiero que tengas cuidado. No quisiera que te llevaras una decepción, peor que la de Starfire o de la que tuviste con Malchior.

Malchior, otra divertida anécdota del pasado con la misma moraleja que la de Wildfire: no confíes en nadie tan fácil. Malchior era un dragón milenario, sellado en un libro mágico por un hechicero, y que había engañado a Raven para ayudarlo a salir de su prisión. Y ella, de ingenua, le creyó y lo liberó. Su deseo por encontrar a alguien que la escuchara y la comprendiera, la hizo caer en un engaño tan bobo, y no tenía pensado repetir el mismo error.

Dejando a eso a un lado, Raven sentía una notoria preocupación por parte de Robin. ¿Sería que realmente le preocupaba que saliera lastimada? ¿Seguía siendo preocupación de líder, amigo, o algo más? Le parecía tonto estar preguntando algo como eso en un momento así.

- Entonces, ¿qué debo de hacer? – Le preguntó casi como suplica; realmente quería una opinión.

Robin se quedó callado, tal vez repasando toda la situación y poder formular la mejor respuesta posible.

- ¿Qué hiciste tú cuando él te dijo eso?

- Básicamente… Le dije que era un error y salí corriendo…

Decirlo con esas palabras lo hacía sonar como algo muy tonto. No había sido precisamente así. Es decir, ¿qué habría hecho cualquier otra persona?

- Si dices que miraba a la Torre, tal vez siga ahí. – Mencionó el Titán, voleando a ver hacia el puerto.

- ¿Insinúas que debo de ir a verlo? – Le preguntó ella casi asustada, retrocediendo un poco. – No, no podría….

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienes miedo? – Raven no contestó nada a esa pregunta. – ¿Y qué te asusta realmente? ¿Qué te haya dicho mentiras o la verdad?

Esa había sido una observación muy inteligente: ¿qué era lo que realmente le afectaba? ¿Qué le estuviera mintiendo o que todo lo que le dijera era cierto? ¿Qué era mejor para ella? ¿Qué fuera sólo un loco o un bromista o que realmente fuera su hermano como afirmaba?

- Creo que ambas opciones son muy aterradoras. – Soltó de pronto de sus labios, prácticamente revelando lo que pensaba en esos momentos. – Me es difícil creerle lo que dice, y al mismo tiempo si dice la verdad, me sería imposible confiar en alguien que tuviera la sangre de Trigon, aunque fuera igual que yo…

De pronto, sintió la mano de Robin sobre su hombro de nuevo, como lo había hecho en tantas ocasiones anteriores, como ella misma lo había hecho con el asunto de Súper Chica. La hechicera lo volteó a ver de reojo con algo de pena. Él la miraba con una sonrisa gentil y cándida que en esos momentos casi la hacía derretirse. En verdad, odiaba como últimamente se sentía tan indefensa ante él, y en esos momentos lo era mucho más.

- No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras. – Comenzó a decirle el chico sin retirar su mano. – Pero no puedes dejar que el miedo nuble tus decisiones. Tú eres la chica más valiente que conozco, Raven. Incluso cuando tienes miedo, eres capaz de enfrentar los problemas. Tal vez, para variar, Trigon pudo haberte dejado algo bueno atrás. Pero si no vences tu miedo, podrías nunca enterarte.

De nuevo silencio. No había mucho que decir, Robin tenía toda la razón, y ella lo sabía muy bien. No estaba tomando una decisión de manera sensata, sólo se estaba dejando llevar por su propio miedo. Siempre pensó que el tema de Trigon ya había pasado, que al fin lo había quitado de su vida para siempre, y que alguien apareciera a recordárselo… Simplemente la hacía sentir un rechazo inmediato. Pero no sólo eso. Siempre supo, o al menos creía saber, que estaba sola en ese mundo, que por más amigos que tuviera y por más que confiara en ellos, ninguno era como ella, ninguno podría entender qué se sentía estar en sus zapatos. Ahora le daba miedo enfrentar que tal vez eso no era así. Por otro lado, ¿qué tal si era un error? ¿Qué tal si comenzara a creerlo sólo para terminar decepcionándose? Como a Starfire le había ocurrido, como a ella misma con Malchior. No era malo tener miedo, era algo comprensible; era humana después de todo.

Pero tal vez no debió de haber reaccionado de esa forma. Tal vez debió de haber averiguado más del asunto, antes de salir corriendo como una niña cobarde. Tal vez…

- Me pidió una oportunidad de hablar conmigo. – Comentó en voz baja, mirando de nuevo a tierra. – Creo que al menos le debo eso, si es que vino hasta acá a buscarme.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- ¿Ahora? Pero estamos en medio de una misión.

- Los otros pueden encargarse de la plataforma si me necesitas.

¿Estaba hablando enserio? ¿Robin estaba considerando dejar a un lado a una misión y un misterio para acompañarla a ella? Había dos explicaciones lógicas para eso: la primera, se había golpeado la cabeza, o dos, era un Mono Robot con su apariencia como Chico Bestia de seguro señalaría de estar presente. Aunque también existía una tercera opción: realmente estaba preocupado por ella, y por lo que le podría pasar. Raven sonreía ampliamente por dentro, aunque por fuera no podía lograr que su rostro reaccionara de alguna forma.

- No, quédate por favor. – Le contestó, caminando hacia la orilla de la terraza. – Sea cierto o no, esto es algo que tengo que enfrentar sola.

- Raven. – Robin se le acercó, parándose desde atrás. Ella lo volteó a ver de reojo por encima de su hombro; él la miraba fijamente con una amplia sonrisa. – Tú nunca estás sola.

La chica de piel pálida le regresó la misma sonrisa, y entonces se elevó, alejándose en dirección al mismo lugar en que había tenido su encuentro con aquel extraño.

Pese a lo que había dicho antes de partir, mientras volaba hacia aquel sitio cruzaba los dedos, pidiendo que el tal Jared ya no estuviera ahí. Aunque fuera así, se veía como una persona que no se daba por vencido tan fácil y de seguro terminaría viéndolo de nuevo de alguna forma. Sin embargo, su petición no fue escuchada. Para su sorpresa, Jared seguía ahí, recargado contra la pared de una de las bodegas, con la capucha de su chamarra cubriéndole la cabeza. No podía ser posible, acababa de terminar de llover apenas unos minutos atrás, y lo había tratado muy mal. ¿Por qué se había quedado ahí? ¿Pensaba que volvería?

El chico pareció verla acercarse a lo lejos, y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Se separó de la pared y dio unos pasos al frente para recibirla. Raven descendió, parándose frente a él, aunque manteniéndose algo lejos. Jared se retiró de nuevo su gorro, mostrándole de nuevo su cabello rojizo y húmedo.

- Te escucho. – Fue lo único que surgió de los labios de Raven; no tenía intención de disculparse por lo de hace un rato, aunque lo considerara adecuado.

- Gracias. – Exclamó él con alegría, dando un par de pasos hacia ella. Su intensión parecía la de acercársele, pero la hechicera rápidamente le sacó la vuelta. Esto pareció extrañarlo un poco. – Yo… Esto es un poco incomodo para ti, ¿cierto?

- Algo…

Jared intentó empezar a hablar, pero sólo lograba balbucear un poco, trabarse y no articular palabra alguna, mientras Raven comenzaba a impacientarse un poco.

- Lo siento. – Se disculpó apenado, colocando una mano atrás de su cabeza. – Ensayé muchas veces lo que te diría cuando te viera, hasta lo memoricé. Pero ahora no sé ni por dónde empezar.

- El principio siempre es la mejor opción. – Señaló la Titán de manera cortante. – Podrías empezar diciéndome cómo es que conoces el nombre de mi madre, y porqué afirmas que eres… mi hermano.

Al parecer pronunciar "_mi hermano"_ le era algo incomodo.

- Bueno, mi madre es también humana como la tuya. Lo que sé es que ella fue en su juventud parte de un culto, una especie de secta de magia negra, que la eligió para ser la madre del hijo del demonio al que adoraban. – En cuanto lo escuchó decir eso, el rostro de Raven cambió súbitamente de permanecer inexpresivo y serio, a reflejar un enorme asombro. – Cualquiera a quien le contara esto, pensaría que es una locura, pero no tú, ¿cierto? Mi madre huyó de la secta al enterarse de que estaba embarazada y se mudó a Metrópolis; ahí nací y crecí. Nunca me ocultó quién era, o más bien qué era. Siempre me dijo que era el hijo de un Demonio… Tiempo después investigué más sobre ese tema, más específicamente a la secta a la cual perteneció. Me enteré entonces que mi madre no había sido la única, que un par de años luego de ella, otra chica de Ciudad Gótica fue elegida para lo mismo: tener un hijo del mismo demonio, y el nombre de esa mujer era Angela Roth. Al enterarme de esto, pensé entones que podría haber alguien más como yo, un hijo de ese demonio… un hermano, o una hermana. Fue entonces cuando me dedique por completo a encontrarte, a dar contigo. Y lo logré, te encontré. Tú eres mi hermana, Raven…

La hechicera se había quedado totalmente atónita. La historia que acababa de contar, ella la conocía perfectamente: era la historia de su madre, se la acababa de contar a Robin hace unos momentos; Como su madre fue una chica marginada, tratada como una rara, que había sido seducida por una secta que adoraba a Trigon, y como la habían usado para tener a su hijo, el hijo que se convertiría en su portal para éste mundo. Antes de decírselo a Robin, nunca le había compartido a nadie esa historia, nadie fuera de Azarath debía de saberlo. Y ese chico la había descrito con precisión.

¿Hubo otras mujeres aparte de su madre? Esa había sido justamente la teoría que acababa de compartirle a Robin, la única forma en la que ese chico podría ser también hijo de Trigon. Pero no había logrado contestar la pregunta: "_¿Con qué propósito?"_ A cómo él lo había contado, él habría sido creado antes que ella. Entonces, ¿podría él haber sido el verdadero portal? Tal vez algo salió mal, o tal vez su madre huyó antes de terminar con el proceso, y por eso ella había sido la segunda opción. ¿Eso tenía que hacerla sentir bien o mal? En todo caso, ¿podría ser cierto lo que decía? Una parte de ella se resistía por completo a aceptarlo.

- Esto es imposible… - Murmuró en voz baja, mirando hacia otro lado. El comentario no iba dirigido a Jared, más bien a intentar aclarar su cabeza.

- ¿Acaso no me crees lo que te digo?

- No siento que me estés mintiendo. Pero no sé si realmente esto es verdad. Aun considerando que sea cierto, no sé si pueda considerarte mi hermano, siendo hijo de Trigon. – Esas palabras parecieron confundir al chico. – Si te aparecieras diciendo que eres hijo de mi madre, tal vez mi reacción sería otra, pero…

- Veo que tienes muy mala opinión de nuestro padre…

Raven volteó su rostro de golpe hacia él al escucharlo decir eso. Sus ojos, clavados como navajas en él, estaban llenos de enojo; era obvio que acababa de decir algo indebido.

- ¡Él no era mi padre! – Dijo con notoria fuerza. – Era un monstruo, un ser despreciable que sólo me creó para usarme y luego deshacerse de mí. Era un ser que no conocía el amor o el cariño, ni siquiera hacia su hija o hijo.

La forma en la que lo decía, en especial con esa expresión en su rostro, era suficiente para asustar a cualquiera, y ese parecía ser el caso de Jared. Sin embargo, intentó mantener la calma.

- Ya entiendo. – Murmuró en voz baja con cierto pesar. – Lo odias. Y por lo tanto, odias a cualquiera que tenga su misma sangre…

Jared desvió su mirada hacia el mar. Raven en ese momento sintió que tal vez había exagerado un poco en su reacción. En efecto lo que decía no se alejaba mucho de la realidad, pero… Tal vez no debió de haberse expresado de esa forma; no tenía idea de que sus palabras podrían llegar a lastimarlo. Y en parte, ¿por qué le preocupaba tanto el haberlo lastimado? Ni siquiera lo conocía….

- ¡Pero yo no soy culpable de lo que él hizo! – Gritó con fuerza, volviéndose de nuevo a ella. – Tú y yo somos… iguales… ¿no lo ves? No pedimos nacer, ni tener los padres que tuvimos. Sólo somos víctimas de todo esto…

- Debes de entenderme. – Contestó ella rápidamente. – No es fácil para nadie digerir algo como esto de un día para otro, y la vida me ha enseñado a no confiar en nadie, al menos no tan rápido.

- Eso lo entiendo, pero entonces déjame ganarme tu confianza. Yo he esperado mucho tiempo para verte, y sabía que no me recibirías con los brazos abiertos. Pero al menos déjame hablar contigo, y déjame escucharte. ¿Nunca has querido tener un hermano o hermana mayor en quien puedas confiar? ¿Alguien, como tú? ¿Alguien que te entienda?

¿Alguien en quien confiar? ¿Alguien como ella? ¿Alguien que la entendiera? Si, lo había querido, y demasiado. Siempre había sido la rara, la fenómeno, la que nunca se comunicaba, la que nadie era capaz de entender. Lo había deseado demasiado, y es por eso que Malchior la había seducido tan fácil, el mismo motivo por el que su madre también lo fue por la secta de Trigon. El querer ser aceptado hacia que uno tomara decisiones tontas, y no tenía pensado caer en eso otra vez.

Pero, suponiendo por un segundo que lo que dijera era verdad. Suponiendo por un momento que en verdad fuera hijo de Trigon, concebido en las mismas circunstancias que ella… Suponiendo que fuera alguien igual a ella. Entonces, ¿él también habría pasado por lo mismo? ¿Él también estaría desesperado por encontrar a alguien que lo entendiera, alguien como él? ¿Eso era lo que lo motivaba con tan ímpetu a encontrar a su hermana? Podía entenderlo, ¿pero cómo estar segura de eso? No podía saber aún si realmente fuera su hermano, o si sus intenciones eran buenas. No podía saber nada…

Era demasiada información para un día. Necesitaba irse, pensar en todo eso, meditar, y llegar a alguna decisión.

- Ya está anocheciendo. – Contestó luego de un rato de silencio, y se elevó ligeramente, separando sus pies del suelo. – Será mejor que me vaya.

- ¿Puede verte mañana? – Le preguntó Jared rápidamente, siguiéndola con su vista mientras se iba alejando. – ¿Aquí mismo?

- Estoy ocupada.

- ¡Te esperaré igual!

Raven se detuvo en el aire, dándole la espalda y quedándose quieta por unos segundos. Luego, sin contestarle nada, se elevó más y se fue en línea recta hacia la Torre. Ese había sido realmente un día muy pesado; necesitaba estar a solas y pensar. Jared se quedó de pie, mirando fijamente como se alejaba en el aire, como su imagen se volvía más y más pequeña, hasta desaparecer entre la neblina que todavía rodeaba a la Torre. Se había ido…

Sus labios se fueron estirando poco a poco hacia los lados, hasta convertirse en una mueca amplia, llena de astucia en cada centímetro. Era prácticamente una sonrisa burlona, pero… ¿De qué se burlaba? ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella? Una risa ligera surgió de sus labios, mientras seguía viendo a lo lejos.

- Se ve que es realmente una roca difícil de romper. – Murmuró en voz baja, metiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chamarra. – Pero en definitiva es más emocional de lo que ella cree. Ni siquiera los sintió.

De pronto, desde el interior de un callejón ubicado entre dos bodegas, unos pasos se hicieron sonar, y poco a poco una silueta surgió de ese sitio, la silueta de una joven, de cabellos rubios y largos, y una máscara negra cubriéndole sus ojos y cabeza; la chica a la que Raven había reconocido como Terra. Había estado ahí todo ese tiempo, escuchando todo.

- Lo siento, Jared. – Murmuró en voz baja la rubia, estando de pie detrás de él. – Por mi imprudencia, las cosas no salieron como las planeaste.

- No te preocupes. – Dijo éste de inmediato sin voltear a verla. – No contábamos con que el tal Slade fuera tan listo. En todo caso, sólo tuvimos que adelantar lo que era necesario hacer.

- ¿Entonces qué hacemos ahora?

Él calló un rato, mirando hacia las nubes oscuras; parecía que volvería a llover, aunque de seguro con menos fuerza que antes. Tomó entonces el gorro de su chamarra y se colocó éste sobre su cabeza.

- Ustedes encárguense de Slade. – Respondió. – Nosotros nos encargaremos de Raven…

Las gotas de lluvia volvieron a caer como brisa sobre ellos, y en ese momento fue evidente que ellos dos no eran únicos presentes en ese lugar. Dos siluetas oscuras aparecieron de pronto suspendidas sobre Jared, ambas con forma aparentemente humana, ambos sonriendo ampliamente con la misma malicia que él.

- Dentro de poco tendremos nuestra merecida… Reunión familiar…

Jared alzó de nuevo su rostro en dirección la Torre. La sombra de su gorro le cubría casi todo el rostro, pero igual se podía ver claramente el brillo rojizo y fulminante… de sus cuatro ojos…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 08**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

_- En este capítulo se menciona a **Wildfire**, el hermano menor de Starfire y Blackfire. Éste personaje nunca aparece ni se menciona en la serie animada, pero sí en los cómics de "**Teen Titans Go!"**, en el **Número 46** de éste. Ahí hace su aparición, pero en realidad se trataba de Madame Rouge disfrazada, y es ese incidente el que Robin menciona en este capítulo._


	9. Cap 09 Dos Terras

**TEEN TITANS**

**THE  
SINNERS**

**Por  
Wingzemon X**

**CAPITULO 09_  
"Dos Terras"_**

Una vez que Raven regresó al puerto sola, Robin bajó a la sala para revisar si alguna de las cámaras externas de la Torre había alcanzado a capturar lo sucedido en el Plataforma; no tuvo mucho éxito. La neblina no había ayudado mucho, y lo único que podía percibir en la enorme pantalla era la silueta de la construcción, y como de la nada comenzaba a brillar por el fuego, pero nada más. Con la información que esas imágenes le proporcionaban, no tenía nada para suponer que se tratara de algún tipo de ataque externo, desde el agua o el mar. Lo más probable era que el incendio empezará desde adentro, y había señales que le hacían pensar que habían ocurrido algunas explosiones, así que los culpables muy probablemente serían explosivos. Tendría que esperar a que Cyborg y los otros volvieran y le dieran su opinión de primera mano, pero estaba casi convencido de su teoría. Ahora las preguntas siguientes serían: ¿Por qué había en una construcción abandonada como esa tal cantidad de explosivos? ¿Se incendiaron por accidente o fue premeditado? Y si la fuera la segunda, ¿por qué motivo alguien quisiera hacer explotar ese lugar?

A todo eso habría que sumarle dos extraños datos más. El primero era la persona que Raven había visto y seguido, a quien identificó como Terra. ¿Quién era? ¿Era Terra realmente? ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar? ¿Tenía algo que ver con el incendio?; era difícil suponer que no fuera así. En las grabaciones tampoco podía ver a tal persona; al parecer Raven y ella se encontraron en la parte posterior de la plataforma, donde las cámaras no enfocaban. El segundo dato era la persona que Raven se había encontrado en el puerto, y se había identificado ante ella como "_su hermano"_, o medio hermano sería más exacto. Por sí sólo el asunto era bastante sospechoso, con más razón si se le agregaba el momento y lugar en el que sucedió. ¿Quién era él? ¿Era realmente quién afirmaba ser? ¿Qué tipo de intenciones tiene? ¿Tendría algo que ver con el suceso de la Plataforma?

Al igual que Raven, Robin no creía en las coincidencias, y había trabajado lo suficiente con su antiguo mentor como para no darse cuenta cuando algo no estaba bien. Lo que más le preocupaba de ese asunto era Raven en sí. Esa situación parecía haberla afectado mucho, y no era para menos. Robin sabía muy bien que su compañera era una persona inteligente, sensata y lógica, pero en aquellos temas que involucraban sentimientos, era prácticamente inocente e inexperta. No era su culpa; después de todo la entrenaron desde pequeña para reprimir sus emociones, era obvio que no supiera cómo lidiar bien con éstas. Eso a su vez la hacía muy vulnerable. Raven tenía mente y cuerpo de acero, pero un corazón muy delicado, y una decepción de esa índole podría destruirla. Pero, si realmente esa era su opinión, ¿por qué la convenció de ir a hablar con ese extraño? Quién sabe. Tal vez él tampoco sabía muy bien cómo lidiar con temas que involucraran los sentimientos; su antiguo mentor no había sido un buen maestro en ese sentido.

Un pensamiento curioso cruzó por su cabeza en ese momento. Era extraño, no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces de lo mucho que conocía, o creía conocer a su compañera de equipo. ¿Cuándo aprendió todo eso de Raven? Posiblemente con todo el asunto de Trigon llegó a conocer más a fondo la manera ser y de pensar de su amiga. Desde entonces ellos también parecían haberse hecho más cercanos, al menos más que antes, cuando Raven no acostumbraba acercarse a nadie del grupo. No, de hecho incluso desde entonces le parecía recordar que Raven era más cerca a él que al resto. ¿Por qué sería? ¿Y por qué pensaba en algo como eso en un momento como así?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la puerta del cuarto abrirse. Su primer pensamiento fue que se trataba de Raven, pero era demasiado pronto para que fuera ella. En su lugar, al girarse hacia la entrada, se encontró con Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Starfire que volvían de su exploración por la plataforma.

- Ya volvimos. – Anunció el joven mitad robot. Él y Chico Bestia caminaban hacia donde se encontraba el chico de antifaz, mientras Starfire se les había adelantado, volando por la habitación hasta pararse a su lado.

- ¿Dónde está Raven? – Preguntó con curiosidad la pelirroja, mirando a su alrededor.

- Fue a atender un asunto personal.

- ¿Asunto personal?

Starfire parpadeó confundida por la explicación. ¿Raven tenía un asunto personal? Eso era raro en ella. La extraterrestre pareció querer saber más al respecto, pero eso no le correspondía a Robin. Prefirió concentrarse en el otro tema de interés general antes de que le hicieran más preguntas.

- ¿Encontraron algo? – Les preguntó a sus compañeros, al tiempo que se para de su silla.

- Ninguna señal de presencia humana. – Explicó Cyborg de inmediato. – Pero encontramos algo que de seguro te interesará.

Robin alzó una ceja y se vio curioso ante ese comentario, casi igual a como Starfire se veía aún sobre el "_asunto personal"_ de Raven. Sin necesidad de que le preguntaran, Cyborg continuó con su explicación.

- Entre todos los escombros encontramos restos de una súper computadora, y cámaras de seguridad en la parte de afuera. – Ese dato sorprendió mucho al líder del grupo. Su instinto le dijo de inmediato que esas cámaras de de seguro apuntaban hacia la Torre. – Pero no sólo eso. Encontramos algunos de estos por ahí.

Cyborg le extendió en ese momento un objeto redondo, negro por el humo y ceniza. Robin lo tomó con cuidado, y le retiró con los dedos la ceniza negra para intentar ver qué era. No necesitó mucho para identificarlo; era un escudo color bronce, con una "_S"_ de una forma muy distintiva. Los ojos de Robin se achicaron, y su rostro se endureció poco a poco. Sabía muy bien a quién le pertenecía ese objeto.

- Slade. – Murmuró en voz baja al reconocer el distintivo escudo de su antiguo enemigo.

- No lo hemos vuelto a ver desde la batalla con Trigon. – Señaló Cyborg compartiendo el mismo semblante serio de Robin.

- Yo lo volví a ver cuando regresamos a la ciudad luego de vencer a la Hermandad del Mal. – Comentó Chico Bestia a su vez. – Bueno, más bien era uno de sus robots copias. Pero ahora que lo mencionan, ha estado muy escondido estos meses.

- Yo pensé que tal vez se había decidido por ya no hacer más maldades. – Comentó Starfire, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado.

- No. Slade siempre será Slade, vivo o muerto. – Comentó Robin en voz baja, notándose una profunda reserva en sus palabras.

Slade era uno de los peores villanos que los Jóvenes Titanes habían enfrentado. Astuto, manipulador, calculador, siempre con una carta bajo la manga. Sus verdaderos motivos e inspiraciones siempre habían sido un secreto para ellos, pero no necesitaban saberlos para saber que era un sociópata demasiado peligroso, sin en el pudor de incluso aliarse con un monstruo como Trigon con tal de obtener lo que quisiera. Como acababan de decir, no lo habían vuelto a ver activo desde el combate con Trigon, en donde muy a fuerzas tuvo que unirse a ellos para derrotar al padre de Raven. Luego de eso, simplemente se esfumó sin dejar rastro, al menos hasta ese momento en el que al parecer volvía a hacer acto de presencia de alguna forma. La pregunta clave ahora era, ¿qué tenía que ver Slade con ese incendio? Algunos ya tenían sus propias teorías.

- Bueno, ¿entonces Slade se mudó a la antigua casa de Demente Mod y luego le prendió fuego? – Preguntó Chico Bestia confuso, rascándose su cabeza.

Bien, al menos una parte de su comentario tenía sentido, pero no la de prenderle fuego; eso no iba con el estilo de Slade. Había algo más detrás de eso.

- Raven dijo que vio a alguien más en el fuego. – Comentó Starfire, recordando la última transmisión de su compañera. Robin asintió con su cabeza como respuesta.

- Raven dijo que le pareció ver a… - En ese momento, volteó a ver su compañero de piel verde, sabiendo que él sería el primero en reaccionar por lo que estaba a punto de deci. – Terra…

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamó Chico Bestia pasmado, abriendo sus ojos de par en par, y a él le siguieron sus otros dos compañeros, aunque estos no expresaron con palabras su primera reacción.

¿Terra? ¿Su ex compañera de equipo Terra? ¿La que los había traicionado para unirse a Slade como su aprendiz? ¿La que se había convertido en estatua de piedra luego de salvar la ciudad? ¿Esa Terra? ¿Cómo era posible?

Tal como Robin había predicho, el más sorprendido por la noticia fue Chico Bestia, aunque él pensaba en cosas distintas a las de sus amigos. Para ellos, Terra se había convertido en piedra hace mucho y jamás volvió. Para él, Terra ahora estudiaba como una chica normal en una escuela de la ciudad, bajó otro nombre, bajó otra personalidad, no recordando nada de su vida pasada o al menos fingiendo que no lo recordaba.

- ¿Está segura de eso? – Comentó Cyborg aún algo sorprendido por el comentario.

- Al parecer casi. – Fue la respuesta no muy segura de Robin.

- ¡Pero eso es imposible!, ¡No pudo haber sido ella! – Interrumpió Chico Bestia abruptamente, agitando sus brazos. – ¿Acaso están insinuando que ella le prendió fuego a la plataforma?

- No me parece difícil creer si esa era la nueva guarida de Slade. – Indicó Starfire, alzando su dedo índice derecho de manera explicativa. – Luego de lo que pasó entre ellos, Terra tiene muchos motivos para querer vengarse de él.

- Y viceversa. – Agregó Cyborg.

Bien, poniendo las cosas de esa forma se podría especular una teoría con algo de sentido. La súper computadora, cámaras y explosivos, indicaban que muy seguramente la Plataforma Petrolera era la nueva guarida de Slade. ¿Desde cuándo? Quién sabe, tal vez desde hace mucho. Podría haberse instalado ahí cuando ellos estaban fuera de la ciudad combatiendo a la Hermandad del Mal, y estarlos monitoreando desde entonces y ni siquiera lo notaron; la idea era ligeramente aterradora. Luego tenían a Terra. Si era verdad que estaba de regreso, no era secreto para nadie que entre Slade y ella las cosas no eran del todo amistosas. Slade literalmente murió por su culpa, y no era el tipo de persona que dejaría una deuda como esa sin cobrar. A su vez, Terra no le dejaría las cosas fácil, y de seguro tampoco estaría feliz luego de cómo Slade la había usado y manipulado.

La teoría inicial indicaba que Terra encontró el nuevo escondite de Slade, y el incendio había sucedido como resultado de una pelea entre ambos. Muy seguramente Slade había detonado los explosivos, pero como Raven había verificado, eso no había acabado con su oponente. Era creíble, pero seguía siendo sólo una teoría.

- Jump City no está preparada para resistir una guerra privada entre Terra y Slade. – Señaló Robin con fuerza, chocando su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda. – Debemos de comprobar si esta teoría es cierta. Lo primero será interrogar a la joven que Chico Bestia vio hace tiempo e identificó como Terra.

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamó sorprendido el chico verde, sobresaltándose. – ¡¿Por qué?

- Puede que hayas tenido razón en aquel entonces y en verdad se trate de ella. Tenemos que confirmarlo, es la única pista que tenemos en estos momentos.

- Esperen, esperen, ¡no!

Rápidamente se pusp frente a ellos, prácticamente colocándose entre sus amigos y la puerta.

- No pueden ir a interrogarla de esa forma, ella no quiere saber nada de nosotros, ¡y estoy seguro que no fue ella!

- ¿Entonces ya no piensas que esa chica sea Terra? – Preguntó la Tamaraniana, acercándosele flotando.

- No, sigo creyéndolo, y por eso mismo sé que no fue ella.

- ¿Entonces dices que hay dos Terras? – Preguntó ahora Cyborg, alzando dos dedos.

Chico Bestia estaba por contestar algo, pero luego calló al darse cuenta de que no sabía qué responder a eso.

- Ah… Bueno… - Balbuceó, colocando una mano atrás de su cabeza. – No sería lo más raro que haya pasado en esta ciudad.

Robin, Starfire y Cyborg voltearon a verse entre sí, y luego pasaron a sacarle la vuelta a su compañero; Robin por la derecha, Cyborg por la izquierda y Starfire por arriba, los tres dirigiéndose a la salida. Chico Bestia reaccionó rápidamente, corriendo hacia la puerta y obstruyéndola con su cuerpo.

- ¡Está bien! Yo iré a hablar con ella mañana, lo prometo. Pero déjenme ir yo solo… Por favor…

Chico Bestia parecía casi suplicar. Cada uno de los Titanes tenía un tema que lo hacía reaccionar de maneras impredecibles. Para Raven era Trigon, y para Chico Bestia era Terra. Era evidente que algo que la involucrara causaría una reacción inmediata en él, para bien o para mal. Cyborg y Starfire simplemente guardarn silencio, volteando a ver a Robin, esperando su respuesta.

- Está bien. – Contestó el Titán, cruzándose de brazos. – Por lo pronto, tenemos que intentar rastrear a Slade y descubrir si realmente estaba en ese sitio.

Los Titanes asintieron con su cabeza. Por ese día lo único que harían sería patrullar para ver si había alguna señal de Terra o Slade en las calles. Ya estaba anocheciendo, por lo que no había mucho por hacer además de eso. Si no encontraban nada, mañana continuarían la búsqueda con mayor profundidad.

La mañana siguiente fue todo lo contrario a lo que fue el día anterior. Las nubes y la neblina se habían ido, el sol brillaba con intensidad, y de la lluvia sólo quedaba algo de humedad, y charcos de agua estancada en algunas calles. Raven apenas y pudo conciliar el sueño. Su cerebro, su corazón, todo su cuerpo era un mar embravecido de dudas, preguntas, y contradicciones. El tema de Jared fue el que más la desconcertó mientras estuvo en su cama. Por más que le daba vuelta, no salía de los mismos cuestionamientos: "_¿Lo que me dijo será cierto? ¿Será realmente hijo de Trigon? Si es hijo de Trigon, ¿es entonces mi hermano? ¿Puedo llamarlo mi hermano bajo esas circunstancias? ¿Cuáles serán sus intenciones? ¿Querrá realmente sólo conocerme? ¿Qué tan parecido será a mí? ¿Qué tan diferente será a mí? ¿Habrá sabido Trigon de su existencia? ¿Qué hubiera sido de mí si él hubiera sido la joya y yo no? ¿Puedo darme la oportunidad de tener un hermano?"_

Posiblemente fue todo eso lo que la obligó a aceptar de alguna forma la invitación del extraño chico, y esa mañana volver al mismo sitio en donde se habían conocido.

Cómo Jared le había prometido, ahí se encontraba él, de pie en el puerto, esperándola. Había ya algo más de personas, y un par de barcos aparcados, y el sol brillaba, pero fuera de eso era la misma imagen que la noche anterior, incluso Jared traía puesta la misma ropa. Claro, que de cierta forma ella también, aunque no era literalmente la "_misma ropa"_, ya que esa se había mojado por toda la lluvia, pero sí portaba el mismo estilo. Los que siempre eran los mismos eran sus talismanes: el del pecho, los de las manos y los de la cintura.

Raven descendió lentamente desde lo alto, parándose justo frente al chico, el cual le sonreía ampliamente, aparentemente contento de verla. Ella se descubrió su cabeza, haciendo su capucha hacia atrás, revelando su inexpresivo y frío rostro, prueba de que no compartía su mismo entusiasmo.

- Viniste. – Exclamó con alegría el chico pelirrojo.

- Esto no significa que te crea. – Recalcó de inmediato la hechicera. – Sólo necesito saber más de este asunto, y ésta es la única forma de hacerlo.

Jared se rió un poco, aunque intentó disimularlo; esto no le agradó de todo, aunque provocó que un ligero sonrojó surgiera en sus mejillas.

- Por supuesto, lo que digas. – Dijo él rápidamente. – Entonces, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

- ¿Ir de qué?

- Pues para platicar, ¿no quieres que hablemos de esto aquí o sí? Llegué a la ciudad hace sólo un par de semanas, y no he tenido mucho tiempo de conocerla. ¿Qué tal si me la muestras?

Raven frunció el ceño ligeramente como señal de molestia por su comentario, al tiempo que alzaba su ceja izquierda un poco. Normalmente cualquier persona sólo necesitaría ver esa cara para entender el "_No"_ implícito, pero éste chico parecía ser del estilo de Chico Bestia que no entiende ese tipo de lenguajes.

- ¿Me ves cara de guía de turistas?

- Anda, ¡vamos! – Le contestó rápidamente, tomándola de su muñeca sin que ésta pudiera reaccionar a tiempo.

- ¡¿Qué haces?

- ¡Relájate!, ahora estás con tu hermano mayor, ¡ven!

Sin dar mayor explicación, comenzó a caminar con rapidez, jalándola detrás de él. Raven intentó forcejear, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta el chico ya la estaba guiando a dónde él quería.

Por su lado, el resto de los Titanes que no tenían un "_asunto personal"_ que atender, como Robin había mencionado, se habían unido a la búsqueda de Slade y Terra, o mejor dicho de cualquier pista sobre su paradero. Robin, Starfire y Cyborg, se habían separado para investigar algunos puntos importantes de la ciudad, mientras Chico Bestia tenía la misión de ir a la Preparatoria Murukami e interrogar a la chica que pensaba que era Terra; esa era por ahora su única pista sólida, pero tampoco era del todo segura.

El líder del equipo se había dirigido a las afueras de la ciudad en su motocicleta, hacia un parque de diversiones abandonado, justo dónde Chico Bestia le había indicado. Según la información que recibió de su compañero, ese era un lugar que Terra frecuentaba mucho, y que había nombrado como "_lo más cercano a un hogar que había tenido"_. Ese también había sido el sitio en donde Chico Bestia tuvo el último acercamiento conocido con Slade: un enfrentamiento con uno de sus robots copias. Luego de dos peleas con el villano, el parque ya se encontraba algo demacrado, pero esperaba al menos encontrar una pista sobre alguna de las dos personas que buscaba.

Recorrió el sitio de un lado a otro, juego por juego, atracción por atracción, pero no tuvo suerte. No había señas de que alguien hubiera estado ahí en los últimos meses. De nuevo se encontraba con un callejón sin salida.

- '_Starfire a Robin'._ – Escuchó que la voz de su compañera le habla desde su intercomunicador.

- ¿Qué encontraste, Starfire? – Le preguntó, acercando el aparato a su rostro.

También a las afueras de la ciudad, pero al otro lado de ésta, Starfire se encontraba en el interior de una oscura y enorme cueva, con una apariencia que a cualquier persona normal le causaría escalofríos. Hacía mucho tiempo que la Tamaraniana no iba a ese sitio, meses de hecho, pero todo seguía exactamente igual a la última vez que estuvo ahí, a excepción de una cosa. La estatua de Terra, de pie sobre aquella base en donde habían colocado la placa con las palabras "_Terra, una Joven Titán, una Verdadera Amiga"_, había desaparecido, sin dejar el menor rastro, tal y como Chico Bestia había dicho.

Starfire se sorprendió mucho en cuanto se dio cuenta de eso. Tuvo que tocar varias veces el aire sobre la plataforma, incluso ésta misma, mirar detrás, adelante, entre las rocas cercanas para verificar que no se había caído en algún sitio, pero nada; se había esfumado.

- Chico Bestia tenía razón. – Murmuró en voz baja en su comunicador, mientras miraba hincada la placa conmemorativa. – Terra ya no está en esta cueva, y parece que desde hace mucho tiempo.

Robin guardó silencio, meditando un poco. ¿Por qué no había ido a verificar si Terra seguía en la cueva o no luego de que Chico Bestia les habló de esa chica? ¿Por qué no hizo una confirmación tan sencilla y rápida? ¿Cómo se le pudo pasar por alto algo como eso? Bien, no había porqué lamentarse en esos momentos. Que no esté ahora, no significaba que no lo estuviera meses atrás. Tampoco significaba que Terra hubiera vuelto a la normalidad, pues alguien podría habérsela llevado. Y aunque fuera así, tampoco significaba que fuera la estudiante que Chico Bestia había visto, ni tampoco que fuera a quien Raven reconoció en la Plataforma. Lo único seguro de todo ese asunto era que algo sospechoso estaba pasando, y Terra era parte crucial de ello.

- Cyborg, ¿qué encontraste en la fabrica? – Le preguntó ahora a su otro compañero, también a través de su dispositivo.

Cyborg había ido a la fabrica abandona, más que abandonada en ruinas, en donde había estado la primera base de Slade. Luego de la pelea final que tuvieron con él en ese sitio, el villano abandonó su guarida y al parecer se cambió a otra. Ellos volvieron una vez más luego de eso, cuando Robin comenzó a alucinar, por así decirlo, con que Slade lo atacaba. Luego de una exploración rápida entre los escombros, Cyborg no encontró nada fuera de lo común, o más bien nada fuera de lo que esperaba encontrar.

- Nada. – Fue la respuesta rápida del Titán, estando sobre una columna, mirando a su alrededor. – Todo sigue igual que la última vez que estuvimos aquí. No parece que Slade haya vuelto por acá.

Robin ya lo había previsto. Era casi obvio que Slade no volvería a su antigua base, en especial si se estaba escondiendo de Terra, pero igual debía de descartar la posibilidad. Slade siempre sabía cómo borrar su rastro, ocultarse, moverse sigilosamente y luego saltarte por la espalda justo cuando acabas de bajar tu guardia. Estaba contento de al menos en esa ocasión no ser su presa, aunque considerando lo ocurrido el día anterior era difícil de decir quién era la presa real: Terra o Slade.

- '_¿No hay noticias de Chico Bestia?'_ – Cuestionó Cyborg por el comunicador.

- No aún.

- '_¿Y cuando se desocupara Raven de su asunto personal?'_ – Agregó a su vez Starfire por el mismo medio; seguía aún con deseos de saber de qué se trataba.

- Démosle un poco de espacio. Veámonos en el punto de reunión y esperemos a ver que obtiene Chico Bestia.

Ambos afirmaron con un simple "_Sí"_, y cada uno por su cuenta se dirigieron al punto acordado. A su vez, Robin se subió de regreso a su motocicleta, y se dirigió de regreso a la ciudad. Ahora todo dependía de su única pista inicial.

Al mismo tiempo, en la Preparatoria Murukami, la campana que marcaba el final de la segunda hora sonó con fuerza. Normalmente el sonido de la campana sería un alivio y alegría para todos los alumnos, pero ese no era un día normal: era día de examen. Por lo mismo, aquellos que todavía para ese entonces seguían luchando con el segundo problema de algebra, intentando al menos descifrar que era lo que quería decir, el escuchar la campana sonar era como despertar de una horrible pesadilla para caer en otra peor. Más de la mitad del salón de Tammy se encontraba en esa situación. Resignados, los chicos comenzaron a levantarse de sus butacas, caminar al escritorio del profesor, y dejar con pesar el examen sobre éste.

- ¿Cómo te fue, Tammy? – Escuchó que la voz de su amiga Mary le decía a sus espaldas, justo cuando dejaba el examen con el resto.

- No estoy segura. – Comentó con cierta inseguridad en su voz, volteándose hacia sus compañeras. – Creo que adiviné en la mitad del examen.

Mary y Sarah rieron divertidas ante el comentario. Ellas también estuvieron en la misma situación, pero eran de la idea de que era mejor reírse de la desgracia que llorar. Después de todo, tendrían una feliz semana antes de tener que enfrentar la triste realidad de su calificación. Las tres chicas se dirigieron de regreso a sus pupitres, comenzando a guardar sus cosas para irse a su siguiente salón. Tenían un receso de veinte minutos antes de que comenzará la siguiente clase, donde también habría un examen, y lo sensato sería repasar un poco, aunque fuera el último intento desesperado.

- El de mañana será más sencillo. – Comentó Sarah mientras las tres se dirigirían a la puerta. – ¿Qué te parece si vamos a estudiar juntas a mi casa?

- Tú sólo quieres que te ayudemos con tu chocolate porque de seguro aún no lo tienes listo. – Contestó Mary casi como regaño, achicando los ojos. Sarah rió nerviosa ante el comentario.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? – Respondió entre dientes. – ¿Qué dices Tammy?

- Pues…

Tammy se detuvo en seco en cuanto puso un pie fuera del salón. Sus ojos azules estaban quietos y puestos al frente, en una persona que estaba parada en el pasillo, solamente a unos cuantos metros de la puerta. Esta persona resaltaba del resto, no sólo por el hecho de no traer el uniforme de la escuela, sino por su piel y cabello verde, mismos que Tammy reconoció de inmediato, muy a su pesar. Se veía algo sorprendida al verlo, aunque más que sorprendida se podría decir que estaba desconcertada. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro en silencio por un rato, justo como había pasado la primera vez que se vieron.

Chico Bestia había estado de pie, esperándola por un largo tiempo mientras terminaba su examen. Su expresión se notaba seria, algo ausente; muy diferente a como normalmente se presentaba cuando iba a verla. Este cambio no sólo se debía a lo que Tammy le había gritado la última vez, sino también debido a la misión que ahí lo llevaba en esa ocasión.

- Oh no, es ese chico verde de nuevo. – Comentó Mary con molestia, y Sarah pareció compartir su sentimiento.

El Titán las ignoró y se dirigió directo a Tammy, parándose frente a ella con firmeza.

- Necesito hablar contigo.

- ¿De qué manera te digo que no tengo nada que hablar contigo? – Le contestó la rubia con seriedad volteando hacia otro lado.

- Será mejor que te vayas o le llamaremos al prefecto. – Amenazó Sarah, señalándolo con su dedo, aunque de nuevo éste la ignoró.

- Es muy importante que hablé contigo, ahora. – Indicó recalcando el "_ahora"_. – Se trata de Slade.

Tammy se sobresaltó un poco al escucharlo, y entonces se volvió de nuevo a él, mirando el semblante serio que adornaba el rostro de Chico Bestia. Era evidente para cualquiera que no bromeaba, y que se trataba de algo realmente grave.

- ¿Slade? – Preguntó Mary confundida, volteando a ver a Tammy.

- ¿Quién es Slade? – Agregó Sarah del mismo modo.

Tammy volteó a ver a Sarah, luego a Mary, y por último se viró de nuevo a Chico Bestia. No respondió a las dudas de sus amigas, pero en su lugar pasó a hacerle caso a la insistencia de su visitante.

- Adelántense. – Les indicó a su amigas, y entonces comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, en dirección contraria a donde se encontraba su aula. – Las alcanzo en el salón en un momento.

Volteó a ver de reojo a Chico Bestia, y le hizo la indicación con la cabeza de que lo siguiera. Éste parpadeó un poco confundido, pero le hizo caso, mientras Sarah y Mary los miraban alejarse. Casi siempre Tammy se mantenía renuente y se negaba a ver a ese chico, pero en otras ocasiones parecía totalmente abierta a hacerlo. ¿Qué había realmente entre Tammy y él?

La joven llevó a Chico Bestia hasta el patio, hacia atrás del edificio para ser exactos. Ese lugar estaba solo, por lo que Chico Bestia intuyó que quería que hablaran a solas.

- Aceptaste hablar conmigo porque sabes quién es Slade, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó con un ligero rastro de alegría, ya que eso podría significar que recordaba cosas que sólo Terra podría recordar.

- No tengo idea de quién sea esa persona de quien hablas. – Le respondió ésta a su vez de manera cortante, dándole la espalda. – Pero hace unas noches atrás, un tipo extraño entró a mi cuarto, y me amenazó a mí y a mi familia. Usaba un traje de acero y una máscara, mitad negra y mitad bronce…

Chico Bestia se sobresaltó sorprendido al escuchar esa descripción, y supo de inmediato en quién encajaba a la perfección.

- ¡Slade!

Tammy se volteó un poco hacia él, aunque no por completo, mirándolo de reojo. En su rostro se le notaba algo de preocupación al recordar ese encuentro tan desagradable.

- Supuse que tal vez podrías estarte refiriendo a ese individuo. Él insistía también en que era esa Terra de quien tú hablas tanto, y me dijo que le pagaría las que le debo. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

Todo lo que ella describía encajaba perfectamente en la teoría de Robin y los otros, e incluso anexaba un agregado más a ella. Slade no sólo quería venganza contra Terra, también ya había dado con Tammy, e igual estaba convencido de que era realmente Terra.

- Entonces es verdad, Slade anda detrás de ti. – Murmuró en voz baja como respuesta a toda la información que acababa de procesar.

- ¿Por qué? – Exclamó ella a su vez con notoria consternación. – ¿Qué no pueden entender que no soy esa persona que buscan?

- Ya no interesa si eres Terra o no. Si Slade piensa que lo eres se vengará de ti por lo que Terra le hizo. Escúchame, él es un hombre muy peligroso; puede lastimarte a ti, a tus amigas, o quien sea que esté cerca de ti, de eso no lo dudes.

Los ojos de Tammy se cubrieron de cierto miedo al escucharlo. Su encuentro le dejó muy claro que ese hombre de máscara no estaba bromeando con sus amenazas, pero las palabras de Chico Bestia se las confirmaba por completo.

- Yo puedo protegerte, pero necesito que confíes en mí. – Agregó el Titán, acercándosele con cuidado, tomándola de las manos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Qué… puedo hacer?

- Primero necesito que me digas la verdad, toda la verdad. ¿Eres Terra? ¿Estuviste anoche en la Plataforma Petrolera cerca de la Torre? ¿Te encontraste con Slade en ese lugar?

No hubo ninguna respuesta inmediata. Tammy desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, como pensando, meditando en las preguntas, meditando en las respuestas. ¿En qué pensaba? ¿Dudaba acaso entre decir la verdad o una mentira? ¿Dudaba acaso entre decir lo que Chico Bestia quería oír y lo que ella quería decir? ¿Qué era realmente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Tammy Hawk?

Se soltó rápidamente del agarre de Chico Bestia y su mirada se endureció un poco, tal vez debido a un ligero enojo.

- Yo… no… soy… ¡Terra! – Le contestó con algo de fuerza. – Me llamó Tammy, Tammy Hawk, esa es quién soy, acéptalo de una vez. Y no sé de qué estás hablando, estuve en mi casa todo el día de ayer estudiado, y no he vuelto a ver a ese individuo desde aquella ocasión.

- ¿Estás segura de eso?

- ¿Cómo no voy a estar segura de algo como eso?

Chico Bestia no estaba muy seguro de creerle o no, pero mínimo la parte de haber estado todo el día en su casa estudiando era fácil de comprobar, así que al menos eso no le parecía una mentira. De ser así, no pudo haber sido la chica que Raven vio en la Plataforma. ¿Entonces qué ocurría? Era evidente que Slade estaba buscándola, tanto así que había tenido un encuentro con ella hace poco. ¿Qué ocurre con el incendio? ¿Podría haberse tratado de otra persona? Pero era demasiada coincidencia que Raven la hubiera confundido con Terra. Entonces, ¿podría ser posible que realmente Slade y él hubieran estado equivocados y Tammy no fuera realmente Terra? Entonces, ¿dónde estaba Terra? ¿Y quién era Tammy Hawk?

Todo se volvía demasiado confuso, y en esencia lo único que hacían era maquilar teorías en la cabeza sin ninguna base sólida.

- Sé que no aceptarías irte a la Torre para que te proteja, ¿cierto?

- Claro que no. Tengo una casa, a mis abuelos, tengo exámenes para los cuales estudiar.

- ¿Todo eso más importante que tu propia vida?

- Lo es para mí… - Murmuró el voz baja con un poco de pesar. No era la primera vez que la oía hablar de esa forma.

- Entonces al menos ahora sí acepta esto.

El Titán le extendió en ese momento su propio comunicador de forma redonda, color amarillo con una T en ella; el comunicador de los Titanes. Cada uno de los Titanes, incluyendo a los honorarios, tenía uno. La primera vez que se vieron, Chico Bestia se lo había ofrecido, pero Tammy lo rechazó. Ahora, se lo ofrecía una vez más.

- Si Slade se te vuelve a acercar, podrás llamarme con él.

Tammy miró el comunicador con duda, pero en esta ocasión si lo tomó. Lo acercó un poco a su rostro, admirándolo fijamente en silencio, como si viera algo realmente extraño, o algo que hacía mucho no veía.

- Debo irme, tengo un examen. – Murmuró en voz baja, y entonces comenzó a caminar de regreso al interior del edificio.

- Ten cuidado, por favor. – Le dijo Chico Bestia rápidamente, siguiéndola con la vista. – ¡Si ocurre cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme!

Tammy no dijo nada más, ni siquiera lo volteó a ver de nuevo. Simplemente se alejó caminando, sin mirar atrás. Chico Bestia ya no sabía cómo interpretar lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Era Terra o no era Terra? Ya no estaba seguro, pero tampoco era importante en ese momento. Fuera quien fuera, debía de protegerla de Slade pasara lo que pasara.

Se convirtió en ese momento en una paloma, y se alejó volando hacia los aires para reunirse con sus amigos. No tendría mucho que decirles, excepto la confirmación de que Slade buscaba a Terra, pero ninguna pista de cómo dar con él.

Tammy se asomó un poco para ver como la paloma de color verde se alejaba volando. Un fuerte suspiro de alivio se soltó de sus labios y entonces pegó su espalda a la pared, dejándose resbalar por ella hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Tal vez no existía ser humano, o algo más, en este mundo que pudiera entender lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ésta chica en esos momentos. Tantas confusiones, tantos miedos, tantos pensamientos y recuerdos incomprensibles. Su mente no podría considerarse una mente humana, sino más bien la mente de un fantasma… De un muerto viviente.

Miró de nuevo el dispositivo en su mano. Su forma, su color, su peso, la sensación del material contra su piel. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le causaba tanta incomodidad, tanta pesadez? Era la misma sensación que había sentido al tener de cerca a aquel intruso en su cuarto, al escuchar la voz de Slade murmurándole esas palabras. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, y ni siquiera tenía frío. Ella no sabía por qué le pasaba todo eso, pero a la vez lo tenía muy claro. Era imposible poner con palabras como su mente divagaba entre el sí y el no, como tambaleándose sobre la cuerda floja. Sentía que se caería en cualquier momento, ¿pero a dónde? ¿A cuál de los dos vacíos sin fin terminaría cayendo sin remedio? Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, y entonces empezó a llorar, pegando el comunicador contra su pecho. Se sentía mal, se sentía realmente mal…

La silueta de alguien se paró justo frente a ella de pronto. No era Chico Bestia, ni tampoco alguien que usara el uniforme de Murukami. Tampoco se trataba de algún maestro, o de algún otro trabajador de la escuela. Sin embargo, Tammy sabía muy bien quién era.

Sus ojos primero divisaron sus botas altas y negras. Luego, fue subiendo su vista por sus pantalones color café oscuro, hasta su torso cubierto con una camiseta negra mangas largas, para terminar en su rostro blanco y pálido, sólo al descubierto sus labios y barbilla, pues el resto de su rostro estaba cubierto con una mascarada negra alrededor de su cabeza, de la que se veía surgir sus largos cabellos rubios y largos, exactamente iguales a los de ella, ondeando ligeramente por el viento. Era ella, la misma chica que Raven había visto en la plataforma, la misma que había atacado a Slade presentándose como su ex aprendiz: Terra, de pie frente a ella con sus manos en la cintura y una amplia sonrisa astuta en los labios.

- Muy bien hecho, Tammy. – Comentó la aparecida con un tono divertido.

Tammy la miró fijamente sin reflejar la menor emoción en su rostro. Bajó su mirada con pesar, aún con sus mejillas húmedas por sus lágrimas, volviendo a ver el comunicador.

- ¿A qué se refería sobre anoche y una Plataforma Petrolera? – Murmuró en voz baja sin alzar su vista. – ¿Qué hicieron?

- Nada que tú no desearas, Tammy. Fuimos a encargarnos de Slade, y así ya no te molestaría a ti y a tu familia.

Tammy se sorprendió al escuchar esa respuesta, misma que provocó que levantara de nuevo su cabeza, volteándola a ver un poco pasmada.

- ¿Acaso lo…?

- No, pero pronto lo estará. – Interrumpió Terra antes de que Tammy terminara su pregunta. – Y los Jóvenes Titanes serán los siguientes…

- ¡¿Qué?, no, espera…

Tammy se puso de pie rápidamente como le fue posible, mirando en todo momento a la persona frente a ella con cierta inquietud en su semblante.

- ¿Por qué ellos? Nunca me dijiste que ellos…

- Ese es otro tema que no tiene que ver contigo. – Interrumpió de nuevo con un notorio tono de burla. Entonces, alzó su mano derecha hacia ella, pasando sus dedos un poco por su largo cabello rubio, casi como jugando con él. – ¿Pero a ti qué te preocupa? Eso debería de hacerte feliz. Tú no quieres que nadie se meta en tu vida, ¿o no? Y Chico Bestia se está metiendo de más.

Tammy apartó rápidamente su mano de ella, y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pegándose contra pared inconscientemente.

- Intenté de mil formas alejarlo de mí, pero simplemente regresa. – Pretendió explicarse. – ¡No sé que más hacer! Por favor, no… No lo lastimes, es una buena persona…

Terra rió divertida con fuerza por su comentario, en especial por la parte de "_es una buena persona"_, pero su risa no era feliz: más bien reflejaba puro cinismo.

- Eso lo veremos en su momento, no te preocupes ahora. Tú continúa con tu vida normal, y nosotros nos encargaremos de Slade y los Jóvenes Titanes. Así tendrás todo lo que deseas. Pero si rompes tu parte, sabes bien lo que pasara.

Tammy se sentía intimidada por la presencia de esa persona. No era capaz siquiera de mantenerle la mirada, aunque ella usara una máscara. Se abrazó así misma temblando un poco, mirando hacia el suelo con miedo.

- Sí… lo haré… - Balbuceó en voz baja, casi inaudible.

No escuchó ningún tipo de respuesta luego de eso, y al subir de nuevo su mirada… Terra se había ido, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Un segundo después la campana sonó de nuevo, pero ahora marcando el inicio de la nueva hora, y por lo tanto de su nuevo examen. Sin embargo, en esos momentos había perdido por completo el interés en eso. Aún así, comenzó a avanzar, casi arrastrando sus pies de regreso al interior.

Tammy Hawk tenía una vida perfecta, pero la verdad era que ésta no era tan perfecta como todos creían. Su vida perfecta, de hecho, no era más que una vil mentira…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 09**


	10. Cap 10 Nunca Más

**TEEN TITANS**

**THE  
SINNERS**

**Por  
Wingzemon X**

**CAPITULO 10_  
"Nunca más"_**

Lo único que Raven quería al aceptar tal "_invitación",_ era aclarar el sin número de preguntas y dudas que tenía en su cabeza con respecto a su supuesto hermano, y una vez aclarado eso poder concentrarse en sus otros traumas emocionales en turno, que incluían sus confusos sentimientos hacia Robin, sus celos hacia Starfire, y sus fallidos cuervos de chocolate; era difícil determinar cuál de ellos era el peor. Además, también tenía que ayudar a sus compañeros en la búsqueda de Slade, y descubrir si Terra realmente había vuelto a la vida. En otras palabras, estaba demasiado ocupada en esos momentos, y lo que deseaba era terminar con eso rápido. Sin embargo, al parecer había sido demasiado ingenua al pensar que sería así.

De todos los pensamientos que pasaron por su cabeza mientras Jared prácticamente la arrastraba por la ciudad, el que menos se le ocurrió fue que la estuviera llevando al Centro Comercial Jump, uno de sus sitios menos favoritos. ¿Cómo había permitido que eso pasara? El puerto se encontraba demasiado lejos del Centro Comercial, ¿cómo era posible que la hubiera llevado hasta ese sitio sin oponerse lo suficiente para evitarlo? No tenía el más mínimo sentido realmente; ella tenía vagos recuerdos de haber opuesto resistencia, haberle dicho que se detuviera, e incluso de haberle gritado, pero ahí estaba, de pie en la entrada de esa plaza, rodeada de todas esas personas que pasaban a su lado, entrando y saliendo consecutivamente de una tienda a otra, mareándola con tanto movimiento y ruido.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Preguntó con molestia la hechicera, volteando a ver al chico de ojos rojos de manera fulminante. Por su lado, éste la miraba con un semblante totalmente entusiasta y contento.

- En el Centro Comercial hay de todo. – Le explicó. – Aquí tenemos tiendas de ropa, cafés, restaurantes, librerías; es el lugar perfecto para pasar el día juntos.

- ¿El día? ¿Estás pensando que nos quedemos aquí todo el día? – Raven pareció molestarse más de lo que ya estaba. – No tengo tiempo para esto, ¡y no soy una persona que le guste ir a los Centros Comerciales!

- Es bueno que me digas eso. ¿Lo ves?, ya nos estamos conociendo.

Raven se quedó confundida ante la actitud del muchacho. ¿Cómo podía seguir sonriendo con ese optimismo y hablarle de esa forma tan amistosa luego de que ella le respondía con todo lo contrario? ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿A qué quería llegar con todo eso? Estaba por decirle que se dejara de tonterías y llegaran al grano de ese asunto, cuando Jared se le adelantó.

- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? – Le preguntó de inmediato, dando un paso hacia ella, lo que provocó que reaccionara, retrocediendo un poco levitando. – El mío es el rojo, y el negro también un poco.

- Ah… - La hechicera vaciló, aunque luego llegó a pensar que contestar esa pregunta no tendría porque causar algún dañó. – El azul… creo…

- Bien, entonces deja que tu hermano mayor te compré algo de ropa azul.

- ¡¿Qué? – Fue lo único que pudo decir, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él la volvió a tomar de su muñeca, y la jaló hacia la tienda de ropa más cercana sin dar mayor explicación. Al parecer, responder esa pregunta no había sido buena idea…

Jared no bromeaba, realmente tenía pensado comprarle ropa azul. Sin darle tiempo siquiera de pronunciar un "_pero"_ como queja, comenzó a pasarle prenda tras prenda de su color favorito, llevándola de un lado a otro como muñeca de trapo. ¿Qué demonios se creía? Ni siquiera Starfire cuando la obligaba a ir de compras con ella la traía de esa forma. ¿Era algún tipo de truco para ganarse su confianza? ¿Comprarle ropa? Si esa era su intención había elegido la estrategia errónea.

- ¡Esto no va para nada conmigo! – Exclamó la hechicera oscura con enojo, casi gritando al salir del probador levitando rápidamente hacia él.

Las miradas de casi todos los presentes se fijaron en ella, al salir luciendo ese hermoso vestido ligero que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, de un color azul claro magnífico, con los hombros descubiertos, sin mangas, sujeto al cuello con un lazo, dejando la mitad de la espalda descubierta. La forma del vestido se ajustada a la perfección con su figura, y por extraño que pareciera, el color combinaba bien con su singular tono de piel. Raven se veía realmente hermosa, pero se hubiera visto mucho mejor de no haber tenido esa mirada fulminante y llena de molestia en el rostro.

- ¿Y por qué te lo probaste entonces? – Comentó Jared un poco indiferente, mientras miraba algunos sombreros colocados en un aparador, intentando elegir uno.

- ¡Por qué tú me obligaste!

- Oye, yo no te apunté con un arma ni nada, ¿o sí?

Raven se desesperó y estaba por gritarle, cuando de nuevo calló al darse cuenta de que no sabía que gritarle exactamente. No, de hecho no la había forzado a ponérselo, ni amenazado, ni nada por el estilo. Sólo había elegido el vestido, dicho que se lo probara y de alguna forma la guió al probador, pero ella no tenía por qué haberle hecho caso. ¿Por qué se puso ese vestido entonces? Bien, en realidad no era feo, era ligero y fresco, ideal para el verano. Pero ella no usaba ese tipo de cosas, no era su estilo, y no importaba que fuera azul.

- Ahora, esto. – Escuchó como el muchacho mencionaba, justo antes de colocarle sobre su cabeza un sombrero de paja, color blanco, con una flor azul como adorno.

Luego, la tomó de los hombros por detrás y la guió hasta que se pusiera de pie frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero. Ahí se estaba viendo, su propio reflejo, su cuerpo cubierto con la tela azul de ese vestido, el sombrero adornando su cabeza, sus hombros y brazos descubiertos… Lo que veía en el espejo era algo que nunca había visto. No era sólo la ropa, toda ella se veía diferente. Sus ojos parecían diferentes, las facciones de su rostro se veían diferentes, incluso el tono de su piel parecía cambiar. La forma de su cuerpo, de su cabello, todo era totalmente desconocido para ella. Era como ver a una completa extraña de pie frente a ella, pero no era así. Esa era ella, era Raven… No lo podía creer, ¿cómo un simple vestido y un sombrero podían causar ese efecto tan significativo? El rostro de la Titán no podía salir de su asombro.

- Mírate. – Escuchó como la voz de Jared murmuraba cerca de su oído, estando detrás de ella. – Te ves hermosa. Oh sí, esa es mi hermana Raven, la Titán rompe corazones. Debes de tener a un sequito de fans detrás de ti, ¿no? O al menos una docena de pretendientes.

¿Sería cierto lo que decía? ¿Realmente se veía hermosa? ¿Esa imagen ante ella era lo que los chicos consideraban hermoso?, ¿lo que Robin consideraba atractivo? Pero era tan distinto a cómo era normalmente. ¿Podía ella ser así de bonita? ¿Podía ella no ser la chica oscura, fría, introvertida, y dura, y en su lugar ser una chica linda como en ese espejo? ¿Podría ella ser esa clase de chica que les gustaba a los chicos…?

De pronto, por un leve momento, un pensamiento un poco extraño surgió en su cabeza. ¿De dónde había venido? Tal vez de pensar en Robin, no estaba del todo segura. Simplemente surgió de la nada en su cabeza, casi como si alguien se lo hubiera implantado de golpe: "_me veo más bonita que Starfire…"_

El pensar eso pareció asustarla un poco, rápidamente despejó de su mente todo eso. ¿Por qué había pensado eso? Algo no estaba bien. Tomó el sombrero y se lo quitó de la cabeza, apartándose del espejo y de Jared.

- Esa no soy yo… - Murmuró en voz baja con cierta duda.

- Eres quien quieras ser, hermanita, no más, no menos.

- ¡Deja de llamarme hermanita! – Pronunció con fuerza, girándose hacia él; la expresión de enojo había vuelto. – Yo no soy tu hermana.

- Es más corto que media hermana, e igual se aplica, no te estreses. – Murmuró divertido, sonriéndole ampliamente.

De nuevo hacía lo mismo: seguir con la misma actitud sin importar como ella reaccionara. ¿Qué era lo que quería ganar con eso? ¿Qué era lo que buscaba realmente?

- Sonríe un poco, anda. – Se le acercó de golpe, colocando sus dedos índice a cada extremo de su boca, y moviendo ésta para que simular una sonrisa, cosa que a ella no le agradó en lo más mínimo. – Tienes un lindo rostro cuando sonríes.

Raven lo tomó de las muñecas de pronto, casi con la intención de cortárselas de la fuerza que aplicó, y apartó sus manos sin espera de ella.

- No vuelvas a hace eso, nunca, jamás. – Le indicó con cierta amenaza en su voz, antes de soltarlo.

- De acuerdo, entendí el mensaje. – Le contestó él a su vez con algo de sarcasmo, aunque parecía que se seguía divirtiendo con la situación.

Que diferente se veía este chico a como se encontraba el día anterior. Anoche se veía nervioso, dudoso de qué decir o qué hacer, desesperado porque Raven le creyera. Ahora estaba animado, enérgico, totalmente feliz y confiado. ¿Qué había causado ese cambio? La única conclusión a la que Raven llegaba, era que… Estaba lidiando con un verdadero loco.

Jared se dirigió de nuevo a los vestidos, eligiendo otro de color azul, pero este era corto, muy corto, totalmente pegado al cuerpo, escotado y sin mangas.

- Bien, ¿qué tal éste ahora? – Le preguntó mientras se lo ensañaba. Raven simplemente se le quedó viendo con un ligero tic en el ojo izquierdo.

- No estás hablando enserio…

- Oye, ¿sabes cuantas chicas querrían que sus hermanos mayores las llevarán de compras?

- ¡Tú no eres mi hermano!

- Luego discutimos ese tema. – Rápidamente le entregó el vestido y la guió de regreso al probador. – ¡Andando!

Prácticamente la empujó hacia adentro de éste, cerrando la cortina detrás de ella.

Todo el día fue casi igual a eso. Yendo de una tienda de ropa a otra, eligiendo vestidos, blusas, pantalones para mujer, todo en un estilo que Raven nunca en su vida se le hubiera ocurrido usar si no fuera por Jared la arrastró de esa forma por toda la plaza. Luego siguieron los zapatos. ¿Tacones? ¿Cómo podían las chicas usar tacones? Eran las cosas más incómodas e inútiles del mundo, ¿para qué se suponía que servían los tacones? Nunca pensó que ese día llegaría, pero prefería mil veces salir con Starfire, al menos con ella su "_no"_ sí era tomado como un "_no"_, y fin de se la historia.

- Llevamos una hora aquí y sólo me has llevado a comprar ropa. – Se quejaba Raven, caminando con disgusto detrás de Jared, quien cargaba varias bolsas con todo lo que habían comprado.

- Y zapatos, no olvides los zapatos. – Agregó el chico sin voltear a verla. – Y creó que llevamos más de una hora. Cómo vuela el tiempo, ¿no crees?

- ¿Cuál es el plan en todo esto?, ¡¿Qué es lo qué quieres conseguir?

- No hay ningún plan, sólo diviértete.

- ¿Te parece que me estoy divirtiendo?

Cómo él bien había dicho, muchas chicas estarían contentas de que sus hermanos las llevarán de compras y les compraron lo que quisieran, pero al parecer Raven era la excepción en todos los sentidos.

- Mira, ropa gótica. – Le dijo con entusiasmo, señalando ahora a una tienda de apariencia más oscura y reservada. – Es más tu estilo, ¿no? Vamos a ver.

- ¡Qué ya no quiero!

Y una vez más la arrastró hacia el interior de esa tienda, así como lo había hecho en todas las anteriores. De igual forma la hizo probarse varios atuendos, y terminó comprándole algunos de ellos. No podía tener dinero ilimitado, en algún momento se le tenía que acabar… Bien, ese no era un gran plan.

- ¿Quieres un helado? – Le preguntó mientras salían de la tienda gótica y ahora la jalaba hacia un puesto de helados ubicado justo al frente.

- ¡No!

- Lo tomaré como un sí.

Un minuto después la imagen continuó igual, el chico pelirrojo cargando bolsas, arrastrando a la Titán por la plaza, ésta intentando resistirse de mala gana, pero ahora cada uno tenía un cono de helado de chocolate en una mano, aunque Raven no parecía disfrutar del suyo. Una vez que terminaron la ropa y los zapatos, el próximo objetivo de Jared parecía ser una tienda de discos.

- ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?

- ¡Ninguna!

- ¿Enserio?, ¡a mí también me gusta esa!

Y la próxima media hora de Raven fue escuchar canciones de un género de música que ni siquiera sabía que existía. ¿Ahora qué seguía?

- Ahora vayamos a ver una película. – Propuso el chico, señalándose hacia el cine del Centro Comercial.

- ¡No quiero ver una película! – Le contestó Raven furiosa; para ese entonces ya estaba más que harta de todo eso.

- Claro que quieres, miremos la cartelera.

- ¡No quiero!

Jared caminó hacia los posters de la parte de afuera, en dónde se encontraban las películas que estaban pasando en esos momentos. Raven, mientras tanto, se frotaba sus sienes con sus dedos en círculos, intentando tranquilizarse. Había dos opciones: o sólo quería ser amable y hacer que se divirtiera, y no tenía ninguna mala intención, o realmente quería volverla loca y poner a prueba su paciencia. Respiró varias veces intentando tranquilizarse, repitiendo "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos"_ en voz baja varias veces hasta que logró tranquilizarse por completo.

No tenía por qué perder el control; lo que pasó ya pasó. Había perdido unas cuantas horas en tonterías, pero ya todo había pasado. Tal vez si lo complacía dejaría de comportarse como loco y podría obtener lo que quería. Sólo una película y todo terminaría al fin; ¿qué tan malo podía ser?

- ¿Te gustan las de terror? – Escuchó de pronto que le preguntaba, llamando su atención y haciendo que volteara a verlo.

Jared se encontraba señalando hacia una película en la cartelera: "_Wicked Scary 2"_. El sólo leer ese título y ver la imagen del horrible monstruo en el poster, provocó que el rostro de Raven palideciera más de lo normal, y sus ojos se abrieran por completo. Era la segunda parte de aquella película que había visto hace mucho tiempo con sus amigos, con horribles y espeluznantes resultados. El eslogan principal del poster publicitario era: "_Dos veces más aterradora que la anterior"_.

- Por tu rostro veo que te mueres por verla. – Comentó Jared y entonces la tomó del brazo, jalándola hacia la taquilla.

- ¡Espera!, ¡no puedo ver esa película! – Intentó decirle, o más bien advertirle, pero Jared no hizo caso.

El cartel mentía; la película no era dos veces más aterradora que la primera, era de hecho tres veces más aterradora. Aproximadamente una hora después, una estampida de personas asustadas salió corriendo del cine, gritando a todo pulmón, pero no por causa de la cinta, sino por el hecho de que uno de los monstruos más aterradores de la película literalmente se materializó en la sala. Al principio todos creyeron que era algún efecto especial, pero no, era un efecto de los poderes de Raven saliéndose de control por un exabrupto que le había dado por una de las escenas. Logró tranquilizarse con mucho esfuerzo y recobrar el control de sus poderes, pero era obvio que tendrían que dejar la película a medias.

Unos minutos después de que toda la multitud saliera, Jared y Raven les siguieron. Ésta última caminaba con la mirada baja, totalmente apenada por lo que acababa de ocurrir, mientras su acompañante reía divertido y alegre, cargando las bolsas de compras con una mano y con la otra sujetando su vaso de soda, bebiendo de éste con una pajilla.

- Eso fue grandioso, Raven. – Comentó entre risas, caminando delante de ella. – No sabía que tenías ese lado bromista, ¿los viste correr?

- No fue una broma, ¡tonto! – Le contestó entre dientes sin alzar su mirada. – Eso pasa cuando pierdo el control de mis poderes, ¡te dije que no podía ver esa película!

- Bueno, no te preocupes, igual era muy mala. ¿Quién podría creerse algo como eso?

Raven comenzó a pensar que lo había hecho apropósito. Tal vez todo lo que había hecho ese día lo había hecho apropósito, con la sola intención de hacerla enojar, o quedar el ridículo, o las dos. ¿Llevarla al Centro Comercial? ¿Obligarla a comprar ropa? ¿Llevarla a ver la segunda parte de la película de terror que más le había dado miedo? ¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto era esa? Aunque, ¿no sé suponía que se acababan de conocer? ¿Cómo sabría esas cosas de ella?

- Éste ha sido un día de lo más divertido, ¿no crees? – Comentó el pelirrojo, volteándose de nuevo hacia ella con una amplia sonrisa. – ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

Raven alzó su mirada, y la cara que tenía en esos momentos sólo hubiera sido más aterradora de haber tenido sus cuatro ojos expuestos, brillando de color rojo sangre, y con colmillos afilados asomándose de su boca. Incluso Jared le pareció ligeramente amenazante la expresión de su supuesta hermana, quien comenzó a avanzar hacia él con pasos lentos y fuertes, que casi desquebrajaban el suelo con cada pisada. Él, a su vez, retrocedía a la par que ella avanzaba.

- Me has llevado de arriba abajo por todo este maldito lugar durante todo el día, comprando ropa, helado, música, películas, ¡¿Qué piensas que quiero hacer ahora? – Le gritó con fuerza sin importarle que eso llamara la atención de todas las personas a su alrededor.

Jared parpadeó, mirándola fijamente; se le veía algo aturdido por las palabras que le acababa de gritar. Miró de reojo hacia su izquierda, notando a las personas asustadas a su alrededor, y luego volvió hacia su acompañante.

- ¿Comer algo? – Preguntó en voz baja con algo de simplicidad, que no hizo más que acrecentar el enojo de Raven.

- ¡No quiero hacer nada!, ¡Nada de nada! – Exclamó furiosa, gritándole a todo pulmón de tal forma que todos los que estaban cerca salieron corriendo a resguardarse adentro de alguna tienda.

La Titán se dio media vuelta, respirando con agitación, con sus hombros subiendo y bajando de manera rítmica. Su "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos"_ no parecía tener resultado alguno en esa ocasión. Todo ese día había sido una completa pérdida de tiempo, en un lugar que no le gustaba, haciendo cosas que no le interesaban, con una persona que ni siquiera conocía, para obtener absolutamente nada. Un tipo como ese no podía ser hijo de Trigon; eso tenía que ser un absurdo error. Debería de estar ayudando a sus amigos a buscar a Slade, a Terra, o estar intentando descifrar como derretir el chocolate y hacer los cuervos para Robin. Cualquier cosa que no fuera estar perdiendo tiempo, energías, y autocontrol en ese sitio. Sólo quería irse de una buena vez, pero algo la detuvo de hacerlo…

- Lo siento. – Escuchó de pronto que la voz Jared le decía a sus espaldas, pero ya no en el mismo tono alegre y optimista que había tenido todo el día, sino uno totalmente diferente.

Raven se volteó un poco para verlo. Jared miraba al suelo de manera pensativa. Sus ojos, todo su rostro, mostraban una notoria melancolía, dolor, tristeza… Raven parpadeó confundida al ver ese cambio tan drástico en él.

- Creo que simplemente me emocioné de más. – Susurró en voz baja sin alzar su cabeza, sonriendo levemente con algo de pesar. – Creo que… Siempre fantasee tanto con lo que sería tener una hermana, salir a pasear con ella, comprarle cosas, platicar y reír, simplemente estar juntos, ahuyentar a los chicos que voltearan a verla… esas cosas. – Cerró sus ojos y alzó sus manos a los lados en ese momento, como si fuera a dar un gran abrazo. – Y que al final del día que me sonriera y me dijera "_gracias por este hermoso día, Jared. Eres el mejor hermano del mundo"_.

El chico rió un poco y entonces se volteó lentamente, ahora siendo él quien le daba la espalda a la hechicera o no al revés.

- Bueno, eso último lo acabo de improvisar. Pero el caso es que… creo que me dejé llevar de más por la emoción. Lo siento. Entenderé si quieres irte.

La voz de Jared se encontraba cargada de una fuerte tristeza y arrepentimiento. Parecía estarse diciendo así mismo "_lo arruiné"_, más que estárselo diciendo a ella. Raven comenzó en ese momento a sentirse realmente mal. "_Culpa"_ era la palabra adecuada para describir lo que sentía.

Tal vez había exagerado un poco con su reacción y sus gritos. Jared no había hecho nada malo realmente. Le había comprado varios regalos, un helado, le pagó su boleto de cine, y hasta le compró unas palomitas, que habían salido volando en cuando le ocurrió aquel exabrupto, pero ese no era el punto. Había sido muy lindo y educado con ella todo el día, y en verdad parecía que realmente quería que se divirtiera. Ahora que lo pensaba, su actitud tal vez fue en verdad muy tonta; no tenía ningún motivo para ponerse así con él.

Raven suspiró con fuerza, volteando a ver la espalda de Jared con algo de pena.

- Descuida, enserio. – Comenzó a decir sin estar segura de qué decir exactamente; Jared la volteó a ver con curiosidad por encima de su hombro. – Yo exageré con lo que dije… y eso. No fue un día… tan desagradable. De hecho… Me divertí un poco… creo.

- ¿De verdad? – Le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, volteándose por completo hacia ella.

- Sí, bueno… - Balbuceó la Titán, mirando hacia un lado al otro, al techo, al suelo, intentando encontrar alguna pista de que debía decir. – El vestido azul no está… mal… Y la ropa gótica es más mi estilo. El helado no… sabía mal, y los discos tal vez… los oiga. Y bueno, fue divertido cuando todos salieron corriendo de la sala, sólo un poco…

Jared volvió a sonreír contento ante sus palabras, aunque ahora se veía más tranquilo que antes. Eso alivió un poco los hombros de Raven.

- Gracias. – Le murmuró el chico de cabellos rojos. – Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora realmente?

Era una buena pregunta. Tenía deseos de irse, esa era la verdad, pero tampoco quería dejar ese tema inconcluso un día más, y volver a pasar por todo eso de nuevo. Lo mejor sería aclarar todo de una vez, que cada quien se fuera por su lado, y seguir con sus respectivas vidas. Pero, ¿cómo se suponía que harían eso? Bien, lo único que se le ocurría era sentarse tranquilamente y platicar un poco.

- Te aceptaré tomar un café. – Le contestó mientras miraba en dirección a una cafetería no muy lejos de donde estaban parados. – Pero sólo si podemos sentarnos… y hablar tranquilamente.

- Me parece bien. – Le respondió él de inmediato, asintiendo con su cabeza.

Y así lo hicieron. Ambos entraron al Cat's Eye Cafe, se sentaron en una mesa pegada a una ventana que daba al estacionamiento, uno frente al otro y todas las bolsas de compras a su lado. Jared pidió un Moka Frío, y Raven un Cappuccino con cacao, acompañado cada uno de un muffin natural de chocolate. El ambiente era agradable, contemporáneo y elegante, muy al estilo de los cafés estilo inglés que se estaban volviendo muy populares en los Estados Unidos. Había unas cuantas personas, la mayoría jóvenes, y un par de hombres de negocios. Estaba silencioso, y calmado; definitivamente era un lugar en donde Raven podía sentirse más cómoda.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Jared, mientras sorbía un poco su moka frío con una pajilla.

- ¿Y bien… qué? – Fue la respuesta de Raven, mirándolo de reojo mientras daba un sorbo de su cappuccino.

- ¿Qué quieres saber de mí? Debes de tener cientos de preguntas, ¿o no? Puedes preguntarme lo que sea.

¿Cientos de preguntas? Bien, en efecto las tenía, aunque no eran específicamente sobre él, sino más bien sobre el asunto que supuestamente los relacionaba. A su vez, no estaba muy segura de qué preguntar sobre ese tema que le pudiera aclarar aunque fuera un poco las dudas que tenía. Así que en realidad, tenía cientos de preguntas, pero no se le venía ninguna a la mente en esos momentos.

- En realidad no sé qué preguntar. – Confesó un poco avergonzada, clavado sus ojos en la espuma del cappuccino.

- Oh, bueno, supongo que es comprensible. ¿Qué tal si yo te hago preguntas a ti?

- ¿Cómo cuál?

Ahora era Jared el que se ponía a pensar en qué preguntar, y al parecer tampoco lo tenía del todo claro. Grandiosa conversación, los dos con dudas pero ninguno preguntando nada.

- Bueno, eres una súper heroína, ¿no? – Comentó luego de un rato, a lo que Raven simplemente asintió. – Eso es genial, peleas contra villanos, salvas el mundo y todo eso.

- Algo así.

- ¿Y por qué eres una Súper Heroína?

Raven parpadeó confundida por la pregunta tan repentina. ¿Por qué era una súper heroína? ¿Cómo que por qué? Le parecía una pregunta un poco rara.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno, mejor cambio mi pregunta. – Una extraña expresión surgió en el rostro de Jared, mientras colocaba sus codos sobre la mesa, entrelazaba sus dedos frente a su rostro, y la volteaba a ver fijamente de una forma que hizo sentir ligeramente incómoda a la chica de piel gris. – ¿Por qué quisiste ser una Súper Heroína?

Raven se quedó congelada unos segundos, mirando atentamente los ojos rojizos y profundos de su acompañante. Tal vez había sido algún tipo de truco de luz, pero le había parecido verlos brillar un poco. Se frotó sus ojos para aclarar su vista, y la alzar su mirada de nuevo hacia él, el rostro de Jared había vuelto a la normalidad, a cómo lo había visto todo ese día, pero eso no quitó la extraña sensación que le había causado. Tal vez estaba cansada.

- Yo… Creo que simplemente quería hacer un poco de bien… - Comenzó a explicarle, intentando dejar de pensar en el extraño espejismo. – De alguna manera compensar el mal que estaba destinada a provocar. En un inicio fue así, pero luego creo encontré una gran satisfacción en lo que hago.

El último comentario fue acompañado de una ligera sonrisa en los labios de la hechicera, el primer rastro visible de felicidad que surgía que en su rostro en todo ese día. Tal y como lo decía, en un inicio simplemente deseaba de alguna forma equilibrarla balanza, salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas posibles, y hacer todo el bien que tuviera a su alcance, antes de llegar al inevitable fin que tenía destinado por ser hija de Trigon. Pero realmente le había gustado ser una Súper Heroína, una Titán, pelear contra los malos junto con sus compañeros, salvar el día y comer pizza. Tanto así que ni siquiera le pasó por la cabeza dejar de serlo luego de que terminara el asunto de Trigon.

- Disculpa… - Comentó el muchacho pelirrojo, aparentemente algo confundido. – ¿A qué te refieres con el mal que estabas destinada a provocar?

Raven se le quedó viendo extrañada por la pregunta. ¿Por qué preguntaba eso? ¿Acaso no sabía nada sobre el asunto del "_Fin del Mundo"_ que Trigon iba a provocar? Él mismo había descrito que sabía que el culto, al que supuestamente afirmaba que había pertenecido su madre, buscaba a una mujer que tuviera un hijo de él. Tal vez era posible que no supiera toda la historia; debía confirmar eso antes de decir cualquier otra cosa.

- ¿Qué tanto sabes de Trigon? – Le preguntó con seriedad. – Del demonio que dices que es tu padre.

- No mucho, ni siquiera sabía su nombre antes de que tú me lo dijeras. Sé que era un demonio muy poderoso al que el culto al que mi madre pertenecía le era fiel, y que pensaban que algún día vendría a la Tierra y provocaría el Fin del Mundo, y necesitaban que tuviera un hijo para hacerlo. Básicamente eso investigué.

Sabía más de lo que pensaba, pero posiblemente no entendía realmente lo que eso significaba, o lo consideraba sólo una leyenda. Aunque, si fuera esto último, ¿cómo era que parecía seguro de ser el hijo de un demonio? Tanto así que no dudaba que él y ella fueran hermanos por lado de su padre.

- ¿Por qué piensas que esa leyenda es cierta? Quiero decir… Pareces aceptar muy rápido que eres hijo de un demonio, cuando cualquiera que lo escuchara de inmediato pensaría que es una tontería.

Jared se sorprendió un poco al escucharla preguntarle eso, pero luego se quedó callado de golpe, y cerró sus ojos unos momentos. Pareció ponerse significativamente serio de pronto ¿Había hecho una pregunta indebida?

- Lo sé porque como te dije ayer, mi madre nunca me oculto quién era mi padre. – Le comenzó a decir sin abrir sus ojos. – Y, además de mi piel y mis ojos… Siempre he tenido otras cosas que me diferencian de los demás.

En ese momento, abrió sus ojos lentamente, al tiempo que alzaba su mano derecha, colocándola frente a su rostro con la palma extendida de manera vertical. De la nada, casi como magia, surgió en su mano una llama brillante y caliente, que danzaba ligeramente hacia los lados. Raven se sobresaltó al ver esto.

- ¿Piroquinesis? – Preguntó atónita mientras veía la llama moverse con rapidez. Jared asintió y entonces cerró su mano, haciendo que la llama se extinguiera.

Si había nacido con ese poder, y en verdad su madre era una humana común, entonces era muy probable que su padre fuera un ser sobrenatural, lo que aumentaba las posibilidades de que en efecto fuera Hijo de Trigon. La idea pareció tener un efecto importante en Raven. La historia del culto, una madre humana, su apariencia, su poder… Todo encajaba, o al menos casi; aún una parte de ella seguía resistiéndose a aceptar lo que se presentaba ante ella.

- Y eso no es todo. – Escuchó como Jared agregaba, llamando de nuevo su atención. Su semblante continuaba reservado, e incluso algo frío. Desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, mirando a algunas personas pasar frente a ella. – Siempre me he sentido… Diferente a la gente. Y ellos inmediatamente lo sienten también cuando me ven. Desde que era niño siempre me han marcado de raro, extraño, fenómeno. Nunca hubo alguien que me entendiera realmente. Creo que por eso me emocioné mucho al saber que podría tener una hermana… Pensé que si era así, sería tal vez alguien que me comprendiera, que supiera cómo es que me siento, ya que habría pasado por lo mismo que yo. – En ese momento, se volteó de golpe hacia ella de nuevo. – ¿Sabes lo que digo?

Raven escuchó cada palabra con notorio interés. Lo que describía, y a la vez cómo lo hacía, con ese sentimiento brotando de sus labios. Era tan extraño de describir, pero era casi como si se estuviera escuchando a sí misma. La rara, la extraña, la fenómeno… ¿Cuántas veces se había sentido así? La verdad era que siempre se había dado cuenta de que no era como los demás. Era diferente, diferente a la gente de Azarath, diferente a la gente de la Tierra, y ellos también lo percibían al verla. Acababa de decir que le emocionaba tener una hermana, porque pensaba que ésta podría haber pasado por lo mismo que él. Si era verdad que eran hermanos, tal vez había estado en lo correcto…

- Sí… Sé de lo que hablas… - Le contestó en voz baja, desviando su mirada hacia otro lado.

- Bueno, ¿qué era eso sobre la maldad que ibas a provocar?

Raven pasó a explicarle con más detalle que era lo que exactamente significaba hacer que Trigon tuviera un hijo. Mientras tomaban de sus bebidas y comían sus panecillos, le contó como ese hijo se convertiría en la Joya, y serviría de portal para que Trigon llegara a este mundo para conquistarlo. Le relató especialmente como esto no sólo se había quedado en una leyenda, sino que realmente había ocurrido, que realmente ella era fue el portal, que Trigon llegó a ese mundo, lo cubrió de sombras y fuego, y estuvo a punto de salirse con la suya, pero también como ella, con el inquebrantable apoyo de sus amigos, logró detenerlo y acabar con esa amenaza de una vez por todas. Jared escuchó todo atentamente con una cara de asombro con cada palabra que pronunciaba; parecía no poder creer del todo tal historia, y era lógico, ¿quién lo haría la primera vez?

- Wow. – Exclamó sin poder salir de su asombro. – Suena a película de terror.

- La peor de todas las películas de terror. – Le respondió con pesar, comiendo su muffin a pequeñas mordidas. – Pensé que no había forma de escapar de eso, pensé que mi destino era irrompible, y por eso me entregué a él sin oponerme. Pero por lo mismo, quería hacer el mayor bien posible antes de que pasara.

El pensar en Trigon y en lo ocurrido le causaba mucha angustia y desconsuelo, pero extrañamente, de pronto, una ligera sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Raven. Eso era como resultado de pensar ahora no en su padre, sino en lo que pasó luego del combate, cuando prácticamente toda su vida cambió.

- Sin embargo, todo salió bien al final. – Continuó. – Pude derrotar mi destino, pude sobrevivir y continuar. Y ahora… Por primera vez en mi vida…

- ¿Eres feliz? – Interrumpió, intentando adivinar lo que diría, y de hecho lo había logrado.

- Sí… de cierta forma así es.

Era la primera vez que lo decía abiertamente de alguna forma: era feliz. Se sentía tan raro decirlo, pero era la verdad. Antes de derrotar a Trigon, ella nunca pensó en ser feliz, nunca pensó en un futuro, en que podría ser de su vida, pues según ella terminaría desapareciendo para siempre una vez que Trigon llegara a este mundo, así que no tenía sentido pensar en todo eso. Pero ahora todo era diferente. Ahora ya era libre, libre de poder ser feliz, de hacer lo que quisiera, de hacer planes, de llevarlos a acabo, de arriesgarse, de pensar que será de su vida en un año, en dos, en diez. Todo eso era tan nuevo para ella; realmente su vida había cambiado en aquel momento.

- Mi madre dijo en una ocasión que ser feliz es lo que uno siempre debe de buscar. – Comentó Jared con una amplia sonrisa, y luego comenzó a beber de su moka. – Dinero, poder, fama, todo eso es irrelevante si no te hace feliz. Así que si has obtenido la felicidad, eres la persona más afortunada del mundo.

- ¿Eso no es un cliché?

- Tal vez, pero se puede aplicar bien, ¿no?

Ambos se miraron, sonrieron ampliamente y entonces comenzaron a reír con fuerza al mismo tiempo, lo que provocó que algunas de las personas alrededor voltearan a verlos, pero no les importaba. Una media hora atrás Raven estaba llena de furia y enojo, y ahora reía libremente junto con ese chico. Tal vez eso era lo que necesitaban, sentarse y hablar tranquilamente del tema; ahora todo estaba mejor

Jared continuó riendo incluso un rato después, aunque luego intentó tranquilizarse, acabándose su moka frío de un solo sorbo.

- ¿Y cómo es tu madre? – Preguntó Raven de golpe y sin aviso; Jared se sobresaltó un poco al escucharla. – ¿Qué tipo de persona es?

La curiosidad de saber más sobre Jared le nació de pronto, aunque el comentario de su madre le hizo más bien tener curiosidad sobre ella. Sin embargo, en contra de lo que había predicho, la reacción de Jared no fue de alegría… De hecho, la enorme sonrisa y humor que tenía, se esfumó poco a poco, hasta convertir su rostro en una piedra dura y fría. ¿Estaba molesto? ¿Estaba triste?, eso era imposible de adivinar con tan sólo ver su rostro. Parecía que de nuevo había tocado un tema delicado.

- No soy el adecuado para contestar eso. – Susurró en voz baja, centrando sus ojos en la mesa. – Hace muchos años que no sé nada de ella…

Raven se sorprendió mucho de escucharlo. ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Acaso…? Antes de que pudiera terminar de formar la idea en su cabeza, Jared se adelantó a explicarle, y tristemente era justo lo que Raven había comenzado a pensar.

- La verdad es que… mi madre me abonó cuando aún era pequeño, y desde entonces estoy solo. – Dijo el chico casi como un susurró, notándose más sentimiento en esas palabras que todo lo que había dicho desde que se conocieron. Raven no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna; se había quedado atónita. – No la culpo, la verdad creo que puedo entenderla un poco. Supongo que no pudo lidiar con la idea de tener al hijo de un demonio, concebido bajo ese tipo de circunstancias, y con ese fin que me dices. No la odio, pero… es extraño… Todos los recuerdos que aún tengo de ella son de momentos felices que tuvimos, y como siempre intentaba hacerla reír, y como ella me sonreía y me decía cosas como lo que te dije hace poco… Por eso, una parte de mí no entiende entonces porque ella…

Y entonces calló sin poder continuar con lo que decía. El tema realmente parecía afectarlo, tanto que a Raven creía que en cualquier momento las lagrimas se asomarían en sus ojos, mas no fue así; parecía estar intentando evitarlo de manera consciente. La hechicera simplemente no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida por lo que le acababa de decir…

La historia de Raven y su madre había sido un poco fuera de lo común, y no sólo por el hecho de que vivían en Azarath, que ella era la hija de un demonio interdimensional que destruiría el mundo, y que frecuentemente se vio forzada a entrenar para controlar sus sentimientos y poderes, sino por el hecho de que nunca fueron del todo unidas como madre e hija. Arella, su madre, siempre había estado ahí, y la trataba bien. Nunca sintió que la odiara o algo así, pero… Tampoco recordaba alguna ocasión en que le hubiera demostrado abiertamente su cariño o amor de madre, ni siquiera que le dijera un "_te quiero, hija"_ de manera directa. La mayoría de las veces se refería a ella y Azarath, más que así misma. "_Siempre tendrás un hogar en Azarath"_, "_siempre tendrás el cariño de tu gente"_, "_Aquí en Azarath todos te queremos"_, pero nunca se refería a ella misma.

Tal vez se debía a que era algo seria por naturaleza, y ella no era mucho mejor en ese sentido, o tal vez en el fondo también existía un poco de resentimiento de su parte, por la historia de su concepción, por quien era, tal y como Jared acababa de decir. Tal vez por eso quería saber cómo era la madre de Jared, pero no pensó que tendría ese resultado.

- Lo siento, creo que empecé a divagar. – Intentó disculparse el pelirrojo, al parecer un poco apenado por su reacción.

- No te preocupes. – Le contestó ella casi del mismo modo. – Lamentó haber preguntado eso. Debió haber sido… muy duro para ti.

- Sí. Las personas pueden ser algo duras. Pero tú debes de comprenderme mejor que nadie, ¿o no?

De nuevo tenía razón. Y no sólo se trataba de su madre.

- Yo no crecí en la Tierra. – Comenzó a relatarle. – Nací y crecí en Azarath, mi madre me llevó ahí para protegerme de Trigon. Era un lugar agradable, pacífico y bello. Pero la gente de ahí también me miraba con malos ojos. Todos sabían que era la hija de Trigon, y que algún día causaría la destrucción de todo. Por eso siempre me miraban con temor y desconfianza. Incluso cuando llegue aquí, las cosas no cambiaron, hasta que conocí a mis amigos…

- ¿Tus amigos? – Interrumpió de pronto el muchacho sin querer.

- Los otros Jóvenes Titanes. – Raven volvió a sonreír al recordar a sus amigos, las personas más importantes de su vida. – Ellos me aceptaron como era, y me hicieron sentir en casa. Gracias a ellos… ya no estoy sola…

Raven lo volteó a ver, observando fijamente el rostro del chico que la acompañaba, mirando sus ojos, su cabello, la expresión de ligera confusión. Se veía casi como un perrito inocente, pero ahora, luego de tener esa conversación corta pero significativa, le parecía con más razón que eran parecidos… Casi idénticos.

Se sintió realmente cómoda de pronto con su presencia, incluso igual a como había llegado a estar con sus amigos… Incluso un poco más. La sensación que le había dado la primera impresión que le dio el día anterior, había evolucionado por completo a algo más. ¿Había aceptado que era su hermano? Quién sabe, pero si estaba segura de algo: le había tomado gusto muy rápido a su compañía.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, extendió su mano derecha sobre la mesa, hasta llegar a tomar la de Jared con cuidado. El chico de extrañó un poco ante ese acto, y la volteó a ver confundido. Raven seguía mirándolo fijamente, sin dejar de sonreírle.

- Y tú tampoco lo estás, nunca más. – Le dijo con un tono ligeramente gentil.

Jared parpadeó confundido, pero luego le devolvió la sonrisa. Tomó también su mano con cuidado, y entonces el lazo entre ambos se hizo visible. ¿Eran hermanos? Quién sabe, pero como Raven había dicho, a partir de entonces ninguno estaría solo… nunca más.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 10**


	11. Cap 11 Algo no está bien

**NOTAS PREVIAS:** _Hola, ¿cómo están? ¿Les ha estado gustando la historia hasta ahora?, espero que sí. Quise hacer estos comentarios previos antes del capítulo porque lo consideré oportuno debido al rumbo que va a tomar la historia de aquí en adelante. Muchos podrán haber notado, e incluso llegaron a señalármelo en sus comentarios, que el comportamiento de Raven ha estado algo errático en estos últimos capitulo, tanto que algunos comentaron que la sentían un poco OOC. Sólo quiero que sepan un par de cosas sobre este tema._

_La primera es que estos cambios de humor o de reacciones que ha tenido hasta ahora, no han sido meros accidentes y de hecho son parte de la trama. Algunos posiblemente ya habrán supuesto o adivinado a qué se debe todo esto, en especial si ya conocían a Jared y co. en los comics. Los que no, no se preocupen, en capítulos posteriores todo eso se explicará más. Y lo otro que quería informales es que esos cambio y reacciones "extrañas", van a ir en aumento, desde este capítulo, en adelante, así que desde ahora les aviso para que no se sorprendan de ver o leer algo que los dejé confundidos. _

_Eso es todo lo que quería decir por el momento. Sin más les dejo con este nuevo capítulo, que espero sea de su agrado._

_Atte.  
WingzemonX_

**TEEN TITANS**

**THE  
SINNERS**

**Por  
Wingzemon X**

**CAPITULO 11_  
"Algo no está bien"_**

- En otras palabras… No obtuviste nada. – Comentó Cyborg con desgano una vez que su compañero de equipo terminó de contarles cómo le había ido en su misión.

- Al menos hice que aceptara el comunicador. – Se explicó el chico de piel verde, colocando una mano atrás de su cabeza.

- ¿Y eso de qué nos servirá? Si es Terra y está cazando a Slade, ¿crees que te llamará para decírtelo?

Luego de la infructuosa búsqueda por la ciudad de alguna pista de Terra o Slade, Robin, Starfire y Cyborg volvieron a la Torre con la esperanza de que a su amigo le hubiera ido mejor, pero al parece no era el caso. Los cuatro estaban reunidos en la sala de estar, y Chico Bestia les acababa de relatar con lujo de detalles, mímicas y expresiones graciosas, su conversación con Tammy Hawk, la chica que él afirmaba tan fieramente que era Terra, teoría que al parecer sus amigos estaban comenzando a creer debido a los últimos acontecimientos.

No había mucho que decir, pues no pudo verificar si se trataba de Terra o no; de hecho, ella siguió renuente en el no. Sin embargo, sí les había proporcionado un dato importante: Slade había ido a buscarla a su propia casa, amenazándola. Eso les revelaba dos cosas; la primera, que Slade efectivamente estaba buscando a Terra con planes de venganza, y en segunda, que también estaba convencido de que esa chica era Terra, tanto como lo estaba Chico Bestia. Eso encajaba con lo que ellos pensaban que había ocurrido en la plataforma petrolera, pero aún no tenían ninguna pista de lo ocurrido con exactitud.

Tammy Hawk era el mayor misterio en todo eso. ¿Era Terra en realidad?, ¿o sólo una chica con un parecido extraordinario? Era difícil creer que la respuesta fuera la segunda opción. Además, si Slade también estaba convencido de que era Terra, ¿lo estaba también sólo por su parecido o él sabía algo más que ellos no?

- ¿No habrá alguna forma de comprobar si se trata de Terra? – Comentó Starfire luego de un rato en que todos se habían quedado callados, posiblemente haciéndose la misma pregunta al respecto.

- Una prueba de ADN podría aclarar esto. – Señaló Cyborg.

- Eso no funcionará, porque no tenemos una muestra de Terra para compararla. – Contestó el líder del grupo de seriedad.

- ¿Qué tal si Raven usa su magia y entra en su mente como lo hizo con Geo-Force y contigo? – Sugirió la Tamaraniana de cabellos rojos con optimismo.

- A ella no le gusta hacer ese tipo de cosas. Además, no sé bien como funciona, pero creo sería difícil sin estar cerca de ella y sin su cooperación.

Así que estaban como antes; no se encontraban más cerca de resolver ese misterio de lo que estaban esa mañana.

Ahora que la habían mencionado, ¿dónde estaba Raven? Robin sólo les había dicho que estaba atendiendo un asunto personal, pero ya estaba anocheciendo y no había vuelto desde entonces, y aún seguían preguntándose qué tipo de asunto personal podría ser, en especial para apartarla tanto tiempo en medio de una situación como esa. Sin quitar el hecho, claro, de que Raven era la persona menos personal que conocían.

Robin se cruzó de brazos pensativo, y comenzó a caminar hacia un lado del cuarto, dándole la espalda a sus compañeros. Intentó analizar toda la información segura que tenían: hubo un incendio en la plataforma petrolera del Demente Mod, se encontraron varias pistas que señalan hacia Slade, éste ha estado escondido por muchos meses sin hacer ningún movimiento, había una chica de cabellos rubios en ese lugar, y al parece Slade amenazó a esta otra chica llamada Tammy afirmando que era Terra. Ahora pasó a pensar en las teorías que tenían: Que la Plataforma Petrolera era la nueva guarida de Slade, que él estaba en ese sitio cuando ocurrió el incendio, que la chica de cabellos rubios que estaba en el lugar era Terra, y que Tammy Hawk también lo es. Sin embargo, no tenían como probar alguna de estas suposiciones; de cierta forma todo eso era un callejón sin salida.

- Tal vez las cosas no son lo que parecen. – Comentó de pronto el chico de antifaz, y entonces se giró hacia sus compañeros. – Hasta ahora no tenemos seguridad de que Slade haya estado realmente en la plataforma, o que la chica que Raven vio fuera Terra. Ni siquiera que la chica que Chico Bestia conoce lo sea también.

- Pero ella me dijo que Slade fue a amenazarla a su casa. – Comentó el chico de cabellos verdes. – Eso significa que Slade realmente está buscando a Terra, y si es verdad lo que me dijo, no lo está haciendo con buenas intenciones.

- Y es mucha coincidencia que Raven creyera ver a Terra en la plataforma donde creemos que Slade estuvo. – Señaló Starfire inmediatamente después.

Bien, eso ya se había vuelto un revoltijo; tenían que aterrizar de alguna forma antes de que se perdieran más. Lo que decían era cierto: todo eso estaba lleno de muchas coincidencias. Una chica idéntica a Terra que asiste a una escuela en Jump City, la estatua de Terra en la cueva desapareció, una amenaza de Slade contra ella, el incendio de la plataforma, que Raven afirmara ver a una chica muy parecida a Terra. Todo parecía encajar, pero al mismo tiempo eran meras especulaciones. Además, encima de todo, había algo que a Robin no le parecía bien; algo no encajaba tan bien como parecía, pero no estaba seguro de qué era. Simplemente no podía sacarse una idea de la cabeza desde el día anterior; una última coincidencia a la lista y que sus amigos aún desconocían: el extraño encuentro de Raven, justo en el muelle. ¿Pero qué podría tener que ver ese asunto con este otro? De alguna forma sentía que la verdad de todo eso se le escapaba de las manos, y no deseaba compartirles esa duda hasta que tuviera más información al respecto.

- El caso es que no tenemos nada concreto en realidad. – Agregó con firmeza. – Tal vez estamos sacando conclusiones apresuradas. Tal vez Slade ni siquiera estaba en ese sitio en el momento de la explosión, y la culpable sea la chica que Raven se encontró, quien a su vez podía no ser Terra.

- ¿Entonces qué hacemos ahora? – Cuestionó confuso el chico mitad androide. La verdad no había mucho que hacer por el momento.

- Creo que sólo nos queda esperar a que Slade o Terra hagan algún movimiento, si es que hacen alguno.

Ninguno pareció muy contento con la propuesta, pero tampoco tenían alguna mejor que ofrecer. En efecto, sólo quedaba esperar y a actuar según la situación. Sin embargo, la sola idea no dejaba tranquilo a Chico Bestia. Fuera Tammy Hawk Terra o no, Slade estaba tras ella, y si pensaba que ella había quemado su guarida, de seguro tomaría represarías. Estaba por decirle a Robin que se ofrecía a mantenerla vigilada desde lejos para cuidar que Slade no se le acercara, cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió, y los cuatro titanes voltearon al mismo tiempo en esa dirección.

Como era de esperarse, la persona del otro lado era la única Titán ausente: Raven, que se había desaparecido todo el día, y ahora llegaba con una ligera sonrisa alegre en el rostro, y cargando consigo algunas bolsas de… ¿ropa? Y encima de todo traía un extraño sombrero acho de color azul adornándole la cabeza. ¿Sonrisa?, ¿bolsas de compras?, ¿sombrero? Sus cuatro compañeros simplemente se quedaron helados al verla entrar, pero ella no pareció notarlo, al menos no de inmediato.

- Ya volví. – Pronunció la recién llegada, dejando las bolsas en el suelo y el sombrero sobre una de las sillas de la barra para desayunar.

- ¿Raven? – Murmuró Starfire, mientras parpadeaba confundida.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido todo el día? – Preguntó Chico Bestia casi como un regaño. – Tenemos una situación aquí, ¿qué no lo… sabías? ¿Eh?

Las palabras del Titán fueron cortadas al ver como alguien entraba al cuarto detrás de Raven y se paraba a su lado, aunque un par de pasos detrás de ella. Chico Bestia no fue el único en notarlo; sus demás amigos también fijaron su atención de inmediato en ese extraño, en ese chico de piel gris, cabellos rojizos y ropas negras y rojas, que también cargaba un par de bolsas consigo. Éste, a su vez, los veía a ellos con cierto desconcierto.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos un poco confundidos, y luego se viraron hacia Raven. Antes de que cualquiera le preguntara quién era, Raven se les adelantó a explicarse.

- Quiero presentarles a Jared. – Les dijo con un muy extraño entusiasmo inherente en su tono, y entonces se giró hacia el chico, sonriéndole levemente. – Mi hermano…

Toda la sala se sumió en un completo silencio, mientras Starfire y los otros miraban incrédulos a Raven, y luego a Jared y viceversa. Ninguno pareció digerir de inmediato esas palabras, pues tardaron varios segundos antes de reaccionar, abrir sus ojos de par en par como dos platos gigantes y poder procesar sus respuestas, las cuales eran algo predecibles.

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamó atónito Chico Bestia, retrocediendo rápidamente.

- ¡¿Hermano? – Agregó Starfire del mismo modo.

- ¡¿Pero cómo? – Cuestionó como último Cyborg.

Jared, por su parte, parpadeó en silencio, escuchando las reacciones de los Titanes y analizando sus rostros.

- Ah, ¿mucho gusto? – Preguntó con duda, rascándose un poco su mejilla.

¿Hermano? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Era su hermano en el sentido tradicional de la palabra o acaso se estaba refiriendo a otra tipo de hermano? Aunque era casi obvio que la respuesta era la primera opción, la segunda parecía la más creíble. ¿Raven tenía un hermano? ¿Desde cuándo?, ¿cómo? ¿Ese era el asunto personal que había estado atendiendo todo ese tiempo? Sí, realmente era un asunto muy personal…

Robin no había exclamado su sorpresa del mismo modo que ellos; el momento de asombro más grande había sido el día anterior cuando Raven se lo contó en la azotea. Sin embargo, sí había cierta confusión en el Chico Maravilla. Pese a que ya sabía de antemano sobre el tema, más que cualquiera de sus compañeros, si le impresionaban dos cosas: ver de frente a Jared, y notar cómo era tan parecido a Raven físicamente, tal vez demasiado, y a su vez ver la expresión que su compañera tenía en el rostro. Estaba… ¿feliz? Se veía contenta, animada, casi como una niña pequeña que traía a un nuevo amigo a presentarlo en casa y se encontraba emocionada por ello. Quitando el hecho de que eso siempre era algo poco común en Raven, lo era con más razón considerando la actitud que había tenido justo el día anterior.

La última vez que hablaron ella estaba renuente a esa idea, incluso parecía temer el ir a ver a ese chico, y parecía casi estar en negación. ¿Y ahora se presentaba en la Torre con esa enorme sonrisa y presentándolo de la nada como _"su hermano"_? Robin se caracterizaba por ser desconfiado hasta cierto grado, pero esa situación en verdad no le olía bien para nada. Como fuera, considerando que sus amigos se habían quedado congelados de la impresión, era en parte su responsabilidad como líder darle la bienvenida al invitado.

Aún un poco dudoso, dio un par de pasos hacia el frente, colocándose de pie frente a Raven y Jared, aunque su atención se encontraba especialmente puesta en éste último. Estando más cerca, le dio un vistazo rápido de arriba abajo. A excepción de su piel gris igual a la de Raven, y sus ojos en un extraño tono rojizo, parecía un chico totalmente ordinario.

- Bienvenido a la Torre Titán, Jared. – Pronunció Robin intentando ser lo más amable posible.

- Gracias. – Le respondió él a su vez, aunque ahora él parecía ser el sorprendido.

El chico de cabellos rojos miró al Titán de arriba abajo con cierta curiosidad, sobre todo admirando el uniforme tan distintivo que portaba.

- ¡Cielos! Tú eres Robin de Ciudad Gótica, ¿cierto? – Preguntó de pronto, mientras una amplia sonrisa adornaba su rostro. – El ayudante de Batman.

Robin se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar tan directamente el nombre de su antiguo mentor. Era extraño, en el tiempo que llevaba en Jump City, a pesar de haber hablado de él en varias ocasiones, pocas veces le había tocado escuchar que alguien más lo nombrara por su nombre; producía una sensación principalmente extraña oyéndolo de ese chico. La visita de Súper Chica unos días atrás había provocado que pensara en él y en otras personas más que nunca, pero ese no era el momento de concentrarse en eso.

- Ex ayudante. – Contestó con algo de seriedad. – Pero sí, soy yo.

- Esto es increíble, nunca había conocido a un héroe de verdad. – Murmuró Jared emocionado. – No sé si estrechar tu mano o pedirte un autógrafo.

- Un apretón de manos suena bien por ahora.

Robin le extendió su mano y Jared la tomó sin dudarlo; realmente parecía emocionado de estrechar la mano de alguien con cierta _"fama"_ como él, aunque al chico de antifaz le parecía exagerado.

Por ninguna razón consciente, Raven sonrió levemente al ver tal escena: Jared y Robin tomándose la mano. Sabía que podía contar con Robin, él la ayudaría a sobrellevar eso, como lo había hecho en la terraza la otra noche. Cada día se impresionaba más de la maravillosa persona que era.

- Esperen, ¡¿cómo está este asunto? – Exclamó con fuerza Chico Bestia, apareciendo de la nada entre ambos. Luego se giró con apuro hacia la hechicera de azul. – ¿Tienes un hermano? ¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijiste?

- No lo sabía hasta ayer en la tarde. – Se explicó con cierta naturalidad.

Más que aclarar, esa información pareció confundir más a sus amigos. Chico Bestia se plantó frente a los dos supuestos hermanos, mirando a uno y al otro consecutivamente, intentando apreciar por completo sus rostros. Sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios, incluso sus orejas. La expresión del chico verde se puso seria y pensativa.

- Sí, ahora que lo dices, detectó un parecido maternal entre ustedes dos.

¿Parecido maternal? ¿Podría saber por sus caras que se parecían por su madre?, o tal vez sólo andaba de hablador. De todas formas, estaba equivocado. Jared y Raven se vieron de reojo el uno al otro en silencio; se notaba cierta seriedad en sus rostros. Raven sabía que tenía que explicarles la verdad, que sería inútil ocultarlo; Robin ya la sabía de todas formas, pero no era algo fácil de decir. Luego de soltar un largo suspiro, lo dijo sin más.

- Jared es hijo de Trigon, no de mi madre. – Murmuró en voz baja, mirando hacia otro lado, casi como si le diera cierta pena decirlo, pero más que nada era para no ver la reacción que su comentario desencadenaría en sus amigos… de nuevo.

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamó Chico Bestia Atónito, retrocediendo rápidamente hacia Cyborg y Starfire, los cuales al igual que él miraban con incredulidad a su visitante.

- Eso quiere decir que eres… ¡¿Un demonio? – Preguntó Cyborg sorprendido, e inconscientemente lo señaló con su dedo índice al hacerlo.

Jared se sobresaltó un poco ante esa acción y luego viró su mirada hacia el suelo con cierta vergüenza. Raven se dio cuenta de inmediato de esto, y lo sintió tan personal como si se lo hubieran dicho a ella misma. Su mirada se endureció y rápidamente se acercó a su hermano, colocando un brazo delante de él de manera protectora y viendo a sus amigos con ligero enojo.

- Mitad demonio, igual que yo, ¡y es mi hermano! – Les dijo de manera cortante.

- Ah, yo sólo… lo siento. – Se disculpó Cyborg un poco avergonzado por su reacción.

No podía culparlos; la información había sido demasiado abrupta. Que su amiga fuera hija de Trigon, ese malvado demonio que prácticamente destruyó al mundo era una cosa, ¿pero que hubiera más hijos de él por ahí? Eso era algo que nadie se esperaba. Y eso, sumado al hecho de su repentina aparición, hacía que todo eso pareciera muy sospechoso. Pero también era obvio que a Raven no le agradaba que esas ideas cruzaran siquiera por sus cabezas.

- Está bien, Raven. – Escuchó como Jared le decía, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. – Estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de reacciones.

- No debes de sentirte nervioso. – Le contestó ella rápidamente, girándose hacia él y colocando su mano derecha sobre su hombro; este último acto pareció extrañar a Robin. – Todos aquí son mis amigos, aunque algunos sean más imprudentes que otros.

Raven no miró ni se refirió a alguno en especial con ese comentario, pero tanto Cyborg como Chico Bestia se miraron el uno al otro, preguntándose con las miradas a cuál de los dos se refería.

- ¿Hay novedades sobre el incendio en la plataforma? – Preguntó girándose de nuevo hacia sus compañeros, y al parecer más calmada.

- Averiguamos algunas cosas. – Le contestó Robin. – Pero…

Casi sin proponérselo, el chico de antifaz volteó a ver a Jared de reojo, y éste lo notó muy bien. No tenía que decirlo para que él, y de hecho todos los presentes, entendieran que no deseaba hablar de eso frente al _"invitado"_. No le constaba si él tenía que ver o no con ese incidente, pero su instinto le decía que no era seguro tratar el tema frente a él. Momentos como ese le hacían darse cuenta de que realmente había aprendido muchas cosas de su mentor, y para bien o para mal la desconfianza era una de ellas.

- Entiendo la indirecta. – Comentó divertido el pelirrojo, riendo ligeramente y girándose hacia la puerta. – Si quieren los dejo solos un momento…

- ¡No!, espera. – Exclamó Raven rápidamente, tomándolo de su brazo y deteniéndolo. – Eso puede esperar, te enseñaré mi habitación primero.

- Pero dijiste nadie debía entrar en tu habitación. – Comentó en voz alta Chico Bestia, apenas unos segundo antes de que ambos salieran con rapidez de la sala.

La hechicera prácticamente jalaba a su invitado por el pasillo, como una niña apresurada por enseñar algo. ¿Raven feliz?, ¿un hermano que nunca había conocido?, ¿hijo de Trigon?, ¿dejando una misión para después?, ¿emocionada de enseñarle su cuarto a alguien? ¿Qué de todo eso no tendría que darles mala espina?

- Raven se ve realmente emocionada y feliz. – Comentó Starfire con ligera duda, sin apartar sus ojos de la puerta por la que ambos habían salido.

- Sí, pero el problema de hecho es que acabas de utilizar a _"Raven"_, _"emocionada"_ y _"feliz"_ en la misma oración. – Comentó Cyborg con cierta seriedad, cruzándose de brazos.

- No hay nada de malo en que Raven esté feliz de encontrar a su hermano. – Salió Robin a la defensa de su amiga, más que nada por solidaridad hacia ella, pues de cierta forma compartía la misma desconfianza que los otros. – Ella siempre se ha sentido muy sola. Supongo que al fin cree encontrar a alguien que la entiende.

- Yo no tengo problemas con eso, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme.

- ¿Preocuparte por qué, Cyborg? – Preguntó con curiosidad la Tamaraniana.

- Porque, si lo que Raven acaba de decir hace un momento es cierto, entonces uno, es hijo de Trigon, uno de los malos más malos que hemos conocido. Dos, muy seguramente no tiene el mismo entrenamiento místico que Raven para controlar su maldad interna. Tres, aparece así como así de la nada, al mismo tiempo que ocurre el incendio de la plataforma. Y cuatro, recuerda lo que ocurrió la última vez cuando creíste que tu hermano regresaba.

Starfire se sobresaltó un poco al oírlo decir eso, pero su atención se concentró más que nada en el cuarto y último punto. ¿Cómo olvidar algo así? Había creído que su hermano menor, Wildfire, al fin había reaparecido luego de tantos años de estar perdido. Estaba tan feliz y emocionada aquel día, mucho más de lo que Raven estaba en esos momentos. Pero al final todo fue una mentira, una mentira hecha de Madame Rouge, con la ayuda de su propia hermana. Recodaba también cómo había estado los días siguientes a ello: muy mal, triste, deprimida.

Entendía bien lo que Cyborg quería decir. Esto de Jared era demasiado sospechoso, y fácilmente podría tratarse de un engaño igual, o tal vez peor.

- Creo que Cyborg tiene cuatro buenos puntos. – Añadió la pelirroja, mirando hacia su líder.

- Pero hay algo que no entiendo. – Comentó Chico Bestia inmediatamente después. – ¿Cómo es que Trigon tuvo otro hijo…?

Todos callaron, pues ninguno sabía la respuesta. No conocían en sí la historia de cómo Raven había sido creada o concebida, por lo tanto tampoco podían decir cómo era que Jared existía, si es que era cierto que era hijo de Trigon.

Pero a su vez, todo lo que decían y preguntaban, Robin ya lo había llegado a pensar. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? En parte fue él quien convenció a Raven de ir a ver a ese chico pese a que no quería, y en esos momentos se veía realmente feliz, cómo nunca la había visto. Sin embargo, esa actitud por parte de ella también resultaba extraña por donde se viera. Para todos era evidente que la presencia de Jared no era del todo confiable, ¿por qué para ella no? ¿Qué hizo o dijo ese chico para que ella confiara tanto en él de pronto cuando la noche anterior estaba renuente siquiera a verlo? En verdad, algo no estaba bien.

- Hablaré con ella después. – Explicó el petirrojo. – Por lo pronto, será buena idea mantenerlo vigilado.

- ¡Cuenta con eso! – Pronunció con fuerza Chico Bestia y entonces se transformó en una serpiente verde, comenzando a arrastrarse por el suelo hacia la puerta, pero Robin lo tomó, deteniéndolo antes de que se fuera.

- Pero no me refiero a espiar conversaciones ajenas. – Le dijo con cierta reprimiendo en sus voz, por lo que Chico Bestia tuvo que volver resignado a su forma normal. – Sólo estén pendientes. Por ahora, Slade y Terra son nuestra prioridad.

Una regla de oro en la Torre Titán era nunca, jamás, por ningún motivo entrar al cuarto de Raven sin su permiso; las consecuencias a violentar esa ley podían ser mortales. Evidentemente la hechicera era una persona que disfrutaba mucho de su privacidad, y de que nadie tocara o desordenara sus cosas. Sin embargo, ahora parecía feliz de podérselo enseñar a Jared. Entrar a su cuarto era como enseñarle una parte de ella, así como él le había mostrado gran parte de él ese día.

- Un cuarto muy oscuro. – Comentó divertido el pelirrojo caminando por la habitación mientras miraba la cama, el librero, el escritorio, el armario, y el enorme ventanal donde se podía ver en primera fila el atardecer. – Va contigo.

- Gracias. – Contestó la joven, mirándolo desde lejos con cierta curiosidad.

La mayoría de la gente entraría y vería ese sitio como algo raro, se le vería el miedo en el rostro al ver sus cosas, y con esa escasa luz. Pero Jared era diferente; él caminaba y miraba todo con emoción, con expectativa, con mucho cuidado, como si caminara por un museo de arte; a Raven esto parecía ponerla contenta… O al menos lo hacía al principio.

Mientras Jared admiraba la vista que se apreciaba por la enorme ventana, la Titán pudo divisar que algo se asomaba discretamente desde debajo de su cama. ¿Eso era lo que pensaba que era? Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al notar de qué se trataba: eran los moldes, el chocolate y el dulce, asomándose así como así para que cualquiera lo viera. Los había olvidado por completo. Jared parecía que no los había visto aún, y mejor así. ¿Cómo podría explicarle que hacía con esas cosas? Aunque, ¿tendría que explicarle algo? Como fuera, no era tiempo para hacerse esas preguntas.

Jared se movió del ventanal hacia su librero, y casi al mismo tiempo ella se puso justo frente a la cama, cubriendo con su cuerpo y su capa su _"oscuro"_ secreto.

- Esa es mi colección de libros. – Comentó un poco nerviosa, mientras con su pie intentaba introducir los moldes y el chocolate debajo de su cama. – La mayoría son de hechizos, conjuros, algunas historias…

- Veo que te gusta mucho leer. – Comentó él a su vez, pasando su dedo por los lomos de los libros, leyendo sus títulos y autores.

- Algo…

Aprovechó ese momento de distracción de su parte para voltearse y poder meter por completo las cosas debajo de la cama. Estaba salvada. Soltó un largo suspiro de alivio mientras se ponía de pie de nuevo.

- Este libro resalta un poco del resto. – Escuchó de pronto como Jared decía a sus espaldas un segundo después.

¿Libro? ¿Qué libro…? Raven se quedó paralizada; no podía haber sido tan descuidado y tonta como para poner _"ese libro" _en el librero a la vista de cualquiera, ¿o sí? Rápidamente se dio la media vuelta, sólo para ver cómo Jared hojeaba lo que tanto había temido: el recetario de chocolates.

- ¡No!, ¡Espera! – Exclamó casi asustada, mientras se abalanzaba hacia él con la intención de arrebatárselo.

Jared le sacó la vuelta esquivándola, y luego se alejó de ella dando varios pasos hacia atrás, mientras seguía curioseando el recetario.

- ¿Así que además de libros de hechizos te gusta la repostería, hermanita? – Le preguntó con cierta malicia en su tono.

- ¡No es lo que crees!

- ¿Enserio? ¿Y qué es lo que tú crees que yo creo? ¿Qué estás intentando hacerle un chocolate a alguien? ¿Al chico que te gusta, tal vez?

El rostro de Raven se puso tan rojo por la pena que casi le pareció sentir que la piel le quemaba.

- ¡Claro que no! – Le contestó casi gritando. – Es sólo… ¡por diversión!

- Sólo por diversión, claro.

Era tan obvio para Raven que no le estaba creyendo ni una palabra, como lo fue con Chico Bestia al intentar decirle que el ejemplo que le había dado era sólo una situación _"hipotética"_; al parecer era mala mintiendo. Intentó considerar sus posibilidades lo más rápido que pudo. En efecto sentía que podía confiar en él; era su hermano después de todo, y de cierta forma le había demostrado que sus intensiones eran buenas, así que no tenía por qué no decirle sobre Robin. Pero Chico Bestia ya sabía, y mientras más gente lo supiera más difícil sería mantenerlo en secreto, Y encima de todo, no se sentía para nada a gusto hablando de ese tema, y eso incluía a quien fuera, sin importar si fuera su hermano o su propia madre; de hecho, tal vez con su madre sería incluso más difícil.

- Es curioso, porque me pareció que sonreías mucho hace un momento en la sala. – Comentó divertido el pelirrojo, sentándose sobre la cama. – ¿A ti te gusta ese chico?

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamó atónita la hechicera de azul.

- Me refiero a Robin. Lo mirabas y le sonreías mucho, ¿crees que no me di cuenta? Anda, puedes, decírmelo. Somos hermanos, ¿o no?

Qué fácil lo decía; hasta esa mañana no estaba del todo convencida de eso. Raven no contestó, pues en verdad no sabía qué decir para poder zafarse de esa situación; se sentía en un aprieto. Jared pareció notarlo y entonces tomó un semblante más serio. Se paró y caminó hacia ella, colocando una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla; la joven lo volteó a ver de reojo con un poco de duda.

- Está bien, no tienes que decirme si no lo crees apropiado. – Le dijo con un tono gentil. – Pero quiero que sepas que si en algún momento un chico te gusta, como tú hermano, no permitiré que nadie te lastime. Si ese tipo se aprovecha de ti, dime y le rompo la cara, y no me importa que sea Robin.

¿Cuál era la reacción normal a ese tipo de comentario? No estaba segura, pero independiente de cual fuera, la de Raven fue sonreír y luego soltar una ligera risita divertida. No estaba muy segura de qué le daba risa, el que él se tomara tan enserio su papel de hermano mayor como para decir eso, o que pensara que podía _"romperle la cara"_ a Robin tan fácilmente.

- Gracias, Jared. – Le comentó luego de dejar de reír, y aparentemente más relajada. En vista de que era inútil ocultarlo, lo mejor era abrirse de una vez. – La verdad, no estoy segura… no estoy acostumbrada a esto de… sentir…

- Pero aún así le quieres hacer un chocolate, ¿no? – Le preguntó con curiosidad, enseñándole el recetario; por alguna razón contestar esa pregunta le siguió dando más pena que decir lo que sentía por Robin.

- Algo así. Pero no soy lo que digamos… buena en eso.

Raven desvió su mirada con pena hacia otro lado al recordar el incidente de la cocina, en la cual casi terminó quemando toda la Torre… Bueno, eso tal vez era exagerado, pero sí había salido muy mal.

- Hey, no digas más. Yo te daré una mano.

- ¿Tú?

- Oye, así como me ves, no soy nada malo en la cocina. – Agregó el pelirrojo con elocuencia, señalándose con su pulgar. – Te daré unos consejos, y te ayudaré a hacerle su chocolate al Chico Maravilla.

- No tienes que hacerlo…

- Insisto. – Interrumpió rápidamente, colocando de nuevo una mano sobre su hombro. Ese acto, ¿por qué era tan significativo para ella? Tenía el mismo efecto que cuando Robin lo hacía: se sentía tranquila y en confianza.

Un poco de ayuda no le vendría mal, y no tenía deseos de pedírsela a Chico Bestia, pero si a su… Hermano; incluso decirlo en su cabeza le causaba una sensación agradable. Le sonrió ligeramente y colocó con gentileza una mano sobre la que él tenía en su hombro.

- Gracias, Jared. – Murmuró en voz baja.

- ¿Por qué no me llamas hermanito mayor? – Le preguntó con un tono burlón, que en esta ocasión a Raven no le pareció del todo gracioso. – Es más, si me ayuda te es de utilidad, quiero que como recompensa me digas _"muchas gracias Jared, ¡eres el mejor hermanito mayor del mundo!"_

La expresión que se dibujó en el rostro de Titán fue suficiente para reflejar su descontento con la idea.

- Un paso a la vez…

Ambos se rieron al mismo tiempo luego de eso, como leyendo la mente del otro. Jared miró hacia el ventanal, notando que el sol ya se había metido por completo en el horizonte, y el cielo se cubrió de estrella.

- Creo que es mejor que me vaya, antes de que se haga más noche.

- ¿Tan pronto? – Murmuró Raven con algo de pesar, y también volteó hacia la ventana.

- Hey, no me extrañes, tontita. – Le contestó con un tono juguetón, dándole un golpecito en su brazo. – Mañana ve a mi departamento, trae tu recetario y demás, y hacemos algunos intentos.

- ¿Mañana?

Raven calló. Todo ese día se la había pasado con Jared mientras sus amigos seguían investigando el incendio de la plataforma. No sería correcto ausentarse un día más, y en especial por algo como eso. Pero San Valentine ya estaba tan cerca, y si no se apuraba… No, ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¿Cómo podría darle más prioridad a unos chocolates que…? ¿Qué exactamente? ¿Había alguna situación de alto riesgo que requería de su presencia? No estaba segura, no había dejado que sus amigos le dijeran lo que habían averiguado después de todo.

Fue en ese momento en el que a Raven le pareció darse cuenta de que algo extraño estaba pasando en su cabeza, y de hecho cosas parecidas le habían estado pasado en todo el día. Era una sensación extraña, como si dos personas totalmente contrarias se pelearan dentro de ella: una le decía que debía quedarse y ayudar a sus amigos, y la otra le insistía que podían arreglárselas solos, que fuera con su hermano, que apenas lo encontraba y se merecía pasar tiempo con él, y ésta última parecía la misma vivida. Casi le parecía sentir que alguien le susurraba al oído exactamente esas palabras, intentando convencerla; la metáfora del ángel y el demonio sobre sus hombros que usaban en las caricaturas se le vino a la mente en esos momentos, ¿pero cuál era cuál?

_¿No te dijo Robin que no te preocuparas? ¿Qué te encargaras de ese asunto y que le dejarás el otro asunto a ellos? ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto eso? Tal vez sólo fue un incendio accidental._

Eso había sonado más real que una voz en su cabeza. ¿Quién había dicho eso? ¿Fue Jared? No, esa no era su voz. Miró discretamente hacía los lados, como si realmente esperara ver a alguien más ahí, pero no había nadie. ¿Realmente había sido su propia mente? Pero podría jurar haber escuchado esas palabras claramente como si alguien las hubiera pronunciado.

- ¿Te ocurre algo, Raven? – Le preguntó Jared, mirándola con ligera confusión.

- No, nada. – Contestó rápidamente la chica de azul, volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa disimulada. – Yo… te aviso mañana si podré ir o no.

- Bien, entonces esperaré tu llama, hermanita. – Le dijo por último, dándole unas palmaditas en su hombro.

La Titán lo encaminó hacia la puerta de salida, pero ya no estaba tan contenta como antes. Todo el camino se quedó seria, sin decir nada. No podía pensar con claridad, y no sabía por qué. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Al llegar a la puerta pareció calmarse y volver un poco a la normalidad. Llevó a Jared hasta el muelle y ahí se despidieron. Raven se quedó un rato más viendo como se alejaba, preguntándose si debía acompañarlo para asegurarse de que no le pasara nada, pero luego pensó con humor que el hermano mayor era él, y que además sabía cuidarse bien solo; después de todo, lo había estado por mucho tiempo.

Raven volvió a la Torre, y en cuanto entró en ella pareció volverle de golpe el mismo estado de hace unos momentos. ¿Qué eran esos pensamientos tan extraños que le llegaban de pronto? Le había pasado lo mismo esa misma tarde, al verse al espejo y pensar sólo por un escaso segundo que _"se veía más bonita que Starfire"_, algo que normalmente no pensaría.

De pronto, una respuesta le vino a la mente y ésta pareció asustarle un poco. Lo que tanto temía podría estarse volviendo realidad: estaba perdiendo el control de sus emociones. Había sido demasiado descuidada. Todo el asunto de Robin, los chocolates, su hermano, habían hecho que se descuidara, comenzando a sentir en sólo unos días lo que no había sentido en años, y encima de todo hacia ya algún tiempo que no meditaba. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez? Cuando Red X reapareció tal vez, pero ni siquiera en aquel entonces había logrado concentrarse lo suficiente. Claro, eso debía ser. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, aclarar sus ideas, y lo más importante, meditar por un rato.

Se encaminó apresurada hacia su habitación, como si fuera de vida o muerte llegar a ella, pero a medio camino se cruzó con alguien, a quién no estaba segura si quería ver o no en esos momentos: Robin.

- Raven. – Le llamó el chico de antifaz, estando más adelante en el pasillo, haciendo que se detuviera. – ¿Ya se fue?

- ¿Jared? Sí… Ya se fue. – Se le veía algo ansiosa, y su presencia no le ayudaba. – _"No ahora, necesito ir a mi cuarto…"_

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves agitada, ¿qué ocurre?

- No he meditado en un tiempo, y han sido… muchas emociones… Muchas. – Le contestó con un tono que radiaba cierto cansancio.

- Pero tú nunca has dejado de meditar, ni un sólo día.

- Lo sé, lo sé, por eso necesito ir a mi cuarto.

Le sacó la vuelta rápidamente y se dirigió con pasos apresurados hacia la puerta de su habitación.

- Espera, Raven. – Pronunció Robin, queriendo detenerla. – Necesitamos hablar de varias cosas.

- Mañana. – Fue la única respuesta que surgió de sus labios antes de entrar rápidamente en su cuarto y prácticamente azotar la puerta detrás de ella.

Robin simplemente se quedó de pie, mirando confundido la puerta cerrada. ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría?

Por su lado, Raven parecía sentirse un poco más a salvo en el interior de su habitación, oscura y sola. Pegó su espalda contra la puerta y se dejó caer deslizándose por ella hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Un fuerte cansancio la inundo de golpe, obligándola a cerrar momentáneamente los ojos. Demasiadas emociones, demasiadas realmente.

Intentó olvidarse por un momento de todo. De los chocolates, de Terra, de la plataforma, de Jared, incluso de Robin, aunque fuera por un sólo segundo…

- El amor te ha hecho realmente descuidada, Raven. – Escuchó como una voz profunda pronunciaba de pronto, tomándola por sorpresa.

La joven de piel gris abrió sus ojos de golpe, casi paralizada por el asombro. Estaba totalmente segura que esa voz no había venido de su cabeza, ni siquiera de afuera, sino de ahí de su propio cuarto. Y no era una voz que le era del todo desconocida… Pero no podía ser. Lentamente viró su atención hacia el baúl que se encontraba justo frente a su cama, del que radiaba una ligera luz blanca por la ranura de la tapa. No podía ser cierto.

Antes de que pensara siquiera en acercarse, al baúl se abrió de golpe como si alguien lo azotara, y una esfera de luz comenzó elevarse poco a poco, rodeando un objeto rectangular que Raven reconoció de inmediato: un libro, antiguo, de pasta oscura y gastada. La luz se fue disipando poco a poco, y entonces el libro se abrió de par en par, aún suspendido en el aire, quedándose casi a la mitad, en una página que parecía ser el retrato de una persona, pero la hoja parecía haber sido rasgada y sólo se veían sus ojos. Raven miró atónita todo eso.

- ¿Malchior? – Murmuró sorprendida poniéndose lentamente de pie.

- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, vieja amiga de penas. – Se oyó como una voz pronunciaba, al parecer originada desde el propio libro.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 11**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

_- Al final de este capítulo hace su aparición **Malchior**, personaje de la serie que aparece en el **Capitulo 32.** **Malchior** aparece aún sellado en el libro, como ocurre al final de dicho capitulo, pese a que tal vez algunos recuerden que **Malchior** reaparece de alguna forma en la Quinta Temporada como miembro de la Hermandad del Mal. Siendo honesto, a mí me parece que esa aparición fue de lo más incoherente, pues él debería de estar atrapado en el libro, mismo que está en posesión y cuidado de **Raven**, así que no hay ninguna forma o explicación de que haya aparecido así como así (y de hecho nunca lo explican o mencionan siquiera), así que por motivos de la historia he decidido omitir la aparición de **Malchior** en la Quinta Temporada y dar por hecho que todo este tiempo ha seguido atrapado en el libro. Si alguien tiene dudas con esto, no dude en preguntarme._


	12. Cap 12 No me cononces

**TEEN TITANS**

**THE  
SINNERS**

**Por  
Wingzemon X**

**CAPITULO 12_  
"No me conoces"_**

Había muchas personas en ese mundo que le resultaban desagradables con tan sólo recordarlas, y una de las principales se estaba presentando abruptamente ante ella Malchior, el milenario dragón que había sido sellado en ese libro hacia cientos de años por un antiguo hechicero de nombre Rorek. Raven lo había conocido muy bien, y él a ella, pues la había logrado engañar hasta el punto de lograr que se abriera con él, le contara cosas que jamás le había contado a nadie, e incuso la convenció de liberarlo de su prisión, haciéndola creer que quien le hablaba era el antiguo mago, y no el malvado dragón de la leyenda. Ese había sido uno de los peores errores que Raven había cometido, un error que aún la perseguía y por mucho tiempo afianzaba lo que siempre había pensado: no se puede confiar en nadie…

Luego de un rato, la Titán pareció superar su primera impresión al verlo salir del baúl y hablarle como si nada, y rápidamente recuperó la poca compostura que le quedaba para esos momentos. Su mirada se endureció al ver fijamente al libro flotando frente a ella, y al ver esos falsos ojos en la página abierta.

- ¿Cómo es que puedes volver a hablar? – Preguntó con molestia, dando un paso hacia él. – ¡Yo te sellé de nuevo!

- Me liberó lo mismo que lo hizo la primera vez. – Murmuró divertido el ser en el libro. – Tú necesidad de tener a alguien que te entienda, te escuche y te ayude.

Raven se sobresaltó al escucharlo decir eso. ¿Hablaba enserio?, ¿eso era lo que lo había liberado la primera vez? En efecto en aquel entonces se había sentido muy mal y sola. Había pensado mucho en lo que sería su cumpleaños próximo, en el que parecía que inevitablemente la profecía de su destino se haría realidad, y eso la había sumido en una ligera depresión. Había comenzado a pensar que ninguno de sus amigos la entendía, y que incluso para ellos, no era más que la chica _"rara"_ del grupo, como el propio Chico Bestia le había dicho. En ese momento realmente deseaba a tener a alguien que la entendiera y la escuchar, y ahí fue cuando apareció Malchior, que más que nada aprovechó su vulnerabilidad del momento para usarla.

Ahora en los últimos días había estado en un estado muy similar, más que nada debido a los pensamientos que le habían surgido con respecto a Robin, y qué era lo que sería de su vida ahora que ya tenía un futuro verdadero por delante. ¿Eso había hecho que de nuevo Malchior despertara? Era la única explicación a la vista, pero eso había sido hace ya algunos días. ¿Desde cuándo estaba consciente de nuevo? ¿Desde cuándo estaría ahí escondido en el baúl, simplemente esperando a ver que escuchaba? La sola idea hizo que la hechicera se llenara de rabia. Sus ojos se cubrieron de energía oscura como señal de respuesta y el libro de Malchior se cubrió de la misma energía, siendo entonces arrojado con fuerza por el cuarto hasta azotar contra la pared y caer el suelo; el ser atrapado sólo soltó un gemido de dolor ante el golpe.

Raven no sabía si conscientemente lo había hecho, o si sus poderes reaccionaron solos, en parte debido al estado tan confuso que se encontraba desde antes de entrar a su cuarto. Pero la verdad le daba igual, se sintió mucho mejor al hacerlo.

- Llegaste varios días tarde, ya encontré a alguien que lo haga por ti. – Dijo con un tono de enojo

- Oh, claro, tu amistoso hermano mayor. – Murmuró el ser mientas el libro se abría en el suelo, de nuevo en la misma página. – Los escuché hablando hace un momento. Muy simpático el chico, me agrada. Creo que tenemos mucho en común.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Cuestionó confundida, acercándosele rápidamente.

La verdad no le importaba la respuesta, no tenía ningún deseo de oírlo hablar. Su plan era encerrarlo en el baúl hasta encontrar la forma de que se callara de nuevo. Sin embargo, éste comenzó a reír divertido en cuanto ella tomó el libro en sus manos.

- Humanos, las únicas criaturas que cometen infinitamente el mismo error sin aprender de ello. Al parecer ni siquiera tu lado paterno te salva.

- ¿Qué?

- Despierta y huele la realidad, Raven. El tal Jared es una farsa, más falso que el Treceavo Pergamino Dorado de Merlín. Te está usando, no sé para qué aún, pero es tan claro como el agua, incluso para mí estando en este libro.

¿Una farsa? ¿Por qué decía eso? ¿Y cómo que la estaba usando? ¿Para qué? Eso era absurdo, simplemente absurdo… Pero algo evitaba que Raven lo catalogara por completo como ello. De nuevo sintió que su mente era un revoltijo. Intentaba recordar que apenas el día anterior ella también había pensado algo así… Pero cada vez que lo hacía sentía como si eso no hubiera sido el día anterior, sino hace años, que toda su vida siempre había confiado en Jared, que siempre había sabido que era su hermano y que podía confiar en él. Pero no fue así. ¿O sí? ¿Por qué había cambiado de parecer con respecto a Jared? ¿Qué había sido exactamente…?

_No lo escuches, ¿cómo puedes confiar en alguien te usó y traicionó sin el menor remordimiento? Es un monstruo sin conciencia. El único falso aquí es él… Recuerda lo que te hizo…_

De nuevo esa voz, y de nuevo no estaba segura si había sonada en su cabeza o de dónde había venido. Pero en cuanto escuchó esas palabras pareció tranquilizarse más. Era cierto, ¿cómo confiar en Malchior? Confiar en él, eso sí sería cometer dos veces el mismo error, y no lo iba a hacer.

- ¿Tú que sabes? – Le respondió con fuerza. – No tengo porque escucharte, ni creer en nada de lo que me digas.

Entonces, cerró el libro con fuerza y luego lo arrojó hacía el interior del baúl, como si arrojara una envoltura de papel a la basura.

- Con cuidado. – Exclamó la voz de Malchior al caer en el fondo del baúl.

- Quédate ahí hasta que sepa como callarte de nuevo.

Dicho eso, la hechicera cerró de golpe la tapa, azotándola con fuerza.

- Puedes pensar lo que quieras, Raven. – Escuchaba que decía desde adentro, aún con la tapa cerrada. – ¿Pero por qué te mentiría? Yo no ganó nada con ello, ¿o sí?

- Sólo fastidiarme y hacerme enojar. Es lo que único que te queda, pues sabes bien que nunca te liberaré de nuevo.

- Bien, cree lo que quieras. Pero piensa esto por un momento: ¿Quién fue la última persona con la que te sentiste así de comprendida y feliz como lo estás ahora con ese chico?

Silencio, rotundo silencio. Raven no fue capaz de pronunciar respuesta alguna, pero no porque no supiera cuál era sino todo lo contrario: sabía exactamente a quién se refería, y no podía decirlo, pues esa última persona con quién se había sentido tan en confianza como se sentía en esos momentos con Jared, era él… Malchior.

Su silencio le indicó sin duda al dragón que su comentario había dado en clavo.

- Y todos sabemos cómo terminó eso, ¿cierto? – Comentó con un tono de burla y entonces comenzó a reír con fuerza, carcajada tras carcajada.

Su risa la desesperó. Oírla en su cabeza, con el eco del baúl haciéndola resonar una y otra vez. Podía imaginárselo riendo, riéndose de ella, riéndose de la tonta Raven. Cada segundo que pasaba, parecía aumentar más y más su… Ira, y ésta fue acumulando más y más hasta que ya no pudo aguantarlo.

- ¡Cállate!, ¡Cállate! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y sus manos y ojos se cubrieron de su magia.

El baúl fue cubierto también con ésta, y pareció compactarse, rajarse, como si una enorme mano lo apretara entre sus dedos. Luego, casi por sí solo, se alzó en el aire y salió volando con gran rapidez, directo hacia la ventana, atravesándola como un proyectil y siguiendo su ruta por varios metros más, hasta comenzar a descender en picada a las oscuras aguas del mar.

Raven se quedó de pie, mirando hacia la ventana rota, con su respiración agitada. Sus hombros bajaban y subían con rapidez, sus ojos se encontraban llenos de furia, tanto que casi parecían inyectados de sangre. Su frente estaba tensa, y un par de gotas de sudor le recorrían el rostro. Poco a poco pareció tranquilizarse, hasta que su cuerpo se rindió y cayó de rodillas al piso, y hubiera terminado por completo tirada si no fuera porque se apoyó con sus manos al frente para evitarlo. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Acababa de sumirse por completo a su ira, lo que suponía que nunca debía pasar. ¿Esas solas palabras por parte de Malchior habían causado eso? No, era obvio que su falta de meditación había tenido gran parte de la culpa. Ahora estaba convencida de que su mente era un desastre, y le era imposible aclararla aunque fuera un poco. Encima de todo se sentía muy agotada, y no estaba segura de por qué.

Tenía que ir a buscar el baúl, a buscar ese libro; no podía dejarlo en el agua sí como así. De alguna u otra forma, Malchior se había vuelto en su responsabilidad, en su deber… Pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Casi como si fuera un zombi, se puso de pie y caminó tambaleándose hacia su cama, tirándose a ella boca abajo sin quitarse su capa siquiera. ¿Por qué no salía volando de inmediato a buscar el baúl? ¿No debería de hacer algo con esa ventana rota? Intentó pensar en eso mientras estaba recostada en su cama, que antes de ese momento nunca le había parecido tan cómoda, y hacer que su cuerpo se levantara, pero no funcionó. Lo que su mente y cuerpo querían en esos momentos, era sólo cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos hasta el día siguiente… Y así lo hizo.

Como en un parpadeo, la noche se acabó y volvió el día a Jump City. Esa mañana en particular se desarrolló con notoria normalidad en la Torre Titán, a excepción de algo, un algo que durante todas esas horas desconcertó en silencio a algunos de sus habitantes, pero sobre todo a uno en especial. Cuando éste ya no podía esperar más, de inmediato se dirigió con pasos apresurados hacía el cuarto de su compañera de equipo. Pese a que se había acostado relativamente temprano, apenas un poco después del atardecer, Raven seguía dormida cerca del mediodía; fácil ya había dormido más de doce horas. Robin había preferido esperar a que ella se despertara por su cuenta, antes de irla a buscar y terminar, o más bien empezar, la conversación de la noche anterior. Pero con cada hora que pasaba se preocupaba un poco más por su amiga. Antes de ese momento no se había dado cuenta que frecuentemente eran ellos dos los primeros en levantarse, pero en esa ocasión Raven sería la última.

Como de costumbre, la puerta de su cuarto estaba cerrada, y no se escuchaba ni un sólo sonido del interior. Robin consideró por un momento la posibilidad de que no estuviera ahí, que tal vez hubiera salido temprano, antes de que cualquiera de ellos despertara, ¿Pero a dónde podría haber ido? La posibilidad le parecía tan extraña como la de que aún siguiera dormida tan tarde. Sin esperar ni un segundo más, llamó con un poco de fuerza, tocando la puerta con sus nudillos.

- ¿Raven? ¿Estás ahí? – Exclamó justo al dejar de tocar.

Pese a no haber recibido ningún tipo de respuesta a su acto, éste sí tuvo un efecto. Raven seguía dormida como Robin pensó originalmente, y muy dormida; había estado sumida en el sueño de manera ininterrumpida desde la noche. ¿Por qué se sentía tan agotada? ¿Por qué de repente su cama se había vuelto tan cómoda y agradable? Si no fuera por el ruido de Robin llamando a su puerta, quién sabe a qué horas se abría despertado por sí misma; tal vez no hubiera vuelto a la vida hasta el día siguiente. El rostro de la hechicera comenzó a reaccionar, y su cuerpo se movió hacia un lado, cambiando de posición hasta quedar boca arriba. Al abrir sus ojos con sumo cuidado, lo primero que vio fue su propio techo oscuro. Parpadeó un poco, y parecieron pasar unos cuantos segundos antes de poder despertar por completo y estar consciente de dónde estaba, o de quién era.

Algo de luz entraba por su ventana. ¿Ya era de día? ¿Qué había pasado? Intentó por un rato recordar qué había hecho antes de quedarse dormida. Recordó a Jared, había salido con él, vinieron a su cuarto, él vio el recetario y la hizo confesarle lo de Robin…. ¿Robin? Escuchó que de nuevo llamaban a la puerta, e identificó que ese sonido fue justo el que la había despertado.

- ¿Raven?, ¿estás bien? – Se escuchó la voz del chico de antifaz del otro lado, y eso pareció hacerla reaccionar por completo.

- ¿Robin? – Susurró en voz baja, e inmediatamente después se sentó.

Lo que había ocurrido justo después de que Jared se fue, se hizo claramente visible ante ella, pues al sentarse pudo ver de frente su ventana rota. Sus ojos morados se llenaron de sorpresa y rápidamente se lanzó hacia ella, asomándose hacia afuera. Ahora lo recordaba, ahora recordaba a Malchior. En un arranque de ira había arrojado su baúl por la ventana, con el Libro de Malchior en su interior. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Recordando lo sucedido en esos momentos, le parecía incomprensible, en especial el cómo pudo haberse acostado a dormir sin siquiera ir a recuperarlo o buscarlo. ¿Tan cansada se sentía?

Ahora no veía ningún rastro del baúl, ni en el agua ni en la orilla. De seguro estaría en esos momentos en el fondo del mar, y de seguro no sería una experiencia muy agradable para él. ¿Debería ir a buscarlo?

- Raven. ¿Podemos hablar? – Escuchó de nuevo que Robin le llamaba.

La Hechicera se sobresaltó, se volteó a la puerta y luego a la ventana rota. Las ventanas rotas no eran extrañas cuando se trataba de ella, ¿pero cómo le explicaría qué había ocurrido con su baúl?

- Ah, sí, ¡espera! ¡Ya voy! – Le contestó con rapidez, y usando su magia corrió las cortinas, ocultando el vidrio roto detrás de ellas; se ocuparía de eso después. Luego, se dirigió prácticamente corriendo hacia la puerta, abriéndola de golpe, saliendo, y cerrándola detrás de ella sin darle al chico parado del otro lado ninguna oportunidad de ver al interior del cuarto.

Robin parpadeó confundido, viendo a su amiga respirando con agitación, con su espalda pegada a la puerta. Luego de unos segundos, pareció tranquilizarse, pararse derecha y recuperar su semblante tranquilo y frío de siempre, aunque en el fondo le era particularmente difícil mantener esa expresión en esos momentos.

- Buenos días. – Saludó intentando disimular su estado.

- Tardes. – Contestó él, sin salir de su confusión. – Ya es más del mediodía.

- ¡¿Mediodía? – Exclamó sorprendida, rompiendo en un segundo toda la concentración que había logrado.

Raven se quedó atónita mirando al suelo. ¿Por qué había dormido tanto? Eso no era normal. ¿Había soñado algo en todas esas horas? Normalmente cuando su sueño se volvía tan profundo, era porque estaba teniendo alguno de sus extraños sueños, que la mayoría resultaban ser visiones del futuro. Pero en esa ocasión no recordaba nada, solamente haberse acostado, cerrados los ojos, y entonces despertar más de doce horas después. ¿Todo eso era por su falta de meditación? No recordaba haber pasado por algo similar antes, pero tampoco había estado tanto tiempo sin meditar, creído estar enamorada o intentado hacer cuervos de chocolate, y menos todo al mismo tiempo, así que era obvio que toda esa experiencia fuera nueva para ella.

- ¿Todo está bien, Raven? – Escuchó como Robin le preguntaba, luego de haberse quedado callado por algunos segundos. – Te he notado un poco extraña desde ayer, ¿qué pasó?

¿Extraña? Odiaba que usaran esa palabra para referirse a su persona. ¿Era su manera de decirle que se preocupaba por ella? Eso lo entendía, y tal vez tenía razón para estarlo, en esos momentos ella misma se sentía preocupada también. De seguro Robin quería ayudarla, pero su presencia no le era del nada relajante o cómoda esa mañana. De hecho, el estar así de cerca, a sólo unos pasos de separación, frente a frente, la hacía querer salir corriendo, y de hecho no era tan mala idea.

- ¿Podemos hablar de esto después? Voy de salida. – Dijo sacándole la vuelta a su compañero de pronto. – Iré a ver a Jared a su departamento.

- ¿Ahora? – Contestó el petirrojo, siguiéndola con la vista. – Aún no sabemos nada sobre Terra o Slade.

- Dijiste que les dejara este asunto a ustedes y que me encargará de esto, ¿recuerdas?

Robin pareció sorprenderse mucho de oírla decir eso. En efecto, sí lo había dicho, o algo parecido, pero no esperaba que Raven tomara esas palabras como excusa para zafarse de su deber así como así. Ella no hacía esas cosas, y por ello lo que Robin pensaba desde el día anterior parecía reafirmarse.

En ese momento, sin que ninguno de los dos pareciera darse cuenta de inmediato, otro de sus compañeros se encontraba cerca del pasillo, caminando no muy lejos de ellos. De hecho, Starfire estaba también recién levantada; igualmente había dormido hasta tarde, aunque no tanto como su amiga, y no se había acostado tan temprano tampoco. Mientras caminaba en dirección a la sala de estar, alzó sus brazos, estirándolos hacia arriba, y luego lanzó un fuerte bostezo al aire; justo al mismo tiempo le pareció escuchar las familiares voces de sus compañeros de equipo. Mirando hacia su derecha, pudo ver con claridad a Robin y Raven, ambos parados en el pasillo frente a la puerta de ésta última. Ella estaba prácticamente al otro lado del corredor, pero incluso desde su perspectiva, le pareció sentir un aire serio y denso en torno a ellos.

- Sé que lo dije. – Se explicó el Titán, quien al igual que Raven no pareció notar la presencia lejana de Starfire. – Pero es de Jared justamente de quién quiero hablarte.

Raven detuvo su marcha y se quedó parada dándole la espalda con ligera confusión en su rostro. Lentamente se dio media vuelta, virándose hacia su líder directamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre con Jared? – Le preguntó.

- Eso mismo quiero saber yo. ¿Qué pasó ayer?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿A qué me refiero?

El Titán realmente parecía no comprender la actitud de su amiga. Lo que decía, como lo decía, sus expresiones, todo era como si la persona frente a ella fuera alguien totalmente diferente a la Raven que él conocía. Sin espera, comenzó a explicarse.

- La última vez que hablamos estabas totalmente renuente a aceptar que ese desconocido te estuviera diciendo la verdad. Y justo después de eso lo traes a la torre, lo presentas a todos como tu hermano, lo defiendes y le enseñas tu cuarto. No lo entiendo, ¿qué ocurrió para hacerte cambiar tan drásticamente de opinión?

¿Cambiar tan drásticamente de opinión? No había sido así… ¿o sí? Raven guardó silencio por largo rato, como si las palabras de Robin le hubieran revelando una verdad que había pasado por alto, o le hubiera recordado algo que olvidó. Era cierto, al principio la idea no le había parecido en lo más mínimo, y su actitud en el centro comercial hablaba por sí sola. Pero ahora… La hechicera sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, como intentando despejar todos esos pensamientos de su mente.

- No hay nada de malo en eso. – Le contestó con cierta seriedad, volteando hacia otro lado. – Solamente… Llegué a la conclusión de que no sería tan malo tener un hermano.

- No, no lo sería. Pero creo que te estás dejando llevar muy rápido por esto. No lo entiendo Raven, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?, ¿qué te dijo o hizo para convencerte de que era tu hermano y tenía buenas intenciones al buscarte?

- ¿Qué hizo…?

Nada… Nada en especial, sólo le contó su historia, le contó de su madre, de cómo creció, de todo lo que sentía, y simplemente… Se había sentido demasiado identificada con él. Pero, ¿sólo por eso había de pronto aceptado que ese chico era su hermano? ¿Había sentido lastima por él o realmente creía lo que le decía?

De pronto, un gran coraje pareció nacerle en el pecho. Los momentos en los que estuvo con Jared el día anterior, incluso cuando se suponía que no estaba disfrutando el paseo, se había estado sintiendo bien, feliz, tranquila; su mente no estaba tan llena de dudas y preguntas, y prácticamente se había olvidado de todo el tema confuso de Robin, Starfire y demás hasta que volvió a la Torre, y aún entonces había sentido que con la ayuda de Jared podría aclarar todos esos problemas, y que podría sentir lo que era tener un hermano, una familia de verdad; y ahora Robin, al igual que Malchior, se paraba ante ella como si lo supieran todo, arruinándolo con sus palabras. La estaban confundiendo, la estaban molestando, haciendo que lo único que tenía claro en esos momentos ya no lo estuviera, y eso le enojaba, se estaba enojando realmente con él. Rápidamente alzó su mirada fulminante hacia el chico de antifaz. Éste, al igual que su oyente al otro extremo del pasillo, pareció sobresaltarse un poco ante esto.

- ¿Por qué me interrogas ahora? Yo no he hecho nada malo, ¡Y tú fuiste quien me convenció de ir y hablar con él!, que aceptara que tal vez de todo el asunto de Trigon algo bueno me había quedado, ¿recuerdas?

- Sé lo que dije. – Contestó él rápidamente, intentando calmarla. – Sólo intento explicarte que estás tomando decisiones muy apresuradas…

- Creí que después de lo que me contaste, tú serías el primero en entenderme.

Robin calló de golpe al oírla decir eso, y al mismo tiempo Starfire también pareció sorprenderse. Inconscientemente, la pelirroja se escondió detrás del muro, y apenas asomó un poco la cabeza para ver; no quería que su presencia hiciera que dejaran de hablar. No era propio de ella ponerse a escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero había algo raro en esa, en especial en lo que Raven acababa de decir. ¿A qué se refería con que Robin le había contado algo y por eso habría de entenderla? ¿Qué le había dicho Robin a Raven?

El Chico Maravilla se quedó en silencio por casi un minuto, y en todo ese tiempo ninguno apartó la mirada del otro hasta que Robin cedió, y desvió su rostro hacia otro lado, casi como si se sintiera avergonzado.

- Es verdad, tú ya conoces mi historia, y por lo mismo sabes que entiendo muy bien lo que puedes estar sintiendo; tal vez es por eso que insistí tanto en que fueras a conocerlo.

Le comenzó a decir, y entonces se volvió hacia ella de nuevo, colocando de pronto ambas manos sobre los hombros de su compañera, tomándola por sorpresa. El líder de los Titanes la miró tan fijamente a los ojos, que Raven por un momento le pareció poder ver los de él atreves de su antifaz; sintió como si eso la desarmara.

- Pero debes de pensar las cosas con calma. Tal vez sea tu hermano, o tal vez no, pero sea como sea sólo llevas un día de conocerlo. No es normal que hayas aceptado tan rápido lo que ese chico te dijo. Debes de pensar bien todo esto antes de actuar. No debes de dejarte llevar por la primera impresión; te conozco, y tú no eres así.

¿Ella no era así? ¿Ella no era cómo exactamente? ¿Impulsiva?, ¿de decisiones rápidas?, ¿de confiar rápido en las personas? ¿De saber lo que hacía sin tener que meditarlo o dudarlo una y otra vez? Sí, tal vez eso era cierto, tal vez así era ella, o esa era la imagen que ella siempre le quiso dar a Robin y los otros, la imagen que todo tenían de Raven Roth. ¿Pero realmente era así? ¿Robin la conocía de verdad? ¿La conocía tan bien como para afirmar que ella no era así? ¿Qué sabía él de ella? ¿Qué sabía de cómo era ella, lo que pensaba o lo que sentía? ¿Qué sabía de lo que sentía por él…?

Nada, no sabía nada. Nadie sabía nada de ella, nadie la entendía, nadie sabía cómo era realmente, nadie podría ponerse en sus zapatos, nadie podría comprenderla o conocerla… Sólo Jared. En el fondo de su corazón estaba segura que él sí era capaz de entenderla y conocerla. Él era su hermano, sangre de su sangre, había vivido rezagado, marcado desde temprana edad como un monstruo por cosas que él nunca hizo. Jared sí sabía que esa fachada de chica oscura y fría era sólo eso: una fachada. Estaba totalmente segura de eso; en su mente no había duda… Ninguna duda.

- Pues… - Murmuró en voz baja y entonces se apartó rápidamente las manos de Robin de encima y lo volteó a ver con un marcado enojo en su mirada que sorprendió mucho al chico. – ¡Tal vez sí soy así! Tal vez sí puedo tomar decisiones apresuradas y sí puedo confiar en lo que me dice mi instinto o mi corazón y no equivocarme… ¡Tal vez tú no me conoces tan bien como crees! ¡Tal vez ninguno de ustedes me conoce! Yo fui quien entró en tu cabeza, ¡no tú en la mía!

Lo último lo exclamó con tanta fuerza que todo el edificio pareció resonar un poco. ¿Habrá sido a causa de sus poderes?

Robin de nuevo guardó silencio, incapaz de responderle, pues en verdad lo había tomado por sorpresa con esas palabras; no tenía idea de que reaccionaría así. Ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro con absoluto silencio, como esperando que alguien dijera algo, pero no pasó; ambos estaban en blanco. Luego de un rato, Raven tomó su capucha y se ocultó el rostro con ella.

- Debo irme… - Exclamó en voz baja y pausada, y sin decir más su cuerpo se cubrió de energía oscura, y pareció hundirse en el piso hasta desaparecer.

- Espera… Raven… - Intentó decir el chico de antifaz para detenerla, pero fue muy tarde; la energía de Raven se esfumó junto con todo rastro de ella.

- _"¿Qué fue eso?" _– Se preguntó Starfire algo confundida.

Había sido algo muy extraño lo que había visto. ¿Por qué Raven reaccionó así? Nunca la había visto en ese estado. El verla molesta era común, pero eso era algo diferente. Estaba… ¿Indignada?, ¿dolida? Incluso… ¿triste? Había más detrás de eso de lo que se veía, pero en parte incluso ella fue capaz de darse cuenta de que las palabras de Robin no estaban del todo equivocadas: algo extraño le estaba pasando a su amiga…

Se arrepintió de lo que había hecho y dicho al minuto siguiente de haber salido de la Torre. ¿Por qué hizo eso?, ¿por qué había dicho todas esas cosas?, ¿por qué había tratado así a la única persona que desde siempre se había esforzado por tratarla bien y hacerla sentir tranquila y segura? ¿Por qué se había puesto tan a la defensiva con una persona que lo único que deseaba era ayudarla como siempre lo había hecho? Y además, se trataba de Robin, el chico que se suponía ella…

Él tenía razón, algo no estaba bien; definitivamente no era ella misma esos días.

Le había dicho que iría al departamento de Jared, como habían quedado la noche anterior, pero la verdad era que lo había dicho más como una excusa para escaparse que otra cosa. Sin embargo, justo cuando salió, le entró una necesidad inmediata de en efecto ir a ver su nuevo hermano. ¿Él la estaría esperando? Lo más seguro era que sí, después de todo la estuvo esperando en el muelle el día anterior sin tener la seguridad de si iría o no a hablar con él.

Cuando regresaban del Centro Comercial hacia la Torre, Jared hizo que se desviaran un poco para pasar por el barrio en el que se encontraba su departamento. El barrio no era precisamente muy lujoso, de hecho todo lo contrario. Tampoco era precisamente un barrio pobre, pero podría catalogarlo como de clase media baja. Pero cómo fuera, tenía un ambiente agradable, de niños jugando beisbol en la calle y señoras sentadas afueras de su casa, simplemente meciéndose y viendo hacia la calle o charlando con alguna vecina. No entraron al departamento en esa ocasión, de hecho sólo vieron el edificio desde afuera, que era de apariencia humilde, de sólo tres pisos. Le dijo que siempre que necesitara verlo podía ir a buscarlo al departamento número 12, y en esos momentos se dirigía justo a ese sitio.

El edificio era más humilde por dentro de lo que se veía por fuera. Parecía algo viejo y descuidado, aunque tampoco como para desmoronarse bajo sus pies al caminar. No tardó mucho en encontrar el departamento número 12 que se encontraba en el tercer piso. Permaneció de pie inmóvil por casi un minuto frente a la puerta, viéndola fijamente, repasando con la vista una y otra vez el uno y el dos en ella, dudando en si entrar o no. Lo que Robin le acababa de decir seguía resonando en su cabeza. ¿Y si tenía razón?, ¿o si Malchior tenía razón? ¿Cómo podía estar totalmente segura de confiar en él? ¿Cómo podía saber si su decisión no era la equivocada? Raven no podía evitar preguntarse si esa incertidumbre era normal en cualquier persona, o sólo a ella le ocurría por su estado. Chico Bestia bien le había dicho en su conversación que lo que ella llamaba una falta de control de sus emociones, era simplemente una confusión normal que a todos les pasaba; hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo poco que sabía ciertamente de cómo pensaban o sentían las personas normales. ¿Eso la convertía en una persona anormal?

La puerta del departamento se abrió de golpe, asustándola un poco. Ni siquiera había tocado todavía, pero igual Jared ya le había abierto la puerta. El chico de cabello y ojos rojos la miró divertido, recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí parada? – Le preguntó con un tono burlón, aunque ni siquiera le dio tiempo de responder algo, pues de inmediato la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia el interior del departamento. – Te estaba esperando, pasa.

Raven no opuso mucha resistencia a ser introducida de esa forma al cuarto, y de hecho luego de entrar tampoco siguió pensando mucho en lo de hace un momento, pues ahora se concentraba en mirar el espacio en el que se encontraba en esos momentos. El departamento era chico, pero realmente chico. La sala y la cocina prácticamente ocupaban el mismo espacio, no había nada que se pareciera a un comedor, y sólo una puerta del lado derecho que posiblemente llevaba la habitación. ¿Y el baño?, esa era una muy buena pregunta. La sala sólo tenía dos sillones algo viejos y empolvados, y una única ventana estaba cubierta por cortinas algo viejas y gastadas. La cocina se componía de un refrigerador, una estufa, y un horno de microondas chico. Todo era muy básico.

- Qué departamento tan… pequeño. – Se le escapó de pronto de los labios sin querer.

No era que le molestara ese tipo de espacio, o que estuviera acostumbrada a grandes lujos, pero simplemente le parecía un poco difícil de creer que su propio hermano viviera en un sitio así, en especial cuando el día anterior le acababa de comprar tanta ropa y regalos como si nada; ¿se había gastado sus ahorros sólo en ella? Eso la hacía sentir algo culpable… Sólo un poco, ya que de hecho ella jamás quiso que le comprara ninguna de esas cosas, y fue él quien insistió.

- Bueno, no es un palacio como la Torre Titán, - Explicó Jared con despreocupación. – pero el alquiler es barato y hay una cocina en la que podremos cocinar sin que nadie nos sorprenda.

Dicho eso, se dirigió a la cocina y abrió algunas puertas, buscando hoyas para derretir el chocolate.

- Disculpa el desorden, apenas me acabo de mudar.

Eso se notaba. El departamento era chico, pero la ausencia de muebles, cuadros, y cosas era demasiado evidente y lo hacían sentir vacío.

- ¿Piensas quedarte mucho en Jump City? – Le preguntó mientras caminaba a uno de los sillones y se sentaba en él, levantando una ligera nube de polvo a su alrededor al hacerlo.

- No tengo a dónde ir. Cómo te lo dije, estoy solo en este mundo, así que creo que no me molestaría instalarme aquí dónde vive mi hermana. – Colocó en ese momento algunas hoyas de diferente tamaño sobre la cocina y se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa. – ¿Tú qué dices?

- Eso… estaría bien. – Murmuró en voz baja, intentando regresarle la sonrisa, pero no le fue del todo posible.

Si su intención era disimular y que él no se diera cuenta de su condición, estaba haciendo un muy mal trabajo. Raven notó cierto desconcierto en el rostro de su hermano, y no era para menos. Aunque, tal vez el fondo Raven quería que lo notara; después de todo, ¿no había ido a ese sitio porque necesitaba hablar con él?

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Le pregunto el pelirrojo, acercándosele con pasos cuidadosos.

- Nada, en especial. – Respondió virando su mirada hacia otro lado. – Sólo… tuve una discusión antes de salir de casa.

- ¿Con uno de tus amigos?

- Sí.

Jared guardó silencio unos momentos, se cruzó de brazos y la miró con una expresión severa.

- ¿Con el tal Robin quizás?

Raven se sorprendió al principio por esa afirmación, pero no tardó mucho en entender que, luego de lo que hablaron la noche anterior, sería natural para él pensar que la única persona que podía ponerla en ese estado era Robin, y ciertamente había acertado. La hechicera sólo asintió levemente con su cabeza sin voltear a verlo.

- Supongo que las peleas no se pueden evitar, ni siquiera en las mejores familias. – Suspiró el chico, caminando hacia el sillón y sentándose a su lado. – ¿Y por qué pelearon?

- Fue por…

La hechicera enmudeció de golpe, y volteó a ver al joven de reojo. Estaba por decirle exactamente por qué había sido su pelea, pero de inmediato cayó en cuenta de que no podía decírselo, ya que el motivo de dicha discusión había sido justamente él. ¿Cómo lo tomaría si se lo dijera? Robin había actuado como el único que le daba la bienvenida de manera amistosa a la Torre, y ahora resultaba que pensaba que no debería de confiar en él; de seguro eso lo molestaría mucho, pues pareció ponerse muy feliz de conocerlo. Pensó rápidamente en alguna excusa rápida para contestarle.

- Rompí una ventana por accidente. – Dijo rápidamente en cuanto recordó la ventana rota por la que había arrojado a Malchior; Jared parpadeó confundido al escucharla decir eso. – A veces me pasa, es… Cosa de mis poderes.

¿Le creyó?, para Raven no le era del todo claro, pero fuera como fuera al parecer el chico no tenía deseos de interrogarla más sobre ese tema.

- Ah, entiendo. – Murmuró en voz baja. – Pero bueno, será mejor que nos pongamos a hacer los chocolates; eso te distraerá un poco, ¿no te parece?

Dicho eso se puso de pie de un salto y se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina, listo para comenzar, pero su invitada no lo estaba aún del todo.

- No sé si debería de hacer esto ahora. – Comentó. – Debería de estar ayudando a mis amigos…

- Sólo haremos algunas pruebas, y luego podrás ir a defender la ciudad.

- Pero…

Raven guardó silencio, y entonces se puso de pie lentamente. Jared se giró hacia ella, y ambos se miraron fijamente el uno al otro. Jared esperaba escuchar alguna otra excusa, pero en su lugar la hechicera dio un muy buen motivo por el cual no podían hacerlo…

- No traje los moldes, el chocolate o el recetario conmigo…

De nuevo se quedaron callados, y un aire frío recorrió el departamento, rodeándolos.

- ¿Es un chiste? – Preguntó Jared con una sonrisa forzada, volteando a verla; no había notado hasta ese momento que no traía las cosas consigo.

- Salí un poco apresurada… - Se disculpó ella a su vez apenada. – Lo siento.

- Ese sí es un problema…

Caminó con cuidado hacia un lado, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia el techo, pensando sobre cómo solucionar esa situación. Raven estaba por decirle que no se preocupara por eso, que podían hacerlo otro día, pero él se le adelantó, volteándose hacia ella con rapidez.

- ¿Crees que tardaríamos mucho en ir por ellos y venir?

- Yo… - Raven no tenía muchos deseos de volver a la Torre en esos momentos, por obvias razones, y su indecisión se lo hizo claro a Jared.

- Bien, entonces lo mejor será ir a comprarlo todo de nuevo, ¿no? – Mencionó el pelirrojo con una amplia sonrisa astuta.

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamó sorprendida la Titán, abriendo sus ojos por completo. – No puedes hacer eso, ya gastaste mucho en mí ayer…

- Tengo mucho dinero que ahorré para venir a Jump City, no te preocupes. - Interrumpió. – Claro que luego de esto tendré que buscar un empleo, pero no importa. El recetario no es necesario, yo sé justo como hacerlo, sólo necesitamos el chocolate y un molde con forma de cuervo como el que tienes. No debe de ser muy caro.

¿Ahorros? ¿Entonces sí había gastado sus ahorros el día anterior? Bien, esa pequeña culpa que sentía hace unos momentos se volvió más significativa de golpe. ¿Qué tantos ahorros podría tener? De seguro no muchos, y los gastaba en ella sin pestañar. ¿Todos los hermanos mayores eran así o sólo aquellos que habían buscado desesperadamente a sus hermanas?

- Jared…

Raven intentó agradecerle su gesto, a insistirle en que no era necesario que hiciera esas cosas por ella… Pero justo cómo lo había hecho todo el día anterior en el centro comercial, ni siquiera la dejó empezar a explicarse, pues de inmediato la tomó del brazo y la jaló a la puerta; era evidente que ese era uno de sus malos hábitos.

- Anda, ¿qué esperas? Tenemos que apresurarnos. – Exclamó con fuerza mientras ambos salían del departamento.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 12**


	13. Cap 13 Ninguna Duda

**TEEN TITANS**

**THE  
SINNERS**

**Por  
Wingzemon X**

**CAPITULO 13_  
"¿Ninguna Duda?"_**

De la nada, el chocolate salió disparado de la cacerola hacia todas direcciones, como si fuera producto de una fuerte explosión, manchando las caras de Raven y Jared, al igual que la estufa y la pared de la cocina. Ambos chicos parpadearon confundidos sin entender cómo es que algo así había pasado; lo acababan de poner apenas en la estufa a baño maría, y de pronto tenían chocolate por toda la cara.

- No sabía que el chocolate pudiera estallar. – Comentó Jared un poco divertido, aunque Raven no parecía compartir su sentido del humor ni en lo más mínimo. – Arriba ese ánimo, apenas es el primer intento.

Jared le sonrió ampliamente, intentando animarla, pero resultaba muy difícil lograr algo como eso. Raven sentía una nube de mala suerte sobre la cabeza que no la dejaba lograr lo que quería.

A regañadientes, Jared la arrastró a la dulcería e hizo que compraran un molde en forma de cuervo y chocolate para derretir, y ninguna de los dos fue del todo barato. Pero para esos momentos Raven ya había entendido que su nuevo hermano era demasiado terco; cuando le entraba una idea, no la soltaba por nada, por más que ella intentara convencerlo. Se suponía que hacer los chocolates tenía que animarla, pero no estaba dando resultado del todo, porque cada vez se hacía más evidente que no era capaz de hacer nada que tuviera que ver con una cocina. Y lo peor era que Jared sólo le decía que hacer y miraba cómo lo hacía, pero él no se involucraba directamente en el proceso; según él, si eran chocolates de San Valentine, tenía que hacerlos ella misma. Igual la ayuda y consejos de otra persona eran mejores que los de un recetario, pero igualmente inútiles para combatir su inexperiencia en ese campo.

Aún así siguieron intentándolo. Tuvieron mayor cuidado la segunda vez, y en esta ocasión el chocolate no les explotó en la cara, y a simple vista parecía haberse derretido en la cacerola como debía.

- Se ve bien. – Murmuró Jared con optimismo, mientras tomaba una chuchara para introducirla en el chocolate, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que no era capaz de hacerlo. – Pero no se siente bien.

El chico picó varias veces el chocolate con la cuchara, para darse cuenta de que se había puesto duro como roca. ¿Cómo había ocurrido eso? Raven sabía cómo... De nuevo su mala suerte actuando.

La tercera vez fue mejor, lograron derretir bien el chocolate hasta que quedara líquido, aunque no mucho. Raven le dio vueltas varias veces con una cuchara para evitar que se pegara, y entonces parecía que habían logrado pasar el primer paso satisfactoriamente; esto le daba algo de optimismo a la hechicera. Ahora, lo siguiente era ponerlo en el molde. Sujetando la cacerola con sus manos, previamente protegías con guantes de cocina, Raven pasó a intentar vaciar el chocolate en su lugar.

- Bien, ahora viértelo con cuidado, con mucho cuidado que aún está caliente. – Le decía Jared, mirando desde atrás por encima del hombro de su hermana, pero más que ayudarla esas palabras y esa mirada sólo hacían que se pusiera nerviosa, tanto que sus manos temblaron ligeramente, lo suficiente para que el chocolate cayera fuera el molde, lo que hizo que ella se asustara un poco y que algo de chocolate caliente le cayera en la piel gris de sus piernas, haciéndola soltar la hoya al suelo y quemándose tanto ella como Jared.

Ambos hermanos reaccionaron dando un salto hacia atrás, pero no pudieron evitar ser manchados por el líquido oscuro y caliente, sobre todo en sus zapatos, y de paso todo el suelo de la cocina corrió con la misma suerte.

- Lo siento. – Murmuró un poco apenada la chica de azul, mirando todo el desastre.

- Descuida, si no ensuciamos un poco, es como si no hubieras cocinado nada. – Le respondió él con una amplia sonrisa amistosa.

Luego de limpiar el piso, y a sí mismos, lo intentaron de nuevo. Una vez que vivió en carne propia las consecuencias de no tener cuidado, Raven estaba más decidida a hacer las cosas bien, y así lo hizo. Con mucho cuidado vertió el chocolate líquido en el molde, sin derramar ni una gota, hasta que éste se llenó.

- ¡Lo logré! – Exclamó con fuerza al ver su logro. Una ligera sonrisa de felicidad se asomó en sus labios.

- Bien hecho. – Escuchó como Jared le decía, y colocaba una mano sobre su hombro. – Ahora ponlo en el refrigerador.

Raven tomó con cuidado el molde y lo metió a la nevera; sólo faltaba esperar a que se enfriara.

Raven veía la puerta del refrigerador con cierta emoción, aunque era más impaciencia por saber cómo había quedado. Su botín derecho golpeaba con insistencia al suelo. Jared le sacó un poco de plática mientras esperaban, de nada importante o especial. Sólo le preguntó sobre villanos que había combatido, o más específicamente cuál había sido su última gran aventura.

Le contó de manera rápida sobre Cerebro y su Hermandad del Mal, y de cómo habían viajado por el mundo reclutando a otros Titanes. No daba muchos detalles, ni le ponía mucha emoción a su relato; no era precisamente buena contando historias. Pero aún así, Jared parecía emocionarse con cualquier cosa que le decía; parecía impresionado de todo lo que su hermana había hecho y logrado. Le emoción de Jared se incrementó de golpe cuando le dijo que hace unas semanas habían recibido la visita rápida de Súper Chica. Parecía que también era fan de ella como Chico Bestia, y hasta le pidió que le consiguiera una fotografía autografiada de ella, y si podía ser una foto _"sexy"_, mucho mejor; Raven de inmediato dijo que no era tan su amiga cómo para pedirle algo como eso, y se apenó ante la sola idea.

Luego de unos minutos abrió la nevera y revisó el cuervo de chocolate; ya se había puesto duro y parecía que estaba listo para comerse.

- No puedo creerlo, éste salió bien. – Exclamó con alegría al ver que lo había logrado. Sin embargo, cuando intentó sacarlo, se encontró con la sorpresa de que no podía. – ¿Qué?

Lo siguió intentando con insistencia, pero el chocolate simplemente no cedía; parecía que estaba pegado por completo al molde. Cuando ya no pudo más, comenzó a usar su magia, jalando el chocolate hacia el lado y el molde hacia el otro.

- ¿Recordaste ponerle aceite al molde para que no se pegara? – Le preguntó el chico de cabellos rojizos, mientras veía lo que hacía.

- ¡¿Ponerle qué…?! – Intentó decir ella justo antes de que el chocolate y el molde se separaran, pero era porque el chocolate se había hecho pedazos y gran parte de él se había quedado pegado al molde de todas formas. Raven miró la imagen con horror; la impresión fue tanta que su magia se esfumó y tanto el chocolate como el molde cayeron al piso inevitablemente.

- Sí, creo que olvide decirte eso. – Murmuró Jared, rascándose su mejilla. – Creo que fue suficiente por hoy, ¿no crees?

De pronto, ante los ojos sorprendidos de Jared, Raven cayó de rodillas al suelo, mirando fijamente el molde y los pedazos de chocolate frente a ella. En su mirada se reflejaba una fuerte, muy fuerte frustración, que fue evolucionando poco a poco, hasta convertirse en… Ira, enojo, enfado. Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza, y de la nada alzó el derecho, golpeando con fuerza uno de los trozos de chocolate, casi haciéndolo polvo con el impacto, y ensuciándose la mano.

- San Valentine es la semana que viene… - Murmuró en voz baja, aunque luego su tono se acrecentó de golpe. – ¡Y no puedo siquiera hacer un cuervo de chocolate!, ¡ni siquiera uno! ¿Cuál es mi maldito problema?, ¡¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada bien?!

Sus ojos se cubrieron de energía oscura, y de golpe las cacerolas que estaban sobre la cocina salieron volando por el cuarto, estrellándose contra la pared contraria; ella ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Aunque en ese momento lo decía por el chocolate, sabía muy bien que esas palabras iban dirigidas a algo más grande. Ese arranque de ira y frustración era originado por muchas cosas, la mayoría ocurridas esos últimos días, con respecto a ella, a Robin, y esta situación. Aunque, Jared sabía muy bien que también era por otros motivos…

Una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó ligeramente en sus labios, mientras veía a Raven en el suelo, estando él parado detrás de ella en silencio.

- _"Ira, bonita emoción, Raven; pero está mal encaminada."_ – Pensaba el chico de cabellos rojos, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. – _"Esa ira no debes de proyectarla en ti, sino hacia los demás. Pero ya aprenderás, hermanita…"_

El chico recuperó la normalidad y se le acercó con cuidado, agachándose y colocando una mano sobre su hombro de manera reconfortante. Raven volteó a verlo de reojo sobre su hombro, y éste le sonrió.

- Oye, ya progresamos, no te preocupes. – Le dijo. – Verás que en un par de días esto nos saldrá bien. No pierdas esos ánimos.

- Sí, lo siento. – Se disculpó la hechicera, intentando tranquilizarse.

Jared la ayudó a ponerse de pie, y entonces ella volvió a ver el chocolate roto bajo sus pies. Su reacción había sido un poco exagerada… ¿o no? Pero realmente se sentía mal de que nada le saliera bien últimamente, a ella que siempre tenía todo bajo control y en perfecto orden.

- Gracias por todo, Jared. – Agradeció con un tono serio sin voltear a verlo. – Y lamento las molestias que te causo… Simplemente no soy yo misma últimamente.

Al decir eso, desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, como si le diera vergüenza lo que acababa de decir, y más o menos así era.

- Para eso son los hermanos, ¿o no? – Le contestó Jared divertido, dándole un golpecito sin fuerza en el hombro.

- Hermanos…

La palabra pesó mucho saliendo de sus labios, como si le fuera difícil de pronunciar o entender. A Raven le sorprendía un poco que, pese a todas las molestias que le había ocasionado ese día, Jared siguiera tan dispuesto a ayudarla. Era cierto que se suponía eran hermanos, pero aún seguía siendo una persona nueva en su vida. ¿Eso era lo que llamaban el llamado de la sangre? La hechicera lo volteó a ver de reojo de forma disimulada. Lo ocurrido esa mañana en la Torre se había esfumado de su mente, pero en esos momentos regresaba a su memoria. De nuevo recordó la discusión con Robin, las cosas que le dijo, y en especial lo que ella le dijo a él.

Jared notó de inmediato que algo raro pasaba.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Le preguntó confundido, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado.

Raven dudó de nuevo. Se volteó al frente una vez más, y guardó silencio por largo rato, intentando analizar de manera rápida si era conveniente hablarle de eso, pero en realidad no era capaz de analizar nada a profundidad; hasta lo más sencillo le parecía confuso en esos momentos. La verdad es que no podía seguir con la duda que Robin y Malchior le habían implantado. Quería confiar en Jared, y confiaba en él… Pero necesitaba estar segura.

Lentamente se dio la media vuelta, parándose frente a él para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos con firmeza y sinceridad.

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que discutí con Robin por una ventana rota? – Le preguntó con un tono aparentemente calmado, y antes de que él pudiera responderle, ella se adelantó a lo que quería llegar. – Mentí. La verdad es que la discusión… Fue por ti…

Por dentro, Jared se sobresaltó sorprendido al oírla decir eso, pero intentó disimularlo.

- ¿Por mí? – Murmuró luego de un rato, fingiendo cierta tranquilidad.

Raven asintió con su cabeza y de nuevo tuvo que desviar su mirada hacia otro lado con cierta pena.

- Robin y… - Se detuvo de golpe al estar cerca de mencionar a Malchior, pero le pareció innecesario tener que explicar quién era Malchior, y más porque lo que él le dijera le sería significativo como para hacerla dudar así. – Otros más, piensan que no debo de confiar en ti. Que me estoy apresurando a juzgarte, que te creí demasiado pronto, y que tal vez me estoy dejando lleva por la emoción, y se supone que yo jamás hago eso. Y que tal vez… - Lentamente lo volteó a ver de reojo. – Tú me estás mintiendo, o me estás ocultando algo, y todo este encuentro tiene algo de trasfondo que no me has dicho…

Jared seguía tranquilo, con una expresión seria que no reflejaba asombro, o preocupación, ni ningún otro tipo de emoción. Sin embargo, por dentro, era todo lo contrario. La mente de Jared parecía llena de un creciente enojo al escucharla.

- _"Ese maldito farsante…"_ – Pensó el pelirrojo, refiriéndose directamente a Robin.

Había recordado el día anterior, como lo había recibido tan amablemente, a diferencia del resto de los Titanes, y pensó que no tendría que preocupares porque le diera problemas, incluso afirmó ser su fan y todo. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que debía de haberle puesto más atención a la información que poseía de él, la cual indicaba que era demasiado cuidadoso y precavido con los extraños, y eso lo incluía a él. Robin desconfiaba de él, y eso era malo para sus planes, pues Raven creía ciegamente en ese chico; las dudas que él tuviera podrían convertirse irremediablemente en las dudas de ella, lo que sería contraproducente...

Debía de solucionar ese asunto de inmediato antes de que se hiciera más grande.

- ¿Y tú qué piensas de eso? – Le preguntó luego de un rato, exteriorizando calma.

Raven guardó silencio por un rato, y luego negó un poco con su cabeza.

- No lo sé. La verdad es que creo que al menos él tiene razón en algo. Yo me conozco muy bien, y no entiendo porque confíe tan rápido en ti… Si se supone que yo no confío en nadie...

El pronunciar esas palabras en voz alta pareció tener un extraño efecto en Raven, como si acabara de acordarse de algo importante, o de notar algún detalle que no había visto.

- Pero yo no soy nadie, soy tu hermano. Eso lo hace diferente.

- ¿Lo hace? – La expresión fría de Raven se clavó de nuevo él, como si sus ojos fueran agujas.

Ambos se quedaron callados, mirándose el uno al otro en rotundo silencio, como si esperaran a que el otro hiciera el más leve movimiento para reaccionar. Por un momento parecía que Raven la reclamaría o le diría algo, pero en su lugar la Titan simplemente suspiró levemente y se alejó de él algunos pasos, saliendo de la cocina y parándose en media sala, dándole la espalda.

- Lo siento, yo… Yo en verdad quiero confiar en ti, Jared. Normalmente espero a tener motivos por los cuales confiar en alguien antes de hacerlo, pero tienes razón... Contigo es diferente, y en verdad siento que puedo confiar en ti... Pero no puedo ver nada claro en estos días, y no sé porqué.

- Simplemente han sido muchas cosas en pocos días. Estabas con todo este asunto de Robin y el día de San Valentine, y de la nada aparezco y te enteras que tienes un hermano... Simplemente debes de calmarte y digerir todo mejor, ¿no crees?

Jared volvió a sonreír con despreocupación, esperando a ver qué reacción tenía su invitada. Raven se quedó quieta en su lugar largo rato, antes de volverse hacia él de nuevo.

- Tal vez... Pero... – Calló, miró hacia el suelo unos segundos y luego lo volvió a mirar. – ¿Podrías hacer algo por mí?

- Lo que sea.

Raven se le acercó de nuevo con pasos cautelosos, hasta pararse frente a frente ante él a menos de un metro. Luego, alzó su mano derecha levemente, manteniéndola entre ambos, a una corta distancia del rostro del chico.

- Déjame tocarte y entrar en tu mente. – Dijo de pronto. – Quiero poder estar segura de que todo lo que has dicho es cierto, y de que puedo confiar en ti. Pero no puedo hacerlo si no me lo permites.

Jared se quedó helado. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo y su rostro pareció palidecer aún más de lo que ya estaba. Su atención se fijaba en los dedos blancos de Raven, que permanecían muy cerca de su cara, casi de forma amenazante. Raven esperaba una respuesta, pero él no parecía muy dispuesto a darla.

La situación permaneció igual por casi un minuto, hasta que de pronto, una sonrisa tranquila surgió en los labios del chico. Tomó la mano de su hermana con cuidado de la muñeca, y entonces empezó a hablar.

- ¿Enserio quieres hacer eso? – Murmuró con gran amabilidad en su tono sin soltarla. – Creí que lo tenías ya todo muy claro ayer, creí que habíamos llegado a tener una conexión de hermanos, que tú también habías sentido lo mismo que yo...

Un extraño fulgor rojizo se había formado en las pupilas de Jared. Raven pareció sorprenderse al notarlo, pero más que reaccionar, parecía haberse quedado sumida o embelesada por ese brillo. Los ojos y las palabras de Jared parecían adormilarla un poco, atraerla... ponerla casi en transe...

De un segundo a otro, todo a su alrededor pareció esfumarse. Ese departamento, sus muebles, sus paredes, incluso el suelo bajo sus pies, todo eso dejó de existir para Raven. Todo ese espacio desapareció, dejando sólo un gran vacío, en el que sólo existía el contacto de la mano de Jared contras su muñeca, ese brillo rojizo que surgía de sus ojos, y el sonido relajante y casi _"dulce"_ de su voz entrando por sus oídos.

- Dime, ¿no te demostré ayer que mis intenciones eran correctas...? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Sólo porque Robin lo dice, ya tienes esas dudas? ¿Quién es él para decirte cómo te sientes o qué es correcto o incorrecto? ¿Puede él saber más que tú sobre esto?, ¿sobre lo que sabes o sientes?

- Yo... – A Raven se le dificultaba articular las palabras con claridad, incluso en su propia cabeza le era complicado formar las frases.

Las ideas que había tenido hace apenas unos segundos antes, parecían carentes de significado. Recordando lo que había pensado o dicho, ahora le parecían ideas bobas y sin sentido. De un parpadeó a otro, todas las dudas que había tenido parecían desaparecer, esfumarse, pero habían sido remplazadas... ¿Por qué?, ¿qué era lo que pensaba en esos momentos exactamente?, ¿qué era lo que su mente intentaba decirle? Por más que lo intentaba, era totalmente incapaz de razonar. Todo en su cabeza no era más que estática como la televisión. Se sentía mareada, todo le daba vueltas, y sentía que si no se sujetaba de algo, terminaría por caerse. ¿Qué le estaba pasando...?

De pronto, cómo si le hubieran lanzado un cubo de agua fría encima, Raven pareció salir por competo de ese extraño estado. Ahora podía ver, sentir y pensar con claridad. Ya sentía sus pies contra el suelo firme, y la nada había sido remplazada con un espacio y tiempo. Sin embargo, algo era diferente; algo había cambiado.

No estaba más en el departamento de Jared... De hecho, ni siquiera tenía a Jared ante él. La sensación era extraña, era como estar sentada en la oscura sala de un cine, con la enorme pantalla rectangular ante ella como única fuente de luz. En ella pasaban las diferentes imágenes y escenas de una película a gran velocidad, pero aún así, ella era capaz de captar todo y de entenderlas sin problema.

Vio claramente escenas que su madre o su maestra en Azarath le habían contado, pero que ella no había visto jamás. Personas con túnicas y capuchas negras, velas encendidas, cuartos oscuros, símbolos pintados en las paredes y piso, símbolos que ella reconoció de inmediato. Una mujer hincada en el piso en el centro de uno de esos símbolos, de cabello rojizo largo, mientras los demás la rodeaban y pronunciaban palabras en un lenguaje desconocido para la mayoría, pero no para ella; ella lo conocía muy bien, y sabia lo que estaban diciendo y para qué...

Ella sabía lo que venía, todo su ser se lo decía al ver esa escena y al escuchar las palabras. Era inevitable, y así ocurrió: él apareció... Miró claramente esos cuatro ojos rojos brillando como carbón encendido, pudo incluso percibir ese aroma de fuego y muerte que siempre lo acompañaba. Escuchó su voz, sintió toda su gran presencia, tanto que sintió que el aliento se le iba, que su piel ardía, y todo su cuerpo se llenaba de un gran terror... Tenía la tentación de gritar, pero entonces la escena cambió...

Era un parque, o un bosque, era difícil saberlo. Pero el sol brillaba con fuerza, árboles de gran tamaño se alzaban a los lados. Raven sentía que estaba ahí. Podía sentir el sol sobre su cara, la hierba contra sus pies, la agradable y fresca brisas moviendo sus cabellos... Pero ella no estaba ahí, ella no era la que estaba caminando por ese lugar. Ella podía verlo y sentirlo como si lo fuera, pero no era así... Era alguien más, estaba viendo y sintiendo todo eso por medio de otra persona. Fuera quien fuera, caminaba por ese sendero rodeado de árboles, tomado de la mano de una persona. Ésta otra persona debía de ser considerablemente más alta, pues tenía su brazo alzado para poder tomarla como se debía de la mano... ¿Quién era?

Raven movió su cabeza hacia un lado, y pudo ver una pequeña manita de piel gris pálida, tomando una mano más grande pero delicada que la guiaba. Alzó entonces poco a poco su mirada para poder ver quién era. El sol se encontró contra sus ojos, privándola de poder ver con claridad su rostro. Pero lo que alcanzó a ver fue más que suficiente. Era una mujer, vistiendo un largo vestido morado, fresco y ligero, de cabellos rojizos y largos, con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad en sus labios pintados de rojo. Raven supo de inmediato quién era, supo por los ojos de quien estaba viendo eso, y qué significaba esa visión.

Las siguientes fueron varias escenas similares que fueron pasando una tras otra a gran velocidad, y en todas ellas aparecía esa mujer. Podía verla cocinando, caminando, cantando, cociendo, incluso durmiendo a su lado... Pero nunca era capaz de verle su rostro con claridad... Y todo siguió igual, hasta que la mujer dejó de aparecer. Entonces ya no había el mismo sol soleado o árboles verdes, ya ni había comida o casa bonita. Todo eso fue remplazado abruptamente por soledad, por lluvia, por frío, hambre, y miedo... Un tremendo miedo que heló por completo los huesos de Raven. Sentía dolor, un dolor pulsante en el pecho, que la aprisionaba y debilitaba. Todas esas sensaciones y sentimientos, no eran de ella, no era ella quien las sentía realmente... sino él, su hermano, Jared...

Raven cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretándolos para intentar salir de ese mal sueño, deseando que al abrirlos de nuevo todo eso desapareciera, y así fue.

La Titán había vuelto al departamento de Jared, a estar rodeada por sus cuatro paredes, a estar parada frente a él en su cocina como recordaba... Pero algo había cambiado, algo no era como antes: la posición de su mano. Jared había dirigido la mano derecha de Raven hacia su rostro, y la sostenía de tal forma que la hechicera tenía toda su palma contra la mejilla del chico, sintiendo por completo la calidez de ésta.

La hechicera retrocedió abruptamente, apartando su mano de su mejilla, y mirándolo fijamente con gran asombro. Era muy claro para ella lo que había pasado, pero aún así le era difícil de procesar...

- Es cierto. – Murmuró de pronto en voz baja, casi incapaz de hablar. – Eres hijo de Trigon... como yo...

- ¿Acaso lo dudabas? – Contestó el chico, aunque en esa ocasión no lo decía con un tono sarcástico o bromista.

- Pero... Esa mujer, ¿era...?

- Era mi madre, en efecto. – Un cierto rastro de tristeza se asomó en la mirada de Jared, y lentamente retrocedió hasta apoyarse un poco en la cocina. – Y la razón por la que no pudiste ver su rostro, es porque simplemente creo que ya ni lo recuerdo... Sólo su sonrisa... Esa sonrisa que siempre tenía, pero aún así…

El chico calló de golpe, siendo incapaz de terminar la frase. Pero Raven no necesitaba que terminara; ella sabía muy bien lo que iba a decir, pues de hecho ella, no sólo lo había visto con sus propios ojos, lo había sentido, había sentido en carne propia todo lo que él había sentido en esos momentos. Había sentido ese miedo, esa confusión, esa tristeza, esa tremenda soledad. Todo eso fue real...

De pronto, y sin siquiera pensarlo, la Titán se le acercó rápidamente de manera apresurada, y sin aviso alguno, abrazó al chico con fuerza. Jared aparentemente se sorprendió por este acto tan repentino, tanto que ni siquiera sabía si corresponderle el abrazo o preguntarle por qué lo hacía. En lugar de eso, simplemente se quedaron callados y en silencio, permaneciendo juntos por largo rato hasta que la propia Raven se apartó de él con lentitud.

Una pequeña sonrisita se dibujó en sus labios, y una expresión de más seguridad y alegría que antes le adornaba el rostro. No sabía cómo decirlo con palabras, pero simplemente sentía un gran bienestar en su pecho en esos momentos, una gran felicidad que pocas veces había sentido en el pasado. La visión que había tenido a tocar a Jared le revelaba que lo que le había contado era cierto, que en verdad tenían un origen en común, un origen que los unía más de lo que antes hubiera previsto.

Ese chico ante ella era su hermano, y de eso ya no tenía ninguna duda.

- Lo siento. – Se disculpó, alejándose un par de pasos de él. – Yo... Lamento haber tenido que hacer esto. En verdad... Gracias Jared...

- No te preocupes. – Le contestó él, respondiéndole su sonrisa de la misma forma. – Si así te sientes más segura y tranquila, por mí está bien.

Raven, que no estaba tan acostumbrada a sonreír tanto, en esos momentos parecía incapaz de dejar de hacerlo. No sabía qué decir o como actuar. El día anterior había aceptado la idea de tener un hermano, pero fue sólo hasta ese instante que realmente entendió la naturaleza de ello, y se dio cuenta de que era verdad. ¿Debía decirle que lo quería o algo así? ¿Debía volver a abrazarlo?, no sabía, no sabía nada, a excepción de que estaba muy emocionada, tanto que si no se tranquilizaba rápidamente podría provocar que sus poderes causaran un accidente.

- Creo que en verdad fueron muchas emociones para un sólo día, hermanita. – Bromeó Jared, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. – Creo que deberías volver y descansar un poco, ¿no? Mañana podemos seguir intentando hacer los chocolates, ¿qué te parece?

- Sí... ¡Por supuesto! – Exclamó rápidamente, asintiendo con su cabeza. – Yo... Gracias Jared... Enserio...

Raven volvió a sonreír; no estaba muy segura de en qué momento dejaría de hacerlo, pero esperaba que fuera pronto.

Jared guió a Raven a la puerta, y ambos se despidieron con un último abrazo y con la promesa de verse al día siguiente sin falta. Raven se alejó caminando por el pasillo, y él la miraba hasta que se perdió en las escaleras. Una vez que esto pasó, el chico entró de nuevo, y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Suspiró con algo de cansancio y recargó su espalda contra la puerta, cerrando sus ojos por unos momentos.

- Eso fue realmente espeluznante. – Pronunció de pronto una segunda voz en el departamento.

Jared no se mutó al oírla, como si su presencia en ese lugar no le fuera desconocida. Lentamente abrió sus ojos, y se giró con cuidado hacia la sala, en la cual se encontraba la persona que le hablaba, sentada en uno de sus sillones, con sus piernas cruzadas y sus brazos extendidos sobre el respaldo, mirándolo desde su asiento con una picara sonrisa.

- ¿Y tú cuanto tiempo llevabas espiándonos... Terra?

La chica de cabellos rubios rió divertida ante la pregunta.

Terra, o al menos quién parecía serlo, se encontraba vestida del mismo modo que aquel día en la ya destruida base de Slade, con unos pantalones cafés anchos, una camiseta negra de mangas largas, guantes, y una máscara negra sobre su cabeza, que le cubría el área de los ojos, su frente, y la parte superior de su cabellera.

- Un rato nada más. Eres un muy lindo hermano mayor, ojala el mío hubiera sido así conmigo. – Rió divertida, y entonces se puso de pie de un salto. – Pero hablando enserio, ¿cómo es que tienes esa influencia tan grande en ella? No puedo creer que Raven, la chica perfecta e inteligente, haya caído tan fácil.

Jared sonrió ampliamente, reflejando una gran malicia en su expresión. Con sus dedos se acomodo los mechones que cabello que caían sobre su rostro y luego se dirigió con pasos despreocupados hacia la ventana. Corrió la cortina hacia un lado y se asomó por ella, a tiempo para ver como Raven salía del edificio por la puerta frontal, y luego alejaba caminando por la acera. Su sonrisa, al igual que su emoción, no se había disipado aún.

- Tengo ayuda para lograrlo, recuérdalo. – Señaló mientras seguía a la Titán con la vista. – Y además, no es tan difícil. Raven ha tenido tanto tiempo reprimidas sus emociones, que en estos momentos es como una gelatina. Sólo tienes que darle un pequeño toque y todas estas se vuelven locas. Y la situación que vive con el tal Robin ayuda mucho también.

- Ya veo. Siempre supe que sus emociones eran su mayor debilidad. Al parecer no es tan lista como todos creen.

- Hey, cuidado con lo que dices. – Jared volteó a verla sobre su hombro, y al parecer no estaba contento con su comentario. – Es incluso mucho más lista de lo que tú o todos creen. Es mi hermana, después de todo. Y sus emociones no son una debilidad, sino todo lo contrario. Esas emociones que posee son las que la hacen más poderosa; sólo se lo tengo que hacer saber. – De nuevo se giró hacia la ventana, pero Raven ya había desaparecido. – Pero ese Robin me sorprendió. Me convenció de que me recibía amablemente en su torre, pero en el fondo fue el primero en desconfiar de mí. Y lo peor es que Raven confía ciegamente en él y en sus decisiones, mucho más que en mí, por lo que si le sigue metiendo ideas, puede que ni yo con los poderes que poseo ahora sea capaz de hacerla cambiar de opinión la próxima vez.

- Robin no es tan peligroso como piensas. Es como Raven. Por fuera se hacen los rudos y desconfiados, pero por dentro ambos son unos crédulos y sentimentales.

Jared sonrió divertido al oírla y entonces se apartó de la ventana, dejándose caer en otro de los sillones de la sala.

- Veo que tú sabes muy bien eso, ¿no?

- Tú sabes muy bien que sí. Slade me usó exactamente para eso, para conocerlos de cerca y darles dónde más doliera. Y por lo que veo, no han cambiado en nada.

Jared se recargó por completo contra el respaldo del sillón, y con sus dedos se frotó un poco sus ojos. Había sido realmente agotador, no sólo manipular las emociones de Raven para que sus dudas desaparecieran, sino además arreglárselas para que al tocarlo viera justamente lo que ella quería ver; un paso en falso y todo se hubiera arruinado. Pero había salido bien, mejor de lo que esperaba. Se había ido contenta, y totalmente convencida de que podía confiar en él, y eso era una gran victoria que bien valía las energías aplicadas. Pero no sería una victoria duradera si Robin o el resto de los Titanes seguían metiendo su cuchara en el asunto.

Tendría que moverse más rápido de lo que tenía planeado.

- Ya que mencionaste a Slade, ¿hay alguna novedad sobre ese tema?

- No por ahora. Me temo que Slade desapareció sin dejar rastro, como acostumbra hacer. Quién sabe dónde esté ahora.

- ¿Estás segura de que sobrevivió a la explosión?

- Conozco a esa rata, y podría apostar con seguridad de que sigue vivo. Escondido, pero vivo.

- Bien. A como está la situación, creo que tendremos que hacerlo salir, y matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Terra parpadeó confundida al escucharlo decir eso, y se sentó en el sillón en el que se encontraba hace unos momentos para poder escuchar con más detalle.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Me refiero a que acabo de hacer otro pequeño cambio de planes. Tendremos que adelantar las cosas más de lo que quería, pero será lo mejor.

Jared cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, apoyó su codo derecho sobre el antebrazo del sillón y su rostro contra su mano, mirando Terra fijamente con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Estás lista para un reencuentro amistoso?

Robin había estado la última parte de la mañana, y toda la tarde encerrado en el cuarto de computadoras de Cyborg, utilizando su máquina más potente para poder realizar una investigación especial, algo que no era tan extraño. En ese cuarto no sólo tenían la computadora más rápida, con mayor capacidad, y la que tenía mayor facilidad la hackear y penetrar en redes ajenas, sino que además tenía la ventaja de ser un sitio privado, sin otro ruido que no fuera el de las máquinas, ni otro distractor, lo que facilitaba al máximo su trabajo de detective. De hecho, también el ambiente oscuro y silencioso le traía algunos recuerdos nostálgicos, de otra súper computadora que también se ubicaba en un sitio similar, sólo que mucho más lúgubre...

Sin embargo, en esa ocasión había algo más que su ferviente deseo de saber la verdad detrás de sus acciones. La pelea, o más bien _"conversación asertiva"_, que había tenido Raven, seguía picándole en la cabeza constantemente por lo que deseaba concentrarse en otra cosa para distraerse, lo cual había funcionado en parte. Intentar entrar en la red de un par de instituciones, obtener la información que quería, borrar sus huellas para que nadie se diera cuenta de que había estado ahí, y luego intentar analizar toda la información varias veces para ligarla con la que ya tenía, siempre había sido una tarea que lo entretenía bastante y lo ayudaba a olvidarse de cosas que lo molestaban. Pero esa vez era algo distinto.

¿Qué era lo que hacía diferente esa situación? ¿Qué de hecho no estaba seguro de cuál era su opinión concreta al respecto?, ¿qué la discusión hubiera terminado prácticamente con él como el malo?, ¿qué de alguna forma todo había caído a recordarle _"ese"_ suceso de su pasado?, ¿o tal vez porque involucraba tan específicamente... a Raven?

El chico de antifaz se encontró así mismo pensando en esa última idea, pero en cuanto cayó en cuenta rápidamente agitó su cabeza para disipar esos pensamientos. ¿Por qué sería tan significante el hecho de que fuera Raven la involucrada? ¿Estaba preocupado por ella? Sí, claro que lo estaba, era su compañera de equipo y una gran amiga, era normal que estuviera tan preocupado por ella... ¿o no? ¿No estaría metiéndose demasiado en su vida personal, él que jamás deja que nadie se meta en la suya? ¿Qué era lo que realmente le perturbaba de todo eso?, ¿qué era lo que no lo dejaba tranquilo...?

- ¿Robin? – Escuchó que la inconfundible voz de su compañera Tamaraniana pronunciaba detrás de él, obligándolo a retirar sus ojos de la gran consola y fijarlos en ella.

La chica de largos cabellos rojos se acercaba flotando desde la puerta, para luego pegar sus pies en el suelo a menos de un metro de su silla.

- Ah, hola Starfire. – Comentó Robin no muy animado.

Echó un rápido vistazo al reloj de la pantalla y se dio cuenta de que ya era cerca de las cinco de la tarde. Eso significaba que llevaba ya más de cuatro horas en ese sitio sin que se diera cuenta del pasar del tiempo. Pero no era muy raro que eso pasara; era algo común en su personalidad concentrarse tanto en el trabajo que hasta se desconectaba de todo lo demás. De seguro su amiga se había preocupado por él y había ido a verlo.

- ¿Todo está bien? – Preguntó la joven extraterrestre.

- Sí, lo siento. Creo que me sumí demasiado en esta investigación y se me fue el tiempo.

El chico se recargó contra su silla y se frotó un poco sus ojos sobre su antifaz; se veía cansado.

- Entiendo...

Starfire miró hacia otro lado, al tiempo que frotaba su brazo derecho con su mano izquierda. Para Robin fue obvio que algo la inquietaba, lo que podría significar que su repentina visita era por algo más que sólo preocupación por su salud.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Starfire?

Parecía que esperaba justo a que le hiciera esa pregunta para poder hablar, como si le estuviera abriendo una puerta para que pasara con toda libertad. Aún así, le era algo complicado expresar lo que quería comentar, y se le notaba un marcado nerviosismo en la forma en que movía sus dedos y evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

- Yo… Lo siento... Es que sin querer escuché tu discusión... con Raven esta mañana.

Robin se sobresaltó sorprendido al escucharla decir eso. Al principio se asombró, pero luego entendió que no debería de extrañarle tanto. La discusión se volvió tan acalorada en algún momento, que era difícil creer que nadie los hubiera escuchado.

- Todo está en orden, no te preocupes. Raven sólo necesita tiempo para asimilar todo esto.

- Eso no fue lo que le dijiste. – Señaló ella, recordando claramente las palabras que el muchacho había pronunciado en aquellos momentos. – La verdad es que yo pienso lo mismo que tú. Algo muy extraño le está pasando, y tal vez ese chico tiene algo que ver.

Robin no estaba muy seguro si le animaba o no el que su compañera compartiera su punto de vista al respecto. Después de todo, ni él mismo estaba muy seguro de tomar esa postura ante el tema.

- Tal vez, pero no podemos culparlo de nada sin pruebas. Esto es importante para Raven… Y tú de seguro la comprendes mejor que el resto.

Starfire guardó silencio, y simplemente asintió levemente con su cabeza. En efecto, para la Tamaraniana era difícil no identificarse con su compañera, y recordar inevitablemente a su hermano Wildfire. Pero a su vez, no podía evitar recordar la gran decepción que había vivido por el engaño de Madame Rouge, perpetrado por su propia hermana. Por lo mismo, Starfire sentía una mezcla de emociones, que no la dejaban decidir a quién apoyar en ello.

Alzó su mirada hacia la pantalla, en donde Robin tenía abiertos varios archivos, que parecían diferentes documentos, algunos digitales, otros escaneados, y en casi todos figuraban nombres como _"Markovia"_, _"Hawk"_ o _"Preparatoria Murakami"_.

Sin ninguna pista solida que seguir con respecto a Slade, Robin había decidido investigar sobre Terra. Había leído toda la información que tenía recolectada hasta el momento de Markovia, la tierra natal de Terra, pero no había nada que pudiera indicar que luego de salir de la cueva hubiera vuelto a su país, y no tenía forma de contactar a Geo-Force para comprobarlo. Hasta ahora, la única seña de Terra concreta que conocían, era esa chica que Chico Bestia afirmaba era ella, por lo que sus esfuerzos se habían volcado en esa dirección durante las últimas horas.

- ¿Descubriste algo? – Preguntó la joven de ojos verdes, mientras seguía revisando con la vista todos esos archivos.

Robin, aparentemente ansioso de cambiar el tema anterior, de inmediato le respondió.

- Sí, y de hecho es algo muy extraño. – Le infirmó el chico de antifaz, girándose hacia la consola. Rápidamente trajo al frente de la pantalla tres documentos; uno de ellos parecía ser un kardex de calificaciones. – Encontré el registro de Tammy Hawk, la chica que Chico Bestia dice que es Terra, en la escuela Murakami y en otros sitios. Lo que he encontrado es que al parecer es huérfana de padres, y ahora vive con sus abuelos, aquí mismo en Jump City… Desde hace cinco años. – Pareció recalcar mucho esta última parte. – Encontré documentación de su inscripción en los últimos cinco años, e incluso sus calificaciones desde entonces y algunas fotos escolares, credenciales, acta de nacimiento, todo está aquí y en orden.

- Entonces no puede tratarse de Terra. Chico Bestia se equivocó.

- Lo sé, eso parece, pero... – El chico guardó silencio unos momentos, intentando reacomodar sus ideas. – Hay algo que no me cuadra en todo esto... Algo no está bien... Mira.

Robin abrió en ese momento una foto y la amplio para que ésta ocupara toda la pantalla.

Starfire se quedó totalmente atónita al ver la imagen ante ella. La foto era justamente de Tammy Hawk, vestida con ropa deportiva compuesta de una camiseta blanca de manga corta, y unos pants azules. Parecía estarse estirando y calentando para correr. Al parecer se encontraba era algún tipo de festival deportivo en la escuela, ya que se veía mucha gente de fondo.

- ¿Es ella? – Preguntó sin poder salir aún de su asombro.

- Sí, ella es Tammy Hawk. Esta foto fue tomada hace apenas dos meses atrás. Fue hasta que vi fotos de ella que me di cuenta porqué tanto Chico Bestia como Raven estaban tan seguros de que era ella. Es difícil de creer que dos personas con el mismo rostro hayan coincidido en la misma ciudad por mera casualidad, y que no hayamos sabido de ella hasta ahora, y justamente al mismo tiempo que desapareció la estatua de Terra. No sé quién sea realmente esta chica, pero estoy seguro de que tiene algo que ver con ella de alguna u otra forma.

- Es Terra. – Pronunció la extraterrestre de pronto.

Robin apartó su atención de la pantalla y se giró de regreso a su amiga. Starfire estaba de pie, totalmente quieta, inmóvil, con sus grandes y abiertos ojos verdes fijos en esa imagen, tanto que ni siquiera pestañaba. La reacción de Starfire eran similares a las que él había tenido la primera vez que vio la foto, lo que le hacía recalcar sus dudas.

- Sí, lo sé, el parecido es asombroso…

- No, no es el parecido. – Le interrumpió la extraterrestre de pronto, tomándolo por sorpresa. – Tiene el mismo rostro, pero no es sólo eso... Esa chica es Terra, estoy segura de eso.

Robin pareció confundido al oír tal afirmación. ¿Veía ella algo en esa imagen que él no?, ¿cómo podía decir eso con tanta seguridad en su voz?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- No... No sé bien cómo explicarlo, simplemente lo siento así. No tengo ningún tipo de duda al verla, sé que es Terra, así de sencillo. Pero... – Guardó silencio como dudando de qué decir. – No está completa...

El chico maravilla parpadeó confundido. ¿No estaba completa?, eso era algo que entendía incluso menos que la afirmación anterior.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que no está completa?

- En algo en su mirada, en su expresión... Incluso en su postura... No lo sé. Simplemente sé que es Terra... Pero... algo le falta...

Robin se giró de nuevo hacia la foto en el monitor, intentando poder percibir lo mismo que ella. Desde su perspectiva, sólo podía ver a una chica con un parecido prácticamente idéntico al de su antigua compañera, igual que lo habían hecho Chico Bestia y Raven... Pero los tres eres seres humanos, y Starfire era extraterrestre, criada de una forma diferente a ellos. ¿Sería posible que por esto ella fuera capaz de ver algo más en esa imagen que ellos no? ¿Podría ese algo ser la clave para resolver ese misterio...?

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 13**


	14. Cap 14 Yo lo Merezco

**TEEN TITANS**

**THE  
SINNERS**

**Por  
Wingzemon X**

**CAPITULO 14  
****_"Yo lo Merezco"_**

No había sido precisamente un buen mes para el Profesor Chang. Todo empezó bien; había entablado una sociedad con Adonis, qué si todo salía bien acabaría de una vez por todas con los molestos Jóvenes Titanes, y le proporcionaría los recursos necesarios para seguir con sus experimentos. La inesperada visita de Superchica a la ciudad, pareció ser su oportunidad de al fin poder experimentar directamente con ADN Kryptoniano, algo que siempre había ambicionado, pero qué nunca había podido hacer realidad. Pero al final, nada de ello salió como lo esperaba. Los Titanes y Superchica terminaron por derrotarlos, a él y a Adonis, y ambos terminaron en prisión… De nuevo.

Hace apenas unos días atrás, había logrado escapar, tan silenciosamente que tal vez la gente de la prisión aún ni notaban su ausencia. Eso le daba algo de tiempo para decidir qué hacer. ¿Se iría de la ciudad? Hacía mucho tiempo que no se tomaba unas vacaciones y visitaba a sus viejos amigos, y clientes potenciales, en Moscú; podría ser el sitio perfecto para desaparecerse en lo que las cosas se calmaban. Pero por lo pronto, estaba escondiéndose en uno de sus escondites del Puerto, uno muy especial que absolutamente nadie conocía… O al menos eso pensaba.

Un poco después de la media noche, su alarma de intrusos empezó a sonar con fuerza en el buque subterráneo, oculto bajo la Bodega A-10. No lo despertó, ya que para esos momentos estaba haciendo un inventario de todo el equipo que ahí guardaba, viendo que se llevaría, y qué posiblemente detonaría para que nadie pusiera sus manos sobre él. Pero la alarma le arrebató por completo la concentración. Algo se estaba moviendo por entre las cajas de la bodega, pero sus cámaras de seguridad no lo detectaban, al menos no antes de quien fuera destruyera dicha cámara, dejando en lugar de la imagen de la bodega, sólo estática. Los robots de seguridad que tenía en ese escondite estaban desactivados, y pensando que no se quedaría mucho no se había tomado la molestia de volverlos a activar.

¿Quién sería el intruso? ¿Los Titanes de nuevo? Sólo eso le faltaba. Fuera quien fuera, no iba con buenas intenciones, de eso estaba seguro. Rápidamente tomó un arma de rayos que tenía sobre su mesa de trabajo, y se dirigió a su ascensor; no volvería a prisión sin pelear.

Al llegar a la bodega, todo estaba silencioso, como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero en efecto algo había ocurrido, y las cámaras destrozadas lo confirmaban. Sosteniendo su arma con ambas manos, empezó a avanzar por entre las cajas, a pasos lentos, cuidadosos. Si se trataba de un Titán, su única forma de hacerle frente era tomarlo por sorpresa y dispararle por la espalda. Pero… ¿Y si era algo más?

Un fuerte ruido a sus espaldas lo hizo saltar del susto. Rápidamente se giró nervioso, alzando su arma con firmeza, apuntando sólo a un espacio totalmente oscuro que había entre dos cajas. Una botella de vidrio salió rodando de entre esas sobras en su dirección, hasta tocar la punta de su pie. Estaba seguro: alguien estaba oculto en ese lugar.

- ¡¿Quién está ahí?! – Gritó con fuerza, sin bajar su arma ni un instante. – ¡Muéstrate idiota o te frio la cabeza!

- Tranquilo, Chang. – Pronunció una voz grave y serena desde la oscuridad. – ¿Esa es forma de tratar a un viejo amigo?

El profesor se quedó helado al oír esa voz, y aún más al ver a la figura que empezó a caminar hacia el frente, y poco a poco era tocado por la luz de una lámpara que se balanceaba de un lado a otro sobre sus cabezas. La sangre se le heló, como si estuviese frente a frente con un fantasma… Y no era muy alejado de lo que estaba viendo.

- ¡¿Slade?! – Exclamó atónito al reconocer a su intruso.

El hombre ante él era Slade Wilson, con su distintiva armadura, y su máscara de un sólo ojo, mitad negro, mitad dorado oscuro. Aunque, una vez alumbrado por la luz, Chang pudo notar que su atuendo tenía algunas rajadas; incluso su máscara tenía una quebradura pronunciada desde la frente cruzando en diagonal hacia el lado derecho. También se le veía algo sucio. ¿En dónde había estado exactamente?

- Creí que estabas muerto. – Agregó Chang sin poder salir de su asombro.

- Y yo que tú estabas en la cárcel. Pero las cosas no siempre son como creemos, ¿o sí?

Slade salió por completo de entre las sombras, y caminó directo hacia él con completa tranquilidad. Chang bajó lentamente su arma, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que fuera una idea particularmente buena. Slade siempre le había parecido bastante intimidante, y su apariencia demacrada no ayudaba a cambiar dicha idea.

- Oye, si vienes por tus robots que te tenía almacenados, te digo desde ahora que ya no los tengo, ¿de acuerdo? – Empezó a decirle con un tono nervioso, mientras Slade pasaba a su lado. – Yo creí que habías muerto, y los vendí. Pero…

- Dejemos ese tema para otra ocasión. – Lo interrumpió abruptamente, y entonces se giró por completo hacia él. Con una mano, abrió algunos de los compartimientos de su cinturón, sacando de estos algunos objetos pequeños. – Necesito tu computadora, y sé que al menos debes de tener una medio decente en este lugar, ¿o no?

- Sí… Tengo una computadora. – Respondió de forma dudosa. – No es la mejor, pero es la única que tengo disponible que no esté ahora en posesión de la policía. ¿Qué quieres hacer con ella?

- Yo no. Necesito que tú me hagas un análisis de ADN lo antes posible. – Le extendió en ese momento su mano derecha. En ella, sostenía un tubo de ensayo sellado, con una aguja hipodérmica en su interior, además de una pequeña bolsa transparente, también sellada, que contenía alrededor de cinco cabellos rubios. – Necesito que compares estas dos muestras por separado. Y luego… - Extendió ahora también su mano izquierda, y en ella sostenía una bolsa de plástico de mayor tamaño, que guardaba en su interior un guante de tela de color negro. – Compares ambas con la sangre que está en este guante…

Chang, dudoso, tomó las tres muestras entre sus manos. En efecto, la aguja parecía tener rastros de sangre, igual que guante. ¿A quién pertenecía esa sangre y esos cabellos? ¿Y por qué tanto interés por parte de Slade de hacer ese análisis, tanto que se escabulló en su escondite para pedirle ayuda? No estaba seguro si quería conocer las respuestas.

- Escucha, como te dije la computadora que tengo abajo no es muy buena, y un análisis completo de tres muestras podría tomarme un par de días. Par de días que no tengo, ya que estaba por irme de la ciudad cuanto antes…

Slade se le acercó un par de pasos más de forma amenazante, y luego inclinó su cuerpo un poco hacia el frente, de tal forma que su rostro pudiera estar a la misma altura que el suyo. Lo miró intensamente por el único agujero de su máscara, y Chang no pudo hacer nada más que guardar silencio, e intentar sostenerle la mirada.

- En ese caso, en lugar de estar aquí hablando, deberías de ponerte a trabajar para tenerlo listo lo antes posible. ¿No te parece?

Chang tragó saliva, nervioso. No necesitaba oír más que eso para entender que no era una petición amistosa a la que pudiera rehusarse. Se limitó a simplemente asentir con su cabeza y, tal y como él había dicho, ponerse a trabajar.

* * *

Una vez que el quinto, y último cuervo del chocolate estuvo al fin terminado, Raven se le debió de haber quedado viendo fijamente por casi cinco minutos, intentado verificar que realmente no tuviera ninguna imperfección. Y en efecto así era; era lo más cercano a perfecto que podría haber pedido. El decorado especial de éste se componía de un ojo y patas de chocolate blanco, además de algunos otros trozos del mismo material en las alas, asemejando la forma de las plumas. Como toque final, al igual como había hecho con el resto, le colocó un pequeño listón rojo alrededor del cuello. Con este último punto, oficialmente habían terminado al fin...

La Titán estaba atónita e incrédula ante lo que veían sus ojos. Se hizo hacia atrás un par de pasos, los suficientes para poder ver por completo los cinco cuervos colocados sobre la barra de la cocina, uno a lado del otro en fila, cada uno con su decorado especial, con sus lazos alrededor del cuello, y los cinco con su forma perfecta y clara. No podía creer que la imagen ante ella fuera real, pero lo era: luego de casi una semana de prueba y error, quemaduras, cortadas, explosiones, manchas e incluso golpes... Lo había logrado: había terminado sus chocolates de San Valentine. La emoción que le provocaba verlos era tan grande que no sabía ni qué decir, o hacer a continuación. Por suerte para ella, Jared se le adelantó a romper el silencio.

- Esto amerita una fotografía, hermanita. – Comentó con alegría el chico pelirrojo, extendiendo su teléfono celular. – Párate a lado de ellos.

- ¿Quieres tomar una foto? – Le cuestionó un poco confundida. – ¿Para qué?

- Nunca se pregunta por qué se quiere tomar una foto, Raven. Sólo se toma y ya. Ahora párate ahí, ¿quieres?

No muy convencida, pero tampoco dispuesta a darle la contra a Jared, Raven se paró justo donde le había señalado. Él por su parte se movió un poco de un lado a otro, buscando el punto adecuado en el que saliera la mitad superior del cuerpo de Raven y los chocolates sobre la cocina. Una vez que lo encontró, el flash blanco deslumbró un poco los ojos de Raven, como señal de que la fotografía había sido tomada.

- Perfecto, sí que eres Fotogénica, hermanita. – Murmuró alegre, rodeando los hombros de la hechicera con su brazo. – Cinco cuervos de chocolate perfectamente hechos y decorados. Debes de sentirte orgullosa, ya que los hiciste prácticamente tú sola.

- Supongo que lo estoy. – Fue lo único que pudo surgir de sus labios, pero no reflejaba ni una fracción de lo que sentía por dentro. – En verdad no puedo creer que al fin lo hayamos logrado...

Cada tarde durante los últimos cinco días, Raven se había dado sus escapadas al departamento de Jared, para seguir sus intentos en la realización de los cuervos de chocolate. A partir del segundo día, las cosas fueron mejorando gradualmente; todo le salía mucho mejor, y hasta fue capaz de realizar alrededor de un cuervo al día en el tiempo que estaba en su casa. Y ahora el fruto de su trabajo estaba ahí ante ella... en forma de cuervo, y con sabor a chocolate.

El cómo y los cuándos ya no importaban. El punto era que, en contra de todas sus predicciones, lo había logrado. A pesar de todo lo que tuvo que sufrir, los enojos, las tristezas y resbalones, no se rindió, y todo había valido la pena… Al menos hasta ese momento.

- Y justo un día antes de San Valentine. – Señaló Jared. – Casi no la contábamos, ¿pero ves como todo salió bien al final? Se ven tan deliciosos que casi tengo tentación de comerme uno... Sólo bromeo, no son para mí después de todo...

Las palabras de Jared cesaron abruptamente al sentir como Raven lo abrazaba de golpe con fuerza sin previo aviso. El chico pareció un tanto impresionado por ello.

- Muchas gracias por todo, Jared. – Murmuró mientras lo abrazaba. – No sé qué habría hecho sin ti. De seguro no lo habría logrado sin tu ayuda...

- Esto de los abrazos ya se hizo costumbre, ¿no? – Comentó divertido el pelirrojo, y con una mano le acarició con dulzura su cabello. – Y no me des las gracias, que era mi deber de hermano mayor. Sin embargo, sabes bien lo que tienes que hacer como gratitud si deseas agradecerme enserio.

- Olvídalo. No le voy a pedir a Superchica una foto sexy autografiada por ti.

- No, eso no. Tú sabes, te dije muy claramente cuál quería que fuera mi recompensa si te ayudaba.

Raven parpadeó confundida, pues al inicio no entendió bien a qué se refería. ¿Recompensa?, ¿había pedido una recompensa? ¿Recompensa si…? De pronto recordó lo qué le había dicho en su cuarto… Rápidamente retrocedió alejándose de él, y mirándolo con cierto nerviosismo y vergüenza.

- ¿Te refieres a que yo…? ¡¿Estás hablando enserio?! No… ¡No quiero hacer eso!

- Oh vamos, un trato es un trato. – Contestó él con seriedad, señalándola con un dedo. – Además, no es como que eso te fuera a matar, ¿o sí?

Pues poco le faltaba para ello. Raven tragó saliva nerviosa y bajo su mirada hacia el piso. De alguna forma se lo debía. Le había prestado su cocina, su dinero, su tiempo, sus consejos, y gracias a él había podido terminar los cuervos. Lo que él pedía a cambio era algo insignificante en comparación... Pero no por eso más sencillo para ella.

Raven suspiró con gran pesar y entonces alzó su cabeza con determinación; todo su cuerpo temblaba. Sus labios se fueron estirando hacia los lados a duras penas, intentando dibujar la sonrisa más grande que le era posible, pero incluso sentía que sus músculos fáciles se quejaban al intentar ponerse en una posición tan rara para ellos.

- Gracias Jared... – Murmuró en voz baja casi entre dientes. Aparentemente, estaba intentando pronunciar esas palabras de la forma más _"dulce"_ y amigable que su escasa experiencia en la tema le permitía. Pero en lugar de eso, lograban un efecto casi aterrador. – Eres el mejor hermanito... mayor de todo el mundo...

Una vez que al fin logró decirlo, tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire, y luego lo dejó salir todo junto de golpe. Relajó el rostro de inmediato, y le pareció sentir que dejaban caer un pesado saco de papas en cada uno de sus brazos. Sentía que terminaría escupiendo sangre del gran esfuerzo que le resultó tener que decir eso, pero al final pareció sobrevivir.

- No puedo creer que en verdad lo dijeras. – Rio Jared divertido, alzando una mano hacia ella, y despeinándola levemente con ella. – De nada pequeña gótica, cuando quieras, sólo llámame.

Ese acto _"cariñoso"_ de despeinarla no le agradó del todo a la hechicera, pero se aguantó; ya con lo que tuvo que decir, esperaba estar a mano con él, aunque fuera un poco.

Jared tomó los cinco chocolates y los colocó sobre una charola, para luego introducirlos en el refrigerador. Los dejaría ahí mientras tanto para que no se derritieran; sería horrible que tanto trabajo terminara en una sopa de chocolate.

- Ya tenemos los chocolates, pero eso apenas es el paso uno. – Señaló luego de meterlos, y de sentarse sobre la cocina. – Ahora hay que planear lo siguiente, ¿no crees?

Raven lo miró confundida, sin entender.

- ¿Lo siguiente?

- Sí, lo siguiente. ¿Ya decidiste cómo se los vas a dar? ¿Cuándo, dónde y cómo?

Raven se quedó totalmente callada y ligeramente sobresaltada por la pregunta. ¿Cómo se los iba a dar?, ¿acaso no le había dicho que…? No, haciendo memoria, no recostaba haberle mencionado cuál era su intención al respecto. Sin embargo, Jared pareció interpretar su silencio más como un _"aún no lo sé"_, en lugar de lo que realmente significaba.

- Bien, no te preocupes. Mañana es el gran día y tenemos poco tiempo, pero algo se nos ocurrirá. Tiene que ser un momento especial, y en un lugar adecuado. No te confiesas a tu amor todos los días, después de todo. Si fuera con una chica, yo haría algo como adornar todo la terraza de la Torre con velas, flores, una mesa con dos sillas, música lenta... todo un ambiente muy romántico bajo la luna. A las chicas les gustan los ambientes como esos, pero para un chico no sé si funcione igual. Aunque tú me pareces de un estilo un poco más natural. ¿Qué opinas?

- Yo... – Raven balbuceó un rato, dudando sobre decirlo o no. Pero luego tomó aire con fuerza y decidió decirlo sin rodeos; por alguna razón en esos momentos, la sola idea de lo que estaba por decir le causaba algo de vergüenza. – No le daré los cuervos en persona. Tengo pensado hacérselos llegar… Cómo Admiradora Secreta… Esa siempre fue mi intención original.

Jared no pareció entender en un inicio sus palabras, pero luego de un rato se quedó con la boca abierta, con cara de total incredulidad. Raven, desvió su mirada hacia otro lado para no verlo; tenía un par de ideas de lo que estaba a punto de decirle, y no deseaba escucharlo.

- ¿Es un chiste?, ¿admiradora secreta? – Cuestionó casi molesto, bajándose de la barra con un salto. – Eso es de primaria. No me digas que luego de esforzarte tanto no piensas dárselos de frente. Pensé que hacías todo esto para confesártele.

- No, ese nunca fue mi propósito. Perdón si no te lo dije antes... Pero no puedo hacer algo como lo que dices de ninguna forma. No quiero que Robin sepa que fui yo quién le dio estos chocolates.

- ¿No quieres que Robin sepa? ¿Entonces por qué hiciste _"cuervos"_ de chocolate, Raven?

Raven calló, ya que en verdad no tenía nada que responderle a eso. Se había hecho la misma pregunta momentos después de comprar esos moldes, y aún no sabía claramente el porqué. ¿Por qué había comprado moldes con una forma que obviamente cualquiera relacionaría con ella? ¿Podría ser que inconsciente sí deseaba que Robin lo supiera o lo sospechara al menos? ¿Quería ver cómo reaccionaría él ante ello?, ¿qué haría?, ¿qué le diría…?

Pero no, no podía. Aunque fuera cierto que en el fondo deseara que lo supiera, no debía de ser así... No debía...

- Dime la verdad. – Jared se le acercó rápidamente, tomándola de los hombros. – ¿Por qué no se los quieres dar de frente realmente?

- Por qué… No lo creo necesario. Simplemente le quise hacer los chocolates y ya... La verdad no estoy muy segura de que me guste de esa forma o no...

- Oh, por favor, Raven. – La interrumpió de golpe con un tono grave. – Ese barco zarpó hace cinco cuervos de chocolate fallidos. Si no estuvieras segura de lo que sientes, hace rato que hubieras dejado de intentarlo. Pero seguiste adelante porque realmente querías hacérselos, y nadie hace tanto esfuerzo por alguien que _"tal vez me guste"_. Tú lo sabes tan bien como yo. Ese chico no sólo te gusta, te trae loca, estás embobada por él. Raven Roth, tú estás enamorada de Robin.

Su casi siempre pálido y apagado rostro se llenó de color al escucharlo decir esas palabras. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron como pensó que no era posible, y sus piernas flaquearon ligeramente ante la sola insinuación.

- ¿E… namorada…? Yo… no lo creo, no sé. Aunque fuera así… no estoy interesada en que sea… Mi novio… ni nada así.

- Eso es mentira también.

Jared la volvió a tomar de los hombros, y ella lo volteó a ver con duda. Sin embargo, en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, ya le fue imposible desviar su rostro hacia otro lado… Jared la miraba fijamente con intensidad, y un ligero fulgor alumbraba sus corneas.

- Mírame a los ojos, Raven. Yo sé lo que en verdad sientes y piensas. No puedes ocultarme nada…

La voz de Jared se fue apagando poco a poco, hasta que se convirtió en nada más que un susurró lejano, y después… Silencio… Un profundo, y frío silencio. Se empezó a sentir algo adormilada, y sus parpados le pesaban un poco. Esa sensación, esa pesada y agobiante sensación que le rodeaba, ya la había sentido antes… ¿Pero en dónde? ¿No había sido también ahí?, ¿o…?

Sintió un aliento cálido justo a unos milímetros de su oreja izquierda. Pese a su cabello se la cubría, podría sentirlo claramente. Era una sensación… Agradable…

- _Has fantaseado muchas veces con esa idea, ¿verdad?_ – Escuchó que una voz susurraba con toda claridad justo en su oído.

¿Quién era? ¿Era Jared? No, no sonaba como su voz. Era una voz no tan grave, era más suave… ¿Quién era? Ella no podía moverse, ni percibir ningún otro sonido a su alrededor, ni sentir nada más. Todo se reducía únicamente a ese susurró, y a ese aliento cálido. Nada más existía…

- _Te has imaginado como sería caminar tomada de su mano, hombro con hombro. Te has imaginado el calor de su pecho contra tu rostro, mientras se funden en un abrazo que deseas que jamás acabé. Cómo se sentiría su mano sin guante, acariciando tu mejilla mientras te mira fijamente a los ojos con amor. Has intentado adivinar cuál sería el sabor de sus labios, cuál sería la sensación que te provocarían al unirse con los tuyos en un apasionado pero dulce beso… Has soñado con lo que sería tener su cuerpo desnudo y cálido… contra el tuyo… Has imaginado eso, y muchas otras cosas más. ¿No es así?_

- ¿Qué…? – Se le escapó de los labios. Poco a poco su pensamiento se fue aclarando, y esas palabras y su significado se fueron volviendo más y más tangibles para ella. – No… No… ¡No!, ¡no es cierto!

Sus pies se separaron del suelo, y rápidamente se alejó flotando de Jared, hasta que su espalda se topó contra la pared. Su respiración se agitó desmesuradamente y algo de sudor recorría su frente.

- No es cierto… No es cierto… - Se repetía una y otra vez, mirando fijamente al suelo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? – Escuchó que la voz de Jared, y ahora sí podía estar segura que era su voz, le hablaba desde la cocina.

Raven alzó su mirada como le fue posible. Jared estaba de pie a mitad de la cocina, viéndola fijamente con desconcierto en el rostro, y aparentemente también con preocupación.

- Las cosas… no son así… Eso no puede ser.

- ¿Qué no puede ser? – Le preguntó de la misma forma que antes. Raven se veía realmente alterada, como si se acabará de despertar de una horrible pesadilla.

- Tú... Tú... lo que dijiste... Hace un momento… - Raven parecía dudosa. ¿Había sido Jared quién había dicho esas palabras? Pero la voz no era la de él. Y… Ahora que lo pensaba con más cuidado, ¿lo había escuchado realmente? ¿Podría afirmar que eso había sido una persona susurrando en su oído? ¿O de hecho había sido más bien… algo diferente? – Tú… ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

- Sólo dije que sabía que Robin en verdad te gustaba. ¿Te sientes bien?

- ¿Sólo eso? ¿No dijiste…?

¿Qué había sido eso? Esa sensación, ya la había sentido antes en otras ocasiones. ¿Pero qué fue? Mientras pensaba en ello, mientras más intentaba recordar lo ocurrido, más sentía como si no hubiera pasado realmente. ¿Acaso lo imaginó? No era posible. Esas palabras, esos pensamientos debieron de haber surgido de algún lado. ¿Acaso… surgieron de ella misma?

Necesitaba tranquilizarse, recuperar la serenidad. No debía dejar que sus emociones se salieran de control de nuevo. Debía enfocarse, concentrarse y normalizar su respiración.

- Escucha… Simplemente no puede haber nada entre Robin y yo, ¿De acuerdo? Ni ahora ni nunca...

- ¿Y por qué no? – Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, pero apenas había dado un par de pasos, cuando Raven reaccionó de golpe, flotando de nuevo y alejándose ahora en dirección a la sala. Por algún motivo parecía querer estar lejos de él. – ¿Qué ocurre?

- No… no lo sé. Algo raro me está pasando, Jared… Creo que tengo que irme…

Aún con sus pies separados del suelo, se dispuso a acercarse a la puerta, pero a medio camino Jared se puso frente a ella, cerrándole el paso.

- Nada de eso, Raven. No huirás de esto tan fácil. Esto es importante, y cómo tu hermano no dejaré que le saques la vuelta.

- Tú no lo entiendes…

- Entonces ayúdame a entender. ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo que te impide aceptar tus sentimientos? – Guardó silencio largo rato sin apartar su mirad de ella ni un instante. Luego de varios segundos, se sobresaltó un poco, cómo se acabará de darse cuenta de algo. – Ya entiendo. Hay un tercero en discordia, ¿cierto?

Esa acusación dejó sin aliento a Raven. Sus labios se abrieron un poco, pero de ellos sólo surgieron algunos balbuceos sin sentido. Quería negarlo, decirle que no era así. Pero… Sería una mentira. Ella sabía que su afirmación no era del todo errada, lo sabía muy bien. Aunque tenía enormes ganas de decirle que lo que decía no era cierto, simplemente le fue imposible hacerlo.

- Sí... Es algo así como dices. – Murmuró con un tono muy despacio, bajando la mirada. – Sólo que la tercera en discordia soy yo… A Robin le gusta otra persona… Y a ella le gusta él.

- Es la extraterrestre pelirroja que vive en tu Torre, ¿cierto?

- Se llama Starfire. – Recalcó apresuradamente, al parecer no del todo contenta con el término que había usado para referirse a ella. – Y… Sí… Es ella.

Jared soltó un agudo suspiro, y llevó su mano a su rostro, frotando un poco sus ojos y su frente.

- Entiendo. La situación es algo más complicada de lo que pensaba. Pero dime, ¿acaso ellos son novios o algo así?

- No, no aún… No qué yo sepa al menos.

- Entonces eso no significa nada. – Señaló con ímpetu, casi con alegría. – Si no hay nada entre ellos, aún puedes pelear y ganarle.

- ¿Pelear y ganarle? – Exclamó Raven, confundida ante tal sugerencia. – ¿De qué estás hablando? Esto no es una competencia. Starfire es mi amiga, ambos son mis amigos, y son personas muy importantes para mí. Además no… - Calló unos instantes, volteándose hacia otro lado disimuladamente. – Aunque quisiera, no puedo competir contra ella. A Robin le gusta mucho, y no veo por qué no habría de ser así; ella es tan amable, divertida, hermosa, enérgica… Va más con él…

- No tiene nada que tú no tengas Raven… - Suspiró con un tono más dulce y gentil, volviendo a colocar sus manos en sus hombros. – Si te lo propusieras, tú podrías ganarle…

- ¿Yo podría... ganarle...?

- _Sí, tú podrías si así lo quisieras…_

Raven sentía que todo el aliento se le iba del cuerpo en un instante. Esa voz, de nuevo susurrando sobre su oído, exhalando su aliento sobre éste. Pero ahora era su oído derecho, y… No era la misma voz. No era la voz de Jared, ni tampoco la primera voz que había oído con anterioridad. No, era diferente… No la distinguía por completo, pero le parecía que era una voz femenina. ¿De dónde venía? ¿Qué significaba todo eso…?

- _Tú podrías vencer a esa chica, y ganar el corazón de Robin. La vida es una competencia, quien se descuida pierde… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado y ninguno define sus sentimientos? Eso no es justo, ella ha tenido muchas oportunidades, ahora es tu turno de tomar las riendas. ¿Ella es más linda que tú? Eso no es cierto. Tú eres una chica hermosa, incluso más bonita que esa Starfire... Además, tú le puedes dar a Robin cosas que ella no… Tú puedes hacerla a un lado sin problema. Imagínate lo fácil que sería si no estuviera. Robin sería todo para ti… Todo… ¿Quién es ella para recibir toda la atención del chico que tú amas? No se lo merece… No se lo merece… Toda esa atención debería de ser hacia ti… Tú te la mereces…_

Aunque sólo lo había dicho una vez, sintió como si esa voz hubiera repetido esas palabras, diez, cien, o más veces, hasta que se quedaron totalmente grabadas en su mente. En ese momento no se preocupaba en pensar de dónde venía, porque escuchaba o pensaba eso. Parecía mucho más concentrada en lo que significaba. ¿Ganarle?, ¿hacerla a un lado? ¿En verdad estaba pensando de esa forma en Starfire? Pero, ¿acaso era la primera vez que pensaba algo como eso? Debía de serlo. Ella no era así. Nunca pensaría ni en un millón de años en hacer algo como pelear, competir, o hacer algo para quitar a Starfire de su vida. Ella era su amiga, su única amiga de verdad. Jamás pensaría en ella de esa forma… ¿O…?

- Oye, ¿estás bien? – Sintió que Jared pasaba su mano frente su mirada ida, trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad.

Una vez más estaba de regreso al departamento. Todo seguía en su lugar, incluyéndola a ella, y a Jared al frente, que la miraba confundido. De nuevo, esa extraña voz y esas extrañas palabras se empezaban a sentir como algo lejano, algo que había ocurrido hace mucho y que apenas y podía recordar. ¿Había pasado realmente?

- Oye, Raven. ¿Me escuchas? ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Repitió en voz baja la Titán. – Yo no…

Lo poco que le faltaba por despertar, fue jalado con fuerza al escuchar el sonido de su intercomunicador, junto con una ligera vibración en su cintura. Era una llamada entrante, y normalmente cuando la buscaban por ese medio, no era por buenas noticias. Rápidamente tomó el comunicador redondo y amarillo y lo acercó a su rostro. El círculo negro con la _"T"_ blanca se levantó, y en la pantalla debajo apareció el rostro de Cyborg. Internamente Raven suspiraba aliviada que de no fueran ni Robin ni Starfire, no esos momentos el menos.

- Aquí Raven. ¿Qué ocurre, Cyborg?

- _'Raven, tenemos una emergencia. Algo raro está pasando en la zona norte. Te necesitamos.'_

- Entiendo. Voy para allá.

Ambos cortaron la comunicación al mismo tiempo. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de pedir más detalles. Por el tono de Cyborg, parecía algo serio. Y aunque no lo fuera, en el fondo estaba pidiendo una excusa para librarse de seguir hablando de ese tema, así que fuera lo que fuera, llegaba en el momento justo. Raven colocó de nuevo su comunicador en su lugar, y volteó a ver a Jared.

- Lo siento, tengo que irme.

- Descuida, lo entiendo. Te llevaré los cuervos más tarde a la Torre, ¿te parece?

- Sí, gracias… - Le respondió sin muchos ánimos, sacándole la vuelta. Por un momento se había olvidado por completo de los dichosos cuervos de chocolate.

- ¿Segura que estás bien?

- Sí... No te preocupes...

Sin más, Raven dejó flotó hasta la puerta y salió del apartamento. Tardaría un poco en salir por completo de ese profundo estado en el que se había sumido, pero al final se le pasaría, y todo quedaría atrás como un mero sueño. Y tal vez eso fue. Estaba soñando despierta, sus emociones alteradas por la plática con Jared, y sus poderes, o sus diferentes partes de sí misma que guardaba dentro, jugándole una mala broma y confundiéndola. Sí, mientras pensaba al respecto, más sentido le hacía. Debía ser algo como eso… Sólo iría con sus compañeros, se encargarían de lo que estuviera pasando en la ciudad, volvería a la Torre, meditaría un rato, y todo estaría bien. Así de simple.

Una vez que Raven se fue, Jared pareció sentirse un poco más relajado. Pasaron un par de minutos luego de que ella salió por la puerta, y él seguía de pie en el mismo lugar en el que estaba cuando la vio salir. Pasaron cinco minutos, y entonces sus labios empezaron a dibujar una sonrisa, una sonrisa que gradualmente se volvía en una mueca maliciosa, y por último estallaba en una aguda y profunda risa.

- Excelente, ¡excelente! – Exclamó con fuerza el aire. – Eso estuvo soberbio. Buen trabajo…. – Con dos dedos, se acomodó su mechón que caía al frente de su rostro. – Pero ahora es tu turno, Terra...

* * *

Toda la zona norte de Jump City parecía estar siendo víctima de un fuerte terremoto. Lo extraño era que parecía estar concentrado sólo en esa área, a pesar de que era tan fuerte que la calle se estaba abriendo en dos, los edificios temblaban, y las ventanas se rompían. La gente corría espantada, saliendo de las casas y rascacielos, sólo para encontrarse con posters caídos y carros accidentados. Todo parecía un completo caos.

Robin, Starfire, Chico Bestia y Cyborg acudieron de inmediato en cuanto recibieron la alarma de emergencia. Starfire se mantenía suspendida en el aire, mientras sus tres compañeros intentaban mantenerse de pie a pesar de las fuertes sacudidas.

- ¿Qué rayos está pasando? – Preguntó Chico Bestia casi asustado, sujetándose de un vehículo estacionado. – ¿Es un terremoto?

- Si lo es, no tiene sentido. – Comentó Cyborg, revisando la computadora que portaba en su antebrazo derecho. – Según mis lecturas, estas sacudidas son de un terremoto de casi 6.0, pero su área de acción es muy reducida… Además, no detectó ningún hipocentro o epicentro natural…

- Eso quiere decir que esto no es un fenómeno natural. – Murmuró Robin con seriedad. Una idea se le había venido en la cabeza, de hecho desde el momento mismo en que recibieron información de que estaba ocurriendo ese terremoto. Pero no se atrevía a decirla en voz alta; no aún. – Hay que ayudar a los civiles, andando.

Sin espera, los cuatro se separaron, cada uno intentando ayudar a la gente para que saliera de los edificios o a sacarlos de los escombros. Starfire se elevó hacia un edificio alto en el que la gente parecía haberse quedado atrapada en el piso superior. Cómo pudo, empezó a cargarlos de tres en tres, a veces cuatro, sacándolos por una ventana y bajándolos hacia la calle. Cyborg y Chico Bestia, cada uno por su lado, levantaban vehículos y escombros, buscando a personas atrapadas. Por su lado, Robin recorría con rapidez la calle, buscando a personas en problemas, pero también intentando descubrir cuál era el origen de todo eso.

En efecto, no se sentía como algo natural. La fuerza de las sacudidas era muy irregular, al igual que el efecto que tenía en las construcciones. Era más… cómo algo premeditado.

Robin vio a su derecha a una familia, un hombre, una mujer, y dos niños, que acababan de salir de su vehículo luego de que éste se estrellase contra un poster. Iban caminando por la acera, cuando el suelo comenzó a moverse con mucha más violencia que antes. El edificio que se encontraba justo a su lado empezó a sacudirse también, y varios vidrios y escombros de la parte superior comenzaron a caer con fuerza en su dirección, y ninguno parecía percatarse.

- ¡Cuidado! – Les gritó Robin a todo pulmón, y entonces se les lanzó a toda velocidad.

Los cuatro alzaron su mirada al escuchar el grito del héroe, sólo para ver esos pedazos de roca y vidrio desplomándose hacia ellos. No pudieron reaccionar a tiempo, y parecía inevitable que los escombros los aplastaran. Pero de pronto, todos estos objetos contundentes se tornaron totalmente negros, y de la nada se quedaron suspendidos en el aire, a unos escasos centímetros de sus cabezas.

Robin frenó el seco al ver este cambio tan repentino. Rápidamente alzó su mirada hacia un lado, y pudo ver la figura azul y negra de Raven, descendiendo lentamente desde el cielo, con sus manos alzadas hacia los escombros, que habían sido detenidos con su magia. Una vez que estuvo a menos de un metro del piso, estiró sus brazos hacia un lado, y todos los pedazos de edificios cayeron hacia un lado de la calle, sin lastimar a nadie.

- ¡Gracias! – Exclamó contento uno de los niños, pero de inmediato su padre lo tomó de la mano, al tiempo que la madre tomaba en sus brazos al otro pequeño, y comenzaban a correr de nuevo.

- Raven, qué bueno que llegaste. – Exclamó Robin acercándose a su compañera.

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – Susurró la Hechicera con seriedad, mirando en silencio todo el destrozo a su alrededor.

De pronto, todo se calmó. El suelo dejó de moverse, los edificios dejaron de sacudirse, y la gente dejó de gritar. Luego de unos segundos, todo pasó de estar en completo caos, a sumirse en un profundo silencio.

- ¿Ya terminó? – Escucharon que cuestionaba Chico Bestia en forma de elefante, acercándose hacia ellos con rapidez, pero volviendo a su forma normal un segundo después. Starfire y Cyborg también se acercaron hacia ellos.

- Parece que todo está bien ahora, ¿no? – Señaló Starfire un tanto más relajada, flotando a lado de Raven.

- No bajen la guardia. – Advirtió Robin con seriedad. – Algo no me gusta de todo esto…

Antes de que alguno de sus compañeros pudiera responderle algo a Robin, todos notaron como el suelo empezó a temblar de nuevo bajo sus pies, pero parecía más que nada concentrado en el área en la que ellos se encontraban. De pronto, la calle empezó a partirse en dos frente al equipo, y una larga columna de tierra y piedra se elevó de la grieta a tres metros de altura. Eso, definitivamente ya no era un terremoto.

Los cuatro tomaron posiciones defensivas de inmediato, listos para cualquier cosa que se fuera acercarse.

- No puede ser… - Escucharon como Cyborg pronunciaba con asombro. – ¡Miren!

Los ojos de todos se centraron en la punta de esa pequeña torre, en la que la silueta de una persona se hallaba de pie. No estaba muy lejos, así que todos pudieron distinguir por completo su apariencia: usaba pantalones cafés anchos, botas negras, camiseta negra de manas largas, guantes cafés de piel, una máscara que le cubría toda el área de los ojos y la parte superior de la cabeza, y largo cabello rubio a sus espaldas. Tenía sus manos en su cintura, y los miraba fijamente con prepotencia desde su posición.

- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, amigos. – Murmuró con un tono sarcástico. – ¿Me extrañaron?

Todos se quedaron atónitos ante la imagen que se paraba frente a ellos. Incluso Robin, que ya había pensado en esa posibilidad, no podía creer lo que veía.

- Terra… - Surgió de los labios de Raven, apenas como un sonido entendible.

La chica bajó de un salto desde lo alto, cayendo justo delante de ellos. Se enderezó, agitando su cabeza hacia un lado y hacia el toro, haciendo que sus cabellos se mecieran con su movimiento. Luego alzó su mirada de nuevo hacia ellos, sonriéndoles amplia con cierta superioridad.

- ¿Eres tú, Terra? – Preguntó Robin, algo dudoso.

- ¿Qué pregunta es esa, Robin? – Respondió ella con un tono divertido. – ¿Cuántas chicas rubias y hermosas conoces que pueden hacer esto?

De la nada, alzó su pie derecho y luego golpeó el suelo con fuerza con éste. La torre de tierra detrás de ella se desmoronó en pedazos, saliendo disparados en todas direcciones, aboyando carros, rompiendo cristales, y algunos dirigiéndose hacia los Titanes, que tuvieron que moverse con rapidez para esquivarlos.

- No, ¡no es posible! – Exclamó Chico Bestia con enojo, mirando a la extraña desde la distancia, una vez que esquivó todas las piedras que se dirigían hacia él. – ¡Tú no eres Terra!, ¡Dime quién eres!

- Oh, pero qué cruel eres Chico Bestia... – Murmuró la joven rubia, con un falso tono de tristeza. – ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas? Pensé que estarías feliz de verme…

El suelo bajó los pies de Terra se desprendió, convirtiéndose en una plataforma que la elevó unos centímetros. Luego, la plataforma, y la chica sobre ella, empezaron a acercarse poco a poco hacia Chico Bestia, quién de inmediato tomó posición defensiva, listo para atacar si era necesario. Pero no se estaba acercando con una actitud desafiante, no aparente al menos. De hecho, se detuvo estando a unos cuantos centímetros de él.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que acaso te has olvidado de mí tan fácil…? – En ese momento, se inclinó hacia el frente, acercándose más hacia él.

Chico Bestia tuvo el ferviente deseo de apartarse lo más pronto posible… Pero no lo hizo. De hecho, dejó que ella colocara su mano derecha delicadamente sobre su mejilla izquierda, y entonces pudiera colocar su rostro justo frente al suyo, a una distancia realmente corta. Y fue en ese momento, en el que estuvieron tan cerca, en la que el Titán pudo haber a través de las aberturas de su máscara, ver más allá, y notar esos inconfundibles ojos azules, que lo estaban viendo fijamente a él a su vez. Esos ojos… Él conocía esos ojos.

- ¿Terra...?

Chico Bestia se quedó tan sumido en esa mirada, que ni siquiera notó cuando ella movió su mano de su mejilla a su cara, para luego empujarlo con fuerza hacia atrás, hasta que ya estaba sentado en el suelo. Terra rio divertida, y la plataforma en la que estaba parada se elevó un poco sobre los Titanes, que no le quitaban la mirada de encima.

- Mi pelea no es con ustedes en estos momentos; mi objetivo es Slade. Se ha escondido de mí, ¡y estoy moviendo cada piedra esperando a ver de cuál sale!

Sus manos se cubrieron de un resplandor dorado, y al alzarlas sobre su cabeza, el suelo comenzó a agitarse violentamente de nuevo.

- ¡Estás destruyendo la ciudad! – Le gritó Robin. – ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres con Slade?!

- ¿Qué no es obvio? Tengo asunto pendientes con él, y él conmigo. Si tanto les preocupa su querida ciudad, entréguenme a Slade ustedes mismos, ¡si es que son tan buenos detectives!

Jaló sus brazos con violencia de un lado a otro, y una grieta se abrió de un extremo de la calle a otra, haciendo que incluso algunos edificios y vehículos cayeran en ella. Los Titanes tuvieron que moverse rápidamente, y reagruparse alejados de Terra para poder decidir qué harían. Los cinco se reunieron en un callejón a un lado de la calle mientras escuchaban todo el sonido de los destrozos que provocaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

- Se ha vuelto totalmente loca. – Señaló Cyborg, asomándose un poco hacia afuera del callejón. – Destrozando la ciudad no ganará nada. Slade tal vez ya ni siquiera está aquí.

- Ella no es Terra, no puede ser Terra. – Repetía Chico Bestia en voz baja, aunque parecía que se lo estaba diciendo más a sí mismo.

- Pues a mí me lo parece bastante. – Murmuró Raven con seriedad. – Definitivamente es la misma chica que vi la otra noche en la plataforma petrolera. Es todo lo que puedo afirmar.

Robin no sabía qué opinar. Luego de un largo rato de silencio, se volteó hacia Starfire.

- ¿Tú qué piensas, Star?

La pregunta de Robin tenía un claro sentido. Luego de haber visto una foto de Tammy Hawk, Starfire había afirmado sin duda que ella era Terra. Ahora, quería saber qué opinaba al ver a esta otra chica que afirmaba también serlo. Pero Starfire no pudo dar una opinión concreta. Negó con cuidado con su cabeza y entonces volteó a ver de nuevo hacia la calle.

- No lo sé. Se ve como Terra, y habla como Terra…

- ¡Pero no es ella! – Recalcó Chico Bestia con más fuerza que antes.

- No importa si es Terra o no. – Agregó Robin, sacando su vara y girándola un poco hacia un lado. – En estos momentos es una amenaza, y debemos detenerla. Titanes, ¡al ataque!

Al llamado de su líder, todos salieron rápidamente hacia la calle, con la clara intención de atacar a la supuesta Terra sin reparo. ¿Pero podrían hacerlo?

Starfire fue la primera en tomar la ofensiva por el frente. Terra estaba suspendida varios metros en el aire, por lo que ella se elevó con rapidez en su contra alzando sus puños al frente. Terra comenzó a mover sus manos, y a sus movimientos pedazos de piedra y tierra volaban por el aire, intentando golpearla con ellos. Starfire se movía con agilidad para esquivarla, y poco a poco se aproximaba hacia su objetivo. Cuando ya estuvo a muy corta distancia, Terra reaccionó, alzando un pedazo grande de piedra al frente, mismo que ella atravesó con todo su cuerpo, y sus puños se estrellaron de golpe contra la cara de Terra, tumbándola de su plataforma, y haciendo que ella, y toda lo que mantenía suspendido se desplomaran a tierra.

Casi caía en una de las aberturas que ella misma había abierto, pero en último momento logró girar su cuerpo para caer hacia un lado.

- No muevas ni un musculo, amiga. – Escuchó que la voz de Cyborg pronunciaba detrás de ella.

Estando aún en el piso, lo volteó a ver sobre su hombro. Cyborg estaba a menos de un metro, apuntándola directamente con el arma laser de su brazo. Más que preocuparse, Terra rio un poco, y tranquilamente se puso de pie, mientras Cyborg la seguía apuntando con su arma.

- No te conviene meterte conmigo, Cyborg. – Pronunció con indiferencia, mientras con sus manos se limpiaba sus ropas. – He aprendido cosas nuevas en estos últimos meses… Cosas que podrían sorprenderte…

Alzó en ese momento sus manos hacia él, y éstas volvieron a billar. Antes de que Cyborg pudiera reaccionar, su propio cuerpo se cubrió del mismo resplandor dorado. Sus brazos fueron jalados por si solos haca los lados, y empezó de la nada a elevarse en el aire.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué demonios?! – Gritó el chico robot, casi asustado por lo que ocurría.

- ¡Sorpresa!

Chico Bestia se le estaba acercando por detrás como un enorme Gorila con la intención de aprisionarla con sus brazos. Creía que ella no lo había notado, pero no era así. Terra jaló sus brazos con fuerza hacia atrás y Cyborg salió disparado como un proyectil contra Chico Bestia, tacleándolo en pleno aire, y haciendo que ambos cayeran a tierra con fuerza. Chico Bestia recuperó su apariencia natural en cuanto golpeó el suelo.

- ¿Cómo rayos hizo eso? – Murmuró Cyborg confundido, intentando incorporarse de nuevo. – No me digas qué ahora controla también el metal.

- Terra no podía hacer eso. – Agregó Chico Bestia, un poco aturdido por el golpe de la caída. – Eso muestra que no es ella.

- Ya supéralo, viejo. No es el momento para eso.

Robin se lanzó al ataque con su vara. Terra se empezó a mover con rapidez para esquivarlo, y de vez en cuando cubría sus ataques con sus brazos, o piernas. Robin reconocía esos movimientos. Era el estilo de pelea de Slade, el mismo que Terra usaba cuando era su aprendiz. Eso no podía ser una coincidencia.

Luego de un rato de estar atacándose mutuamente, la vara de Robin fue prácticamente arrancada de sus manos por los poderes de Terra y terminó en sus manos. Entonces comenzó a atacarlo con ella, notándosele facilidad para usar ese tipo de arma. De nuevo, se asemejaba mucho a la forma de pelear de Slade.

Terra pisó con fuerza el suelo y una un pedazo de tierra bajo los pies de Robin saltó, haciéndolo perder en balance. Aprovechó ese momento para alzar la vara, y golpearlo en el abdomen, tirándolo al suelo. Iba atacarlo de nuevo, pero una serie de esferas de energía verdes, cortesía de Starfire desde las alturas, la hicieron retroceder.

- ¿Qué pasa Star? No te pongas celosa, sólo me estaba divirtiendo.

Tres vehículos cercanos a Terra empezaron a levitar, y luego uno detrás del otro fueron lanzados hacia Starfire para contrarrestar su ataque. La Tamaraniana logró esquivar los primeros dos, pero el tercero la golpeó de frente, mandándola con todo y vehículo contra un edificio, atravesando sus paredes y cayendo adentro del cuarto piso de éste.

- Así que tienes nuevos trucos. – Escuchó que ahora era Raven quién le hablaba, suspendida en el aire sobre ella, con sus ojos brillando con fuerza al igual que sus manos. – ¡A mí no me impresionas! ¡Azarath Metrion Zinthos!

Acompañando su mantra, una gran cantidad de rocas, posters y vehículos se elevaron, para luego ser lanzados contra su enemiga a gran velocidad.

- Veo que aún te gusta jugar rudo, Raven. – Terra volvió crear una plataforma de piedra y se elevó en el aire, y empezó a moverse rápidamente para alejarse de Raven y sus proyectiles. La hechicera no la dejaría ir tan fácil. Rápidamente empezó a volar detrás de ella, atacándola con todo lo que su magia pudiera alcanzar, mientras ella se movía de un lado a otro para esquivarlo.

De un momento a otro, ambas empezaron una casi carrera por las calles del barrio, metiéndose entre los edificios, o incluso atravesando estos. Terra, al parecer huyendo, y Raven persiguiéndola.

- Escuché que te has estado divirtiendo mucho últimamente, Raven. – Gritó la chica rubia sin detenerse, lo suficientemente fuerte para qué la escuchara.

- Cállate. En verdad elegiste el peor momento para reaparecer. ¿Al menos de verdad eres Terra?

- Si lo dudas, ¿por qué no me tocas y lo compruebas?

- ¿Qué?

Esas palabras impresionaron demasiado a Raven. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? En efecto, podría tocarla e intentar ver si podía entrar en su mente y saber quién era en realidad. Eso era posible. Pero… Lo que la confundía era que lo hubiera mencionado de esa forma, tan casualmente, tan de repente. No podía evitar recordar que había hecho eso mismo, apenas una semana atrás con Jared. ¿Era una coincidencia acaso?

Sin darse cuenta, Raven se había distraído por una fracción de segundo, pensando en ello, y Terra así lo aprovechó. Alzó un pedazo del suelo y se arrojó de frente. Ella no lo vio hasta que éste la golpeó con fuerza, tumbándola del aire. Su espalda chocó contra el suelo, y por si fuera poco, en cuando su cuerpo tocó la calle, varias extremidades de piedra brotaron de la tierra, empezando a rodearla y aprisionarla con fuerza de brazos y piernas.

Raven empezó a forcejear, intentando liberarse. Terra entonces descendió, poniéndose de pie sobre ella, colocando un pie a cada costado Raven, y mirándola fijamente desde arriba con una odiosa sonrisa triunfante.

- Debemos dejar de vernos así, amiga. – Bromeó divertida, y entonces se inclinó un poco al frente, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas para poder verla claramente. – Dime una cosa, ¿cuándo tienes pensado decirle a nuestra amiga Starfire que te mueres por el chico que le gusta?

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Raven pasmada, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo se quedaba hecho piedra. – ¡¿De… qué hablas?!

- No finjas conmigo, Raven. Tú y yo sabemos de qué hablo, ¿o no? ¿Sabes?, desde que era una Titán sentí una fuerte química entre ustedes dos. Si la cara bonita de Starfire no se hubiera interpuesto desde el inicio, ¿qué crees que hubiera pasado? ¿Te lo imaginas? Yo creo que sí, ¿verdad?

Raven no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo eso? O es más, ¿cómo es que lo sabía? ¿Era tan obvio? No, no podía ser. ¿Cómo era posible? Eso no tenía sentido. Y especialmente, ¿por qué le afectaba tanto lo que decía al punto de prácticamente dejarla paralizada de la impresión…?

- ¡Aléjate de ella! – Gritó con fuerza Starfire, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia ellas.

La extraterrestre arrojó varios ataques contra Terra, cuidando de no golpear a Raven, y obligándola a apartarse de su compañera. Starfire voló hasta colocarse a su lado.

- ¿Estás bien, Raven? – Le preguntó preocupada. Con los rayos de sus ojos, destruyó los brazos de piedra que la aprisionaban.

- Sí, estoy bien. – Respondió la Hechicera, no muy convencida.

Por algún motivo, no era capaz siquiera de ver a su amiga a la cara en esos momentos, ni siquiera para agradecerle. Pero estuvo bien, ya que Starfire estaba más concentrad en Terra en esos momentos.

- Justo la persona de la que estaba hablando. – Vociferó la rubia. – ¿También quieres pelear? Ven y dame tu mejor golpe.

Starfire de inmediato aceptó el reto, y sin espera se lanzó contra ella. Raven por un momento pareció tener la intención de decirle algo para detenerla, pero nada surgió de su boca. En su lugar, intentó recuperar la compostura lo más pronto posible y poder unirse en el ataque con su compañera.

Terra elevó otra torre de tierra desde sus pies, tan alta que llegó hasta la terraza de un edificio, al que se subió de un salto. Starfire voló con rapidez detrás de ella, seguida por Raven. Antes de que pudieran alcanzarla, Terra separó la mitad del suelo de la terraza, y prácticamente se los arrojó encima como una avalancha. Starfire disparó sus rayos de energía para poder hacer un agujero en la superficie y poder atravesarla, y Raven hizo lo mismo.

La destrucción era demasiada. Raven sabía que los poderes de Terra eran destructivos, pero eso excedía cualquier incidente anterior. Además, parecía poder controlarlos con mayor facilidad, y encima de todo tenía nuevas habilidades, como poder controlar el metal también. ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

Starfire llegó hasta la terraza, y sin espera se abalanzó contra Terra. Ésta estaba de pie cerca de la orilla. Estaba quieta, tranquila, cómo si no le importara la proximidad de su atacante. Entonces, cuando se encontraba a menos de un metro, alzó sus manos, y éstas se cubrieron rápidamente de trozos de piedra que se fueron desprendiendo del suelo, hasta formar dos grandes puños de piedra. Se movió a un lado esquivando el golpe de Starfire, y entonces ella misma lanzó su puño derecho contra su cara, con tanta fuerza que el puño de desmoronó del impacto. Starfire, adolorida y aturdida por el golpe, fue lanzada hacia un lado, cayendo sobre el suelo en ruinas de la terraza. Su contrincante no esperó y saltó con fuerza sobre ella, jalando ahora su otro puño, dejándolo caer contra su abdomen, estampando el cuerpo de la Tamaraneana contra el suelo. Éste se desquebrajó y rompió, y ambas cayeron en el interior del edificio.

- ¡Starfire! – Raven quiso acercarse, pero una gran cantidad de polvo se levantó por la destrucción y tuvo que alejarse y cubrirse con su antebrazo para no respirarlo.

Unos segundos después, empezó a oír golpes y gritos, y a ver esferas de energía y rocas volando en todas direcciones. Starfire y Terra peleaban, lanzándose la una contra la otra, golpeándose y empujándose. En algún punto entre todo el polvo y paredes destruidas, ambas terminaron tomándose las manos, y comenzando a empujarse, pero obviamente Starfire pudo tomar la ventaja con su fuerza, y la empujó por completo contra lo que quedaba de una pared, manteniéndola sujeta con fuerza de las muñecas.

- Te lo preguntaré sólo una vez. – Pronunció la extraterrestre con fuerza. – ¿Eres Terra?

La chica de cabellos rubios gimió con un poco de dolor por el agarre tan fuerte de Starfire, pero como le fue posible alzó su mirada hacia ella, mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Tú qué crees?, ¿eh?

Starfire la miró fijamente con severidad, intentando ver sus ojos a través de esa máscara, intentando ir más allá. Estuvo así por un largo rato, y de pronto todo su semblante cambió. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo y un gran asombro la inundo, tanto que incluso aligeró un poco el agarre de sus muñecas sin darse cuenta. Había visto algo, y lo que había sido la dejó realmente sorprendida…

- No puede ser… Tú…

No pudo completar sus palabras. Aprovechando su momento de vacilación, Terra lanzó su cabeza hacia al frente, golpeándola fuerte con su frente en su nariz y boca. Starfire la soltó y retrocedió, y una vez que Terra tuvo sus manos libres, hizo temblar todo el suelo debajo del edificio, y éste empezó a desmoronarse. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo el edificio se vino abajo, convirtiéndose en una gran pila de escombros, y cubriendo todo alrededor de una densa nube de polvo.

Raven comenzó a toser con fuerza, pero sin espera empezó a descender para buscar a su compañera, sin importarle todo el polvo, que poco a poco se iba disipando. Flotó a pocos centímetros de los escombros, buscando cualquier señal de vida, hasta que al fin la visualizó. La Titán de cabellos rojos se encontraba aproximadamente en el centro, al parecer inconsciente, tirada boca arriba, con la mitad inferior del cuerpo totalmente sepultada.

- Starfire… - Susurró sorprendida por la imagen ante ella. La chica sangraba ligeramente e su frente, y del brazo derecho. – Te sacaré enseguida. Resiste…

Alzó sus manos en dirección a ella, con la intención de usar su magia y apartar los escombros que tenía encima. Pero antes de poder hacerlo, varios de los pedazos de edificio, y no los que estaban sobre Starfire, se alzaron de repente en el aire contra ella. Raven apenas y pudo reaccionar, pero al final fue impactada por uno de ellos, uno de gran tamaño, que la alejó varios metros de Starfire, y también le dejó casi fuera de combate.

Mareada, y confundida, intentó alzarse, apoyando sus dos manos en el piso. Veía doble, y sentía un molesto zumbido en los oídos. Alzó su mirada hacia el edificio en ruinas. Tuvo muchos problemas para poder enfocar de nuevo su mirada, pero al final logró distinguir la cabellera rojiza, y la piel en un tono anaranjado de Starfire, entre todas las rojas y restos de metal. Pero no podía concentrarse en su amiga en esos momentos. Terra; debía saber su localización, o estaría en desventaja. Para su suerte, Terra no estaba oculta. Se encontraba del lado de la calle, frente a lo que alguna vez fue la fachada del edificio. Salvo por algunas manchas de polvo y rasgaduras en su ropa, se veía intacta.

Estaba haciendo algo, ¿pero qué? Se encontraba suspendida, con sus brazos alzados en el aire. Sus ojos y manos brillaban con un fuerte furor. Tardó un rato en entenderlo, hasta que vio como un automóvil se elevaba violentamente del suelto, se retorcía y doblaba y luego se dirigía a varios metros sobre Terra. Al voltear a ver sobre la rubia, se sorprendió ante lo que yacía flotando. Terra había comenzado a juntar una gran cantidad de escombros, rocas, tierra, autos, varilla de metal, posters de luz, todo lo que tuviera la mano, todo lo que pudiera atraer con sus poderes, y empezó a juntarlo y comprimirlo, hasta empezar a formar una gigantesca esfera de materiales sobre ella, de tal vez cinco metros de radio.

¿Qué pensaba hacer con eso?

Terra la volteó a ver de pronto, y pudo ver cómo le sonreía con malicia.

- Mira esto, Raven. Creo que te haré un gran favor. ¡Así de buena amiga soy…!

En ese momento jaló con fuerza sus manos al frente, y la enorme esfera comenzó a dirigirse con rapidez a tierra, como un meteorito… Y se dirigía directo a los escombros del edificio… Directo a Starfire. Eso fue suficiente para que cualquier rastro de azoro o confusión se esfumara, y pudiera reaccionar con sus cinco sentidos.

- ¡No…! – Exclamó con fuerza, y de inmediato alzó sus manos hacia donde se encontraba su compañera.

Todo se volvió blanco y negro en la mente de Raven. No había colores, no había sonido, no había nada más que ella, el montón de escombros, y el peligroso proyectil que se dirigía en cámara lenta hacia su destino, destrozando el aire a su paso. Debía ser rápida. Tenía que detener la esfera, o mover a su amiga lo más rápido posible. Debía concentrar su magia en alguna de las dos cosas, y hacerlo de inmediato. Estaba en la posición correcta, con el tiempo correcto. Debía hacerlo y podía hacerlo…

Pero nada pasó….

Raven se quedó de rodillas en el suelo, con sus dos manos señalando hacia enfrente, y su mirada totalmente puesta en su objetivo… Pero nada pasaba. ¿Por qué no pasaba nada? ¿Por qué la esfera no se detenía?, ¿Por qué Starfire no era alzada de entre los escombros y lanzada hacia un lado? ¿Por qué…?

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio tres figuras acercándose a lo lejos, corriendo por la calle. Chico Bestia en forma de Chita, Cyborg y Robin; éste último corría al frente de los otros dos.

_"Tú podrías vencer a esa chica, y ganar el corazón de Robin…"_

Esa voz resonó entre todo el silencio que la inundaba en esos momentos… Y entonces notó que no era una voz femenina, no era una voz masculina… Eran ambas.

_"La vida es una competencia, quien se descuida pierde… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado y ninguno define sus sentimientos? Eso no es justo…"_

No era siquiera una o dos voces, eran varias, hablando al mismo tiempo, con las palabras intercalándose una con otra, pero que eran totalmente comprensivas para ella. Podía entender cada palabra, cada oración…

_ "Ella ha tenido muchas oportunidades, ahora es tu turno de tomar las riendas. ¿Ella es más linda que tú? Eso no es cierto. Tú eres una chica hermosa, incluso más bonita que esa Starfire..."_

¿De dónde venía esa voz? ¿Estaba oyéndola directamente en su cabeza? ¿O alguien realmente le estaba hablando…? ¡No!, no debía de pensar en eso. Tenía algo frente a ella, algo que era más importante y que debía de hacer cuanto antes… Pero seguía sin reaccionar, ¡¿por qué rayos su magia aún no había surtido efecto?!

_"Tú le puedes dar a Robin cosas que ella no… Tú puedes hacerla a un lado sin problema. Imagínate lo fácil que sería si no estuviera. Robin sería todo para ti… Todo…"_

Sí… Sí lo sería, ¿no? ¿No era lo que le acababa de decir a Jared hace apenas una hora atrás? ¿No le había dicho que su único impedimento para poder confesarle sus sentimientos a Robin… Era Starfire? ¿O no había sido así…? ¿No había dicho eso…?

_"¿Quién es ella para recibir toda la atención del chico que tú amas? No se lo merece…"_

No, claro que no se lo merecía. ¿Por qué Starfire y no ella? No había motivo alguno, no había nada que Starfire pudiera hacer que ella no, y mejor. Claro, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Todo se volvió tan claro, que no entendía por qué tardó tanto darse cuenta. Ella era el origen de todo. Era la representación de todo lo que quería ser, todo lo que quería tener, y no podía. Todo en su vida sería mejor sin ella… Y era tan sencillo realmente. No tenía que hacer nada, absolutamente nada. Terra se encargaría de ello, Terra sería la mala, Terra sería la villana. Ella, lo único que tenía que hacer, era no hacer nada… Y entonces todo sería suyo… Todo… Todo… Todo…

_"No se lo merece… No se lo merece… Toda esa atención debería de ser hacia ti… Tú lo mereces…"_

- Yo lo merezco… - Repitió en voz muy baja, tanto que ella posiblemente fue la única en escucharse… Pero el pronunciar esas palabras fue suficiente para hacerla reaccionar.

Los colores volvieron, y también el ruido. La voz, y todo los pensamientos que le habían llegado de pronto, se esfumaron como el humo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Al fin se volvió de nuevo consciente de todo lo que la rodeaba, justo a tiempo…. Para ver como la enorme esfera que Terra había arrojado creaba un fuerte estruendo contra los escombros del edificio, hundiéndose y agrietando todo el pavimento.

El sonido del choque fue tan tremendo que el eco resonó por varios segundo después en los oídos de Raven, y de los otros tres titanes que habían frenado en seco ante tal escena. Ella seguía en la misma posición. De rodillas, a algunos metros de la zona de impacto, con sus manos alzadas en su dirección…. Totalmente atónita…

- ¡Starfire! – Escuchó que Robin gritaba con todas sus fuerzas por mero reflejo, pero ni siquiera eso logró sacarla de su estado…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 14**

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

No sé ustedes, pero últimamente siento que los Súper Héroes están teniendo un fuerte _boom_. En el caso de DC, por ejemplo, podemos mencionar las películas de **Man of Steel**, y claro la tan esperada **Batman v Superman** que ya está cada vez más cerca. Pero también por series de televisión, desde **Young Justice**, serie animada que en lo personal me encantó y me pareció muy mal que no le sacaran una tercera temporada, hasta series Live Action como **Arrow**, **Flash**, **Gotham**, la próxima serie de **Supergirl**, y sobretodo el más reciente aviso de una posible serie basada en **Teen Titans**. Claro, supongo que también podríamos mencionar a **Teen Titans Go!**, pero en lo personal, así como le pasó a muchos otros, no era precisamente el tipo de serie que esperaba que fuera…

Pero en resumen, todo este material presente y venidero, me hizo pensar y recordar esta historia. Y aprovechando la inspiración latente sobre el tema, decidí, luego de dos años de dejarla parada, terminar este **Capítulo 14** y publicarlo. Y también, ya que lo hice, quisiera preguntar si aún después de tanto tiempo, aún hay alguien por aquí interesado en saber cómo termina esta historia, que yo le calculó le faltarían tal vez ocho o tantito más capítulos. Si es así, por favor déjenme sus comentarios, para así tomar medidas y proseguirla cómo es debido. Estaré al pendiente, aunque sé que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo del estreno de la serie animada, y tal vez el furor ya no sea el mismo. Aun así, sigo teniendo el bichito de querer terminar esto que empecé.

Aprovechando también que tengo su atención, si hay alguien por aquí que es fan de Dick Grayson y/o el Universo de Batman en general, recientemente he comenzado un nuevo fanfic inspirado en ello, llamado **Batman Family: Legacy **( s/9919994/1/Batman-Family-Legacy ), que se enfocará principalmente en personajes como Dick Grayson, Bárbara Gordon, Tim Drake, Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown, Damian Wayne y Cassandra Cain. Si hay alguien interesado en ello, espero puedan darse una vuelta por este otro proyecto y darme sus comentarios. Los esperaré con ansias.

Atte.  
**WingzemonX**


	15. Cap 15 Tarjeta en Blanco

**TEEN TITANS**

**THE  
SINNERS**

**Por  
Wingzemon X**

**CAPITULO 15  
****_"Tarjeta en Blanco"_**

- No… - Fue lo primero que Raven logró susurrar luego de que al fin su cerebro pudo procesar lo que acababa de ver.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba sin control, su corazón latía a mil por hora, y su rostro estaba tenso y le dolía. Sintió una enorme, enorme presión en el pecho, como una dolorosa punzada. Miedo, enojo, angustia, desesperación, dolor, todo lo que se suponía jamás debía de dejarse sentir, lo estaba sintiendo, y en exceso… Sólo habían pasado un par de segundos, pero para Raven había sido casi una eternidad, antes de que al fin pudo reaccionar por completo.

- No, no, ¡no! ¡Starfire! – Gritó cada vez con más fuerza, y acto seguido se elevó en el aire sin reparó. Sus ojos y sus manos brillaron con gran intensidad, básicamente todo su cuerpo lo hacía. Alzó sus manos al frente y en un segundo toda esa enorme esfera de piedra y metal se desprendió en miles de pedazos, mismos que fueron arrojados hacia un lado con rapidez. Tanta era su consternación que ni siquiera le importó que todos esos pedazos chocaran de frente contra otro edificio, rompiendo sus ventadas y atravesando sus paredes.

La esfera había dejado un cráter marcado en el concreto. El suelo se había abierto, y los escombros del edificio derribado se habían rotó en pedazos más pequeños, o vuelto polvo. En medio de todo eso, se encontraba Starfire. Inmóvil, aún con gran parte de su cuerpo sepultado. Ravenrápidamente retiró también todo esos escombros, arrojándolos a todos lados. No le importaba a qué le golpeaba, no le importaba siquiera si llegaba a golpear a Robin, o a Cyborg o a Chico Bestia, que estaban de pie a un lado del cráter. Sólo le importaba sacar Starfire.

Una vez que la desenterró, descendió de inmediato, colocándose de rodillas a su lado. Starfie estaba boca arriba, con su cabeza ladeada hacia la derecha, y casi todo el resto de su cuerpo ladeado hacia el lado contrario, con sus brazos y piernas doblados en posiciones extrañas. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y su boca ligeramente abierta. Estaba llena de polvo, su ropa estaba rasgada, y tenía heridas sangrantes por todo el cuerpo.

- Starfire, Starfire. – Repitió varias veces en voz baja. Algo dudosa, la tomó y la alzó un poco, para hacer que se sentara. Su cuerpo no oponía la menor resistencia, era como levantar una muñeca de trapos. – Starfire, mírame, reacciona por favor. ¿Me escuchas? ¿Starfire?

Le voz de Raven se quebraba un poco sin que lo notara. De pronto, sus ojos se humedecieron ligeramente, y empezó a ver un poco borroso… Cuando vio a Chico Bestia llorar en la playa unas semanas atrás, había pensado para sí misma que nunca había llorado en su vida, o más bien no recordaba ningún momento en especial en el que lo había hecho… Una pequeña gota se deslizó por su mejilla y tocó ligeramente el rostro de su amiga; ese era uno de esos momentos.

- Starfire… Respóndeme, dime algo, lo que sea… Por favor… ¡Starfire!

Sin que ella se lo ordenara conscientemente a su cuerpo, la abrazó con fuerza, pegando su mejilla contra la de ella. Unas cuantas más lágrimas recorrieron su rostro sin que pudiera detenerlas.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacer algo tan horrible? Ella podría haberla salvado. Estaba en el lugar adecuado, en momento adecuado. Podría haberla salvado, y lo único que necesitaba era quererlo… Pero no había querido. ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué pasó eso? ¿Qué le había hecho reaccionar de esa forma…? Por su culpa, Starfire…

Sintió en ese momento que la boca la de Starfire soltaba un fuerte gemido, y luego una profunda inhalación, como de alguien que se estaba ahogando, y a último momento logra tomar una fuerte bocanada de aire. Luego, tosió con fuerza por unos segundos, y después volvió a quedarse en silencio. Raven rápidamente rompió su abrazo, y volvió a colocarla en el suelo. La Tamaraneana seguía totalmente inconsciente, y con su cuerpo desplomado… Pero ahora respiraba, muy lentamente, pero lo hacía.

- Starfire… - Susurró con hilo de voz, sonriendo ligeramente.

Estaba viva, Starfire aún estaba viva. Eso debería de alegrarla y tranquilizarla por completo, pero no era así… Porque eso no cambiaba en lo más mínimo lo había hecho.

Robin, Cyborg y Chico Bestia se aproximaron rápidamente al cráter. Robin de inmediato empezó a revisar su cuerpo, su cuello, sus brazos, mientras Cyborg hacía una lectura de sus signos vitales en su computadora.

- Aún está viva, pero su cuerpo está muy malherido. – Comentó Cyborg mientras miraba fijamente la pantalla de su computadora. – Hay que llevarla a la Torre para estabilizarla.

Todos asintieron al mismo tiempo, y de inmediato se dispusieron a hacerlo. Sin embargo, entre toda su preocupación, habían pasado por alto a la culpable del estado de Starfire, la cual había estado todo ese tiempo suspendida sobre una plataforma, sobre ellos.

- Ah, ¿Star está bien? – Comentó con un tono burlón desde las alturas. – Lo siento, creo que jugué demasiado rudo… Como mi madre siempre decía, _"todo es muy divertido hasta que alguien pierde un ojo… o es aplastado por una roca giante…"_

Todos los Titanes alzaron su mirada hacia ella, y de inmediato se prepararon para defenderse, a ellos y a Starfire, si acaso intentaba atacarlos de nuevo. Pero una de ellos no estaba en disposición de _"defenderse"_.

En cuanto los ojos de Raven se posaron de nuevo en Terra, toda esa preocupación y desesperación que sentía evolucionó en un instante a algo más: un tremendo y profundo enojo, mismo que no la hizo pensar dos veces en lanzársele encima como una fiera.

- ¡Tú! – Le gritó con fuerza al tiempo que se elevaba a toda velocidad en su contra. – ¡Tú hiciste esto!, ¡Tú…!

- ¡Raven!, ¡no! ¡Espera! – Escuchó que le gritaban, pero ni siquiera reconoció la voz de quién era. Sólo tenía una cosa en la mente: arrancarle la cabeza en ese mismo momento.

- No me des todo el crédito. – Comentó burlona, mientras se elevaba más. – Fue un trabajo en equipo después de todo, ¿o no amiga?

Varias rocas de diferente tamaño empezaron a surcar el aire a toda velocidad como proyectiles. Raven las esquivaba todas, teniendo toda su ira, toda su atención puesta únicamente en Terra, únicamente en llegar hacia ella y acabar con eso de una vez por todas. Justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla, Terra saltó de su plataforma, y ésta se desplomó con velocidad hacia tierra, golpeando a Raven de frente.

- ¡Ah! – Gimió de dolor ante el golpe.

Aturdida y confundida, empezó a descender de nuevo a tierra, cayendo de nuevo en el cráter. Su intento furioso de venganza había terminado en vergüenza.

Por su lado, Terra descendió tranquilamente hacia la calle, a cierta distancia del cráter y por lo tanto de sus contrincantes. Aun así, desde su posición los veía con una amplia sonrisa triunfante.

- Peor que eso les sirva de lección, Titanes. – Les gritó con fuerza para que la escucharan. Luego, alzó su pie derecho, y lo chocó con fuerza contra el piso, y justo detrás de ella se abrió una profunda grieta. – Entréguenme ustedes mismos a Slade, o en su defecto no se metan en mi camino. O si no, ustedes siguen luego de él.

Mientras hablaba, comenzó a caminar de espaldas, hasta dejarse caer por sí sola en el interior de la grita que había abierto.

- ¡Espera! – Exclamó apresurado Chico Bestia, transformándose en el halcón y luego en topo cuando estuvo justo sobre la grieta, pero ésta se cerró en un instante, evitando que el Titán pudiera entrar, y por lo tanto seguirla.

Ninguno hizo otro intento. Después de todo, tenían algo mucho más importante de qué de ocuparse en esos momentos.

* * *

Los Titanes se encaminaron de inmediato hacia la Torre, llevando a su malherida compañera con ellos. Una vez en su hogar, la llevaron a la enfermería, la recostaron con cuidado en una camilla, y empezaron a tratar sus heridas. Por suerte, el cuerpo extraterrestre de Starfire era realmente fuerte, más que un cuerpo humano común. Sin embargo, como todo, tenía sus límites.

Cyborg, Robin y Chico Bestia se movían de un lado a otro por la enfermería, cargando vendajes, medicinas, inyecciones, hilos, agujas, incluso almohadas… Pero Raven, desde que arribaron, se había quedado de pie en la puerta, inmóvil, viendo en silencio la camilla, y a su amiga reposando en ella. Quería ayudar, pero su cuerpo no se movía. No sabía qué debía de hacer o cómo actuar. A lo largo de sus miles de peleas, habían salido lastimados, varias veces, y en muchas de ellas de gravedad. Era parte de su trabajo, y lo aceptaban. Pero esa ocasión era diferente. Y no porque fuera las peores heridas que Starfire hubiera recibido, o la primera vez que se encontraba en ese estado. No, lo que era diferente era como Raven se sentía. Cómo recordaba una y otra vez la escena, cómo veía en repetición la enorme esfera cayéndole encima, y a ella misma no haciendo nada para evitarlo… O incluso, deseando por un instante que pasara. La sola idea le estrujaba el pecho con tanta fuerza que se le dificultaba respirar.

Luego de casi una hora, Starfire ya estaba estabilizada. Tenía algunos vendajes por todo el cuero y cara, y le habían inyectado un calmante para el dolor, y para que descansara. Raven se acercó con pasos cautelosos hasta la camilla, parándose a lado de ésta. Sólo hasta ese momento, se permitió a sí misma sentir aunque fuera un poco de alivio. Starfire ahora parecía que estuviera simplemente durmiendo, plácidamente, incluso teniendo un buen sueño, ya que tenía una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

- Robin, te juro que no sé lo que me pasó. – Soltó de pronto, haciendo que sus tres compañeros la voltearan a ver sin entender.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Raven? – Le preguntó Robin desconcertado.

- Allá, en la pelea…. Yo… – Comenzó a decir entre murmullos. Nadie la había cuestionado sobre lo ocurrido, y eso la hacía sentir aún peor. – Yo pude haberla salvado, quitarla del camino. Pero me congelé, y no reaccioné a tiempo. Y por mi culpa, Starfire…

- Vamos Raven, no digas eso. Esto no es tu culpa. – La interrumpió su líder rápidamente antes de que prosiguiera. – A todos nos puede llegar a pasar en una batalla. Sé que hiciste lo que estuvo en tus manos para cubrir a Starfire, como siempre lo haces con cualquiera de nosotros. Y estoy seguro que Starfire lo sabe igual.

- Sí, anímate. – Agregó Cyborg con un tono relajado. – No es como si hubieras dejado que le cayera esa cosa encima apropósito.

Ese comentario, aunque era claramente una broma, fue como una daga atravesándole el pecho. Pero rápidamente se viró hacia otro lado, intentando ocultar sus reacciones de sus amigos.

- Starfire tiene un cuerpo mucho más resistente que el nuestro. – Señaló el joven de antifaz negro, viendo los signos vitales de su amiga en el monitor. – Con suerte estará bien con sólo descansar un poco. Ahora, lo que nos debe ocupar es Terra…

- Ella no es Terra. – Escucharon todos como Chico Bestia pronunciaba con ímpetu de pronto. Al igual que Raven, también había estado algo callado por largo rato, y viniendo de él era decir mucho. – No la llamen de ese modo… ¡Por qué ella no es Terra!

- ¿Cómo puedes seguir diciendo eso? – Cuestionó Cyborg, notándosele ligeramente molesto por su actitud. – Es idéntica a ella, tiene sus mismos poderes, y dijo cosas que sólo Terra diría o sabría. Además, está buscando a Slade desesperadamente. Si camina como pato y hace como pato…

- ¡Eso no significa nada! – Respondió el chico de piel verde con fuerza. Tal vez no fue buena idea usar una metáfora de patos con un chico que podía transformarse en cualquier animal. – No sé cómo es posible, y tampoco puedo explicar nada de lo que está pasando. Sólo sé que esa chica no puede ser Terra…

- Tal vez tengas razón. – Oyeron entonces que ahora Robin mencionaba, uniéndose a la conversación. Ambos lo miraron casi atónitos por lo que había dicho.

- ¿La tiene? – Preguntó Cyborg, confundido.

- ¿La tengo? – Secundó Chico Bestia, prácticamente del mismo modo.

- Aunque todo pareciera indicar que la chica que acabamos de ver sea Terra, no podemos ignorar que aún existe otra persona sospechosa a la que hay que encontrarle una explicación.

- ¿Te refieres a…?

Chico Bestia sabía exactamente a quién se refería. ¿Acaso Robin también había comenzado a creer que aquella otra chica era Terra? Si fuera por sí mismo, en base a la evidencia que había visto, se inclinaría por decir que no. Sin embargo, lo que Starfire le había dicho, seguía surcándole la cabeza, y le impedía quitar el dedo del renglón sobre ese tema.

_"No sé bien cómo explicarlo, simplemente lo siento así. No tengo ningún tipo de duda al verla, sé que es Terra, así de sencillo. Pero... No está completa... Es algo en su mirada, en su expresión... Incluso en su postura... No lo sé. Simplemente sé que es Terra... Pero... algo le falta..."_

- Vamos a la sala. Necesito verificar algo…

Robin se dispuso a salir de la enfermería, y de inmediato Cyborg y Chico Bestias lo siguieron. Raven, por su lado, parecía ni siquiera haber escuchado todo lo que estaban hablando hasta hace unos momentos. Seguía de pie a lado de la camilla de Starfire, viéndola fijamente de forma pensativa, y no parecía tener intención de moverse.

- Raven, ¿vienes? – Le preguntó Chico Bestia desde la puerta.

El escuchar su nombre pareció ayudar a que al fin reaccionara, aunque fuera un poco. Volteó a ver a sus amigos que ya estaban prácticamente afuera. Sus ojos estaban adormilados, y su rostro pálido… Más que de costumbre.

- Lo siento chicos… No me estoy sintiendo bien. – Se disculpó en voz baja, y se volteó de nuevo hacia su compañera herida. – Me quedaré un rato más, y luego creo que me iré a descansar…

- ¿Descansar? – Repitió confundido Chico Bestia. – Está bien…

Los tres salieron de la enfermería, y caminaron por el pasillo hacia la sala.

- ¿Qué le sucede? – Preguntó el chico de piel verde, una vez que ya estuvieron a una distancia segura de la enfermería.

- No lo sé. – Respondió Cyborg, encogiéndose de hombros. – Creo que lo de Starfire la afectó más de la cuenta.

- Raven está pasando por muchas cosas en estos momentos. – Comentó Robin, caminando hasta el frente. – Sólo démosle un poco de espacio.

Los tres se dirigieron a la sala como les había solicitado Robin, quien tecleó en la consola algunos comandos para que en la pantalla principal se proyectara una imagen, una relativamente conocida: era una toma de la calle en la que se habían encontrado con Terra, y de hecho en ella aparecían ellos, intentando atacarla, hasta que al parecer una de las piedras lanzadas por su enemiga destruyó la cámara de seguridad que los había captado, y todo se volvió estática.

- Cómo podrán adivinar, ésta es una grabación de nuestra pelea de esta tarde en la zona norte. – Robin regresó la imagen un poco, y luego la pausó. En la esquina inferior derecha venía la fecha de ese día, Febrero 13, y la hora exacta, 3:25 pm. – Esa es la hora precisa en la que estuvimos peleando con la supuesta Terra.

- ¿Y? – Cuestionó Cyborg sin comprender el punto de todo eso.

Robin no hizo más rodeos, y de inmediato volvió a teclear para que la pantalla se dividiera en dos. En una mitad, se veía la escena de la calle en ruinas, de ellos y Terra. Y en la otra, se veía una toma de la fachada de una escuela, y un grupo de chicos saliendo por ella. Robin acercó más la cámara y entre los chicos que iban saliendo, se encontraba una jovencita de cabellos rubios y largos, ojos grandes y azules.

- ¡Es Tammy! – Exclamó Chico Bestia sorprendido.

- En efecto, éstas son escenas de la Preparatoria Murakami en el centro, tomadas justo al mismo tiempo, misma hora y mismo minuto.

Robin paró ambas imágenes, y en ambas se veía a las dos chicas de cabellos rubios, en situaciones muy distintas, y en lugares muy distintos. En la esquina inferior derecha de la nueva imagen, se veía la misma fecha y la misma hora exacta.

- Esa no es una cámara de seguridad. – Señaló Cyborg. – ¿De dónde sacaste ese videos?

Robin tardó un poco en resolver esa duda, pues no estaba del todo orgulloso de la respuesta.

- Son micro cámaras que instale a inicios de la semana en diferentes puntos. – Rápidamente pasó sus dedos por las teclas, y en la pantalla se vieron cuatro imágenes diferentes: la facha de la escuela, el interior de un salón, la facha de una casa, y la toma de una venta que daba al interior de una habitación.

- ¿Esa es su casa? – Cuestionó Chico Bestia. – ¿Las has estado espiando durante días?

- Lo sé, no fue la manera correcta de hacerlo. Pero intentaba encontrar cualquier pista que me indicara que esta chica pudiera ser Terra, o no serlo. Pero hasta ahora no pude detectar nada fuera de lo normal. – Comenzó a pasar varias imágenes de la semana, de Tammy en su salón resolviendo en un examen, llegando a su casa, en su cuarto estudiando. – Parece ser solamente una adolescente yendo de su casa a la escuela y de regreso, estudiando y haciendo su tarea. Nada fuera de lo común, al menos no detectado por las cámaras.

Espiar a una civil no era un método muy ortodoxo, ni algo que hicieran con frecuencia. Pero parecía que Robin estaba más que decidido en verificar todas las posibilidades. Cyborg no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero no dijo nada a favor o en contra de la medida que había tomado su líder. En su lugar, miraba con algo de fascinación a la chica de las grabaciones.

- ¿Entonces ella es la chica? Pues tengo que decir que en realidad es idéntica a Terra…

- ¡Se los dije! – Exclamó Chico Bestia, casi triunfante. – Dijiste que este video fue grabado al mismo tiempo que estábamos peleando con la supuesta Terra, ¿no? ¡Lo sabía! Eso prueba que…

- Eso no prueba nada. – Lo interrumpió el chico mitad máquina, viendo con anticipación qué era lo que estaba por decir. – Lo único que prueba es que la chica con la que peleamos, y esta otra que tú conociste, no son la misma. Pero no prueba que ninguna de las dos sea o no sea Terra.

- Pero… - El Chico de piel verde intentó refutar algo, pero Cyborg prosiguió sin darle la oportunidad.

- Además, creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que es prácticamente imposible que haya tres chicas con la misma apariencia en el mismo lugar y al mismo tiempo, y no estén relacionadas entre sí. Eso quiere decir que forzosamente una de ellas dos tiene que ser Terra. Y por un lado tenemos a una que es sólo físicamente parecida a Terra, y por el otro a una que no sólo es físicamente parecida, sino que tiene sus mismos poderes, su misma personalidad, y conocimientos, y afirma ser Terra sin rodeos. – En ese momento, alzó su mano derecha, señalando directamente a la imagen de la Terra con la máscara. – Por dónde lo veas, esa chica que ves ahí, tiene más posibilidades de ser la Terra que conocimos.

Chico Bestia guardó silencio sin poder decir nada en contra de lo que Cyborg había dicho. En efecto, si se ponían a comparar posibilidades, la Terra con la que habían peleado esa tarde, tenía más posibilidades de ser la real. Después de todo, ¿en qué se basaba para afirmar que TammyHawk era Terra? En realidad en nada. Sólo en su parecido, y en un muy fuerte presentimiento.

Alzó su mirada hacia Robin en busca de algo de apoyo, de alguna idea que pudiera apoyar lo que él creía, pero no tuvo lo que esperaba.

- Hasta no comprobar algo que lo desmienta, la teoría de Cyborg es la más plausible, Chico Bestia. – Le explicó el chico de Antifaz sin rodeos.

- Sé lo mucho que quieres creer que en el último momento, Terra se redimió y volvió a ser la misma chica buena de antes. – Escuchó que Cyborg volvía a hablarle, pero él no lo miraba. – Pero es momento de que enfrentes la posibilidad de que posiblemente nunca fue realmente una chica buena, nunca fue realmente nuestra amiga, ni nada más que una villana y una traidora. Y ahora es de nuevo un peligro para nosotros y para la ciudad, y debemos detenerla.

Los puños de Chico Bestia se apretaban con fuerza como señal de su frustración. Todo lo que decían tenía sentido coherente y lógico. Todo lo que decía era posible. ¿No sería sencillo, y hasta esperado, que él simplemente lo creyera así y ya? ¿Ya no romperse más la cabeza con ideas o cómo lo que quería creer podría ser cierto? No más dudas, no más preguntas. Todo sería tan sencillo como decir que la chica que acababa de ver hace una hora atrás, era Terra, la Terra que conoció, la Terra que se liberó. Y esa otra, era sólo una estudiante con un gran parecido a ella, cuyo único crimen era precisamente parecérsele tanto. Así, todo tendría sentido…

Pero no, se rehusaba rotundamente a aceptarlo. Coherencia, lógica, nada de eso le importaba. Él lo sabía en su interior, no necesitaba que nadie más se lo probara. Él creía en Terra, él sabía que lo único que la había llevado a irse con Slade era su propio miedo a sus poderes, su miedo a tener amigos, su miedo a abrirse, y que en el último momento se había arrepentido. Él lo sabía, y por lo tanto no podía creer que esa persona, tan fría y despiadada, que incluso había intentado matar a sangre fría a Starfire, fuera esa misma persona. No lo creería, de ninguna forma. Así todos lo tacharan de loco, él no se rendiría tan fácil. De alguna u otra forma, descubriría qué ocurría detrás de todo ese asunto.

Sin decir palabra alguna, se giró a la puerta y caminó apresurado hacia ella, saliendo de la sala. Fue evidente para sus dos compañeros que la plática lo había puesto de mal humor, lo cual era de esperarse.

- Creo que fuiste muy duro, Cyborg. – Le comentó Robin a su amigo, el cuál pareció extrañarse mucho por sus palabras. ¿Robin diciéndole a él que había sido muy duro? Realmente todo el mundo estaba actuando demasiado raro ese día.

- Simplemente será mejor que lo acepté de una vez. ¿O enserio piensas en la teoría de las dos Terras?

Las Dos Terras nunca había sido una teoría en realidad, sólo una idea soltada al aire. De forma práctica, era imposible que algo así fuera real. Pero, habían vivido y visto suficientes cosas en esos años, como que para dejar que un _"Imposible"_ desechara una idea.

* * *

Tal y como les había dicho a los demás, Raven se quedó unos minutos más acompañando a Starfire, con la esperanza de que despertara y así poder hablar con ella, cosa que no ocurrió. Después de ello, se dirigió con algo de pesar en sus pasos hacia su habitación, y se encerró en ella con llave. Se tomó la libertado de retirarse su capa azul, dejándola caer al suelo sin importarle recogerla y ponerla en su lugar, y entonces se tiró boca abajo en la cama.

¿No se suponía que iba a meditar? Sería más que conveniente hacerlo bajo esas circunstancias, pero… No sentía la menor motivación ni energía para hacerlo.

Estando aún recostada en la cama, volteó a ver hacia el enorme ventanal que daba hacia la bahía. Hace tres días, tras volver de casa de Jared, la ventana que tan estrepitosamente había roto, ya se encontraba reparada, como si nunca se hubiera roto. En su paranoia, por un momento creyó en efecto había sido así, y quizás había soñado todo aquel incidente. Pero luego entendió que muy seguramente había sido reparada por Cyborg. Su compañero tenía cierta fascinación con reparar y mejorar cosas, en especial en la Torre y en sus diferentes vehículos o aparatos que utilizaban. Era probable que incluso sus nuevas ventanas fueran reforzadas, para que no se volvieran a romper tan fácil.

Con todo ese asunto, prácticamente se había olvidado de ir a buscar su baúl, y al molesto libro parlante que dentro de él habitaban. En realidad sí lo había recordado un par de veces, en especial los primeros días al ver la ventana aún rota. Pero simplemente ya no sentía el mismo apuro por sacarlo del fondo del mar que había sentido la mañana siguiente de haberlo arrojado. El baúl era pesado, así que no creía que la marea se lo llevara. Además, un día sin rescatarlo, era un día que pasaba sin escucharlo, ya que estaba segura que de regresarlo a su habitación, se pasaría todo el día fastidiándola. Sabiendo de antemano que nunca lo liberaría de nuevo, ¿qué más podía hacer para pasar su eternidad sellado? Al menos quería revisar cuál sería el método para callarlo de nuevo antes de sacarlo, pero con todo el asunto de los cuervos, y ahora con Terra, ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo para buscar al respecto.

Hacía días que no meditaba, que no leía nada, incluso que no pasaba más de unas horas con sus compañeros. ¿Estaba tan ocupada? Tal vez, pero más bien algunos dirían _"distraída"_. ¿Era esa misma distracción la que había permitido que algo tan horrible le ocurriera a su amiga? El tan sólo recordarlo le revolvía el estómago. Hundió su cara contra su almohada, pensando que el dejar de respirar por unos momentos podría ser una buena solución a todo, aunque no muy enserio.

Alguien llamó a la puerta en ese momento; escuchó claramente sus nudillos golpeándola.

- Déjenme sola, por favor. – Murmuró con la suficiente fuerza para que la escucharan, tanta como su falta de energías le permitía.

No tenía deseos de hablar con nadie, ni con Chico Bestia, ni con Cyborg, ni siquiera con Robin. Sin embargo, no era ninguno de sus tres compañeros…

- Soy yo, Jared. – Escuchó que le respondían del otro lado de la puerta. – Tu amigo Cyborg me dejó entrar; te traje los cuervos.

Raven no pareció procesar muy rápido lo que acababa de oír. Jared, su hermano Jared. Sí, le había mencionado algo sobre traerle los cuervos de chocolate, antes de que se fuera de su departamento esa tarde, ¿o no? Los cuervos de chocolate… Tras lo ocurrido, ¿tenían algún propósito? El día siguiente sería San Valentine, y de seguro ni Starfire estaría recuperada, ni tendrían ningún avance en el misterio de Terra. ¿Quién pensaría en celebrar San Valentine en una situación como esa?

Terra… Starfire… San Valentine… Robin… Cuervos de chocolate… Jared… ¿Jared?

La Hechicera rompió de golpe la notoria calma que la había cubierto todo ese rato. Su rostro se había cubierto por completo de asombro y de confusión, como si la acabaran de despertar de un profundo sueño. Rápidamente se sentó en la cama y volteó a ver fijamente a la puerta. Esas voces, las voces que había escuchado mientras veía la esfera de piedra y metal cayendo hacia Starfire… Ya las había oído antes… Esa misma tarde…

Se levantó de la cama de un salto y rápidamente abrió la puerta en un sólo movimiento brusco. Jared estaba de pie del otro lado, con una amplia sonrisa. En sus manos, sostenía una caja grande, que al parecer era de madera, pintada de negro, con una tapa también de madera rosa, y un listón negro con detalles rosados en él coronándola.

- Hola, ¿te gusta la caja? – Le preguntó animado, alzando un poco la caja en sus manos para que la viera. – La conseguí en una…. ¡Tienda!

Antes de que terminara de hablar, Raven lo tomó de su chaqueta con una mano, y rápidamente lo jaló hacia el interior del cuarto, azotando la puerta con fuerza un instante después para encerrarlos. Una vez que estuvo dentro, lo tomó ahora con ambas manos de su chaqueta negra, y lo empujó contra la puerta, haciendo que pegara su espalda contra ésta. Raven parecía estar furiosa. Lo sujetaba, al tiempo que lo miraba con una expresión casi asesina.

- ¡Tú lo hiciste!, ¡¿Verdad?! – Le gritó con ímpetu, y varios objetos en el cuarto empezaron a temblar ligeramente. – ¡¿Qué me hiciste?!, ¡respóndeme!

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Raven? – Le respondió el chico pelirrojo totalmente atónito, mientras seguía sujetando la caja entre ellos.

- ¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo! ¡Eso que me dijiste en tu departamento! Esas palabras, esos susurros que sentí en mi oído. Por esas palabras, Starfire… - Raven lo soltó de pronto, y retrocedió un par de pasos. Un pequeño dolor de cabeza había empezado a pegarle. Dirigió ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza, y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. – ¡Por esas palabras Starfire fue herida en la pelea!, y es por mi culpa…

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cuáles palabras?, ¿cuáles susurros? Yo sólo te dije que si te lo proponías, podrías ganarle a esa chica y conquistar a Robin, eso es todo.

- No, no… ¡No! – Exclamó con fuerza, volviéndose hacia él una vez más. – Es no es verdad. Tú dijiste que tenía que hacerla a un lado, que debía deshacerme de ella. Que de esa forma Robin sería todo para mí, ¡que yo lo merecía!

- ¡¿Qué?! – El rostro de Jared se llenó de un muy evidente desconcierto ante lo que acababa de escuchar. – Por supuesto que no. Estoy totalmente seguro que no dije tal cosa.

- ¡Claro que…!

Tan abruptamente como había empezado a gritar, Raven calló.

¿En verdad estaba segura de que lo había dicho él? Sí, lo había escuchado en su departamento, pero esas voces no eran ni cercanamente parecidas a la suya. Además, Jared no estaba cerca de ella cuando estaba peleando con Terra esa tarde. ¿Cómo había vuelto a escuchar lo mismo entonces?

Además, ¿por qué le diría tal cosa? Sólo le dijo que podría luchar y conquistar a Robin. ¿Chico Bestia no le había dicho lo mismo o algo muy similar? No había nada incorrecto, en ello… ¿O sí?

Entonces, ¿no tendría más sentido suponer que su primera teoría era verdadera?, ¿qué esas voces habían venido de su propia mente?, ¿sus personalidades y emociones fuera de control, haciéndola pasar un mal rato? Tenía que ser eso. Por más que la haría sentir mejor culpar a alguien más, no podía eludir la verdad de lo que había hecho. Llevó su mano derecha de nuevo a su cabeza; el dolor se había movido casi por completo hacia su costado derecho.

- ¿En verdad tú no lo dijiste? – Le susurró muy despacio sin voltear a verlo.

- En verdad. No creo por ningún medio haber dicho algo como eso. Pero aunque hubiera sido así y lo hubiera dicho por accidente quizás, no creo que me estuviera refiriendo a lastimarla o… matarla.

Raven se desplomó de pronto, quedando sentada en su alfombra. Jared pudo notar como pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a surgir de sus ojos, y le recorrían sus mejillas.

- Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? – Preguntó preocupado, agachándose hacia ella, intentando hacer que se pusiera de pie. – No sabía que podías reaccionar de esa forma.

- Yo tampoco. – Susurró la chica de cabello corto, entre sollozos. – Nunca me había sentido así…

- No te debes de avergonzar. Llorar es de humanos, después de todo.

Jared la ayudó a ponerse de pie, y la guio hacia su cama para que se sentara. Poco a poco empezó a tranquilizarse, y logró volver a hablar con normalidad, aunque no era capaz de voltear a verlo a la cara.

- Lo siento mucho, Jared. No sé lo que me está pasando…

- Tranquilízate. – Jared colocó en ese momento una mano en su espalda, empezando a acariciarla en un intento de reconfortarla. – ¿Por qué no me explicas lo que le pasó a tu amiga? ¿Por qué dices que la hirieron por tu culpa?

Raven tomó un par de bocanadas profundas de aire. ¿Estaba lista para hablar de ello? ¿Quería hablar de ello? Le llenaba de una profunda angustia sólo remembrarlo, ¿qué pasaría si lo dijera en voz alta?

- Estábamos en una pelea las dos. Nuestra enemiga… Era una antigua compañera, o al menos afirmaba serlo. No estoy segura de quién era realmente… Pero logró atacar de gravedad a Starfire. Yo pude haberla salvado con mis poderes, apartarla de su camino, o algo… Pero no lo hice…

- ¿Por qué no? – Le preguntó el pelirrojo con curiosidad.

- Por qué no pude… O no lo sé. No reaccioné a tiempo… No…

- ¿No quisiste? ¿No quisiste salvarla?

La Titán lo volteó a ver horrorizada por esas palabras. ¿Qué no quería salvarla? ¿Cómo era capaz de decir algo como eso? Por supuesto que ese no era el caso… Aunque… Esos pensamientos que le habían inundado su cabeza en aquel momento. Pensamientos sobre hacer a Starfire a un lado, deshacerse de ella, pensar por un momento que no sería tan malo dejar que esa esfera le cayera encima y ver qué pasaba… ¿Eso no significaba que de hecho no quería salvarla?, ¿no significaba eso que de hecho quería que saliera lastimada?

Pero eso era imposible. No había forma alguna en que ella pudiera desear de manera consciente algo como eso. Debía quitárselo pro completo de la cabeza. Eso no había pasado así, de ninguna forma.

- ¡Claro que quería salvarla! – Le gritó con fuerza, casi indignada. – Starfire es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga. Daría lo que fuera por ella, o por cualquiera de mis amigos. Pero… Esos pensamientos, esa voz diciéndome esas cosas tan horribles… - Se agarró su cabeza de nuevo con ambas manos. – No sé qué me pasó… Pero me ha estado pasando varias veces… Tal vez… Tal vez deba de irme a Azarath por un tiempo…

- ¿Azarath? – Exclamó Jared sorprendido. – ¿Por qué?, ¿de qué te ayudará ir a ese lugar?

- Es más que un simple lugar. Se encuentra entre este mundo y otro. Ahí podrían ayudarme a saber qué es lo que me ocurre. También alejarme de todo esto por un tiempo me haría bi…

- ¡No! – Soltó Jared de golpe, poniéndose de pie delante de ella. – No puedes irte ahora. Mañana es San Valentine, aquí tienes tus Cuevos de Chocolate que tú misma preparaste. Estás demasiado cerca para huir ahora, Raven.

- No estoy huyendo. Pero aunque me quedara, no puedo seguir con este asunto de los cuervos ahora, lo siento. No es el momento adecuado.

- ¿Luego de todo el esfuerzo y tiempo que le invertiste lo vas a dejar así como así? – Jared colocó la caja en la cama, y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, notándosele ligeramente molesto. Era la primera vez que Raven lo veía en ese estado. ¿Era sólo por el asunto de los chocolates… o había algo más? – ¿Y cuándo será el tiempo adecuado? Puede que siempre haya un compañero herido, o un enemigo acechando, ¿o no?

- Tú no lo entiendes. No puedo permitir que lo que pasó esta tarde vuelva a ocurrir.

Jared suspiró con fuerza, como señal de frustración. Luego, pareció respirar lentamente, como si contara hasta diez y entonces, ya más calmado y sensato, volvió a hablar.

- Escucha, creo que estás exagerando. Sé que estás muy acostumbrada a intentar explicarlo todo con magia, poderes sobrenaturales, y cosas místicas. Pero a la gente común y corriente también le pasa ese tipo de cosas. Te puedes paralizar al estar ante una situación de peligro o estrés; le pasa hasta los más experimentados. También puedes sin querer pensar en cosas horribles y atroces, sólo por un instante, y luego se te pasa. Se le llama pensamiento intru… algo. El caso es que a mucha gente normal le puede pasar lo que a ti, sin que haya algo malo de por medio con ellos. No tienes porqué sentirte mal. Tú no lastimaste a tu amiga, y te aseguro que no la dejaste ser lastimada apropósito.

La explicación rápida de Jared pareció interesar enormemente a la Titán. ¿Podría ser cierto lo que decía?, ¿podría ser cierto que lo que le había ocurrido había sido totalmente normal? Robin se lo había dicho en la enfermería, que cualquiera se podría paralizar en una pelea sin razón, que era normal. Incluso hace varios días, cuando le explicaba a Chico Bestia su estado de ánimo y su miedo a que sus poderes se salieran de control, él dijo que de hecho no había nada raro, que era simple confusión normal. No sería la primera vez que confundiera un problema con sus poderes, con algo totalmente común. Después de todo, estaba tan poco familiarizada con ese tipo de cosas, que era sencillo no saber cómo manejarlas.

Por un instante, Raven empezó a aferrarse con fuerza a esa teoría. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué tenía sentido para ella?, ¿por qué prefería pensar que en efecto había sido algo normal y no algo fuera de su control? Quién sabe. Pero poco a poco parecía intentar convencerse a sí misma de que había sido algo como eso… Tenía que serlo…

- ¿Tu amiga estará bien? – Escuchó que Jared le preguntaba.

- Sí, por suerte su cuerpo es muy resistente para este tipo de cosas.

- Entonces todo está bien, ¿no? – Una sonrisa, hasta cierto punto picara, se dibujó en su rostro. – Lo que pasó, ya pasó. No fue tu culpa, fue sólo un accidente, y no hubo nada que lamentar. – En ese momento, volvió a tomar la caja con los Cuervos de Chocolate, y se le extendió. – Y como no fue tu culpa, no deberías de sentirte mal de aprovechar esta oportunidad.

- ¿Aprovechar esta oportunidad? – Repitió confundida la Titán, y con algo de duda tomó la caja que le ofrecía entre sus manos. – ¿Qué estás insinuando…?

- No estoy insinuando nada. Sólo digo que mañana es día de San Valentine, tienes los dulces, la caja, ninguna rival que se interponga a corto plazo, y una tarjeta en blanco.

¿Ninguna rival que se interponga? ¿Se refería a Starfire? ¿Estaba tratando de decir acaso que lo que le paso a Starfire había sido algo bueno?

Bajó si mirada hacia la caja. Pegada a la tapa, a lado del listón, había una pequeña tarjeta blanca rectangular, sin nada escrito. Comenzó a sentirse ligeramente mareada en esos momentos, cómo si le empezará a dar un poco de sueño. Sus ojos le molestaron un poco, y lo cerró unos momentos como intentando descansarlos. Su dolor de cabeza se había reducido, pero seguía presente. Pudo escuchar como Jared le hablaba en ese momento, y su voz le pareció tan dulce y suave, que casi la mecía.

- Puedes decidir no dárselos y tirar todo tu esfuerzo y dedicación a la basura. Pero, si decides dárselos, tendrás también que decidir qué quieres que diga esa tarjeta. Puedes dejarla como de parte de la una admiradora secreta, tal y como planeabas originalmente. Y de hacerlo, seguirás siendo eso, sólo una sombra oculta viendo desde lo lejos. Tu amiga extraterrestre eventualmente despertará, y todo volverá a como siempre ha sido. O, puedes escribirle con toda claridad _"De Raven para Robin"_, y ver qué pasa. Podría no ocurrir nada, podría ocurrir algo malo… O, sería quizás tu llave a un sin número de posibilidades, una llave que está en tus manos el usarla o no. Tú eres quien decide cuál quieres.

Raven volvió a abrir sus ojos lentamente. Palabras muy exageradas para referirse a una tarjeta… Pero eran ciertas. Si elegía no entregar los chocolates, o entregarlos como una admiradora secreta, cómo se lo había dicho Chico Bestia, entonces nada cambiaría. Todo seguiría igual, pero eso era justo lo que quería, ¿o no? Ella nunca quiso que algo cambiara, nunca quiso que esos chocolates marcaran un antes y un después. Esa nunca fue su intención…

¿O acaso sí lo era? Tenían forma de cuervo, y era posible que Robin, siendo tan buen detective, identificara su letra o descubriera de dónde procedían. En el fondo, ¿quería que algo cambiara? ¿Quería ver acaso qué ocurriría con ese sencillo acto? Lo que decía Jared le hacía sentido… Pero todo lo que decía Jared siempre le hacía sentido de alguna u otra forma. ¿No era eso peculiar?

Luego de un largo silencio, vio por el rabillo del ojo que Jared se dirigía a la puerta.

- ¿Te vas? – Le preguntó con algo de pesar. ¿Pero por qué le molestaba que se fuera?, cuando llegó al parecer tenía deseos de atacarlo. Pero su presencia la había ayudado a tranquilizarse rápidamente, y ese efecto parecía hacerla sentir más segura.

- Tengo cosas que hacer, pero llámame mañana o ve a mi departamento para contarme cómo estuvo todo, ¿de acuerdo? – Estando ya frente a la puerta, se giró un último instante hacia ella y le volvió a sonreír. – Piensa en lo que te dije…

Pensó en encaminarlo hacia la salida, pero antes de que pudiera ofrecerse, él salió por la puerta por su propia cuenta y se fue. Raven se quedó largo rato más, simplemente sentada viendo la caja sobre sus piernas, y en especial la tarjeta en blanco en su tapa.

¿Qué haría? ¿Le daría los chocolates pese al estado de Starfire? Aunque en realidad estaba bien. Robin lo había dicho, su cuerpo era fuerte, y con un poco de descanso se recuperaría y estaría de inmediato volando por ahí, hablando sin cesar, preguntando sobre esto y aquello, y nada habría pasado. ¿Pero estaba bien que aprovechara su inconsciencia para ello después de lo que ella…? ¿Ella qué? Ya se lo habían dicho muchas veces, no había sido su culpa, ella no le había arrojado esa esfera encima. Lo que le había pasado era normal, totalmente normal; no tenía por qué sentirse culpable. Sí, mientras más lo pensaba, más sentido tenía. Esa mañana estaba más que feliz de al fin tener sus cuervos listos, ¿por qué echarse para atrás ahora?

Pero… ¿Lo haría como admiradora secreta o como ella misma? Eso era algo que aún no decidía.

En un instante, sintió que sus ojos se cerraban solos por unos momentos, y luego los volvía a abrir violentamente. ¿Acaso tenía sueño? Pero si era muy temprano. Aún ni articulaba con claridad ese pensamiento, cuando un agudo bostezo surgió de su boca. No podía darse el lujo de dormir. Tenía que decidir qué hacer con esos dulces… Ayudar a buscar a Terra o a Slade… Vigilar a Starfire... Sacar a Malchior del agua… Muchas cosas por hacer, pero ninguna evito que poco a poco se fuera dejando caer hacia un lado, hasta quedar con su cabeza contra su almohada, teniendo aún la caja de chocolates en sus manos.

Sólo dormiría unos minutos, una pequeña siesta para recuperar energías. Luego se encargaría de todo eso… Mientras su mente empezaba a moverse entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, pensó en algo referente a la conversación que acababa de tener con Jared. ¿Cómo él sabía deAzarath? ¿Ella le había contado? No recordaba con claridad ese hecho específico, pero en efecto le había contado su historia, así que posiblemente sí lo había mencionado. Sí, eso tenía sentido. ¿Qué otra explicación podría tener? Era la única posible…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 15**

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Hola a todos. Luego de mucho tiempo, y un lapso de pausa, estamos muy cerca ya de la recta final de esta historia. De entrada el siguiente será un capitulo muy importante, y muy especial. Así que por favor, déjenme sus comentarios. Cómo les mencioné en la nota anterior, estoy muy interesado en saber si aún hay quienes, luego de dos años de pausa, siguen interesados en leer cómo termina. Les agradecería mucho cualquier comentario, bueno o malo para la causa.

Sobre este capítulo en especial, bueno la única nota es que **Raven** menciona que desea irse a **Azarath** para poder descubrir qué le está pasando. Como les comentaba en las notas del **Capítulo 5**: _"En la serie, Azarath también tiene su fugaz aparición, y se muestra que ésta fue destruida por**Trigon**. Sin embargo, en el **Cómic Número 44** de **Teen**** Titans Go!**, se muestra que Azarath fue reconstruida, posiblemente restaurada por la magia de Raven al igual que lo fue la Tierra luego de la pelea con Trigon. Para efectos futuros, en esta historia se tomara como que Azarath fue en efecto reconstruido como lo indican estos cómics."_ Así que eso, aunque en la serie no se deja claro qué pasó con Azarath luego del fin de la pelea con Trigon, en los comics de **Teen**** Titans Go!** (los comics, no la serie animada) ésta vuelve a aparecer reconstruida, así que así es como se está tomando.

Sin más por el momento, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Qué estén bien.

Atte.  
**WingzemonX**


End file.
